Beliefs of Liars
by White Winged Fox
Summary: Spyro's ideal life after the war had been a lie. All he knows is pain, suffering and abandonment. The walls of fate have closed in around him everyone he once cared and sought to protect have turned on him and closed their doors... Is it time to move on, or to try helplessly to hold on to the ledge of his old life?
1. Memories from the past

**Just to let you know. I currently am in the middle of updating the chapters which will take a little time, so don't expect a new chapter any time soon. So, if you notice a drop in quality in between chapters then you know why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. A big shout out to YourCompleteDemise for all the help he's providing me to help improve this story. Let the journey begin!**

Memories of the Past

A single purple dragon, with aching wings and a leaf bandaged around his front left ankle, trudged regretfully across the golden, soft sands of Quakedor's beach. He couldn't cross the main paths; how could he? Warfang's guards, or what remains of them, patrolled those roads tirelessly in pursuit of him for a crime he was sure he didn't mean to commit. A sorrowful golden dragonfly fluttered quietly behind, constantly watching his brother to make sure he was feeling alright. Black clouds covered the skies; there was no rain, only purple lightning. The gentle lapping sounds of the waves washed over the beach. But in the distance, a raging storm echoed across the lands.

The drake took a moment to breathe as his paws sunk deeper into the shallow sands. His dragonfly friend floated closer into eyesight, giving him a reassuring smile. The purple dragon raised his head and returned a soft smile to mask the true emotions he had bottled up inside. But it did not last, his false smile disappearing as his true face was revealed, the sad expression that he had adopted as natural. This short minute of silence, a moment now rare, gave the dragon time to reflect on past events.

One month ago, this dragon saved the realm with his partner, the former Terror of the Skies. Since then though he hadn't seen her - no one has. Many presume if she didn't perish from the pulling back of the earth, the destruction that followed most likely finished her off. For you see, every show of power, has a price - and saving the world had a very bitter price indeed. The realm was in very bad shape. Warfang...was no more. The splitting of the earth had caused a crack so deep it divided the earth beneath the city into two, causing much of the city and its inhabitants to be swallowed up within. So, when the broken earth merged itself back together all that remained was the ghost of a once glorious past. Terrador was amongst those to die; when the cave he and many of residents hiding in had begun collapsing, he used all his mighty strength to hold it intact long enough for them to get out at the expense of his life. The other two guardians though made it through.

Thunder storms ravaged the lands, as did the rare earthquake that came time to time. One could find it hard to tell the difference between the burnt lands and the sprawling hills that surrounded it apart from the lack of lava. The world now was one step away from being an apocalypse if it was not considered one already. Moments of sunshine were like seeing a rainbow, rare…but held a sense of hope, giving what remained of the residents of these destroyed lands a break from the starvation and despair. What was worse was that Malefor's armies survived: pillaging, murdering and burning down remaining villages unlucky enough to survive prior tragedies.

You get the idea, the once lush and thriving landscape of the realm is now ceased to exist. Only the barren rough terrain that only knows darkness remained. People had even started calling it the rightly named Black Lands. All this was blamed on the purple dragon. All blamed Spyro.

"Yo buddy? How are you holding up?" Sparx gently asked.

"Not too good still…" he replied. He was trying his best to not let everything get to him, but even someone as resilient and defiant as Spyro felt the effects, and so he often had episodes of depression.

The two of them had been on the run ever since they returned to Warfang. They were tired, hungry and lost, but worst of all hunted by both armies: the remaining forces of Malefor and those he once sought to protect. They only had each other to call upon as friends. It wasn't anything they weren't used to, just the two of them; but the difference was this time they couldn't turn back and go to a place called home. Sparx was grateful to be alive. Spyro though, had many regrets, many conflicts that left him undecided on his aspect of life.

"Sparx, can you give me a moment to rest please? This is one of the first times we can rest properly and I need time to think," Spyro asked.

"Of course bro, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm your man," Sparx sincerely replied. There was a lack of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Thank you."

Spyro settled down and gazed upon the unwavering ocean that reminded him of his former self and the darkened skies that represented his cursed soul today. Sparx settled softly atop his head, dreaming of a place called home. Purple lightning crackled above, illuminating the blackened ground below for a moment.

"Boom!"

 _When Spyro awoke the day after he had saved them all, he awoke in a truly different world. A world without sunlight, the same world described before. It looked remarkably the same, just that an evil shadow had been cast over it._

" _What happened? Where am I? Is this the afterlife?" Spyro questioned, still waking up._

 _Spyro glanced around his surroundings. There was no sign of life: no enemy, no Malefor, no Cynder._

" _Cynder?"_

 _Again, he looked around. But there was no sign of the dragoness._

" _No, she can't be gone…I can feel it. She isn't gone." His emotions stirred within._

Spyro let a tear slip. He vividly remembered Cynder's last three words. Yet he wasn't able to return them.

Another lightning strike roared through the dragon's ears.

"Boom!"

 _Spyro landed near Warfang. A great many creatures - dragons, moles and the very occasional atlawa, to name a few - were gathered in front of their once beloved city. They hung their heads low and solemnly. It dawned on Spyro at this point that not everything was back to normal._

" _Spyro! He's returned!" one citizen chanted excitedly._

 _Chatter spread through them like wildfire, bringing some warmth to the dragon. Hunter and the other two guardians were the first to embrace the dragon, positively looking upon him._

 _However, just as the smallest amounts of courage can turn the tides of war, so can the tiniest amount of hate…_

Spyro began sobbing, muffled whimpers escaped his mouth.

 _Three days after Spyro's return, there was still no sign of Cynder. He did, however, reunite with his brother. He had by now retold his story hundreds of times: every detail, every battle and every step of the journey. However, rumours of Spyro's involvement or even possible cause of the planet's death began spreading, that was until, a black dragon with an infamous past and outstanding knowledge of purple dragons outright blamed the drake in his face. He managing to rally the city with overwhelming evidence to turn against him. Of course, he had his own vendetta against the dragon, exaggerating his points, but no one could tell. Love was bleached away from their souls as hatred fuelled their hearts and desires to get rid of him._

" _Spyro! You are nothing but a traitorous coward. You caused the death of our planet! A fate worse than the death of oneself. You had the choice to make the planet a better place yet this is the image you created it in? Death and darkness!" Umbrafor accused._

" _What?" Spyro was shocked, fear settling in him like a fever._

" _People of Warfang, this dragon has committed a crime worse than murder. He is at fault at what happened to our beloved world and he must pay. But capture him, and I can return the world to what we once knew and loved!"_

 _Many of the people gazed upon him with fury. Spyro leapt back as ball of flame exploded in front of him._

" _Wait! I didn't do this, or at least I didn't mean to." He stepped backwards as the city's wrath closed around him._

 _Another ball of flame hurtled towards him. Spyro put his wings out to block the attack. A single wall of thick ice separated him from the mob. The fireball made contact with the icy barricade and hissed, disappearing in the process._

" _Spyro my boy! Run!" Cyril yelled from above._

 _Spyro's heart rate spiked as he turned and flew in the opposite direction. Sparx flew close behind._

Spyro breathed a heavy sigh, it felt good to be able to let it out. Now that he could piece the picture together a little more.

"Thank you Sparx. I'm ready to continue."

"I understand dude. even big boys like us have gotta let it out."

If he was being honest, Spyro didn't know where he was going. If anything, he was going in circles. He didn't have a goal or location he felt he needed to go to. But all he knew was that he could only move forward. He sighed again, getting to his feet and shaking off the loose sand gathered on his paws. Once more, he began walking across the barren, wondering what he should do next.

 **If you have gotten to this point and enjoyed the first chapter then great, I hope that feeling continues**

 **And before you leave just some heads up. Bold writing is for my notes I put in of course. Italics mean that whatever is being spoken is either in the character's head or quietly spoken so that only they hear it.**


	2. Sentinels: Emerald Squad

Sentinels: Emerald Squad

Spyro and Sparx came to a dead end. The jagged granite cliffs met the vast rolling ocean and the golden sands ended. The only way to go from here was up. Many boulders littered the place, protruding from the ground and providing many opportunities to hide away from the seeking eyes of the world. Thunder still zipped across the sky, like a battle between two electric dragons. It was beautiful in a frightful way as the dark clouds continued to loom above. The storm that rumbled in the north was approaching fast, heading in their direction.

"Yo, buddy of mine, where do we go now?" Sparx asked, trying to sound positive and improve the gloomy mood.

"We go up," Spyro replied bluntly, staring at the white cliffs above.

"I know, I know, but I mean where after that, what is the plan?" he continued, unsatisfied with the answer. He had asked this question many times in the long month before, but each time the conversation ended the same.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Then why don't we head back to the swamps with mom and dad? They'll never find us there!" He brightened up at his own suggestion. They hadn't seen them ever since their departure from the swamp and Sparx missed them dearly.

Spyro stopped in his tracks and turned his head to his brother.

"You can go back if you want Sparx, no one said you had to come with me," he said with a blank, unreadable expression on his face. He really wanted to see them too, but the guilt imbedded in his mind was just too deep for him to dare face his parents.

"I'm not going anywhere, brothers stick together. So we either go back to the swamps together, or continue wandering aimlessly together. That's how it works Spyro. So let me repeat the question. Why don't we skedaddle back to mum and dad and put this whole thing behind us?"

"I can't go back, not after what I did to this world," Spyro solemnly shook his head.

"Dude you saved it," he waved his tiny hands in a circular motion, indicating on how big a thing that really is. "No matter how you slice it, this world would've been gone without you."

"But I also made it a worse place."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" he cunningly asked, jabbing his finger out at Spyro.

"What do you mean?"

"The brother I knew always bounced back with a plan to make things better, and I think it's time to put that big, beautiful, purple mind of yours to use!" Sparx was simply happy he managed to get the conversation further than he had done in the past.

"I guess I have got to tell you."

"So, you do have a plan?" Sparx asked eagerly, fluttering about like golden dust, barely able to contain his little annoying excitement.

"Kind of…" He rotated his head to the side slightly. "Like a third of a plan."

"That's something at least. Let's hear it!" He placed both hands behind his head, relaxing like he was laying on a bed.

"Hang on Sparx, you have just given me an even better idea!" A new burst of unexpected energy emerged from the purple dragon.

"Phew, where did this enthusiasm come from?" He pushed outwards in exaggeration like Spyro's happiness was a blinding and unfamiliar force, beaming at his brother's renewed hope.

"I'll build a new Warfang!"

"That's a bri- hang on. You mean rebuild Warfang…an entire city?"

"Yes!" He sharply nodded his head, unable to detect the disbelief in his little brother's tone.

"And how do you plan on doing that, with sticks and stones?" he asked sarcastically. He crossed his arms, unable to withhold the cheeky grin he was known for.

"I…I don't know," Spyro sighed once he realised the many flaws in his plan. He fell back into his glum state.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're going to need an army of builders to do that, and right now, I doubt anyone's going to do that." Unfortunately, Sparx's extensive comments weren't helping the mood of the amethyst drake, who sank his head closer towards the ground; he felt like a useless burden.

"…You're right."

"So, what's your plan then?"

"I…I don't know, okay!?" He spoke harsher than he intended, and immediately regretted it. However, the bubbly nature of his oblivious brother remained unburst.

"Riiight, alert me when you have one…All this planning has gotten me tired, I know this whole thing is about you, but I still have needs that have to be attended to. I'm going to take a quick nap on your head so please don't wake me unless you see some nice butterflies or actually come up with a plan…Good night," He waved.

Some of the comments the little golden dragonfly came out with were nothing short of bizarre to Spyro, but he was still grateful for them; it kept him sane, company and homely in a way only a brother could do. Sure, he could go from being a sincere meaningful individual to an annoyingly familiar gnat in the span of a second, but at least it meant his brother wasn't as under weather as he was.

The little insect planted himself carefully on the dragon's scaly head, while Spyro remained still. He had done so now so regularly he even had a posture specific for these moments: he would lay down and rest his head precisely on the left horn.

" _There's the Sparx I know. But to be fair, sleep does sound like a good idea. I'm beat…"_

Spyro scanned the granite cliff above; even the pure white chalkiness of it didn't look all too bright in the shadows casted from above. The smooth rock surface didn't yield many surfaces or wedges big enough to support his weight.

At last he found one of interest, a ledge pointing sharply outwards with a little cove to provide some protection from the impending storm above and searching eyes below. Carefully he spread his tired wings and flapped, using the downward momentum to carry himself upwards into the bitingly cold air. He came level to the ledge. It wasn't flawless; a little on the small side so dangling appendages were a guarantee, plus the hole was shallower than at first sight. But then nothing in Spyro's life had ever been perfect, and anything close to that word had been taken away from him. However, it was because of these imperfections he'd begun appreciating the benefits of the little things in his life, like the fact the platform wasn't slanted so he wouldn't have to worry about rolling off.

He carefully placed a purple talon on it and pushed down. " _Okay, seems stable…"_ He slowly lowered the rest of his exhausted body onto to it, making sure the little dragonfly didn't slip off his head and back down to the gritty sands below.

"Boom!"

" _The storm will be here soon…"_ He cast a watchful eye to the clouds above.

Spyro carefully lifted the dragonfly up and placed him in between a crack that ran into the cliff. " _That will at least protect him from the rain… Sparx even though I don't say it, I'm grateful you came."_

He then curled into a lavender ball, hanging a talon over as he suspected before blocking out the booming thunder and trying to go to sleep. However deep thoughts of him and his fluttery brother still echoed in his head.

" _But can I do…I can't go back. But even if I could…why does the idea of city life not appeal to me?"_

He did wonder though how Warfang was doing…

Two long hours passed, and the storm had finally rolled in from above, battering them with thick rain that splattered all along the white cliffs. Thankfully the scales of dragons were thick and waterproof, and the large cliff that loomed over casted a natural shield over the purple drake. Spyro was accustomed to the wetness as well, so any rain that did touch his scaly skin simply ran off, leaving him and his much-needed sleep mostly unaffected.

Another hour and a half passed. Another skill, that other dragons such as Cynder possessed through long intensive times of prolonged danger out in the wicked wild, was a keen sense of hearing. Spyro learnt to ignore the common sounds heard in storms, and instead focus on the noise of talking and footsteps of adult dragons; it had gotten him out of a lot of dire situations. Some though may claim this skill is simply selective hearing.

Despite this very useful talent, Spyro had only ever had to use it for loud bumbling adults and their heavy feet or oblivious orcs and grublins making no effort to conceal their location. Never had he had the chance to use it against small dragons trained in stealth that knew exactly where he was…

Four dragons softly contacted the cliff's head without a sound. Two males and two females quietly crawled to the cliff's steep edge, scanning the beach and their surroundings. Their attentions were then drawn to one of the males, a fire dragon, pointing at the purple dragon sleeping precariously on a ledge down below them, slightly to their right.

The fire dragon was a deep, crimson-blood colour, with a sunset orange underbelly. He was bulky but not veiny in the muscles department, which taking into consideration his colours and looks added up to be a very handsome drake. Yet his looks weren't everything; he held an air of leadership that you would associate with the likes of Terrador than a youngling like himself. But not only that, he also held the calm unnerving edge to his face, while not wrinkly, the emotionless expression made him look far more mature than his age showed. Lastly to accompany his body, he had tail that had four boned spikes jutting out, two at either end, and four horns that extended from the back of his head and curved down towards the earth like a ram.

He waited patiently as he formulated a plan in his mind, cutting off escapes in case the purple dragon made a run for it.

Next was the lean, pure white Ice male with a dark blue underbelly, who stood out like a candle in the dark. He had two grey thick horns sticking straight up like a gazelle, only being much shorter and thicker in width. But despite his striking appearance his was plagued at the tail end section, only having the basic horned tail much like Spyro. While he most likely would deny it and instead get angry, he was often described as bold and arrogant.

He impatiently darted his head back and forth in between his leader and the purple dragon, tapping lightly on the grass, waiting for the signal to jump their prey.

After him was a very tense electric female, who would jump at the littlest sounds. This wasn't helped by her body, thin and quite fragile. But underneath this sunny-yellow dragoness lied a strong and kind spirit who cared very deeply for her friends and would put herself in harm's way for them. Her bright cheery colouring was contrasted by her easing pale underbelly. She had three horns protruding from her head that were short but still had a considerable curve. She too had also the very standard tipped tail.

She visibly flinched when a particularly nasty piece of lightning clapped in the thick clouds above; showing a bit of her timid personality.

The last of them, a bright green female who resembled more of a green winged bull with a sour attitude watched the leader carefully and awaited instructions. She had a light brown underbelly and single drill like, spiralling horn that stuck straight up and out, the only thing standing proud on her. Lastly a thick blunt tail to accompany the rest of her powerful body, for the moments she needed to smash things into pieces.

"Come on, come on…" Blizarus, the icy white male whispered; the waiting was intolerable. This was the legendary purple dragon they were about to catch, so he had reason to be eager, and he would be the one to take him down. It would've made Spyro laugh had he heard the dragon, the resemblance his attitude had compared to Cyril, all the pompousness and without any of the wisdom. He was beginning to think that an true ice dragon, he would need plenty of self-respect.

He was quickly hushed by Charditus, the leader who spun his head around his way. This in return made the icy dragon bite his tongue and instead grizzle.

Charditus finalised his plan. He indicated to Volterra, the lighting female to move down to the beach and lay in ambush. Which to that she nodded nervously and with silent movements pushed off the cliff and glided gently to the wet sand below. The heavy rain helped mask any sounds they made.

Charditus waited for her to be in position before waving his talon and signalling to Blizarus to do the same on the other side. However, he wasn't about to allow himself to be put in the position of back-up. Instead he frowned and with strong defiant gestures pointed at himself, then forcibly in the direction of Spyro.

Charditus though stood his ground, giving Blizarus a look of disapproval before pointing with his head for the ice male to do as he was told.

To someone watching it looked like mimes having an argument; flailing talon gestures and zero speech.

In annoyance Earthena, the huge female earth dragoness shoved passed the ice dragon and despite her hulking appearance quietly flew down to the position opposite Volterra.

Charditus let out an inner sigh and gestured for Blizarus to follow him, which to the ice dragon's delight did. They crept along the top of the cliff until they were directly above the purple dragon, peeking over to get a good view, like a giant juicy steak being waved in front of a hungry lion…It was to irresistible to wait.

Charditus eyes grew wide as he desperately reached out for any part of the over-excited male he could grab. But he was too late, the white drake descended upon the purple dragon with open talons, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Spyro's eyes snapped open as he saw the whirling white male drop rapidly towards him in maniacal fury. Despite his surprise his instincts kicked in. He quickly rolled off the side of his platform, directly onto the wet sand below, moments before the mad dragon smashed into the platform with a satisfying thud. His yelling got cut off as he went from very quick to a complete stop in a second.

Spyro even winced as he watched this bizarre attack take place, watching the young drake clearly so intent on killing him struggle to find his bearings.

Spyro's focus though quickly shifted from Blizarus's injuries to the dragon himself, as he looked remarkably young for someone trying to attack him…his age even. Which he found strange considering the well-known story of the night of the raid.

His attention though was quickly brought back into reality when he heard a whistle sound loudly from above. He shifted his gazed upwards and saw Charditus standing noble, gazing back at him.

He found his concentration drawn to behind him, where he saw the two dragonesses appear from behind.

" _How many of them are there?"_ he thought as he realised how bad the situation was getting. A part of him also wondered how they found him. Had they been tracking him for a while?

He sensed a pattern forming though. These young dragons lacked the armour that Warfang guards always wore. Which meant these dragons were from another party. Whether that was a good or bad thing though was yet to be decided.

No one else moved apart from the grumpy white dragon still recovering from his collision and the more graceful Charditus who glided down in front of Spyro, finishing the triangle that surrounded the dragon.

"Spyro!" Charditus spoke clearly with stern authority. "We are the Emerald squad of the Sentinels, dragons trained our entire lives to catch criminals like yourself. Give yourself up so we can turn you in at Warfang," he warned.

"I can't go with you, not until I find a way to restore the realm."

"That wasn't a choice, we will use force if we have to."

Spyro tensed up, carefully watching each individual dragon, trying to plan their movements ahead of time and figuring out a way to counteract it.

"Fine…I didn't want it to go this way. Sentinels-" Charditus stopped mid-sentence as a golden dragonfly lazily fluttered by him.

"Hey…" he grumbled to Charditus as he bumbled by, completely ignoring the other dragons and hovering slowly to Spyro. It became apparent to Spyro he hadn't quite woken up yet… Everyone else just watched on in dumbfounded surprise as this oblivious dragonfly loitered past them to have a carefree conversation with Spyro.

"Oi…mind telling your friends to keep it down…" he murmured. His eyes lain half open and half closed.

"Sparx we're under attack, they aren't my friends," Spyro hastily explained.

The word attack quickly brought the dragonfly to his senses.

"Under attack!?" he yelped.

"Sentinels attack!" Charditus yelled.

"Sparx get out of here!" Spyro yelled as he prepared for the onslaught. Without a moment's hesitation the dragonfly dashed upwards for the cliffs.

Blizarus charged forward while Charditus shot out a fireball at Spyro.

Spyro quickly rose an earth barrier from the wet sands in front to protect him from the oncoming fire, which collided into the rock wall with a loud boom as sparks exploded outwards. He then saw on his left Earthena sprinting full speed, head lowered with her horn directly aimed at him.

He quickly leaped back and breathed a path of ice in his place. Earthena, unable to change her course in time slipped on the ice and fell flat on her stomach, skating past the purple dragon.

He didn't intentionally mean to hurt them, he was only using his elements to protect himself.

Spyro didn't get a moment to rest though as Blizarus jumped over his previous earth barrier and leapt at Spyro with his fangs bared.

Spyro rolled to one side but just as he did Volterra released a spark of electricity that struck his side, causing pain to shoot up his leg and paralyzing him long enough for Blizarus to land a painful blow to his Spyro's head with his talon. It knocked him sideways into one of the many rocks that scattered the beach. He grinned at his magnificent punch while Spyro quickly shook off the pain; the punch hurt but he had suffered worse.

He was about to face the two dragons again when the red drake appeared from above the rock he was forced against. Charditus leapt over him and joined his comrades in the three versus one confrontation.

However, Spyro was in no mood for a bloody battle right now that could potentially end fatally. This had been his one rule when dealing with these situations: not to hurt or kill anyone. The only exception being wildlife for his dinner and those of Malefor's army.

But he had to get out before things got ugly. While taking off may give him a chance to escape he doubted he could out manoeuvre the four dragons. He had to cut off their line of sight first before attempting anything otherwise they would just thwart his plan.

Blizarus was quick to re-engage the fight, leaping forward and shooting a breath of ice. Spyro retaliated by ducking underneath the chilling breath and shooting out flames on the sand in front, creating a fire barrier that covered most of the front. This sudden burst caused the three dragons to back up and conceal the their bounty long enough for him to retreat into the maze of rocks behind.

The flaming wall disappeared quickly as a mixture of heavy rain and lack of flammable substances forced it to die out. But the few vital seconds it provided meant only Charditus caught a glimpse of the fleeting dragon before he disappeared behind the many rocks.

"Stay vigilant, he's still in there. Split up and search," he swiftly ordered. He leapt up on the rock for a better sight, but the dragon was gone. He used the lightning to his advantage as it would occasionally light up the entire beach.

The other three delved into the rocky labyrinth and begun searching.

Spyro took a quick sneak peek from his position and saw the dragons closing in. When Charditus was looking away he shifted himself to the next rock along, trying to sneak around behind them for a chance to get away. But unfortunately he was pinned in a corner with the ocean behind him and the cliff to his side so getting out of here will be difficult.

However, an opportunity for information presented itself when he saw Volterra splitting further apart from her team who were heading up the beach while she headed down. Even better was the fact she was approaching him. If he could catch her off guard, he may be able to push her for more information.

Volterra was being desperately cautious, very scared of the fact that the purple dragon was lying in wait ready to pounce her at any given moment. She was just about to circle around the boulder he was currently hiding behind.

Spyro crouched low without making a sound…and just as she came into view, he ambushed her.

He forced her onto her back and quickly placed a talon over her snout and one across her chest and forelegs. His last two talons were used in conjunction to hers, so that she had no way of fighting back. But even then, she began flailing, trying to free her mouth so she could scream for help.

Spyro brought his head into full view of the dragoness. Her eyes shrank into her skull when she saw how close he was, that along with the frightening thunder and menacing clouds was almost too much for her. She thought she was going to die.

"Don't scream, I am not going to hurt you. Just breathe in and out," he said in the most reassuring voice he could. She continued to struggle regardless though. "Easy, easy…just relax." Gradually she stopped squirming, as her breathing slowed and became more manageable. "Okay…good. I am going take my talon off your snout now. I just want you to tell me how you managed to find me."

Despite what many thought and believed - in spite of the vicious lies and hateful words destroying his image - Spyro was not a monster. He had a strong, kind-hearted soul, that not even the dark and gloomy atmosphere could fully wear down. His spirit was washed and battered but it remained intact.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Volterra quickly shook her head.

"Right."

Spyro removed himself from atop her. but kept his claw pinning her down.

"Three…two…one…" he counted down.

Spyro removed his talon, but the instant he did she opened her maw and screamed. A high-pitched wail emitted from her mouth, forcing Spyro to clutch his ears and back away from her towards the ocean. It was as if a dozen dreadwings screeched into his ear simultaneously, it was unbearable.

Close by, Charditus rose his head quickly to the sound of the scream. As did the other two, who had climbed the rocks to scan their surroundings.

"Volterra…!" Charditus panicked, breaking into a sprint across the wet shoreline, weaving in between the rocks.

"Hold on Volterra we're coming!" Earthena yelled, bounding through the rough terrain as well, kicking up handfuls of sand with each hefty push and practically barged one or two of the rocks out of her path.

All three ran over to the source of the disturbance, where as they approached they saw Spyro scrambling away from the piercing screech. Using this time, Charditus charged over and placed a wing over to sooth the crying dragoness. The other two dragons placed themselves in between Spyro and Volterra, snarling at him.

"What did you do too her?!" Charditus yelled in anger.

"I haven't done anything, I just wanted to ask her a question," Spyro countered back. His soft nature easily replaced with a fiercer, defensive tone. He arched his back, instinct telling him to get ready to run. He now had an escape in place.

Charditus examined Volterra's body, but as Spyro said there wasn't anything; no bite marks, no scratches, nothing at all.

"Are you okay Volterra? Did he do anything to you?" Charditus checked her over once more.

Volterra shook her head, tears still coursing down her face. "N…no."

Charditus eyed her carefully. "Earthena get her out of here."

"On it," She replied, taking the weeping dragoness of Charditus's hands and escorting her away.

Charditus then joined Blizarus in the confrontation.

"Who do you think you are to pick on our teammate like that!" Blizarus yelled, dangerously close to charging recklessly again.

Spyro patiently waited in defence for them to make the first move.

Charditus though, realising that Spyro was prepared to flee and that there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Instead he tried appealing to Spyro's sense of reason, to try and get more information about where it is he is headed.

"Why does an honest dragon such as yourself run instead of facing justice?"

Spyro seemed to think this question through carefully, before letting out a deep, sad sigh.

"Because no amount justice will not satisfy the evil deed I have caused…" He momentarily closed his eyes, remembering the darkness he had brought upon the land.

"But where do you plan on running to? You can't always run from your problems. Sometimes you've got to face them."

"I do not know…away from here, that is for sure. A place none of you will ever have to see me again."

"Some running you're doing!" Blizarus sneered. "You've gone in circles."

"I know my actions don't show my words very well right now…but in truth, I am looking for someone."

"That's enough Blizarus. Who exactly are you looking for? They might be in Warfang. We can guarantee you'll get to see them, but only if you come with us right now," Charditus extended his paw out, like an invitation.

Though Spyro thought about this carefully he knew she most likely wouldn't be in Warfang, but at the same time he saw no reason not to share this information.

"Cynder," he spoke plainly.

"Cynder?" Charditus repeated. " _Terror of the skies Cynder?"_

He brought himself back from his thoughts to reply to the purple drake. "No she isn't in Warfang," he shook his head.

Blizarus punched the clumpy sand in irritation. "Dammit Charditus, you could've lied to him!"

"No Blizarus, that is not how we work," he growled back. Spyro had eased himself at that comment. Neither him or Charditus could explain it, but there was an unspoken trust between them.

"Enough talk, you're wanted for the destruction of the realm, and because of it you're coming with us!"

Spyro tried to plead his innocence, "I swear I never meant to do anything like this…"

"And I'm sure you mean it sincerely; your voice says it all," Charditus defended.

Blizarus snarled and leapt at the purple dragon. Who realised his time was up, turned and dove into the ocean.

"What are you waiting for, help me find him," Blizarus growled, desperately scanning the thick water, unable to see anything through the dark murky surface.

"Enough Blizarus, we are done for today. We'll get him next time," Charditus started heading back up the beach towards the white cliff face and through the countless rocks, with Blizarus growling in tow heading to where he could make out the shapes of the two dragonesses.

"You let him get away," Blizarus accused, his eyes following the red dragon's movements.

Charditus turned his head towards his icy counterpart but continued walking straight. "He let himself get away, there was no way we were going to capture him, not now at least."

"That's what you say," Blizarus started walking after him. "I'm calling dibs on him though."

"By all means do."

The two drakes stopped their bickering and made their way back to the females. The gushing rain made it hard to see, but unlike Spyro the dragonesses weren't trying to hide. They had just found a rock formation that sheltered them from the rain. Volterra had her head hung in shame. Earthena had lain her paw around her neck, trying to sooth her.

"Are you feeling better Volterra?" Charditus asked.

"I am, thank you," she replied, glad they were all reunited.

"Of course, she is alright. She's a trooper like us." Blizarus smiled, getting over his anger rather quickly.

"I'm guessing he got away?" Earthena removed her paw from Volterra's neck and settled down on the soggy sand.

"More like he let him get away…" Blizarus sneered, finding his place not too far from Earthena.

"I'm sorry…it was my fault, he jumped me, and I was too scared to move," Volterra hung her head in shame.

"No, this isn't anyone's fault. We haven't lost anything, instead we have gained more information about Spyro and his intentions," Charditus said, settling himself beside Volterra.

Seconds of empty silence ticked by, only filled by the strong winds and drizzling rain.

"…Something's up isn't there Charditus? You're pulling that face again."

"There is something tugging at me yes." He pulled himself out of his thoughts to commune with his teammates. "Spyro isn't our normal run-of-the mill criminal outside of being a purple dragon. He was expressing remorse."

"And? Many criminals have, saying how they accidently committed a crime but are too scared to face punishment. Let's just bag and tag and get the dough. Capturing the purple dragon will seriously bolster our reputation," Blizarus casually commented, taking the more relaxed posture of shifting his weight on the rock just to his left.

"I have to agree with Blizarus on this one. I'm sick of the others getting all the credit…But it's not going to be like that is it Charditus…?" She sighed. "Come on, Charditus out with it already, you know we don't like it when you keep information to yourself, it usually means either something bad is afoot or we're about to do something Umbrafor asked us not to do." Earthena tried to relax as she said this, satisfied she knew the

"What I was just thinking is that Spyro has earned a reputation as a dragon of legend," Charditus shook his paws, as if that would somehow better explain his hypothesis.

"I don't mean to be rude…but I think we know that," Volterra politely interrupted, turning her gaze in Charditus's direction.

"No, listen for a moment. Spyro didn't just earn his reputation for being lucky or being a purple dragon, but because he constantly steps forward to help anyone in need. So, I believe he may be planning something to correct his wrongs, regardless of what he said about running away."

"So, you think he's innocent?" Earthena interpreted, leaning her head in so she could better capture what Charditus was prodding at.

"Not at all. He is still wanted for causing this problem in the first place. What I do think though is that this fact will give us a lead on how to find him. We are not letting this case get handed over to one of the others."

"Good, we don't need to give the other two teams more reason to ridicule us," Earthena soundly sighed, taking her head back in.

"Ha, as soon as we wrangle that purple son of a bitch it will shut them up for good," Blizarus slammed the ground with a fist, sending sand flying everywhere.

The four settled into a comfortable stillness, Simply enjoying the company of one another and listening to the roar of wind and thunder. They had been teammates for a long time and friends even longer. Regardless of the tough times they'd all been through they still trusted in each other to help each other pull through.

 **I believe I have nailed something here that I lack in my other story. First impression personalities.**

 **I hope you as the reader are enjoying the story, I like to think it has a unique premise and likable characters. But leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews below as to what you think so far.**


	3. A friend who Believes in You

A Friend that believe in you

The raging storm had passed and the relentless bombardment of rain had ceased. But the persistent lightning continued to arc across the sky, showing off their menacing purple streaks. Puddles were also scattered everywhere, mixing with the dirt to form mud that got stuck in between the gaps of Spyro's paws. Spyro had taken this as an opportunity to put distance between his and his pursuers. He reunited with Sparx and was now stalking the ash-covered lands where lightning constantly struck. However, despite this temporary relief, it still troubled Spyro that they would just track him down again, despite there being no signs of them being followed. The same circumstances were present as the time before, but what could he do but move on and hope they couldn't follow him...

Sparx had nestled atop of Spyro's head once more, snoring and generally not being useful as usual. To him, the dragons that attacked them, regardless of who they were, were gone and he needed his sleep, or so his selfish perspective told him.

Spyro took a moment to stop. Below him a brown, reflective puddle had gathered, allowing the dragon to see the state he had gotten himself into, war torn and a mess. He was dirty: mud and filth cluttered his once handsome and gleaming scales. Scratches and cuts that bled scarred his body.

He let out a deep sigh.

He looked further down at his paws. His sharp claws were chipped and blunt; he hadn't done much fighting, just the odd Grublin or Orc most days. But without the proper care and attention they had been worn down, stained yellow and made blunt. Who was he now…but a shell of his former self? Seeing him in this sad, pitiful state invoked an episode of depression to rise.

While he stopped to loathe himself with his head faced downward, his lazy dragonfly brother steadily began slipping off Spyro's smooth head… starting with his tiny arm that dislodged itself from around his left horn. Slowly but surely, he slipped further and further down until he fell off completely and landed face first in the murky puddle with a loud splash. The sudden coldness quickly caused him to panic as he spluttered the filthy water back out of his suffering throat. But even this anticlimactic, funny moment failed to raise a crack of a smile on Spyro's grim features.

"Who's there?" Sparx questioned accusingly, unsure where he was or what was going on.

"No one is there Sparx…You just slipped off my head," Spyro replied monotone as he lowered his gaze to meet his brother's.

"Well, be more careful next time, I need to look presentable," Sparx resented.

Spyro was about to question his reason, but his swelling sadness left him in an untalkative mood. So, instead he replied with the simple word, "Sorry…"

Sorry - a word that seemed to have no meaning now to Spyro. No purpose to the purple dragon beyond the use as an excuse. He had tried many times to say that word: sorry for the damage he had caused, sorry for the lives he had ended, sorry for everything he done… but no one listened. The word would've meant as much as Spyro proudly admitting what he'd done to the world. It would've gotten the same reaction of anger and resentment.

"Got anything though, buddy? A plan perhaps?" He rinsed out a few drops from his glorious golden self.

"Running…" Spyro replied nonchalantly. He continued forth, leaving his dripping brother to trail behind.

Sparx seemed a little disheartened, not because of the word but the tone of which it was spoken in. He realised something had put a dampener on his spirits. However, Sparx had picked up a few things that kept his brother out of the dumps, one of which was conversation, and very few people were as good as him when it came to that. So every time Spyro was feeling down he tried to cheer him up…but it's surprising how easily one can run out of topics when you spend a month talking to one person. Regardless, Sparx tried because Spyro was still a hero and a brother to him, and nothing would ever change that.

"See, that's a very good plan," Sparx said with slight enthusiasm, hoping his infectious smile would get caught by Spyro. "Trust me, I know from experience. Sometimes it's better to run and save your hide, buddy."

Spyro didn't reply, instead he kept walking straight, shunning the outside world and absorbed himself in his sorrow. He did, however, continue listening to his brother.

" _Sparx, I know you're trying to help, but this is one moment you can't help with."_

The truth though was Spyro wasn't entirely running. He was looking for Cynder. The one thing he was truly convinced about was she was still alive somewhere - and he was going to find her. This was why he was hanging around Warfang. He hadn't told Sparx this because he wasn't sure how his brother would react. But speaking of Warfang…

Spyro and Sparx climbed yet another dark hill of dead grass. Ever since the cataclysmic events and the lack of sunshine, the land had begun dying, the grasslands had turned black. They scaled the hill and immediately Spyro crouched down behind the waving decomposing grass.

Sparx obliviously fluttered past, but before going any further Spyro snagged the protesting dragonfly's tail and dragged him back to cover.

"Ow, what was-" Sparx complained.

"Shh…" Spyro whispered, not taking his eyes of the horizon.

To the left lied the vast, expansive area known as the Burnt Lands, where even from here, rivers of lava lit up like glowing veins on an orc, separating the hazardous islands. A little closer was edge of the Burnt Lands, where the fire used to climb high into the sky is the only divider between the home of the Malefor's creations and the battlegrounds outside of Warfang. Without that flaming barrier though, the land on either side looked identical: dark and empty.

To Spyro's right lay the ruins of Warfang, where a malicious crack sliced the gate and city in two, along with the demolished wall that had survived many a weary siege. The gate still stood though, like a sleeping guardian watching over a suffering population. In front of the towering gate laid an encampment of rags, where those who stayed beside the city now lived while the city was being repaired. The citizens of Warfang scavenged anything they could from the city: furniture, tools, fabrics; anything that could be useful. Many denizens or specks at Spyro's distance could be seen shuffling around. The encampment had developed since Spyro had last saw it only a week or so ago, being more vibrant in colour and size, but still very gloomy with an edge of bitterness.

Directly ahead lay a forest that connected from there to Avalar, with a winding dirt road feeding into it. It's the path the Cheetahs once took to reach Warfang many years ago, before the useful Forbidden Passage was installed. This left the old dirt path to fall into a fate of disuse, letting the forest do as it pleased to it. However, in the last month the path had now became a highly depended on life line between cheetahs and moles ever since the Forbidden Passage collapsed in. The moles traded useful items such as weapons and furniture in exchange of healthy food and fresh water.

Despite the danger Spyro would regularly follow near the route through the forest and at night would fly into the sprawling, beautiful lands of Avalar. It always had a mystical feel of enlightenment to Spyro, filling him with a soothing calmness that settles his twisting being. With the moons gazing gently, wrapping him in its gentle light.

This was an odd place, considering the all-encompassing clouds rarely gathered above the valley, adding to its mystery and beauty. Many creatures would gather there just for the opportunity to remember the sun's warm beauty or the moons' beautiful kisses. However, these were sacred lands to the cheetahs, and strict rules prevented anyone outside the Cheetah's own clan from living there in fear of ruining the land and disturbing ancient spirits of the Cheetah's ancestors. Spyro of course avoided the cheetah village like a bad omen. But when he could he would spend as long as possible in Avalar before being chased out.

"Dude, what exactly are you looking for out here?" He looked out across the land, trying to see what Spyro was seeing. Sparx had asked the same question time and time again, but each time he would inquire he would get the same answer.

"I can't answer that…You wouldn't approve." Spyro was always fairly open to the dragonfly, but there were some subjects he refused to talk about unless directly asked about.

"Oh, come on…" Sparx said irritated. It was treatment he was used to but still annoying nonetheless.

"Let's just get across and continue."

"Fine…but I'm going back to sleep. I'm choosing a different spot though…" Sparx muttered the last part remembering the awkward moment not too long ago. He chose a spot between two of the ridges lining Spyro's back. It wasn't as smooth, but if it meant he wouldn't fall off he would take it.

Spyro took one more glance out at the camp. Many of the people who once lived in constant fear, now only wore masks of anger. They were afraid of him, and the very sight of him would make them panic and lash out at him in fury. This made him feel alone, unwanted and abandoned, while the people of Warfang got on with their day without a hint or care for the safety ones who tried setting the world right. The ones who put aside the distrust the world had for them. The ones like Cynder and himself. Maybe the time for heroes was over…Maybe the time for Spyro was over…

Spyro sighed. He had to put away much of the kindness he was known for long ago, and the true dragon he wished he could be; instead he was forced carrying the heavy burden of being a purple dragon, whether he was loved to the core or despised by all. A single tear formed in the corner of his eye, building up before sliding down his cheek. It dripped into the earth below and left to be forgotten like he was.

Spyro strolled down the hill, picking up a little pace to avoid being spotted until he was safely hidden behind one of the ridges that lined the battleground. He then slowed to an almost drifting pace; he had no reason to slow down...but he was like a ghost, drifting from place to place. He put one claw in front of the other, one claw in front of another…one claw in front of another. Was this all he had been doing? Walking in aimless circles trying to find someone who might not even be there?

Cynder meant the world to him. To have that taken away hurt more and deeper than any of the cuts he had received; it stabbed into his very heart. He was bleeding, drip by drip his passionate blood was leaking - he was dying inside - because he was unable to return the feelings he had held onto for so long. But if he could see Cynder one more time, one chance to reveal what he kept under lock and key for so long to her, he would be content. Even if the world then opened-up and swallowed him whole he would die a happy dragon knowing he was granted his one wish.

He had fulfilled more in his tiny life than a normal adult could achieve in entire generations. He had gotten to see things only heard in rumours. Sights out of myth and legend. Experiences shared with the best friends he could ever have. This brought a soft smile to the dragon. Reflecting on the distant past had allowed Spyro to lift some of the weight of sadness from upon his shoulders.

Spyro had reached the other side of the war-torn battlefield. He took one last glance upon Warfang over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

He wandered through the thick ferns and underlying tree roots for a good part of an hour, gliding across or taking a quick cold drink from the rivers that snaked through the forest. He even stopped by to catch the odd silver fish to replenish his waning strength.

Spyro had just crossed one such river when a single arrow sung past his head and embedded itself deep into the tree to his left. He reared up in alarm and panicked, causing Sparx to yet again to fall off his dirty, scaly back. Crouching down low he nervously examined the treetops in hope of finding his assailant. Whoever it was wasn't of the friendly kind.

However, no other arrows came.

Spyro kept watch regardless, his heart beating very fast indeed. It was that kind of moment where letting your guard down for even a second could prove to be fatal.

Sparx though still managed once more to be oblivious to the danger and instead focus on the little problems.

"Dude, what is with your body. Have all my fat comments started getting to you?... I prefered fat Spyro to sleep on…comfier," Sparx mumbled again, pulling himself off the muddy ground.

"Sparx we're under attack, get behind me!" Spyro ordered.

"Ah! Again?! Where?!" Sparx quickly squealed, instantly awake like someone threw a bucket of freezing water at him. The word attack had to be one of his least favourite words.

"I…I don't know, in the trees somewhere."

Sparx twisted his head trying to spot the archer as well, but again there was nothing, no noise, no arrows. Sparx was the first to relax slightly.

"Dude, really…you woke me up, because you may have heard some rustling in the bush?"

"No, I... I mean…we were attacked I know it."

"OoOh! Spyyyro! I am the ghost of the forest coming to rustle some leaves!" Sparx raised his arms above his head and wiggled his fingers at his tense brother.

"Sparx, cut it out. Look, there's an arrow to prove it!"

"OoOh! Wait an arrow?" Sparx suddenly said off-hand.

A few more perilous seconds passed by...but still nothing else came.

Though Spyro was still not convinced the archer was gone, he decided looking for someone who might not be there, wasn't the best idea. Instead he inspected the arrow. Even though the darkness above dulled the world, he could tell it was beautifully crafted with red feathers, obviously from an something exotic bird of some description. But what surprised him more was that the torn note attached to the shaft of the arrow with a fine brown string.

Double checking to make sure no one was watching, Spyro removed detached and unrolled the note, the paper was scruffy but the handwriting was written with care. Sparx, who also was interested, read over Spyro's shoulder like a peeping tom.

 _Spyro,_

 _Know even in these dark times you have friends. There are still those of us who still trust in you and do not believe that you are to blame for this. If you wish to speak then meet at the base of Twilight falls. I would speak with you there my friends, but your current position is not safe. I will give you two days, any more and I can only presume you do not have time. Until then my friend,_

 _Hunter._

Spyro heart began beating faster in rhythm. Even after all he had done there were still people out there that still believe in him.

Sparx could help but crack a smile when he saw his not-so-little purple brother smile.

"I take it as a yes, we're going to the party?"

"We are Sparx…We are going to see a friend."

The thought that it could be a trap did pass through Spyro's head once, but this was Hunter he was thinking about, the cheetah who had spent three years just looking for him, Cynder, and Sparx. So Spyro didn't even consider this a trick at all after that.

Filled with a new sense of necessity, Spyro had something he hadn't had in a long time: a target, a location, and a deadline, something he was very good at. He excitedly bounded forth, cutting the time it would normally take him to cross the rest of the forest by half. He did not, however, make more noise than usual. He remained stealthy and careful like a ninja. He soared low off the ground and weaved through the thicket of trees. Of course, the darkness from the clouds and the trees lowered his visibility but he didn't care, sparx was enough light and he directed the excitable dragon through the maze of forest.

They did eventually streak out of the forest to the welcoming arms of the moons. It was another beautiful night and Spyro slowed his pace to take in the beauty of unspoilt plains of Avalar always proudly withheld. If the cheetahs could do one thing right, it was keeping nature at balance and beautiful. Spyro couldn't help but glide and occasionally loop around, along with conversation, this feeling of tranquility helped the mood of the dragon substantially. Avalar on its own would've put the dragon's tired mind at ease, but this new sense of purpose made Spyro feel free! Sparx could not help but grin as his brother soared; it lifted his spirits as well to see his companion so happy. They made their way across the green grass. Hearing only the soothing wind or the splashing of the waterfalls. They soared up and over the plentiful cliffs that divided Avalar and the Enchanted Forest.

There below, at the bottom of the majestic multi-tiered waterfall, Spyro spotted a single flickering campfire and a shrouded cloaked figure sat calmly upon a mossy log. His golden muzzle peeked a little out of his cloak, giving the purple dragon crystal clear indication to who it was. His elegant bow was carefully placed by his side along side his quiver, filled with beautifully crafted arrows made with fletches made off the same gorgeous red feathers Spyro saw before. They were the same arrows that Spyro had saw earlier. No doubt it was Hunter who had left Spyro that message.

Spyro honed in on his cheetah friend, only spreading out his wings to slow his descent once he realised he was approaching a little too quickly. Hunter's attention was raised when he heard the buzzing of Sparx and the flapping of Spyro; it brought out the cheerful smile that had warmed Spyro many a times before.

"Hunter!" Spyro eagerly called out.

"It is good seeing you, my friend. I was afraid I would not see you again."

 **Well I know this was a miserable chapter, but I hope the cheerful scenery that came after helped improve that ^-^.**

 **With that my friends, farewell for now.**


	4. An Arrow through the Storm

Going home

"It has been a while, perhaps even too long again." Hunter said. He grabbed the rim of his silky red hood and pushed it behind his head so the happy, little purple dragon could clearly see his reassuring spotted, furry face. It was then he noted all the faded scratches and dried mud clogging the gaps in between his dusty scales, not forgetting to mention the obvious, crudely made bandage barely clinging onto his fore leg. "But I see the times have not been kind to you. Have you been engaging in combat with those of Warfang?"

"No, why?" Spyro replied, giving a puzzled look.

"No reason then," Hunter was relieved to hear the news, releasing a content sigh. He detected the truthfulness in Spyro's voice and that led him to the conclusion that the rumours Umbrafor was spewing were lies.

"It's great seeing you," Spyro eagerly spoke, flickering his tail in excitement.

"Jeez, calm down Spyro buddy, give the golden guy some breathing space," Sparx butted in, sitting casually on the top of Spyro's head, giving the amethyst drake the impression of a purple angler fish.

Spyro gave a sheepish, apologetic look before stepping back.

"It is also pleasing to see you are doing well, Sparx," Hunter added, not forgetting the yellow dragonfly.

"Yeah, good seeing you too. But I tell you, living with an outcast is hard when you're only ever in his shadows and never on a poster. I would look dashing in an eye patch…" Sparx mumbled carefree.

Spyro couldn't help but grin at the thought - a dragonfly in an eyepatch… "What are you doing here though, Hunter?" Spyro asked. He was curious why he would want to talk to him unlike others.

"I have been tracking you, my friend. I have to admit that you are an elusive one, even when not underground and stationary."

"Unfortunately, I have to be with all that's going on," Spyro sighed regretfully. His tail sagged slightly and stopped brushing against the ground.

"Regardless young one, know there are still those who support you; the Guardians and I still hold our faith in you and believe you."

"Hey, what about me? I'm sure I could just as easily do what he could... I mean, I might not have the flashy fire or what not sorcery, but was I not the one that whooped Sniff's butt back on the Salvager's ship..Savages ship? I'm sure it's one of those..."

"Skavengers, Sparx. But I can't believe you still hold onto that, Sparx…" Spyro giggled.

"What? Give me credit, man. That ugly bugger was twice my size and three times as fat at least. But I was just like bam! He was like, ugh, and I was like take that…" Sparx leapt of Spyro's head and began throwing little air punches, making sounds to accompany each blow.

"Okay Sparx. We get it," Spyro laughed. Tt was dry, but a true laugh nonetheless.

"Well, good, because I'm tired of you getting all the attention," Sparx muttered. Spyro couldn't tell if he meant this or if this was a just another rant Spyro was used to.

"You would find, Sparx, your name has been spoken amongst many of the smaller residents, most notably other dragonflies of the opposite gender," Hunter posed, finding the normally irritating nuisance to be entertaining when he wasn't yelling death in your ears.

"Really?" Sparx perked up, completely forgetting what he was doing as his self-respect took over. "You hear that Spyro, the ladies are wanting all of this. But none of you." Sparx gestured to himself with a slow presentation before exaggerating at the word 'this'.

"On the contrary, Sparx, there are still those who have made…suggestive comments I might say about him. However, I have a feeling that won't spark your interest. Not while she is still around."

Spyro blushed at the last remark, but his deep scarlet meant the red hue barely shown itself. "You know?"

"Wait, who we talking about? What she?" Sparx simply asked clueless.

"I can see it in your eyes, but your love is not misplaced."

"Hold on…are we talking about Demon girl? The one who on numerous occasions tried murdering us?!" Sparx panicked, although ignored.

"Have you found her?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. But I have no doubt she is out there looking for you; she is strong enough to take care of herself."

Spyro faltered for a second as he turned to his thoughts. " _Where are you Cynder?"_ Though the majority of his mind was at ease and contempt in the company of Hunter, a little part of still worked tirelessly, keeping the important questions in view of his brain.

Sparx, who was getting annoyed at being ignored, took it upon himself to be noticed. He flew erratically like a frenzied light right in front of brother. This piece of news had really rattled the poor dragonfly. "Hello?! I will not be ignored while my brother has a crush on a psychopath!" the distraught dragonfly raved.

Spyro couldn't help but smirk at the dragonfly's expression. It was just as threatening as looking at angry baby panda, just less cute.

"It doesn't take an ounce of- Aaargh!" Sparx screamed as Spyro blew a whiff of ice breath, sending chills down the Dragonfly's spine. Causing him to squeal in shock as he raced to the fire. "Too cold, too cold!" he cried in hysteria, much to the amusing grunts produced from Hunter and Spyro's satisfaction.

"That was not cool bro!"

"I hate to disagree sparx but it looked pretty cool to me," Spyro giggled at his pun while Hunter smirked.

"I swear brother that after I warm up, we're going to have a serious talk about your choice in women!" Sparx growled, pointing an accusing finger at his giggling brother. He then focused on warming up, completely blocking out anything else, which gave Hunter and Spyro some time to talk amongst themselves.

"It is good to see you two in high spirits. Loneliness is a desolate frame of mind."

"I've got Sparx to thank for that...he's been a real light to me,"

"The bond between brothers is something truly remarkable. Something I have witnessed several times, but still as extraordinary as the first," Hunter proudly admitted. He leaned forward in an upright position, and carefully eyed the red blood dripping meat he had roasting near the fire on a brown roughly made stake; breakfast for the morning.

A short while of alleviated silence passed, as only the soft crackling of burning twigs, soft whistling of the bitter wind, and ever-present thunder ripping overhead.

Spyro decided to break the quietness by asking the question lingering on his tongue. Hunter though had already prepared an answer.

"Why are you looking for us, Hunter?"

"I was sent by the guardians to find you and investigate how Warfang fairs. I even spared some time to see if I could track down Cynder, because I held a feeling that that is why you still wander around here. However, you and Warfang are my priorities," Hunter established.

"The guardians sent you? Why would they ask about Warfang if they are there now?" Spyro asked, slightly baffled at the half-answer.

Hunter nodded in response to part one of the question. "After the Guardian's actions, the day of your banishment, they were forced to leave. But instead of giving up they gathered at the temple."

"The temple I thought that was destroyed?" Spyro exclaimed, as each answer Hunter provided only brought up more questions.

"Not all of it, only the main part. The temple is much larger than you would believe. After their act of allowing you to escape, they were exiled from the encampment and so now reside within the walls of the temple. They still, however, stay their hand and along with dozens of moles, dragons of different ages and even some dragonflies from the surrounding swamps continue to do what they can for the realm. However, that is not possible without the help of you, Spyro."

"They all…believe in me?" Spyro asked, each answer seeming more and more like a hopeful dream than reality.

Again, Hunter nodded meaningfully, knowing well enough how much these kinds of things meant to the purple dragon, "There are still those who still believe in you, more than you might know. Now I ask you, would you two like come with me?"

"Of course. If it is our best shot at correcting my mistakes, then I accept. Are you coming, Sparx?"

"If it means seeing Mom and Dad then you know I'm in."

Spyro's mind froze for a moment at that thought...having to face his parents even after stating before he wouldn't. He looked upon Sparx's beaming face and it was clear as day he really wanted this. _"Maybe I should do this...Surely they would forgive him...right?"_

While Spyro was engaged in his thoughts, Sparx broke out into conversation with Hunter.

"Say Hunter…how soft is your fur?" Sparx inquired, eyeing his golden lustful coat.

"Cheetahs are known for their soft fur. Why is that young Sparx?" Hunter replied, peaked by the unusual request.

"Oh, no reason…just don't worry about it," Sparx added off hand, pretending to focus more on his own hands than the actual cheetah.

"Very well, I suggest we sleep for the night then. We have a long journey ahead of us," the cheetah suggested. He glanced upwards to see if there was any way to gauge time, although thundery skies floated by Hunter could tell by the many free patches over Avalar that it is night time.

"Agreed. But are you sure we are safe enough here?" Spyro inquired.

"We are never safe during these dark times, but we should be undisturbed for the night."

Spyro nodded as he watched the cheetah ready himself.

Hunter grunted, pushing downwards with his hands off the log to his feet, grabbing his bow and leaping onto a nearby branch in a tree with graceful precision. He then slid his back down the trunk of the tree so his back was planted firm on the tree, his rear on the branch and his feet dangling. He then lowered the hood on his cape and promptly closed his eyes.

All Spyro could think was the oddness of a creature feeling the need to sleep in a tree or somewhere high as he watched Hunter settle down. Then again it would keep them safe from the ground variant of grublins. Well, whatever the reason, Spyro decided it was a good time to get some sleep as well. He stretched out his tired claws and curled himself up, releasing a large yawn and shutting his eyelids, enjoying being able to finally sleep in safety and in company of another friend.

Sparx meanwhile had been hovering around, waiting for his companions to fall asleep. When the coast was clear he fluttered up to where Hunter resided and hovered towards his exposed arm. He then waved silently to Hunter's face to make sure he was asleep. Feeling satisfied that the cheetah was dozing he landed on his uncovered, soft, furry arm and promptly snuggled into it.

The truth was Hunter was aware of his presence the whole time, but simply didn't move and only opened his eyes when the dragonfly had turned his gaze away. He simply smiled on as the dragonfly made himself at home, nestling himself into the cheetah's arm.

"Soft…as a sheep…" he heard Sparx mutter. With his free arm his simply lowered his hood further over his face and smiled.

When one sleeps well, time seems to pass effortlessly. The sun quickly appeared the next morning above one of the few patches the looming clouds had yet to cover, alerting Hunter it was time to move on. He didn't, however, forget that the dragonfly remained nestled on his arm. He opened his eyes, and almost mechanically, gently plucking the creature off his arm and deposited him on a nearby branch that dipped ever so slightly under the dragonfly's tiny weight.

"Sparx," Hunter whispered, "it is time to arise. We should be leaving soon."

"Eurgh…" Sparx moaned like a zombie, clearly more interested in staying there in his happy dreams than the cold, harsh reality. "Why, Mum…why did you take my pillow…" he groggily grumbled.

He then firmly grasped his bow and silent as a whisper, climbed down the tree. Trudging quietly over to Spyro, he gave him a soft poke with one end of the bow. This caused the dragon to grumble and roll onto his soft stomach. Hunter proceeded to continuously poke the dragon until he did finally stir.

"I'm up…I'm up," Spyro mumbled.

"Good, the sun is up and now is the time we should be moving. After some breakfast, though of course."

"Okay, dad…" Spyro again mumbled.

"C _ertainly brothers…"_ Hunter thought, amused to himself.

It took a moment, but soon the buzzing wings of Sparx had begun flapping and Spyro's jaw stretched out wide as he yawned as both awoke from their sleepy trance.

"Did someone...mention breakfast?" Sparx lazily asked as he yawned in between his sentence.

"Indeed, venison to be exact."

"Venison? What is that? It sounds like something that wants to eat me…everything wants to eat me…"

"It is a gift to our lands, a blessing from our ancestors."

"Do you have anything, you know…more butterfly like?"

"Butterflies are plentiful, but if you do dine on them then give them the most utmost respect. They are reminders that our ancestors are watching over-"

"Sure, I'll say something like thank you for letting me eat you or something," Sparx said, fluttering off into the surrounding forest to munch on the yummy butterflies.

"Would you perhaps like some venison though Spyro?"

"What is Venison? I've never heard of it."

"It comes from the deer native to Avalar. We hunt it for it's fur and meats. But we also used to trade it with Warfang many years ago."

"Yes please, I've never eaten any."

"You will not regret it, I assure you," Hunter insisted, slicing a piece off and offering it to the dragon. He then proceeding to cut a piece for himself.

After the meal, Spyro rested his underbelly on the dark green grass, simply laying there and waiting for his rather scrumptious breakfast to go down slightly. Hunter had grabbed his glistening, masterfully crafted blade and wiped the red blood stains off using the grass. He then opened up a leather pouch he carried on his thin waist and withdrew a whetstone, beginning to sharpen the gleaming piece of steel.

"Delicious…" Spyro sighed to himself. He found parts of it crunchy, but at the same time, other parts were soft and tender. He had never had a cooked meal before, but he considered it the best meal he has had in a long time...

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Sparx had just returned, licking the edge of his mouth dry after devouring several butterflies. He hovered just slightly above the still cindering ashes of the fire, trying to get that little bit more heat.

Hunter was about to the grind the stone down the blade again when his ears twitched. He peered his spotted head upwards towards the same clouds, seeking the source of disturbance.

"What is it Hunter?" Spyro said, noticing how tense his friend had gotten.

"Another storm is approaching. We should get moving, if we leave now we can make for the temple by nightfall." Hunter picked up his quiver and hoisted the leather strap over his right shoulder before lifting his bow across his other shoulder. He stuffed the whetstone into his pouch and shifted his blade back into his sheath.

"Right, Sparx, let's go," Spyro called to dragonfly. As he did so, he shifted himself off his stomach and chased after his furry friend.

Hunter passed under a branch, closely followed by Spyro and Sparx.

"We should avoid using the main roads, they are most likely to be patrolled," Hunter warned.

"Then we should go by the side of it. It's what we did, it kept us safe most of the time…"

"When was the last time you were caught?" Hunter inquired. He asked because he knew the ins and outs of tracking someone. He needed to know this information so he could guess the chances of them still being followed at this point.

He then passed around another tree, and in front lain a thick wall of stone ridges that divided there and Avalar. But a crack that divided here from Avalar was also present not too far from there, giving the cheetah clear indication this was the right way.

"A group of dragons tracked us down to Quakedor's beach yesterday. I think they called themselves the Sentinels?"

"The Sentinels?" Hunter asked forebodingly. "This situation is worse than I imagined."

"Why? Who are the Sentinels?" Spyro asked, worried why Hunter's tone suddenly darkened. He quickened his pace to match that of Hunter's and walked by his side, all the while not removing his gaze.

"The Sentinels are dragons who make it their job to either take down or take in other creatures who have breached the laws; in other words, they are bounty hunters. They came into Warfang when the Dark Master's war was rising to it's prime."

"And how dangerous are they?" Spyro asked.

"The odds would've turned considerably in our favour if they helped us in the war, but instead they did no such thing, only hunting down petty thieves, claiming it is they who are the 'true' plague to the world. Forgive me for my bitterness, but they are not dragons to be trusted. Rumours have it they are ruthless to their prey, efficient at hunting, and most of all, have never failed their job. That is why they have earned their reputation. This has only worsened since they've come to power."

"What's to worry about? we've got a dragon of our own to defend us if they find us again," Sparx said, shrugging off the warning.

"Sparx, I keep telling you we don't have to hurt people," Spyro commented.

"We will not be engaging any of them," Hunter reinforced.

"Hunter, what else do you know about them?"

"The dragons that make up the Sentinels are divided into three groups: the Sapphire squad, the Ruby squad and the Emerald Squad-"

"The Emerald squad! They were the ones who found us!" Spyro burst out.

Hunter nodded in acknowledgement. "The three together are led by one dragon called Umbrafor."

"Umbrafor…that name does sound familiar."

"Dude, that's the name of that creepy black dragon that drove us out of the city."

"Sparx is right. He is the leader of them, and now the current leader of Warfang...but dark stories surround him, like rumours he once made deals with the apes…but he is most infamous for his Sentinel program."

"What was the purpose of this program?"

"To create the ultimate dragons. To have them at his disposal makes Umbrafor a very dangerous dragon to have as an enemy, which unfortunately is you, Spyro."

"But if they have found me before, what's stopping them from finding me again at the temple?" Spyro worried. All this time he had been worried that they had been following - that they still were following.

"The location of the temple is something only disclosed to the guardians and very few others. That was originally what made it so safe for the containment of yours, Cynder's and all eggs. But what you have said does worry me though. If they managed to track you to somewhere as uninhabited as Quakedor's Beach on the south coast of the continent..."

Hunter was about to say something else, but by that stage they were through the crack in the cliffs. By now they had reached the edge of Avalar. The growl of the storm grew ever closer as Hunter constantly giving ever nervous gazes towards the horizon above the trees at the dancing lightning. The storm was faster approaching than he had hoped. But regardless they had to keep moving. The village was also within sight.

Spyro could see the cheetahs carrying planks of woods around the outsides of the walls even though the darkened skies made everything else…Well, dark. More cheetahs were also spotted using hammers to nail the planks upon the wall. It had looked like they recently were attacked and were only starting to recover and make repairs. What caught Spyro's attention though was a panicking cheetah sprinting up the hill towards the village; he was welcomed by a couple of his brethren. The first cheetah though was pointing madly out onto the valley behind him. Curious, Spyro averted his gaze towards the cheetah was pointing but saw nothing…at first. Shortly after the faint flicker of a torch appeared from behind a hill, followed by an arm, head, and finally…an axe. The glowing red bipedal creature came within view, followed by a dozen or so more of the creatures. And shortly after them, an abundance of strange, soggy looking, squishy, blade-wielding underlings, at least thirty of them.

"Orcs…" Spyro hissed quietly.

He could see them clearly - he could see they were heading to the village.

 **I think we all can see what's going to happen next. But what will Spyro do? If he helps the cheetahs he will be spotted, and they would mostly tell Warfang. But if he stands by the Orcs may wipe the cheetahs out. But regardless the next chapter won't be of Spyro, it will be going back our friends Charditus and his team.**

 **Until next chapter adios.**


	5. A Message from Master

A message from Master

" _Tell me Charditus, have you succeeded in capturing Spyro yet?" Umbrafor asked, inquiring to the progress of Charditus with his mysterious psychic capabilities._

" _No master, he got away from us from us. This storm had given him the means to slip past us," Charditus answered._

They were communicating through telepathy, reading each other thoughts. Another extension of Umbrafor's power.

" _Hmm, it was to be expected. Did you manage to gather any information on where he is headed?"_

" _No sir, all he said was he was looking for a solution to his problem, and that he was searching for this dragoness called Cynder."_

" _Cynder, is that so? Tell me Charditus, what do you know about her?" Umbrafor posed the question rhetorically, expecting the same answer anyone else would give._

" _That she was the general of Malefor's armies, but then three years Spyro had freed her from his control before both disappearing, only to resurface a month or so ago to put a stop to Malefor, then she disappeared again. But that is all, Sir. Do you know anything about her that can help us?"_

" _That is a conversation for when you come back. But I can only presume from your report presume your encounter did not go well." Umbrafor assumed, despite what he said there a slight disappointment in his tone._

" _Volterra got jumped by him, but was otherwise fine. But master, he didn't show any signs of violence or anything of the sort, is Spyro as dangerous as you really said he was?" Charditus questioned._

" _Of course, he isn't." Umbrafor unexpectedly snapped like this was common knowledge. " He is dangerous, yes. But without the heart to hurt other dragons he is harmless. The lies are but a means needed to stop a dragon of Spyro's potential. I needed to convince the citizens of his false savagery to prevent him from receiving any outside help. The mission is too important to risk now for the truth to be spilt though. Remember, by bringing him in we can finally restore our realm to full glory. It is a shame, to have to break the reputation of our saviour, but it's a small price to pay for a brighter world," Umbrafor ranted._

" _I'm sorry for failing the mission, master," Charditus admitted, for failing meant punishment, and although they never had failed they had come dangerously close to doing so. Apologising was Charditus's way of directing the brunt of the disciplining away from his friends and onto himself._

" _On the contrary Charditus, I never held hope in you and your team succeeding," Umbrafor spoke maliciously._

" _You…didn't have faith in us? Then why did you send us?" Charditus asked, confused._

" _I hold faith in only two things; myself and my abilities. As should you trust only in yourself. But unbeknownst to yourselves, you have completed your mission. You have gathered information that will give us a better chance to finding Spyro ahead of time instead of just missing him. My powers can locate him, but they can only do so much."_

"… _Roger Sir. Do you have anything else that can help us find Spyro? Another vision perhaps?" Charditus asked, getting back to the mission._

" _I have had a new vision, but not relating to Spyro. Do not pursue the purple dragon any longer Charditus, regardless of what your teammates say. I have a new objective for you that requires you to return to me" Umbrafor warned._

" _Yes sir. We will return by the end of today."_

" _Make it sooner. Of all the dragons, you have the most strength. I cannot afford to waste your talent on useless dragon hunts or other pointless tasks. Do not worry, you will catch Spyro in due time. Let the other two teams get on with their tasks; let them build their reputation, for their arrogance will become their downfall, then you will be seen for the dragon you are. A strong leader."_

" _Wait, you want the other two teams to fail sir?" Charditus asked._

" _Of course not, I only wish to do what is needed in this realm and to see you become the new figurehead of the new age," Umbrafor gloated. "Now I must go. Those irritating dragons in Warfang demand my attention once more. I await your return Charditus," Umbrafor whispered, his voice fading into a silent echo._

" _Affirmative sir. Charditus out."_

Umbrafor severed the mind link shared between himself and Charditus, causing Charditus to clutch his head in pain in a tight talon. The pain was unbearable, but was only temporary so it quickly subdued. He was left with a mild but still painful headache while he stumbled back to his team.

Upon seeing her leader return in pain Volterra bounded over across the wet sand while the other two continued bickering like hollering larks.

"Are you okay Charditus?" She scanned his head from her petit perspective.

"I am... thank you. It's always an occurrence after talking with Master Umbrafor," Charditus replied wearily. He Hobbled over with Volterra at his side.

"Okay…come on, I tried to save some fish…I just hope it's still there when we get back."

"If not then I'll just go get some more, the fish are plentiful in this area I've heard. Let's just get back."

An hour or so after Spyro's departure (who by this point had crossed the lands in front of Warfang on his way to Avalar) Charditus and his team had made camp sheltered amongst a horseshoe shape of smooth, weathered rocks. They were resting before their continued pursuit after the elusive Spyro, wherever he may be. It didn't prevent all the rain from hitting them, but it was enough to call it a mild drizzle. The storm had shown signs of passing but still the winds shrieked over the high cliff tops, thunder clapped jaggedly across the sky and the rain pounded the ground below. One wouldn't of thought of trying to catch any kind of fish during a storm as rough as this, with metre high waves crashing onto the shore. But these dragons we're trained to survive in almost any environment, be it hot, cold or a raging storm. They were able to find resources other dragons would simply overlook.

Charditus continued to stumble to camp with Volterra's caring but worried gaze upon him. She cared deeply for him and he knew it. She cared and relied on all of them but him especially. They could hear the other two arguing while they slowly returned though, leaving crooked star shaped prints in the moist sand that quickly faded with the hammering rain.

"What are you doing Blizarus?! You know Volterra saved them for Charditus." She gave him a firm jab in his ribs.

"Oh, stop complaining, I'm sure she won't miss one…" Blizarus countered, ignoring the annoyed dragoness and about to lower another unfortunate fish down his greedy throat.

"One? That's your second one!" She tried snatching it out of his hands, but the greedy dragon quickly bit off most of the fish, separating the good meat from the tail.

"Hey, I need my protein. Besides, these things are tiny," he complained, flopping the sad remains of the food around. Admittedly it was small, a few flounders braving the rough waves only to be snatched up for dinner. "And if you shut your maw they won't ever know," Blizarus dejectedly growled. But it was too late as Charditus and Volterra seemed to appear out of the heavy rain..

"Volterra please forgive me. I tried stopping him, but he kept on guzzling them down like the fat pig he is," Earthena protested, glaring at the white 'swine'.

"It's okay…I'll just get some more…" Volterra sighed sadly, limply turning to face the ocean.

"You don't have to Volterra, I wasn't that hungry really." Charditus also gave Blizarus an annoyed look. Blizarus did feel guilty that Volterra volunteered to go out there, but he still felt that he didn't deserve that response.

"Now hold on Volterra, you've been out today. I think Blizarus here should be the one to retrieve them, considering he is the one that ate them." She patted the white drake on the back in a 'you know what's coming' fashion and revealing a smug smile on her face.

"I am not going back in the ocean again. Too cold," Blizarus moaned. He turned his head away, like an aristocrat looking down on a commoner.

"Too cold? Are you serious Blizarus? You're a bloody ice dragon," Earthena sarcastically laughed. "I know the cold does bad things to you, but jeez… that is just sad…" She shook her in laughing disapproval.

Volterra was about to add to the conversation, possibly about saying how she will just do it, but Charditus gently placed a hushing talon on her back.

"Let them settle this, they always do," he whispered, watching the two argue back and forth.

"I hate the cold and besides, I refuse to go out there and get wet again. It took me so long to get dry!" Blizarus continued, despite the constant shower still dripping down his scales. Now Eathena knew he was just using every bullshit excuse he knew.

Earthena's patience finally ran out. "Get your Skinny arse out there before I personally throw you in! You know I will." She firmly grabbed a foreleg just to prove a point.

Blizarus grumbled once more. As much as he hated being bossed around like a child he knew better than to ignore her. Her threats weren't empty and as much as he despised to admit it, she was far stronger than he was. That was one thing he hated about earth dragons. They were great to have as an ally, but bad to have as a dominant friend.

"Fine but next time you're doing this…At least I'll be able to get some more for myself…" He grudgingly opening his pale white wings and flying off towards the rough seas.

"Right, now that he's being useful..." Earthena smugly commented. She loved when she could get others to comply to reasonable deals. "...what did Umbrafor want? Any more information on our guy Spyro?"

Charditus laid down and shook his head. "No, but we are to return back to base. He has a new mission for us."

"And just let Spyro get away? You know Blizarus will not like that one bit," Earthena warned, resting upon her haunches once more.

Charditus shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Master Umbrafor specifically told me not to chase after him."

"Well you know me, if he tells us to head back then I've got no argument, even though I'm not a fan of having to deal with those morons again empty-handed," Earthena said in displeasure, referring to the other two squadrons.

"Are you happy about this Volterra?" Charditus turned his head towards her.

"Anywhere but here," Volterra purely replied, happy to be; anywhere but here. She settled down aswell, able to relax know she knows they'll be heading home.

"Okay then it's agreed upon, now we just need to wait for Blizarus to return."

The trio could barely make out the features of Blizarus through the thick rain, Who was making constant dives into the violent waves below. He disappeared under the water for minutes at a time before resurfacing. However, he did return eventually, and despite earlier complaints he stayed true to his words. A small pile of tasty treats had built up on the shore. He picked up one last decently sized sardine before rounding up the rest of his catch and heading back to the others. Despite being an ice dragon and water proof, he was still looking particularly drenched and shivering.

"Well what do you know, Mister complainer here can do something useful." Earthena inspected the the pile he had gathered with impressed interest.

"I told you before, I'm the best fisher around," He managed to boast despite looking like a soggy white mess.

"Take a moment to dry off and eat, Blizarus. We'll then be heading off," Charditus responded, spearing one of the flopped fishes and swallowing it whole with at least twice the grace Blizarus was showing. He promptly guzzled the entire thing.

"We're going after the purple dragon? It's about time!" He was fed up of waiting. Eagerly he reached out and grabbed another handful of fish in his clutches.

"I'm afraid not, we have agreed that under Umbrafor's instruction we are to return back to Warfang." He looked directly at Blizarus, expecting the reaction to come.

"Wait, you decided this without me?" Blizarus snapped.

"There was no decision. Umbrafor has specifically-" Charditus tried to reason.

"To hell with Umbrafor." Blizarus stood up and glared menacingly at the other male. "You're just too scared to face the purple dragon isn't it? I say we go after Spyro and end this all!"

"Perhaps I should remind you last time we defied Umbrafor, under your insistence, we almost got whipped," Charditus talked back, standing up for himself.

"Perhaps I should remind you how hard I can ram my fist into your stomach," Blizarus was directly in his face.

"That's enough Blizarus," Earthena warned, getting off her haunches and straightening her back.

"I'm sick of getting pushed around by him! Every time we should be doing one thing Charditus screws me over with making these 'executive' decisions and leaving me out!" Blizarus paced back and forth unwilling to contain his rage.

"I only do what is necessary for the well-being and safety of the group while also optimising for the best way to control a situation. In this instance though we don't have a choice in what we want to do or how we approach it," Charditus spoke with harsh authority, trying to get through the thick-skulled drake opposing him.

Blizarus then shoved his head into Charditus's as both dragons squared, pushing until one submitted.

"Oh, so we don't have a choice now because Umbrafor said it? How about the many bloody times you made the mission more difficult because you didn't allow us to simply finish the guy off then, and let's not forget how each time Umbrafor tells us to kill them! You're nothing but a hypocritical asshole. I bet if I was leader we would be more recognised than the damnable Sapphire and Ruby squads, and not sneered at like we're nothing but liabilities."

"Please stop fighting! We're all friends here, friends are not meant to fight," Volterra tried intervening, always hating when her friends get into fights but unable to do much but watch in distress. They have fought a couple of times and even drawn blood, from that point she grew worried each time the two drakes clashed.

"Volterra is right, both of you grow up and sit down. Blizarus, Charditus is only doing what Umbrafor is asking of us. I also wish we could get this over with and get Spyro, I'm sick of being verbally abused by Infernius and that but we gotta just push on from it. I do feel your pain Blizarus, we've only actually been in the field for a couple of months and this is our first big deal but already we have done more than all their arses put together. But seriously they're idiocy shouldn't have to warrant our fighting, we should've had all this worked out ages ago." Earthena was unable to believe this was happening again. She got in between the two males, placing her large grass green talons firmly on each of the dragon's foreheads and using her hulking strength to push them away from each other.

"Fine!" Blizarus shifted his head away from Earthena's touch and putting distance in between himself and his 'leader'. "But as soon as Charditus makes another mistake or goes back on what he says yet again, I'm taking over," he snarled, revealing his poorly maintained yellow teeth. Turning his snowy back on them and ascending the mass of piled up rocks behind. With a single flick of his triangular tail he was gone.

"By all means. But until then we are going to Warfang. You have ten minutes to get over your insecurities." Charditus slowly spun around towards the ocean in the opposite direction of where Blizarus went.

"Not you as well…" Earthena threw her one of her talons to her head. "Where are, you going?"

"I'm going to vent some of my anger. Don't worry, I will be back," he said unmeaningly coldly, wandering close to the edges of the cold rounded stones of various browns and disappearing from view.

Earthena just watched in bewilderment at the departing red drake. "Sometimes I just don't understand those two. I mean, we get along alright don't we Volterra?"

"I like to think we do." Volterra tried settling down, but any position she tried was just as uncomfortable as the last. This always happened when she was on edge, from either clashing friends or grim situations.

"Then why don't they, I mean is it a male dominance thing or what, do they feel the need to argue?" She continuously threw talons about, throwing emphasis on certain words.

Volterra simply shrugged, just grateful it got sorted out before any real damage was done.

"Listen, could you do me a favour please, could you go talk to Charditus?"

"Me? I could try but I'm not sure what I can do..." Volterra wasn't sure about this. She didn't feel uncomfortable because it's a one to one personal talk with a friend…but because that one friend was Charditus…

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're closer to him than me. Talk to him, ask him what's on his mind. I'm sure you'll figure it out. In the meantime, I'll see if I can't talk sense into Blizarus for us," Earthena sighed a mixture of dry humour and tiredness at these recurring scenarios.

"Okay. I will see what I can do," Volterra smiled; she had suspected Earthena could sense there was a closer connection between the two and from the looks of it she encouraged it.

"Cheers, at least we get along," Earthena laughed proudly.

Earthena stretched out her thick claws before ascending the same dull rock she saw Blizarus climb over.

Volterra did the same, shaking her claws of the gritty sand clumped between them and pondering around the rim of the circle of rocks to where she was sure Charditus had disappeared behind. She was spooked by a spear of lightning racing across the sky. But it also lit up the dark beach, giving her, a clear view of the orange bellied male sitting on his haunches upon a flat, wide, exposed rock like a stone gargoyle. She quickened her pace, leaving light foot prints in the wet sand and weaving herself between the beached stones in attempt to reach him. Boom! Another bolt of thunder illuminated the dark clouded skies causing Volterra to panic and stumble once more and break into a brisk pace, kicking up handfuls of sand behind. Despite being a lightning dragoness loud noises, especially thunder, did scare her easily, and only felt somewhat safe when in the company of a friend. She pretty much dived for the rock, alerting the fire male.

"Are you okay Volterra?" Charditus softly extended a claw over to her.

Volterra panted but willingly accepted it, using it to give her the leverage to get up the last ledge of the rock. Her random burst of energy had left her tired. "I'm fine…It's just I don't really like loud noises… is all sorry."

"There is no need to apologise. What brings you here though?"

"Earthena thought it would be a good Idea I came and talked to you," Volterra focused on raising a wing to lessen the rain but the awkward angle meant it was pointless.

"Wouldn't you rather be in the shelter of the cliff than here? The rain is pretty wild here."

She have up and instead focused her attention back on him "I guess, but I would rather also talk to you."

"In which case," Charditus tried breathing a wisp of fire into a small crack eroded into the rock. But immediately the heavy rain extinguished it with a unsatisfying sizzle. Charditus frowned in disappointment. "This is another reason I dislike rain," he smirked, causing a giggle from the lightning dragoness much to his delight.

"The rain isn't so bad, it's annoying but livable. It's the cold that really bothers me, and the thunder that comes with it spooks me."

Charditus seemed to have thought carefully thought about this factor and in split second decision shifted himself much closer to Volterra, to the point their bodies were touching .

"Wha! Wha-what are you doing Charditus?" Volterra embarrassedly murmured, turning a shade of pink in the cheeks as Charditus's muscular side met her much smaller side.

"Just trust me." When he felt comfortable he draped a wing over a rather startled Volterra. He had never done this with her at least so why shouldn't she be nervous. He then gave one more reassuring smile before his body began glowing and heat expelled off him.

"Char- what's happening to you? You're glowing!" she cried in alarm.

"Don't worry, I am aware of this. It's a part of my ability, I'm able to control how much heat I let off."

A few moments later Volterra could truly feel the heat coming of his body and even his wing. It was just so blissful as she felt her entire body slowly heat up, from her skin right down to her heart.

"Chard. This- this is amazing. When did you learn to do this?" Volterra asked astonished.

"Back in Dante's freezer. When you stayed behind with Blizarus. Me and Earthena got caught in a blizzard and for some reason my body gave off this heat, like a self-defence mechanism. I think it saved our lives. From there I worked on it so I could control it when I needed to."

"That's amazing!" Volterra commended, completely in awe of this strange yet very welcome warmness. "You really are gaining control of your ability."

"Thank you."

Silence followed, as both simply relished in the heat being discharged from Charditus's warm body while staring out at the raw power of nature.

"Volterra. Would you say I am perhaps too harsh on Blizarus?" He turned his head towards her, a blank expression on his face.

"No?" Volterra said unsurely.

"Honest opinion please."

"I… I guess so. I mean there are times people need to be put in his place. But I feel like there are also times when...you pick on him for no reason." Again, she said it nervously, hesitant of how he would react.

"Thank you, I did feel I was being hard on him, but I needed a second opinion."

Lightning exploded over them again, making Volterra flinch, but she soon settled down quickly as the warmth overtook her worries once more.

"Your welcome…"

"I suggest we now head back to the camp. The sooner we leave the sooner we will be under shelter out of this storm."

"I guess, I kinda enjoyed staying here."

Charditus thought he was hearing odd purrs emanate from Volterra, which he found pleasing.

"All good things must come to an end…"

"Boom!" Volterra jumped and huddled even further under Charditus's wing, earning him a smile.

"Come on, the other two might be waiting for us. Master Umbrafor doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay." She got to her own feet once Charditus had retracted his red wing and risen.

They both then walked side by side back down the miniature plateau, weaving in between the formations and passed around the big stone where the indents of the dragons became visible.

"Blizarus must not have yet returned. But where did Earthena go?" Charditus questioned. He looked around, seeing if he could spot any indication of a green or white dragon.

"She went to talk to him."

"Then we shall have to endure until they return. Settle down and I'll continue warming us up." Charditus gestured a space he created under his wing just for her.

"I would like that." Volterra smiled honestly, slowly making her way into the space.

" _Now where did that White reptile get himself to now, surely it can't be hard to find him in this dreary place… Ah ha! There you are,"_ Earthena pondered to herself. She wandered over the slippery jagged rocks. Avoiding rock pools that had filled and overflowed in the cracks of the rock. Blizarus was slumped at the edge like a little hatchling having a sulk.

"There you are," Earthena said.

"Oh, come to mock me as well? Or perhaps put me in my place?" he moped. He turned his head towards Earthena. While he hadn't been crying Earthena could tell he had seen better days.

"What? Of course I haven't. I came to see how my teammate was doing," she replied, trying to find a way to bring back the flamboyant dragon she knew.

"I'm doing fine on my own, thank you very much!" He turned his lowered head away.

" _Sheesh! This has really gotten him down, more than usual in fact."_ She wandered over to his side and stuck her face in front of him with a silly grin, causing him to back up a little, only to grovel in his misery again. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Why do you care? It's not like anyone else cares how I feel." He still refused to look at her, keeping his gaze intently on the ground while tapping away on the rocks with his talons.

"Of course they do, otherwise you wouldn't be here with us right now."

"Then why is it you guys always decide things when I'm away?" Blizarus murmured, picking himself off the rugged boulder and trying to find some peace and quiet elsewhere. However, Earthena persisted with her ways.

"Are you still upset about that. None of us really was given a choice, not even Charditus." Earthena tried to reason with enthusiasm, using any tone of voice she knew would usually work in raising the spirits of a dragon.

"But it's isn't just now. He's done it many times before. Take Boyzitbig for example. He didn't even ask for our opinions before deciding which route we should have taken."

"Well he is our leader," Earthena tried countering.

"But a good leader should take the opinions of his teammates, his friends," Blizarus insisted, taking away the mood of sad moaner to that of a serious and honest complainer.

"…I suppose you're right on that part," Earthena sighed in defeat. "But he still cares deeply for us."

"I know…" This time her turned to face her. "But I feel like you're the only one that really understands me and my struggles. I mean we have our rivalries but we both know it's only good fun. But with him he's always so critical with me, like everything I do he condescends me for." He flicked a tiny pebble as if to distract himself from his heavy thoughts.

"But what about Volterra, I mean I never see you two get into arguments."

"Yeah but Volterra is Volterra, she hates arguments. And well, she is closer to Charditus than to me really." He explained.

" _Can't deny that, that is why I asked her to go talk to him."_ Earthena thought smartly to herself.

"I just feel like Charditus looks down on me, all I do is try and seize the opportunity for a quick victory." He rested his sorry head on his talon.

"And I think that's what he doesn't like about your approach to problems, because I must be honest and say you do jump the gun a lot and that has landed in us in a lot of situations I would rather not talk about."

"...I guess I do at times." He faced the ground once more.

"He is only caring for our safety. I mean how many times has he saved our arses by making quick-second decisions, leading us down a route that otherwise would've have spelt out disaster?"

Blizarus contemplated this, trying to think of any good examples he could use to counter this...but nothing came so he submitted.

"…I hate to admit it, but you're right, he has saved our hides many times. I just wish he did ask us more before making decisions. We're more than capable of coming up with solutions "

"Regardless, are you feeling better?" She gently grazed his shoulder with a tap.

"Slightly, now thanks to you, It felt good getting that off my chest. I feel like I could quite happily knock the skulls of a couple of Grublins together." Blizarus sighed happily, raising his head and properly looking at Earthena's grinning face.

She giggled, "alright, tough guy." She then had a good idea to keep his mood in place. She slowly reached her claw out and patted him on the head. "Tag! You sir, are it!" Earthena sung, leaping off the rock and propelling herself onto the sand.

"I meant action, not play a game Earthena." He smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Arr. What's wrong? The wind and the rain making the itty-bitty dwagon scared? Or is he scared of losing to me…again," she taunted, eagerly awaiting to dodge his expected grab.

"Oh that's it! You're on!" He grinned happily, hopping off the rock. He crouched low, a hunter's gleam in his eye. "Do you need three seconds to run away before I catch you or are you really feeling confident today?" Blizarus smirked, ready to pounce his prey.

"I'm just waiting for the world-famous slowpoke to catch me- Eep!" she screeched as Blizarus lunged full speed at her. She dodged to the left. Despite being bigger than Blizarus, Earthena was astonishingly quick. But not quick enough to dodge in time.

"Miss-" she nearly sung.

"Got ya!" Blizarus said as his talon barely grazed her right foreclaw.

"What? How?" she cried in surprise.

"Like I'm telling. You're it and that's all that matter." He stepped back, giving himself some breathing space from her.

"I was going easy on you, but now I see you'll at least give some training," she admitted.

For minutes both dragons dashed around on the wet sand, evading last minute or tumbling over each other, getting absolutely covered in the wet sand. They both tried so hard to not be it, forgetting their previous troubles, the storm and everything else. It all ended when Blizarus managed to skim Earthena's side with his right forepaw but she immediately retaliated with a soft bash from her blunt tail.

"It!" Blizarus called.

"It back!" Earthena cried louder.

"What! No fair."

"Okay, okay." She giggled. "We'll call it a draw."

"Okay…" Blizarus wheezed, coming to a stop beside Earthena. "But if we did continue I would've won…"

"In your…dreams…" Earthena smiled.

Both dragons gave each other a look of obvious enjoyment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Moments like these were rare.

After recovering from their giggles, they headed back to the makeshift camp walking side by side. They were both greeted by a sight most unusual. Charditus and Volterra were back huddled together with Charditus's wing draped over her.

Both Earth and Ice dragon approached the duo, grabbing their attention.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Earthena smirked.

Charditus quickly stood up while Volterra quickly shuffled away slightly embarrassed. Earthena strolled around the other side of the circle and stopped by her side and offered a mischievous wink. Charditus meanwhile came face to face with Blizarus.

"Blizarus," Charditus said.

"Charditus," Blizarus replied.

"I'm sorry, for being as hard as I've been on you. You're right, I need to give you and all the team in fact, more freedom to make your own choices and more participation in decisions." Though his face was stern Blizarus knew it was sincere.

"And I'm sorry, you're not as bad as a leader as I thought you were. I mean we are still all alive and I guess that's a good thing," he responded, offering up an apologetic look.

Charditus nodded.

"See, apologising does work. I knew we all could get along," Volterra said.

"Okay squad, are we ready to go back home?" Charditus asked, taking time to glance at each member.

The rest of them nodded. And from that they all took off in the storm. The strong winds and rain did make the take off a bit rough but once in the air they managed to balance out and head for Warfang which was only half an hour to an hour away, depending on which direction the harsh wind decided to take.

However, something was gnawing on Earthena's mind. Was there more going on between Charditus and Volterra than was displayed? She had a hint but still…if it was what she thought it was it only meant bad news…

 **Woot! This chapter was better than I expected. I admit part way through I had gotten more ideas. IE the group friction. The next two chapters will be focused on them which I hope you all don't mind. I'll say it again, this chapter was longer than expected which is always a bonus. :D. But what is going on between Volterra and Charditus, and why is it bothering Earthena?**

 **I would like to thank you all for favoriting/following my work, you guys are great. Your continued support really is helping me and the story out. If you have any criticism or comments then please put them in the reviews below. With that my friends I bid thee well until next chapter.**


	6. A change in Path

A change in Path

Had the changing winds been in their favour, they would've been at or at least within view of what little remained of Warfang by now. But an hour had passed and they were still flying. The four dragons struggled through what even water dragons, had they existed, would've called a heavy downpour. The wicked gale also whipped them around like leaves in a breeze. Both these factors also only emphasised how cold they were getting while being thrown around in this insane weather. But regardless they continued on through the ravaging storm; they didn't have a choice. They had wasted enough precious time on the beach hoping for the raging storm to die down, even a little bit would've been fine; it was to no avail. Lastly, they were lost, the relentless winds had blown them north when they should've gone north-east. Pillars of the clouds started creeping around them from cracks in the charred earth below.

"How long until we're there? My wings have gone bloody rigid from how cold it is," Earthena muttered, closing her eyes to the point she could barely see to halt any speeding rain racing into her face and obscuring her view even further than the wind was already enforcing. She was hoping by some miracle the clouds that so tightly sealed the light away would just fade out of existence and embrace her with the gentle touch of sunlight.

"Just hold on in there, Earthena, Warfang cannot be too much further ahead," Charditus reassured, trying to keep the dim spirits of his team up with empty speculations.

Charditus also gave a quick glance at Blizarus. He was shivering like a tremor was forcing it's way through his body. He had always been of the odd type, having a very unusual aversion to the cold. He couldn't have had it when he was born, because he never would've made it through the program, so he must've picked it up somewhere down the line.

Lastly, he gave Volterra a look, and although she wasn't complaining, it was more than obvious she was suffering. They were flying a lot higher than usual; the air wasn't as thick, allowing them to move faster through the blistering storm, but it was at the expense of the little embracive warmth they had before.

Charditus knew they couldn't keep going for much longer. However, not even the simple solution of flying lower would help for the damage had already been done. He turned his attention to the distant ground below, trying to find anything that could provide a source of heat or even just some sheltering trees to get out of the rain. Faint red glowing lines scarred the realm's surface like veins and the thick columns of what he thought were clouds was instead black and ashy smoke rising from the cracks below.

" _This must mean we have somehow passed Warfang and instead ended up in the Burnt Lands…It poses a large risk landing here, but we have no other choice. We need to get warm,"_ Charditus thought to himself, concluding this was their only option. They had been so focused on flying through the storm they had completely neglected watching the ground for signs of home. He then got the attention of his friends. "I suggest we land here; below us are pockets of lava that will warm us up. It will also allow us to gain our bearings. Any objections?"

"Let's just blooming land before we fall out of the sky!" Blizarus yelled.

Charditus looked back at the two females. Volterra gazed back in painful silence, wishing inside she could huddle up next to Charditus's warming body, but at the same time ready to continue on through this agony for her team. Earthena, on other hand, returned his gaze with an anticipative stare, indicating for him to hurry up and issue the order already.

"Right, Let's land on the island below. We'll spend a few minutes but that's it. After that we need to get going... Be careful of crosswinds as you drop, they can and will throw your wings inside out."

The squad quickly reduced their height. When they were only a couple of hundred feet in they were greeted by the relieving and blissful warmth of the rising heat.

"Ancestors, thank you for heat vents!" Earthena sighed contently, practically throwing herself over one of the billowing smoke pillars and letting the heavenly heat penetrate the cold and flush it out of her.

"Any longer and you guys would've had to carry me back," Blizarus joked, forgetting his earlier complaints and overall being really glad to feel the wonderful temperature wafting on his underbelly.

A few moments later the group found themselves with their talons planted on the ground. The heat instantly thawing them dry and evaporating any rain foolish enough to fall into the Burnt Lands. The torrential rain and gloomy darkness made it almost impossible to see the ground until they were practically right on top of it. It was only then they realised how sinister this place really was as they shifted their attention to the surrounding world. They were on a tall, charred island that was no wider than forty-feet in diameter and surrounded by a large pool of bubbling lava. It was lined with uneven ridges and overhangs on all sides. From a distance, it looked like a rugged, black cork plugged into a lake of lava to stop it from draining back down to where it once came.

Large blackened trees, burnt to nothing but black spires, stuck out of the ground on the surrounding lands, with scorched branches in the shape of antlers belonging to some hellish looking deer. In the back, in the direction they originally were headed, was the lava leaking volcano that dominated the landscape, looming like a dormant beast over the burnt lands.

"How the hell did we end up at Mount Boyzitbig?" Blizarus was the first to comment, throwing a face of disapproval.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're there. The air here is thicker with ash," Earthena answered.

Volterra unknowingly moved closer to Charditus, tense from the grim surroundings; however, simply being close to one of her friends provided her some comfort, and she hoped in a way her presence did the same for them.

"Charditus, any idea where we are? Charditus...?" Earthena asked, realising he wasn't listening.

He had stepped his way to one end of the platform, gazing intently upon the horizon. Three red, snake-like figures were dancing and gradually getting closer, appearing from the depths of the Burnt Lands.

Earthena noticed Charditus was tensed up, as if ready to strike or flee. She easily recognised this posture as a sign of something suspicious approaching. Earthena walked up behind him, trying to spot what he was eyeing.

"What is it?" Earthena asked

"Please tell me it's something good…" Volterra whispered. She hoped to the Ancestors for once today things would be in their favour. The events of Spyro had scared her badly enough, and these dark, treacherous, unexplored lands creeped her out beyond what she usually had to put up with. The last thing she really wanted now was to fight.

They were approaching fast, and soon enough it became apparent what they were; their bright red colourings and fluid, snake-like movement gave it away. Wyverns! Three to be exact. Upon realizing, Charditus let out a low growl. Tt was too early for them to leave. He twisted and darted back to Volterra and Blizarus. "Earthena, I need you to provide us with cover; we need to be out of sight of those wyverns now."

Earthena nodded, "Got it!" she looked down and dug her talons into the crumbling, burnt soil, and started focusing energy into it.

"A few wyverns. Really?" Blizarus scoffed, unable to believe they were hiding from an enemy they both outnumbered and outclassed in practically every category.

"It won't be a few if we fight them, their calls will attract the attention of more creatures, ones more dangerous than them," Charditus strongly warned, speaking quickly to not waste time. "Volterra, can you use your light vision and estimate how long we have until they arrive?"

"I'll try," she said. She focused her own energy into her eyes until they glowed a yellow hue and a small flash was released. She kept her eyes fixated on the wyverns and waited for the ultraviolet light to reflect back, counting in her head the seconds it took for the light to reach back to her. The strange thing about this light was how slowly it traveled, going even slower than the speed of sound. This made it easier for Volterra to keep track of time. Soon after she felt a tingle touch her scales, the signal she was waiting for. She then did the exact same thing again. This time, the delay between the ultraviolet light waves shorter and from this she could gauge their distance and speed. From those two numbers she could work out how long they had before the wyverns arrived.

"…Erm...two minutes, maybe two and a bit?"

"That gives us about eighty seconds to prepare until we're in spotting distance. Keep me updated. How is it coming along Earthena?" Charditus ordered.

"Not good, the earth here is dead. I'm struggling to connect with it," Earthena grunted, not turning her attention away from the cooled earth.

Charditus scanned his options. He needed to buy Earthena some time.

"Blizarus, are you ready for action?" Charditus asked, looking at his comrade expectantly.

"As always," he eagerly replied, hoping this meant what it usually did. He puffed out his chest to make himself appear bigger and stronger.

"Good, I need you to go and distract them, and buy us some time. But do not engage in a fight. When we signal use your frost mist and get back here."

"Not fight? You're kidding me..." His ego flatlined and his posture slumped, having his hopes raised and then flattened in the space of a few seconds.

"Just do it!" Charditus howled, getting more agitated by the second.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have about a minute…" Volterra mentioned.

"Fine. I'm going," Blizarus said grudgingly. The white dragon sprinted forward before taking off and directly aiming for the wyverns. He was admittedly going to completely ignore Charditus's warning and slay the wyverns, but Earthena's talk rung through his mind. " _Maybe I should prove him I can be trusted...plus, he usually isn't this rattled about some stupid wyverns unless there's something worse out here…_ " He decided this once to do as told and not tear those poor wyverns apart. Instead, just distract them long enough for Charditus to give a signal and for him to release his surprise. Secretly though he was eagerly awaiting the moment when he could see the dumbfounded expressions of the wyverns when he realises his elusive weapon…

Upon spotting the white male flying towards them, the wyverns eagerly shrieked, hastening their disgusting squirming movements through the skies towards him.

"Come and get me you ugly sons-of-bitches!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and streaked right through them and continued. The taunting worked; the wyverns too twisted their flat bodies around and continued their crazed pursuit after the aggravating dragon.

Meanwhile, Charditus watched from the distance. " _Okay, you're doing good Blizarus. We just need Earthena to hurry up,"_ he thought, turning his gaze back at her for a few vital, quick seconds. What would usually take seconds was taking forever.

"I don't mean to add to our woes, but they are gaining on him," Volterra mentioned.

"Can you please hurry up, Earthena?" Charditus asked impatiently.

"I'm trying, but as I said, the earth is dead!" she snapped back. She had only managed to raise a few small lumps in the ground in front of her.

"Just hurry, I'm going to help Blizarus. Volterra, I need you to keep an eye out in case of any more arrive," he said, panic inching into his voice with each passing second.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how many more times I can use my ability," Volterra said back.

"Why are you so worked up though Charditus? It's only a few wyverns, even if they call more of their buddies, we can handle it," Earthena argued, finally giving up her efforts.

"It isn't the wyverns I'm worried about. It's what they will alert if they find us. There's something else-" Charditus didn't get a chance to finish as an ear-splitting screech vibrated the air and pierced the minds of the three young dragons. Even the wyverns and Blizarus came to a stop to listen. They all sharply turned their heads towards the new disturbance - a 'big' disturbance.

An awkward silence followed, as everyone waited for the monstrosity to make its presence known…

A dark-brown hand with two long fingers, a thumb and dark blue veins breached the lava and clasped firmly onto the edge of the island that the three dragons were standing on, followed by another. The thin overhang broke off, crumbling into the sizzling orange lava but the hands held firm. The head of the creature rose, like a monster of nightmares, cold, blue eyes and a diamond tongue glowing as the creature towered over them.

The wyverns squealed in delight as their master has arrived, and in their frenzied state took off after the white drake once more.

" _Oh crap!"_ Blizarus thought to himself as he zoomed off.

" _Crap..._ Volterra! Earthena! Fly! Go!" Charditus screamed, running in the opposite direction as fast as his panicking legs would carry him. However, the golem had other plans for them, it raised its huge arm and slammed it in front of them, causing them to come an alarmed halt.

" _There's no way we can get out of this like this together,"_ Charditus thought desperately. _"_ Volterra! Earthena! Keep going!" Charditus yelled, charging at the creature. The golem focused it's cold eyes on him and raised its hulking arm back up.

Both dragonesses stared at their leader in madness. "What are you doing, Char?!" Volterra screamed back, fearing for her friend.

"Distracting it. Now get moving!" he yelled back, pushing his wings to the side to evade the snapping maw of the beast.

Volterra was about to turn back and aid him, but Earthena grabbed Volterra's paw and stared into her anguished eyes. "He knows what he is doing. Let's just do what he says," she said firmly.

Volterra paused for a second to look into her truthful eyes and nodded. Both dragons began running again, taking to the sweltering air when they reached the edge of the singed plateau.

Charditus leapt onto the golem's hand that slammed down into the ground beside him. The huge beast threw its hand up to shake the annoying flea off, but the red drake immediately leapt for its face. His irrational efforts though were crushed when the Golem's other stony hand grasped him in a squeezing, suffocating grip.

"Charditus!" Volterra screamed upon seeing him caught.. She felt helplessly lost being unable to do anything.

Charditus though predicted this; in fact, he'd hoped for it. He was waiting for the golem to lull itself into a false sense of security. " _Right, come on, don't fail me now..."_ he thought hard to himself _._ He calmly closed off his mind from all sounds and distractions as a fiery rage begun building up within him, and just as the Golem was about to pound him with its other huge fist, Charditus unleashed his fury. It enveloped himself and the golem's hand and face in a blazing inferno, burning brighter than any destructive lava. The creature wailed in pain as it pulled its face away, still caught alight like a bonfire. The shear intense brightness scorched its eye into temporary blindness. It threw Charditus away as it clutched both hands over its seared eye. It left itself dangerously off balance as its needle-like legs slipped from their imbedded ledges, causing the creature to tumble down in a cascade of cindered rocks, back down to the sweltering magma below.

Charditus was panting heavily, but still had the energy to fly away, back to his astonished friends. Earthena looked on in awe and wonder while Volterra whooped in the air with joy before giving her leader a rather substantial hug.

"That was awesome, Chard! Was that a fury?!" Earthena asked amazed.

"It was, but now is not the time to celebrate. Blizarus still needs us," Charditus ordered, still aware he was getting wolfed down by the harrowing wyverns.

"On it! Can't let you have all the glory," Earthena called out, chasing after the now distant Blizarus and wyverns. The sight of such pure power had fuelled the dragons with energy and the courage to fight.

Blizarus paid no heed or mind to the battle that had just occurred. He was having enough problems avoiding the damnable beasts now snapping at his heels and firing off the occasional random echo blast. He decided he couldn't prolong it any longer; he had to use his ability.

His body glowed a light blue, and moments later geysers of frost expelled from his body, completely covering him and the wyverns in this thick layer of cold particles and hiding them from view. Blizarus bolted from the frost cloud as the wyverns struggled to find make sense of this strange manoeuvre. However, one of the wyverns was quick to figure out and escape the snowy cage, and was hot on his cold tail once more.

"Grr, these guys are hard to shake,"he muttered.

The wyvern in pursuit had just lined itself up, a wicked grin formed on its ugly features. It was about expel some more echo blasts. But just as it opened its hideous mouth, it was interrupted as an earth-encrusted armoured Earthena smashed into its side. She broke its small rib bones with ease and knocked it dead; it fell back to the earth like a leaf.

"Dammit, why is your ability so much better than mine?" Blizarus mentioned as he came to a halt.

"Because I'm more awesome. Now move it," Earthena shot back, losing her grip on her power as the chunks of rocky armor slipped off her body and fell downwards.

Blizarus didn't even reply, instead he went alongside Earthena, joining the tired but still patient Charditus and Volterra.

"Now that that's sorted, we can we get going. It's not fun when you aren't given a chance to fight back," Blizarus muttered.

"I agree, Blizarus. It's best we don't stick around in case any more come to investigate...or worse…" Charditus replied.

They headed on with plans of leaving the Burnt Lands behind them. The other two wyverns just hovered in the air, hesitant in chasing now after witnessing the pathetic downfall of their friend.

When they rose out of the reach of the wyverns, they found the storm had ceased, as the familiar sight of purple lightning returned along with its unmistakable crackle. But just as the Burnt Lands are, the weather too is unpredictable and hides many surprises. For now, however, they were safe.

They were flying swiftly away from that horrid place.

"What the hell was that thing, Charditus? And how did you know it was there?" Earthena narrowed her eyes, and pointed an accusing talon at him.

"That thing you saw was a golem. Another of Malefor's creations, and perhaps the most dangerous kind. I had heard about that particular blue one from some of the locals in Warfang. They told me how since the fire barrier had dropped, they had been on an expedition to the Burnt Lands to discover what riches hid in its depths, but ultimately found that creature," Charditus explained.

"Hold on, the Burnt Lands!? You mean we had just touched down in the Burnt lands, and faced off against a golem?! You know Master Umbrafor specifically said for us not to go there of all places and that's probably why!" Earthena said. Normally, something like this wouldn't have bothered her, they had their fair share of surprises in the past. But one thing she did take seriously was Umbrafor's threats; it was possibly scarier than the methods they had been subjected to achieve the level of combat they were known for.

"I know that, but we didn't have a choice. We weren't going to make it in that cold unless we touched down," Charditus tried to counter.

"But you know he's going to chew us up for going there, and that will only give the other two teams another reason to mock us! This whole bloody trip has been nothing but a disaster."

"Let me deal with Umbrafor, it is my fault for putting us in that peril. So, it's only fair I bear the consequences," Charditus admitted. He sighed to himself; it was hard trying to balance what was necessary to remain safe with trying to keep your team happy, sometimes even impossible and arguments would always happen. However, it was burden always thrown upon him as leader, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact...

"Well at least you're taking responsibility for your actions. Now, excuse me, I need time to mentally prepare myself for the punishment to come," Earthena grumbled. She tipped her wings slightly to one side to put some distance between herself and the group. Charditus also separated himself from them, feeling at that moment that his presence would be better far away.

Volterra took this as a sign to try and soothe the unsettled leader.

"You know this isn't all your fault, you took my advice and gave everyone time to object before making a decision. So, it's my fault really..."

"Nothing here is your fault, Volterra. Though, I do appreciate your attempts." Charditus exhaled.

"Just remember that we're a team, and teams sticks together. You taught me that a long time ago." She gave an affectionate, reassuring smile.

Despite all that had happened, this thoughtful gesture brought relief to him.

At that time though, Earthena was watching. Seeing the tiredness and regret on his face made her feel slightly bad for snapping at him. Though, the sight of them together did remind her she needed to ask Charditus something.

She let out a sigh. " _I can't be angry at him, not when he constantly puts himself ahead of others. Which reminds me, I need to ask him…"_ she thought to herself. She closed the distance between them.

"Hey, Charditus, I need to speak to you again, a different topic though."

"Of course, Earthena. I'm listening."

"Sorry, Volterra, this concerns just the two of us. Why not go talk to Blizarus?" Earthena tried saying without offence.

"Okay, talk to you later, Chard?" Volterra asked.

"Definitely."

Volterra nodded, and gently glided downwards to where Blizarus was still casually flying, oblivious to the world.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Charditus asked. Despite his bluntness, he didn't hold anything against her from their prior discussion.

Earthena gave one more glance downwards to make sure the other two weren't listening. "Okay, is there something going on between you two?" she asked suspiciously.

Charditus immediately knew what she was referring to, but would not be dissuaded from that path.

"Depends on what you mean? As teammates, we were strengthening our trust and helping her overcome her nervousness," Charditus said.

"Don't play stupid with me, Chard. Now, straight answer please: yes or no. Is there something going on between you two?"

"It depends on what you will say afterwards." Charditus turned his head, and looked at her in a disapproving way.

"Oh no, no, no…!" Earthena groaned; she expected this but prayed to ancestors she was wrong. "You know what Umbrafor said about relationships; he won't approve one bit! Ancestors...it's literally one thing after another today…"

"He won't approve if you mention anything!" he suddenly snapped back, forcing Earthena to shut up. However his rant was only beginning. "Earthena, I am going to be honest with you. I'm tired of all this, tired of having my life being dictated for me. Every time you and Blizarus complain about Umbrafor and our lives in general, it only reminds me of the misery I'm constantly put through as well…" Charditus said in anguish. He shook his head, a look of anger in his eye.

"Are you saying you've had enough of us?" Earthena asked, slightly surprised and offended by his reaction.

"Of course not, you three are not just my team - you're my best friends, and I would trade the world to have you by my side. But I look at other dragons, and all I see is a childhood we should've had. A childhood of freedom and joy, not twelve years of pain. I've just had enough of constantly fighting each day just to stay alive. I just want to be a free dragon, to be able to travel the world with my friends, and live my life the way I want to, with you three..." Charditus finally let all his bottled up emotions go, for him it was more than just tiring to have to carry that weight, along with all his other many responsibilities. But to let it be heard by another friend, it felt necessary and almost relieving.

Earthena was about to argue back, but found her mind had drawn a blank; every argument she could've made, would've only ended up with her lying to herself. She only sighed in sadness, realising how Charditus practically summed up all she wanted in a few sentences and how much she truly desired it.

"I know how you feel, I truly do. But what can we do? I'm not sure Blizarus will even agree. I mean, Volterra, sure, but you know how much Blizarus likes the fighting and being recognised... And let's not forget what Umbrafor would say on top of everything else we have to report..." Earthena said Melancholy. She fell into silence, only looking forward. She was expecting this to be the end of the conversation, but Charditus sprang back with his own plan.

"Just leave Umbrafor to me. I don't want to give up fighting entirely either. It's the one thing we're good at, and is necessary in today's world. All I ask of you is that you're on board."

"I don't know...I personally think we're walking into a stone wall here, but well...alright..." she replied. She had mix of doubt and sadness on her mind. However, she still trusted her friend enough, if he says they can do it, then perhaps they might be able to.

"Thank you. Let's talk to the others, we will need to convince them if we are to continue this plan together."

"Fine. Just...just make sure you really are thinking this through, okay? The last thing we need is more grief...or worse," Earthena warned.

"I'll do my best."

Both descended towards Blizarus and Volterra.

"Hey, Blizarus, Volterra, we got something we need to share.

"What, now? Haven't we had enough for today?"

"Me and Charditus have been talking."

"So? You do that all the time…" Blizarus was about to continue his pointless arguing. But Earthena's disapproving glare got to him. "Fine, about what?"

"We were thinking about asking Umbrafor, about being able to go on with our own lives," Charditus added.

"And that means?" Blizarus asked, not any less edgy.

"No more bounty hunting, living our own lives. That's putting it bluntly," Earthena answered.

It was slow at first, but a bubbling energy was building up within him. He secluded himself to his thoughts, thinking this situation over...

Volterra though had a different reaction.

"Really? You mean actually leave?" Volterra asked, it was like the dream that comes after an endless series of nightmares. However, there was a level of skepticism and disbelief in her tone that could only be answered by more of Charditus's trusting words.

"Yes, but only if you and Blizarus are also on board," Charditus said.

"I would love to, but what would we do instead? The only thing we are kinda good at is fighting. I..I mean…I would happily stop fighting, if it's what you want," Volterra quickly added, stumbling over her own words in an attempt to hide her excitement.

"This isn't just about what I want though. it's a huge decision for the team, and as I said I will only do it if the rest of you want to. As for what we'll do-" He was about to finish his sentence when the familiar voice of a bellowing Blizarus roared over him.

"Charditus!"

"… _Why did I even bother hoping it didn't come to this…"_ Charditus thought to himself defeatedly. The four of them came to stop mid-flight.

"How long did you plan on keeping it a secret for?"

"It was not meant to be a secret, I assure you. I had only told Earthena minutes before," Charditus sensibly spoke.

It was then, Blizarus come out with a response none of them were expecting.

"Why didn't you come up with this idea sooner? We could've been free ages ago!" Blizarus laughed cheerfully, thoroughly confusing everyone in the process. He was happier than a hungry, drunken mole at a free buffet.

"Hold on. You agree? Earthena asked, her face screwed up into a perplexed look.

"Hell yeah! I hate Umbrafor and practically the whole damn regime. The only reason I never spoke up about it because you lot would've complained at me about it. Glad to be wrong for once though," Blizarus practically hollered out. He had a big grin about his face, beaming nearly from one cheek to the other.

"I thought you enjoyed the combat though, Bliz?" Charditus asked, still also trying to get his head around it.

"You know I do! But I hate having to do it for Umbrafor."

Volterra couldn't help but chirp in, "Wait, doesn't that mean we all agree?... It does!"

"Glad we can still come to a decision," Earthena smiled as she said. She crossed two paws in satisfaction. Her earlier suspicions were now buried underneath a fresh layer of hope, hope that they might have a chance to be free.

Charditus nodded and smiled. "Since we're all in agreement, the decision has been made. When we arrive back I shall talk to Umbrafor about this."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go slap those grins off Ruby and Sapphire squad and wave their sorry asses goodbye," Earthena evilly voiced, something you would have expected more from the likes of Blizarus.

Charditus gave Volterra a quick smile, causing her normally yellow scales to give off a little rosy colouring of their own without the other two noticing. They were busy plotting together how they could say their 'farewells'. Blizarus suggested he could cover their entire room in ice, giving them an 'ice' present when they when they entered. Earthena then thought of leaving a present of her own for Ruby Squad. A great big rock to be exact; which would be 'fun' for them to move, considering their squad consisted of nothing but fire dragons.

Regardless of what they did, it was going to be their make or break day.

 **I would say this was a small filler chapter buts is hardly small. Hopefully you all have enjoyed the chapter, and that is wasn't too random... Next chapter will be about Spyro and co as will the one after. But how do you think Umbrafor will react? And what about the relationship between Charditus and Volterra?**

 **Until then adios : )**


	7. Enemy of my Enemy -

Enemy of my Enemy

"I know what you are thinking, Spyro, but we cannot risk being spotted. If we were, they would most likely alert Warfang of our presence. The cheetahs of my village are strong and can hold their own. We must continue back to the temple," Hunter warned. He held his gaze towards the purple dragon, who returned it with pleading eyes.

"But we can't just leave them." He curled up his talon and raised it off the ground. "They need our help!" Spyro argued, slamming his talon back into the ground.

"Spyro, dude, I understand you wanna be a hero again and all that, but you heard the man. If we get spotted, it's over for us." Sparx hovered a couple of feet in front of the dragon. Even though he wasn't barring the way - even if he could - it was clear enough he was trying to prevent Spyro from acting on instinct.

"No, Sparx, this isn't about being a hero; it never was. It's about helping those out in need. I cannot stand by idly while Malefor's army continues to ravage the lands," Spyro hotly shot back.

Hunter could see the fiery determination in Spyro's eye. It was the same look as the night he rescued Spyro and Cynder from the Catacombs. He sighed. "I see there is no talking you out of it… Very well, I shall go and assist my people, but you two must remain here and await my signal."

Hunter equipped his bow and notched his first red-fletched arrow. He then pulled his crimson silk hood backwards - he needed full vision for archery. He leapt into action, taking long strides down the river bank and across the valley at quick pace.

By then, the three cheetahs that had spotted the approaching skirmish had dropped their tools and ran back into the village to alert the rest. The village was in panic, as cheetahs ran to get their bows and fighting staves. An orange cheetah was waving his sword around and yelling orders, pointing his warriors to their posts, getting ready for the battle to ensue.

Hunter made quick work of the distance between him and the village. He bounded up the village walls and up onto the roof of one of the homes. He waited patiently like a wisp, nothing but anticipative eyes lurking over the edge of the roof, biding his time and waiting for the first enemy to come into view.

Sparx sat casually atop the purple dragon's head, not interested in the battle. Spyro stared anxiously; it was always nerve-racking watching someone else fight. He could see the enemy get closer to the village, completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched by the purple dragon…

They only focused on one job - the complete annihilation of the village and its people.

Out of the horde, one small detail caught Spyro's eye. One of the grublins had an unusual object on his face. It was bright green and gave off an unsettling glow. But it wasn't simply light given off by a torch that reflected off its ugly face; it was too irregularly shaped to be that. Then it struck Spyro what it was... an elite grublin. An earth one at that.

Spyro narrowed his eyes and got off his haunches.

"Err, dude, what are you doing?" Sparx asked nervously, realising his scaly seat was moving.

"I'm going to help," he replied bluntly, stepping forward into the beautiful valley, soon to be bathed in blood unless he stepped in.

"Hold on there, buddy. I'm sure Hunter and the others can take care of themselves. They're not afraid of anything," Sparx tried dissuading the purple dragon. He flew in front of his brother and spread his tiny arms.

"Not against an elite. Sparx, they need me over there. They will die if I don't help them!" Spyro defiantly dipped his head underneath his brother, taking one invasive step after another into the valley.

"Bro, joking aside, I have no doubt after they deal with the ugly buggers that they won't give a second hesitation in killing you," Sparx said seriously, trying to halt the dragon.

"Maybe they will kill me... But it's better than dying in some forgotten corner, where I did nothing to stop Malefor's armies. We need to stop running for a moment and fight!"

Sparx groaned in frustration, and dragged a hand down his own face. "Fine, if that's how you really feel, then I won't try and stop you...It's not like I could anyway… considering you're an underweight dragon with a tendency to breathe weirdness."

"Thank you, now let's go."

Spyro sprinted down the bank, followed by his buzzing companion. He leapt into the open, crisp air and spread his wings. To Spyro's annoyance, they had been bickering longer than Spyro had intended for. The enemy had already breached the gateway. There were simply too many for the few cheetahs to hold back. The elite, who was obviously the one leading the assault, waited around the gate and hissed orders at his underlings.

Hunter was doing his best - he had already shot down two of the orcs and several more grublins on top of that - but he was running low on arrows. He had been unable to resupply for a while and was using his remaining ones sparingly. This was but another reason why he originally was against the idea of coming here. But Spyro was right. Hunter couldn't just stand by while his home was pillaged; it would only come back to haunt him.

Each arrow he let fly found their mark, appearing from seemingly nowhere and striking their targets cleanly in their vital organs. Many of them either died instantly or were left paralyzed on the floor, leaving his fellow cheetahs to come along and finish them off.

Spyro and Sparx hovered at the village edge, surveying the situation. The cheetahs had managed to rally together and form an impressive defence, keeping the majority of the enemy force at bay and restricting them within the main entrance. They prevented them from reaching the women and children residing deeper in the village. However, a few managed to slip by, sneaking behind the frail wooden shelters and into the alleyways naturally formed by said structures.

"I think I'll stay here, you got this…" Sparx murmured.

Spyro spied an Orc which had cornered a family. A frightened, crimson mother huddled her two cubs, who had their petrified faces buried in her fur.

The orc limped forward; it was clear that it had been battered and bruised, as it had a pronounced limp in its leg from the initial fighting. But still it walked, thirsty for cheetah blood. Slowly, it dragged its damaged leg across the soft grass, brandishing its devilish axe high over his head.

It was now mere meters away. It tried moulding its face into a smile of pure malice. It limped forward once more, steadying itself as it got ready to swing the axe. The cheetah mother gave the orc one more haunted look before lowering her head and tightening her grasp on her cubs, for her sake and theirs.

The orc let out a low growl in victory, taking one more limp forward and stretching its rocky arms as far back as they could go, almost falling backwards from the weight of the axe. It wanted a bloody mess, and it would've have gotten one if a rogue piece of lightning didn't spear into its back and ripple throughout its entire body. It tensed up and growled in pain, its axe slipping out of its hands and landing with a blunt thud on the cold dirt behind. The lightning ceased, but the effects remained. The paralyzed orc barely managed to turn its head as Spyro's jaw gripped the orc's throat, and with one crunch the spine of the orc snapped like a twig. It fell to the ground, refusing to get up again as Spyro stood upon its still twitching body.

All the mother heard was the lightning, a clang, and the sound of a collapsing body. Unusual sounds coming from what she expected to be her death. She slowly raised her head and dared to open her eyes. Only to see a sight even worse than that of an orc... The sight of the purple dragon with his brow lowered standing over the deceased corpse was enough to spike her heart rate up a notch. Fearing the worst, she went to huddle her children back into oblivion again.

"Go! Get to safety!" Spyro yelled.

The mother sharply pulled her head up upon hearing his words.

"Go, now! Get you family to somewhere safer," Spyro ordered again.

The mother just stared at him in disbelief, unable to process anything he was saying.

"Move it before more come!" Spyro cried; he was almost in hysterics.

The mother's breathing intensified, but with a sharp inclination of her head, she pulled her children to their feet and began sprinting in the opposite direction. She had no idea what was going on, but she listened.

Spyro was about to join the main battle when the sound of whistling shrieked over his head and a clump of stone coated in fiery fluid hurtled over the wall, smashing through the roof of one of the houses. He turned his head, following the destruction which was now a blazing inferno. He was then about to investigate what threw the stone, until a grublin blade shallowly pierced his hide and retracted immediately. He winced in pain and leapt forward, putting distance between himself and his adversaries.

Two grublins were hollering in delight, one carrying a now bloodied sword, and the other a thick blunt club. Thankfully, dragon scales were thick, and thus resilient to such attacks, so the blade only dug in a little. Still, it was painful, and blood had begun trickling down his back leg. Four more grublins were also approaching, but instead of coming to him, they turned the corner and were prepared to flank the cheetahs.

" _If they manage to get behind the cheetahs, they won't be able to hold off both sides,"_ Spyro thought to himself. The flaming rocks would have to wait.

The grublin with the club advanced, swinging its stick with all its tiny might. When it got close enough, Spyro grabbed the club in his maw, swung it and the grublin around once, and then flung it back into the other grublin. He followed this up with a torrent of ice, encasing them in a thick layer of frost. Spyro didn't bother breaking it.

He charged the other unsuspected cluster of grublins and ripped through them with a comet dash. Blazing limbs flew, coating the dirt in a deep shade of shamrock. Only one managed to evade the attack; it now looked upon its fallen comrades in silenced horror.

It shook its head before shrieking, raising its club and charging at Spyro like a raving lunatic. Spyro only raised a single sharp piece of stone from the ground, staking the grublin.

If there was one thing that amused him about the grublins, it was their tendencies to be brave, audacious, and stupid, all at the same time. His train of thought though was interrupted, as another flaming stone hurled overhead and quickly burrowed into the dirt nearby. Spyro was about to react, but he saw Hunter leap over his head from the roofs, and over the village wall. Spyro guessed the cheetah had the situation under control.

Hunter had also seen the shots being fired. From his rooftop perch he could see a wooden, wheeled catapult perched at the river's edge, hurling large, flaming projectiles over the wall. Wooden blocks placed under the back wheels prevented it from rolling backwards into the river. It was currently in the stage of reloading, giving Hunter some estimation of how long he had before it would fire again. Three orcs controlled the contraption, hurrying about and preparing the throwing arm of the catapult once more. Two of them were lifting another heavy stone towards the throwing arm, while the last one waited to cover it in flammable liquid and ignite it before pulling the lever to fire once more.

Hunter sprinted down the valley, brandishing his bow and arrow. He fired at one of the orcs carrying the stone, but a sudden jolt on the orc's end caused the arrow to miss its mark and instead embed into its shoulder. Regardless, it still had the desired effect. The orc dropped his end of the large stone, causing the hefty stone to drop onto their feet with some comedic effect. The two orcs cried out in pain simultaneously, but didn't get a chance to do anything else as a sequence of two arrows pierced either of their skulls. Hunter had run out of arrows, so he sheathed his bow and drew his gleaming blade. The last orc stumbled behind the catapult and went to grab its axe on the other side of the catapult. That was a fatal mistake.

Hunter slipped to the side of the catapult and knocked out one of the blocks jammed behind the wheels; it was enough to force the catapult to start rolling backwards. The orc turned just in time to see the contraption slam into it. The poor orc was run over before the catapult crashed into the river in a series of satisfying crunches and splashes.

Hunter purred in satisfaction, that was a major threat taken out. He nabbed the three arrows out of the other dead orcs and continued back towards the village. The battle was far from over.

Spyro was in the heat of the battle taking place at the entrance of the village. Half of the enemy had met their demise, but there were similar casualties on the cheetah's side as well. Five of them and Prowlus were now holding off approximately twenty Grublins and ten Orcs, and even though the catapult had been destroyed, the advantage belonged to their adversaries. However, that was before Spyro joined the fray; in around twenty seconds, he'd already shredded through a couple of grublins and an orc. The cheetahs backed off in utter fear upon realising the purple dragon had joined in on the skirmish. But they were quickly reminded of the battle when the enemy didn't halt their advance.

Spyro then met eyes with the elite grublin. It screeched in what Spyro was unsure was either frustration, or eagerness to face him, followed by it pointing its blade at him. Green lightning arced towards Spyro, barely streaking past his head.

Nothing else mattered at this point; this was now a fight between him and it. Spyro ducked and rolled to the side as two more streams of lightning arced past him.

" _I need to get closer so I can knock its helmet off,"_ Spyro thought, using his rolling and strafing to get closer to his target. Although, as Spyro got closer, the bolts were more difficult to evade. One even manage to singe Spyro's purple scales, leaving a rather painful burn mark. However, Spyro had to shrug it off.

Spyro made a mad dash for the elite, leaping over one final beam of swamp green lightning crackling underneath him before ramming his horns into either side of the croaking elite. He lifted it clean into the air before summoning a pillar of earth to pierce the ground below and plunge into the back of the aerial grublin. The hideous beast flew straight up, wheeling in the air, before colliding with the solid floor in what sure looked like a spine-snapping smash. Spyro was sure this would be enough to break the mask; it would now simply be a case of flinging the grublin around until it died.

However, to his shock, the grublin simply rose from the ground. It was unharmed, and he could tell it was smiling mockingly underneath the mask.

Spyro carefully examined the mask again, and to add insult to the many injuries he had taken, he noticed the bright green emanating from the mask…was poisonous green.

" _Crap! Where is Cynder when I really need her?!"_ Spyro swore to himself. His moment of self-reflection had cost him, as another streak of green lightning struck him dead between the eyes, sending him rolling backwards into the dirt and leaving him dazed.

Spyro got back to his feet and shook the fatigue off. The elite was laughing in its twisted, wheezing noise and pointed its blade at him again. The purple dragon was now officially pissed off. He narrowed his eyes, and began charging up his convexity breath. The laughing of the grublin died down quickly at the realisation that he had seriously irritated the purple dragon. It outright shrieked in pain as the beam evaporated his other hand. The beam continued its path of destruction, punching an almost perfect hole in the wall behind it, and only stopping when scorching the mountains on the other side of the valley.

Spyro's breathing quickened upon discovering the huge damage his attack had caused. His anger swiftly subsided.

" _I need to control myself. That attack could've hurt somebody. Or killed someone…But I need it to finish off the grublin off now,"_ Spyro eyed the grublin like a hawk while he tried finding his way out of the stalemate. He then turned his gaze his to the sky slightly. " _That's it! There's nothing I can damage in the sky."_

Content that this was the only way, Spyro charged the howling grublin. In a panic, it began firing a barrage of inaccurate shots, all missing their mark. Spyro grabbed the grublin by its other arm and pried the blade from its grip with his talons, rendering the grublin harmless. He then discarded the blade and jumped into the air, the grublin's scrawny arm clamped firmly between his teeth.

Spyro used the momentum to throw the grublin away from himself and even higher into the air. It released a short squeal as a beam of aether engulfed it and tore the skin away from the bone, grinding it into nothing but dust. The beam lit the sky up like a beacon, tearing a hole in the clouds, revealing the bright skies above for a moment, before being blotted back out.

Upon discovering their leader had been spread to the four winds, the remaining grublins panicked and quickly dove into the ground in a disorganised mess. The cheetahs then overwhelmed the remaining orcs that were too slow to get away.

Spyro's breathing only became heavier as he floated back towards the ground. Using this power always took its toll on him. But recently, it seemed to of have a bigger strain than usual. In fact, Spyro felt he had been nothing but permanently tired the last month. The time spent in wild, away from a warm, safe bed where he could lay his weary head, away from properly prepared meals and everything else he had missed back at the swamp, had certainly worn him down. To the point he always felt the need to rest, and never at his full power. He was tired - he had been for a long time...

Hunter also returned to the village, using one of the undamaged buildings as his perch where he could surveillance the situation once more. A couple of the cheetahs had began checking the corpses to make sure they were, in fact, dead, whilst several more had grabbed buckets to fill with water, trying to help douse the flames caused by the catapult. Lastly, he saw Spyro near the village entrance, panting and obviously strained.

Spyro ignored everything else around him as he focused on controlling his breathing. But a hilt belonging to a silver, glorious blade stained in green blood struck him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The blade belonged to no other than Prowlus.

"Chain him up!" Prowlus growled to the two cheetah warriors prodding the corpses.

"That would be unwise, Chief Prowlus," Hunter warned, sliding down the roof and landing softly onto the ground. The two warriors carefully pointed their weapons at Hunter.

"Hunter…I should have guessed you would be close by," Prowlus hissed, directing his sword at the purple dragon.

"Prowlus, allow me to take Spyro and we will be away from here." Hunter knew this would be a far-shot, but he hoped otherwise.

"The dragon? You would expect me to release the dragon who is behind all our attacks?"

"Attacks? You know the dragons and Malefor are natural enemies. Spyro certainly wouldn't work with such creatures." Hunter placed the bow back over his head and onto his shoulder, clearly indicating his peaceful intentions.

"Most days the grublins would besiege our village. This one has been the biggest yet by far, but now that we have their leader,they will stop. We have been told that he was the one personally planning these attacks on our village and several others around. To me, it looks like your purple dragon, the one you had such faith in, has turned to the dark like the one before him."

"If you think Spyro is the one behind the attacks then you will find that you are wrong. More than likely, the elite grublin is the one illustrating the attacks; which Spyro took out," Hunter countered, crossing his arms and challenging the claims of his chief.

The other cheetahs gathered around, watching the argument unfold. Some fearfully watched the purple dragon in muteness.

Sparx zipped into the fray in his usual, unintentional annoyance and grabbed the attention of the cheetahs.

"I have been watching my bro the entire time, and he has been near no grublins…well apart from the ones he burnt, froze, shocked…" he blabbered on.

"If what the gnat is saying is true, which I doubt, then I suppose it might explain some of his actions. But that does not mean he is innocent. The purple one has unleashed a never-ending storm upon us. How do you explain that, Hunter?"

"Malefor. He is the one to blame for all this. If not for Spyro and Cynder, we would not be here. Do not forget that."

"I haven't, but the fact doesn't change. He is still a wanted dragon, and I will personally make it so the dragon is given to Umbrafor. While he remains, he is a threat to the village and must be dealt with appropriately. You may forever be one of us, Hunter, but you are not getting this dragon again. Now, I have the dead to bury..."

He then turned to his two warriors. "Chain this dragon to the post and make sure to keep him there, then send word to Warfang that we have him. He is their problem now," Prowlus firmly replied, stomping by Hunter.

Hunter growled in frustration; the stubbornness of his chief did annoy him on a regular basis.

"Prowlus. You know you owe the dragon. He saved our village not once, but twice now. Does that not mean anything?"

"Just because he killed the grublin does not mean he saved us, and I'm still not entirely convinced he isn't behind our attacks."

They were just going in circles. Hunter, as calm as he was, was beginning to show his anger.

"Why is it you must be blinded by hatred for the purple dragon? You know what hatred does to a warrior. Spyro has once more helped the village on his own, against my word, and in doing so slain the leader of this army."

Prowlus turned around and stared Hunter in the eye. "I know what hatred does, Hunter. And I don't hate the purple dragon. I am keeping my people safe as a chief should do. Which means trusting only those of the village, and eradicating the problems that threaten the wellbeing of my people. This includes the dragon… Why is it, Hunter, that you have strayed away from our ways? The ways that have kept us safe and thriving for generations?"

"Now we are turning from the subject. Last time you captured us, you held the same distrust in him, and he proved you wrong. Why is it different now? You know I have never lied to you, Prowlus," Hunter said, driving his point in further.

Prowlus remained quiet, reevaluating Hunter in a new light. It was true that Hunter had never lied to him, and they had known each other for a long time, even though their relationship has been a bit strained at times due to their different mindsets. But Hunter had always been faithful, regardless of the situation.

Prowlus was about to speak, when a cheetah patrolling the entrance way yelled over.

"Chief Prowlus! Four dragons are approaching from the direction of Warfang. They will be here shortly!"

Prowlus smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile or anything soothing. It was cunning.

"Very well, Hunter, I will give you your chance. While I am bound as ally to Warfang to return him, I may give you a head start, but only if you can prove one thing. Prove Spyro helped defend our village once again. But I want more than just your word - I want the village to decide his fate," Prowlus said, crossing his arms.

These were the cards dealt to Hunter. Prowlus had given him a chance, but only if he could convince his fellow brethren to step forward to support Hunter's claims. Hunter was lucky, though. He was highly regarded amongst his people, almost as respected as Chief Prowlus himself. But all of them had heard the same rumours and lies surrounding Spyro; that he was the monster meant to be feared and loathed. So, to challenge those rumours meant challenging Prowlus, and risking having to face his wrath. Who would dare help Hunter now?

 **With dragons approaching, Spyro unconscious, and Hunter seemingly unable to convince Prowlus of Spyro's innocence, how will get out of there with Spyro?**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **DEMISE IS THE WORST BETA.**


	8. - Is my Friend

...Is my Friend

"Mommy, that's the dragon that saved us!" a small, furry, red cub, no more than six or seven, told her mother; she was tugging on her hand for attention. The crimson mother and her two cubs were at the back of the silent crowd watching the purple dragon.

The mother stared on, ignoring her tiny cub's pleas.

"I want the village to decide the fate of the dragon!" she heard Prowlus tell everyone. She had always admired both men. Prowlus, because of his selflessness, even though he rarely showed it; he was someone you could rely on as a leader, and overall a man of valour. While Hunter had all the qualities of a warrior; he was cunning, quick, strong, and most of all, kind. But admittedly though he was a bit odd, always preferring to be out there in the wild, instead of at home with his kind.

"Mother, you can't let Father do this. He saved us," the other cub begged; he was older than his sister by a couple of years, with bright red fur like his father.

"Mommy, please don't let Daddy hurt him," his sister continued.

"Now hush you two. That dragon is still a bad dragon, who has done many bad things," the mother said strictly, trying to enforce that fact on them.

"I don't care what the rumours say, Mother. I don't believe them and neither do you. I know what he's done and he is a hero!" the young male cub said defiantly, clearly not believing his mother. For someone of his age, he was very upfront about his opinion, and had a wild spirit burning within him.

Some of the crowd turned to see what the commotion was; the mother quickly bent down to silence her unfazed children.

"Please, Mommy," the little cub girl whispered, staring at her with big, innocent, grass-green eyes.

The mother gazed back. There was no way she could ignore their pleas now. So, she sighed and gave in.

"Okay…I will go talk to your father." The mother let the hands of her hopeful children go. "Stay here and don't move. I mean it."

"Will anyone here support Hunter's story?" Prowlus once again called out to the crowd, his eyes slowly scanning the crowd. Many of them looked away uncomfortably, daring not to look their chief in the eye, for it was like staring into a tempest.

"I will!" the mother yelled out.

Many of the crowd turned behind them to find out who was brave enough to stand forward, and like a hatchet through a log, they parted, allowing the mother to pad through unhindered.

"Kiera? What are you doing? Wait, are you...?" Prowlus asked in disbelief. His eyes lost their chilling glare, replaced instead with a gaze of uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm here to support Hunter," Kiera admitted, stopping in front her slightly taller husband. She stared upwards into his eyes with her own.

Many of the villagers fidgeted nervously. Things were about to get very awkward…

" _Why did it have to be you of all people...?"_ he thought. "Very well. What do you have to say about the dragon?" Prowlus said sternly, trying to speak with authority, as if he was still in control, even though he was faltering on the inside.

"Spyro has saved our lives. In fact, he even saved our children when an orc broke through the lines and cornered us...We would have been dead if not for him..." Kiera said grimly, as if the orc was now standing in front of her with its stone, yellow eyes and malicious grin.

Upon hearing those words Prowlus ears drooped. Immediately, he pulled Kiera into a loving and fearful embrace, holding her dearly like he had just found her after many years. Yet he was unable to believe it was really her. Many of the crowd just stood around, unable to do anything but peer at the purple dragon with renewed respect. He had just saved the lives of the chief's family.

"I am so sorry, Kiera…" Prowlus's sternness completely vanished, replaced with overwhelming relief. "I put my title as chieftain in front my title of husband and father and because of it…I endangered you and our children..." Prowlus whispered in regret.

Kiera pushed Prowlus away and placed her hands on his shoulders, gazing even more deeply into his eyes, sincerely and meaningfully.

"It's okay. Because this dragon," She pointed stiffly at Spyro, "sought out on his own initiative and helped us. They have finally put a stop to these attacks by slaughtering their leader. And because of that we owe him and Hunter for their selflessness," Kiera explained carefully.

"Of course, you're right. I am just sorry it wasn't me that was there for you," Prowlus admitted, still weeping for the family he'd almost lost.

"We're fine, but we'll save that for later. Right now, you should be sending Hunter and his friend on their way before those dragons from Warfang arrive."

As much as Hunter wished no one's life was ever put in danger, he was glad that it was Kiera's. Because, if Prowlus would listen to anyone, it would be his own wife.

"Yes _please_! I don't like all this lovey and stuff. Let's just get a move on already." Sparx grumbled impatiently.

"Shh…" Hunter hushed harshly. In response, the tiny dragonfly huffed indignantly and crossed his arms.

"Yes. You are right," Prowlus said, leaving his wife's meaningful grip and turning to face his fellow golden cheetah. "Hunter, please forgive me for my rash actions and assumptions. This dragon has once again proven his worth and value to us. You are free to take him. Though he is behind darkness that surrounds us, I am glad to say that we in Avalar have been lucky. The sun's rays keep us warm enough and the crops still grow. Your secret is safe with us. And, if any point he's in need of a place to rest, Avalar's gates are open. He can be considered one of us. Tell him, I apologise for my actions."

"He will understand, I'm sure of it. And thank you. Your words will mean more to him than you may realise," Hunter said, placing a curled hand to his pale chest as a sign of respect to his chief.

"Consider the cheetahs his friends. We will send word to the other villages that he can be trusted. Now, you better be off. The storm is fast approaching, and so are the dragons. We here have a mess to clean."

"Sir! The dragons are closing in fast, and it looks like the Sentinels," the lookout cheetah reported.

Sure enough, Prowlus and Hunter looked towards the sky; the specks on the horizon had gotten closer. You could almost make out their colours against the dark skies behind them.

"Hmm. Change of plans then. Kiera, take the dragon and hide him in our home. Then see what you can do for his wounds. Hunter, find someplace out of sight, and take the talking gnat with you. I shall welcome our 'guests'," Prowlus instructed.

"Thank you. Sparx, let us go and find shelter."

"Why do we need to hide? It's him they're after," Sparx mumbled.

"It's not as simple as that. Now come, and try not to make too much noise," Hunter instructed. He searched for a suitable spot hidden behind the village wall

"Again with the noise? Really? Fine, I'm coming," Sparx dejectedly replied, before following Hunter to the darkest and most sheltered corner of the village.

Kiera carefully picked up the unconscious dragon with more ease than expected. " _Poor thing, must have lost weight during his time in the wild…and he's dehydrated_." On route, she gathered the happy children and the four of them made their way to the house. She hoisted herself up to the stilted structure.

Upon entering the doorway, she looked around; it was different in shape and size to the other houses, being much bigger and circular, whilst having extra rooms at the edges. All the rooms had multiple windows to allow what little light to enter. From above, the house looked like a fat cross.

The centre of the room was hollowed out and made of shaped stone. A small fire flickered inside of it, providing the house with some light. A few chairs dotted the place, along with a dining table nestled nicely in the corner holding a few well-crafted arrows, and a beautiful elm bow leaning carefully against it. The room standing opposite her were her and Prowlus's bedroom, while the room to the right was made for the cubs. The last room, to her left, was a storage room containing nothing but barrels and unused boxes. It wasn't well-decorated, but still held that quaint feeling.

However, she didn't have time to sightsee. Kiera needed a spot she could hide Spyro whilst she tended to his wounds. She first spied her bed, because at least then she would have somewhere comfortable to rest the dragon, and the Sentinels were forbidden from entering the chief's hut. But then again, if the dragons took one peak into the doorway they would simply get a clear view of their target. No, she needed somewhere hidden. She then turned her gaze to the left and paused at the storage.

It was almost perfect. She could hide Spyro behind the barrels, and the boxes always contained straw to protect the goods; she could create a makeshift bed from the stuff.

"Jack, Serena?" Kiera asked urgently but nicely.

"Yes, Mother?" both eagerly replied.

"Mommy needs you to get straw from the boxes and place them in a pile behind the boxes, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Both raced off to the storage room and created an absolute mess. But sure enough, they made the bed, and had hidden it well.

"Done!" both children sung in their high-pitched, angelic voices.

"Thank you. Now go and hide in your bedroom, because real bad dragons are coming. I will come and get you when it's safe. Mommy needs to look after our friend."

"Okay," they both reply in unison before scampering off to their room like a couple of red, blurry rockets. "Be careful, Mom!" the older child called out.

Kiera nodded and smiled. " _Right…now to move."_ Her angled, furry ears pointed upwards when she heard Prowlus's voice in an almost sarcastic and spiteful way, welcoming the dragons. He was still clearly bitter from the last encounter with the Sentinels…

She hastily but carefully manoeuvred herself and the slowly breathing dragon around the barrels until she discovered the small mess of a bed made by the children. She smiled to herself, the kids meant well, but sometimes she wished they were a just bit cleaner. She carefully placed the dragon on the makeshift bed before scraping up the loose straw and placing it around the dragon to give him as much comfort as possible

"Let's check your wounds." She used her soft paws to carefully open up the dragon's wing membranes. "No tears? That's good at least..."

She then examined the rest of his dulled purple scales.

"Two burn marks," she noted, noticing the black scorching on his forehead and left flank. "And a stab wound…" She then noticed on his front left claw the ragged remains of a leaf tied around it, barely holding on and almost shredded into strands. How it survived the battle was beyond her.

She carefully cut the leaf off using one of her sharp claws and almost gasped in shock. The wound itself wasn't at all bad, if anything it was but a tiny graze that had already healed over. It was simply the amount of dried blood that adorned the area around it; it was clumpy, and ugly to look at, the work of neglect.

"Well…it looks like no permanent damage at least. But still…I can't help but think about them. You're no monster, just another creature like us. You're susceptible to bleeding, burns, and scaring just like us. It's unfortunate you had to face these hardships." She then shook her head and refocused. "All you really need is a good scrubbing to clean those wounds and help prevent infection." She smirked. " _Look at me, talking to an unconscious dragon like he can hear me..._ "

"I see you have returned. To what do I owe the pleasure…" Prowlus greeted the four dragons through gritted teeth and arms on hips. If there was one thing he hated more than grublins, it was the Sentinels, because at least he could ram his blade into a grublin's stomach and no one would care. But the Sentinels, in his opinion, were rude, obnoxious, and overall useless.

"Let's cut to the chase. Where is he? We saw the beam and know he is still snooping around." The leader was a deep-crimson fire dragon with several head spikes and the standard dragon tail. He also, like Charditus, Spyro, and the rest of the Sentinels, was the same age. The rest of his team also consisted of nothing but fire dragons of varying shades of red. Although, nothing stood out about them.

"If you were referring to the purple dragon, then yes, he was here. But he is gone already. The dragon didn't stay long enough for me to capture him."

The Sentinel team leader wasn't buying it. He turned around to issue orders to his team.

"Come on, Sentinels, search the village. I'm sure they're concealing the dragon here...And don't be afraid to get messy," he hissed, slowly turning his head towards Prowlus as he said the last part.

Prowlus growled in frustration and hatred.

"My people have already searched high and low for the dragon and he is nowhere to be found. You will find nothing," Prowlus lied. He crossed his arms in utter disapproval. To him, the dragons deliberately aggravated him for the hell of it.

"Or maybe you didn't look hard enough…" the dragon said sarcastically, raising his talon to his lips and pretending to think. "Maybe we should start with the chief's hut?" He pointed to the large hut on the opposite side of the village.

Once more Prowlus growled in elevating anger, taking heavy steps to put himself between the purposely provoking dragon and his home. "You have no right to search any of these houses."

"Step aside, old man. If you're not hiding anything there shouldn't be a problem…right? Unless…you are hiding something. If we find even a scale in that house you will be executed for supporting the purple dragon and conspiring against Warfang!"

The red dragon glared behind Prowlus's shoulder and spotted Kiera grabbing a bucket and sponge from next to the doorway. "Is that your wife? You have a fine taste in woman at least. Maybe I should go say hello to her and ask if she has seen the dragon? I'm sure she will be more _cooperative_..." The dragon grinned maliciously. Kiera froze when she realised they were all staring at her, she quickly ran back out of sight towards the storage.

"By the Ancestors, I swear if you even dare lay a talon on my wife..." Prowlus hissed, he was visibly shaking in fury, but discipline kept him from drawing his sword.

"Then you know what we want, and we will get him one way of the other. Won't we, boys?"

The other dragons nodded slowly but evilly and eagerly, showing their intent.

"Fine. But I am warning you, you are wasting your time, and do not even think about touching my wife." Prowlus growled. " _Please, Kiera, keep safe..."_ He had given up on hoping they would leave in peace. They clearly intended on creating an bigger mess and any action against them would only result in war, a war that he and his people would not survive.

"It's about time you got that into that thick head of yours," Infernius grinned. He brushed the side of Prowlus's leg as he passed before approaching the house.

Back in the house, Kiera scrambled back over to Spyro. Sloshing water from the wooden bucket all over the floor. She worked out that the dragons were soon to appear in her home, so she would have to move fast, even if that did make a slight mess.

She carefully placed the bucket next to Spyro. She raised her gaze when she realised the dragon was starting to stir.

"Where…where am I?" Spyro groggily mumbled, raising his head slightly.

"Shh…you are with friends. But right now, you need to keep quiet. There are dragons, the Sentinels are coming in any moment now, and they are looking for you. Please forgive me…" Kiera whispered.

"Wait…why?" Spyro asked, still recovering from his blow to the head. But before he could fully take in his surroundings he felt a pair of soft hands tuck his aching claws and tail in closer to his body. Darkness then descended upon him once more as Kiera placed an inverted barrel over him. All thoughts blanked from his mind like the light, as the sound of floor scrubbing began.

Spyro's attention was grabbed as a new demanding voice entered the house, a voice Spyro didn't recognise. It was a bit muffled from behind the barrel, but the loudness of it made it so even Spyro could hear it clearly.

"Search the house, turn it inside out, and look for the dragon. He is here somewhere," Infernius ordered.

When he said that, Spyro knew they were referring to him.

Immediately the three other dragons split up and begun searching the house individually. One headed for the chief's bed and begun tearing it up, 'checking' to see if the dragon was there. Straw was chucked everywhere and the blanket shredded. Similarly, another dragon headed into the room of the two cubs and he begun 'searching'. But the cubs were clever and predictive. They had snuck out of one of the windows before the dragons could enter. So, they at least were safe. The last of the lackeys headed over to the table and began lazily snapping the once beautiful arrows. Once carefully crafted to be beautiful, strong, and streamlined, now nothing more than twigs for the fire.

All this time Prowlus was despising them more than anything, wishing nothing more than to see their lifeless corpses on the floor. **It took a great amount of self-control to stop himself from making sure just that happened**. They were destroying his house and dignity. In fact, to make matters even worse, he knew they weren't even searching for the dragon, simply using it as reason to destroy his home for their stupid amusement.

Finally, Infernius stormed over to the storage, where Kiera was on her hands and knees scrubbing the area just in front of the barrels. Infernius didn't even hesitate in waiting or asking politely, instead grabbing her left arm and pulling her face to face to him. Fear washed over her while looking at his piercing yellow reminding her very deeply of the orc.

"Where…is…the…purple…dragon?" he bluntly put it.

Kiera's breathing quickened as she couldn't beckon forth any words. Thankfully though she was only in that situation for a second as Prowlus pulled her away from Infernius's horrid grip and into an almost possessive hug of comfort.

"Not even my own people can talk to my wife like that. Get out of my village. We're tired of your dictatorship. You're nothing but arrogant pieces of shit, and I should gut you where you stand!" Prowlus susurrated very bitterly, his tone filled with hatred. His free hand grasped the handle of his sword and drew the hungry blade from it's sheathe.

He had just declared war, but he didn't care - these dragons had crossed the line...

Boom!

Thunder clapped overhead, signifying the storm's grand entrance. The repetitive sounds of pattering rain became ever so clearer.

However, Infernius didn't make a move, but instead called out for his team to return.

"Heh! Just you wait, Prowlus. We won't tell Umbrafor of your threats against us...But you will get what's coming to you." He then turned around and headed for the exit. "Come on, guys. We are done here," he ordered, walking outside with the others and taking to the dark, wet skies.

Prowlus followed them, and watched prudently to make sure they were gone. Finally, he turned and headed back into the his home. He sheathed his weapon.

"Are you alright Kiera?" Prowlus asked.

"I'm fine."

"Where are the kids?"

"In their room."

Prowlus nodded. He Let Kiera go from his hold once more to check the room.

"Kids, you can come out now," Prowlus asked at the doorway.

"We're here, Father," Jack replied, helping his sister back through the window.

"Good."

"Are the bad dragons gone, Dad?" Serena asked, heading back to her father and hugging him. Jack did the same, hugging his father's waist. "Yes, Serena, my little dear," Prowlus smiled. He picked Serena up in one arm and placed the other one around his son's back, "they are gone."

"I'll go check on Spyro," Kiera said, heading over to where she left the confused dragon.

"…I suppose that means I am left to clear up the mess," Prowlus laughed. He was half glad that the nuisances were gone, but also half tired of the mess they created...

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll help you," Serena commented.

"Thank you. Your help would be greatly appreciated." Prowlus placed his daughter down. Today had been very stressful, and he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Meanwhile, still stuck in the barrel, Spyro could feel his own blood boiling. He had understood the situation from sound alone. This time had allowed him to recollect some of his thoughts of prior events. The Sentinels must have spotted his convexity beam shortly before getting knocked out. But to have gotten here so quickly must have meant they were nearby to begin with. Then somehow, he ended up here. Then the sentinels trashed the place in after they claimed to be looking for him, but instead simply did it because they were cruel. Well, whichever squad they were, they weren't the Emerald Squad, because Spyro didn't recognise their voices.

Spyro's train of thought was pushed suddenly from his mind as the barrel that kept him hidden was suddenly lifted off, flooding his eyes with dim light.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" Kiera asked. She placed the barrel back down the right way up next to him.

Spyro took in his unusual surroundings. He almost whimpered at the sight of Prowlus.

"Easy, Spyro, he won't hurt you. We're friends now," Kiera reassured, gently moving the wet sponge up and down his body, removing the dirt and filth that plagued him.

Spyro averted his gaze up towards Kiera who responded with soft and reassuring smile, her eyes warm.

"Friends?" Spyro asked unsurely.

Prowlus put down the pile of broken arrows on the table and calmly approached the dragon. He crouched down next to the anxious dragon's side.

"Both Hunter and my dear wife Kiera, the one you saved, have convinced me to allow you to stay, dragon," Prowlus said, his stern tone was missing.

"Your wife?" Spyro asked; he Gave Kiera another estranged look.

"You are still in shock. So, I will give you a moment to rest, then we'll talk. My wife is a better nurse than I, so I shall leave her to it." Prowlus stood back up, and continued on with his cleaning duties.

"What happened?" Spyro asked the obvious question.

"Heh, you mean after you blasted that grublin so badly I almost feel bad for the horrid thing?" She stopped scrubbing for a moment to answer the dragon's questions.

"Oh…yeah. I remember that. But what happened after that?"

"Well, after that, Prowlus knocked you unconscious."

"I can't say I'm surprised... But if that's the case, then why am I here?"

"Well, you have Hunter to thank for that; that cheetah always was persuasive, but for the better, of course. Then those rogues came. They call themselves the 'protectors of Warfang', but they have no respect for anyone but themselves. Thankfully though, they're gone now, and we are safe." Kiera sighed.

Spyro got the idea the cheetahs weren't huge fans of the Sentinels, and he could see why. They were rude, violent, and overall - bullies.

"I've already given myself the courtesy to check you over for injuries. And it's fair to say you're a fighter alright. Though you shouldn't worry. None of your wounds are as bad as they look. They just need a little cleaning," Kiera said, giving Spyro one more top to bottom scan to make sure she was correct. "Now hold still. I need to clean your wounds, and this may sting a bit."

Spyro tried to relax, but regardless winced when he felt the wet sponge glide down his side across the burn mark. For five minutes, she continued sliding the sponge across his scales. Even the pain subsided and it even became pleasant at continued rubbing vigorously, as more dirt and dried blood flaked away from Spyro's scales, revealing more of his original colour. What more the water begun making his scales shine, returning the dragon's once dulled, dry scales to their vibrant, purple, shining beauty.

"There, that should do it. Your wounds should heal better now, but try to take it easy from now on," Kiera said, satisfied at her work.

Spyro certainly felt satisfied as well. He was clean and didn't feel as sluggish as he once did. The pain was still there but it felt nullified. In other words, he felt good and happy. However, a deep regret nestled within surfaced.

"Now rest a bit, you're in no rush, I don't think Hunter is rushing anywhere without you. But when the weather clears, I'm sure you'll be ready to continue your journey," Kiera suggested.

"Thank you...you've done a lot for me. Spyro replied. _"Even though I don't deserve it."_

"Hold it, dragon, I still need to speak with you," Prowlus said as he appeared from around the doorway of their bedroom.

"Of course," Spyro replied as Prowlus once more approached him.

"Good, now listen closely. When I first saw you, I was angry, and admittedly scared for the safety of my people. I only saw you as Umbrafor wanted me to see you - a monster. Now, I'm not going to deny it, I am stubborn. But even I see I was wrong," Prowlus stated.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done. Because of me, the world around us is ruined..." Spyro sighed sadly.

"I did not come to talk to you about the distant past. You have done a deed I won't ever be able to repay. You helped save my people. So, as chief of this village and Avalar, I hereby name you as Spyro: Citizen of Avalar. You are now one of us. All I ask is you find a way to return these lands of Avalar to their once prosperous beauty."

Spyro couldn't believe it. He was finally accepted somewhere! "Thank you…I will do everything I can do just that. But first, I need to get to the temple with Hunter," Spyro said confidently. Prowlus's speech had invigorated the dragon with a new sense of determination: the will to finish what he'd started.

"Good, that is all I can ask from the warrior who saved my family," Prowlus said. "We will have supplies for you and Hunter ready for when the storm passes."

"Thank you. And one more thing. I might just be getting my hope up, but have you heard anything about Cynder?"

"The black dragon?" Prowlus asked in uncertainty. He then shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"…I should've expected that," Spyro replied, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Very well, rest easy.""

"I will."

Prowlus nodded and left the room, followed by Keira. "Kiera, lets go. We still need to clean up the rest of this mess those damn creatures left."

Spyro looked on, staring into Oblivion. " _Why is it I still feel lonely. I mean, in times before, I only had Sparx. I understood that I was alone, because I was. But now, even when I am now surrounded by people I trust - and who trust me - I still feel a gaping hole within me…Do I really miss Cynder that much? What is it that makes her so special to me? I mean… I don't want to say it, but what if she is truly gone…what if I feel like this forever?"_

Again, Spyro shifted his gaze to the cheetahs as they had a moment of bonding. He would've never expected someone as rugged and stern as Prowlus to be a family man. Surely there must have been others in the village kinder for Kiera to pursue. And sure, Prowlus was a chief, but he wasn't exactly a friendly person to be around. But there must've been something Kiera saw in him…Maybe that was what was happening to Spyro. He had seen something in Cynder no one else saw.

" _But why is it still gnawing at me, like I know she is still out there. It's a feeling I've been having ever since we were separated. Where are you Cynder...?"_

 **I am surprised by the amount of content in this chapter but in a good way :). Just hoping you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. To those of you who have either followed or favorited my story, I thank you. It does mean a lot to me knowing people are enjoying my story.**

 **As for the next chapter, I promise we will be going back to Charditus and his team. And we might even see where Cynder is… :D**

CHAINSAWS!

Welp, I should let you get to writing. XD BAIIII


	9. A warning from Master

Warning from Master

"Charditus. I…I can see Warfang; it's slightly to our east," Volterra commented.

"Thank you, Volterra," Charditus replied, turning his head towards her. The excitement they had shared before arriving had disappeared, as the weight of their task ahead became more apparent and ever so looming.

It was approximately twelve hours before the events of the cheetah village, when the four dragons banked sharply to their right. Lurking in the gloom of the darkness, many bright torches signified the large encampment in which the citizens of Warfang resided in.

The silhouette of Warfang's famous gates still stood, despite the fact that the wall and everything it once represented and protected had crumbled down around it. And due to this, the gate had been renamed to Traitor's Gate; a reminder to the darkness and disaster created by the purple dragons.

The dragons honed in on the rowdy encampment below. Moles and dragons crowded the crooked streets, most filled with either misery or short tempers. But despite the gloomy atmosphere, they still functioned like a city.

However, hunger and thirst were still major issues, with many of the citizens becoming malnourished and dehydrated due to limited supplies handed out to them by Umbrafor's orders. This led to many fights and arguments between the people, and crime ran rampant.

Despite the dreadful conditions, work had began on rebuilding the city. Wooden bridges had been put in place to help traverse the deadly ravine that divided the city, and the reconstruction of buildings had already began on areas tested and proven to be stable enough to hold such weight. But for the most part, the residents stayed outside the city walls in makeshift tents. These were crafted out of anything they could scavenge: wood, fabric, stone. Practically anything they could get their paws and talons on was either remade into something usable or utilised in making second-rate homes for the moles. Many of the adult dragons didn't even get that little luxury, having been forced to sleep outside, often in the open, relentless rain and wind.

However, Umbrafor and the Sentinels had a surprisingly lavish structure, a stone building made from the finest chiseled concretion. It was easily large enough to house several large dragons inside, but Umbrafor had strictly forbid anyone else from sleeping there. A large piece of woven fabric was made for the roof, with the convexity symbol imprinted into the centre in all its purple glory. A single-entry point marked by red curtains was what allowed creatures to enter.

Emerald Squad landed a short distance away from the entrance, where a queue of moles and dragons swarmed the doorway and spilled into the street. Two dragon guards acted as filters, allowing only a certain number of the disgruntled crowd to enter at a time, all desiring to use Umbrafor's ability to help find lost loved ones or possessions and other hopeless tasks. There was a constant string of complaints that arose along with the usual chatter.

The team weaved through the crowd of legs and small furry bodies, constantly receiving dirty looks until they realised who they were...

The got stuck behind a particularly tight army of anxious moles, unable to traverse around them.

"Move aside! Let my dragons pass…and make yourselves scarce. I need to rest..." an annoyed voice commanded from within the headquarters.

"He sounds mad. Glad I'm not you, Charditus," Blizarus said in almost a sneer.

Many of the crowd grumbled nonchalantly; they would have to wait till later to receive an audience with Umbrafor. So, in a slow stampede, they left, moving around the quartet like a river around rocks.

"Well, look at who we have here. The 'greatest' squad have returned, and empty handed it seems," an earth dragon, who was mossy green and built like a troll, sneered from his quarters on their left. It was a member of Sapphire Squad. Earthena glared back at him while Volterra remained hidden behind Charditus.

"Shut it, asshole." Blizarus snapped his head around to face him.

"And, of course, steam head had to open his mouth. Man, you would really make a good fire dragon. Over-confident and angry. Isn't that right, Charbaby?"

While his comments weren't exactly creative or accurate, it was the grating tone he always said it in that got on their nerves.

Charditus simply rolled his eyes and walked towards Umbrafor's room. "Ignore him, Blizarus. He isn't worth it. He'll get what's coming…"

"I knew Umbrafor couldn't trust the likes of you with the capture of the legendary purple dragon," the earth dragon rambled on, acting like taunting was his favourite pastime.

"Oi! Boldor! Get your fat ass over here and stop pestering them," a new feminine voice deeper from within the Sapphire Chamber yelled. Boldor turned his head to the voice, but at that moment a cloud of cold mist struck him in the face. It caused a shiver to streak down his back and an sequence of comical sneezes. This generated laughs that bellowed forth from both Blizarus and Earthena each time Boldor pulled a face before he sneezed. Behind him, almost hidden around the doorway a beautiful, sleek, crystal-blue female ice dragoness stared at him rather amused.

"Now let's go; Umbrafor has instructed us to go and continue our mission. This should be the last trip we need to shift into place then all we need is Spyro…" Saphira instructed, wandering by him. Boldor didn't even refuse or argue, he simply sneezed and followed. They were quickly followed by two more dragons. Twins, a fire and ice, brother and sister duo. They also sniggered at Boldor as they went by.

Charditus gave Saphira an appreciative nod, which she returned. She was the only one outside of his group that he got along with. However, something was gnawing at his mind.

" _Mission? Not once have they mentioned a mission. Unusual, considering Master Umbrafor always makes sure we are all aware of each other's missions…"_

"Everything alright, Char?" Earthena asked. She looked at him with a puzzled expression at his sudden muteness. "Not frozen with fear now, are we?"

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking. You lot go take a well deserved rest. I'll see to it that we are set free," Charditus instructed.

"Alright then." She smiled back. "Good luck!" Earthena turned and headed towards their section.

Blizarus dashed off as well without saying anything.

Both vanished from sight, leaving Volterra and Charditus face to face.

"So, err…" Volterra murmured embarrassed, realising it was just her and him alone. "Good luck," was also she managed to speak, glowing a nice shade of red before turning her head away.

"Thank you." Charditus smiled back.

Both knew that if things went accordingly, they would be able to pursue their relationship and no one could question it.

Volterra then turned and headed for their quarters, giving Charditus one final affectionate glance before disappearing.

He then turned and entered the darkness that was Umbrafor's office. Umbrafor himself was hard to spot - if it weren't for some light reflecting off his perfect, midnight scales he would have remained hidden like a beast in the shadows. His magnificent ivory horn curled upwards like a scythe.

Even though his appearance made him look threatening, his deep clear tone said otherwise. It was like listening to the pompous voice of Cyril, but without the poshness or arrogance. "I can finally relax now. Although my unique gift is very useful, using it for extended periods of time still give me headaches. But that…will soon be over..."

A blue aura surrounded them both, putting the young red dragon on edge.

"What is this, Master?" Charditus asked; he craned his neck upwards the look into Umbrafor's ocean-azure eyes.

"Soundproofing - nothing gets in or out. I need to talk to you, Charditus," Umbrafor said without hesitation, his thin whip like tail brushing gently on the dirt behind. Though his voice was calm, there was also a level of darkness, like he had something to say that Charditus knew he wasn't going to like. "Charditus, I am going to be honest. Back when we last spoke through the vision, your tone of voice concerned me," Umbrafor said grimly.

"Concerned you? How, Master?" Charditus asked.

"I sensed…something in you. But we will get to that in a moment."

"Before we do, Master, there is something I need to ask before you give us the mission," Charditus cut in.

"Very well, be quick about it then." Umbrafor snapped back.

"I would like to request pardoning, for me and my team. For us to be able to go off on our own path from now. We know you have done a lot for us, and for that we will forever be grateful. However, we feel that our lives do not belong here anymore," Charditus answered.

A low growling emanated from Umbrafor's mouth like a wolf. "Is that all?" he said, elevating his voice.

"Yes sir." He tried sounding disciplined, like his tone would increase the impact of his words upon the black dragon.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon, perhaps now is the time for the topic. Charditus, allow me tell you a tale." The much larger dragon started circling Charditus, while the smaller male stayed put. "Fifteen years ago, your parents made the right decision in donating your egg to the Sentinel programme. I foresaw a bright future with you playing a major role inside. I knew from there that it was fate speaking to me, instructing me to choose your egg amongst the others that you know. It turns out I was right; you and the other Sentinels yield many incredible gifts. For one you are all immune to the syphoning effects of black crystals, and each have a hidden ability, unique to only you. It's these small things that divides you and the rest of the sentinels from others of your age, and what makes you the strongest. But I wouldn't have gone through all this effort without a purpose. You and the rest of the sentinels are part of something bigger than even being the most powerful of dragons. A plan I have inspired, devised under the righteous watch of Fate herself," Umbrafor explained, his words swirling in the head of Charditus.

"What is this plan, Master?" Charditus asked.

Umbrafor grunted to himself. "I cannot tell you. All I will say is that we are in the final stages of it. But now to the grim subject at hand. Charditus, you and your squad are strong, but at the same time undependable, and I cannot have that for the future I have will bring."

"Are you planning something bad then?"

"That depends on how you view things. I know what I am doing is for the ultimate good, but someone left alone in the dark might see otherwise. But it isn't always their fault...we all make mistakes we regret, that brandish us as evil. But It's how we redeem ourselves that allows us to find our true purpose. My purpose, is to carry out the word of Fate, for I am Fate's director. The world is covered in a hateful plague; we are that hateful plague, and I will be the one to cleanse it.

"I'm puzzled at what you are talking about. What do you mean by Fate's director?"

"As Fate's director, such concepts of good and bad become meaningless. Instead you only do what you deem is necessary for the planet. What Fate deems necessary for the planet. Such an honour is rare, and because of that, you are respected by your decision; whether you are loved or hated for it becomes irrelevant. You disregard all other's opinions, and your own, for the way of Fate..." He slowly spread his wings and raised his claws to the roof, expressing how large the picture really was.

To Charditus, to disregard all emotion and self-beliefs for someone or something that doesn't exist...it was madness. Why would anyone choose that path?

"If that is what it means to be a Fate Director, then I would rather not be one. Fate doesn't exist. We are all are capable to decide our own destinies, and live with the consequences," Charditus spoke out against his master.

Umbrafor suddenly lunged out his black talon and grabbed the dragon in his grip, squeezing the air out of the dragon. "You were never chosen! That right belongs to me and me alone!" he screamed.

After a few seconds it dawned on Umbrafor what he was doing. Under much restraint he loosened his crushing grip, now only holding the dragon in his grasp. "...No...I am beyond that…"

"But if that's your status...so be it. I should've have expected this. Fifteen years I have wasted on you and your team, trying to rid you of impurities - love and mercy - preparing you for the new world to come...but in the aspect, there is no one to blame but myself. I simply didn't try hard enough. But my chance to help you is over, and to have you here now will only burden me. So, I will grant your wish. But only if you complete one more mission…"

As well as feeling a little threatened by the obsidian dragon, he was also feeling an entire mixture of different emotions: anger, confusion, suspicion…and hope? In all honesty, after what just happened, he didn't expect there to be a slight chance that he and his squad would be able to leave. But it looked like he could be wrong. Charditus tried staring into his blank eyes, seeing if he really spoke the truth. But it was hard to see the truth in a dragon who had spent his whole life manipulating and lying.

Charditus knew Umbrafor as the closest thing to a father; yet he never acted like one. He pushed all twelve dragons, trying to break them so they became emotionless. He did respect him for training them in the ways of the dragon. But at the same time there was always a level of distrust behind his motives. Umbrafor always saw himself as the Ancestor's gift to the world, a creature meant to make a change. But the way he went about it was always controversial and hypocritical.

"Thank you, Master."

"Silence. I am not your master anymore. You are but a asset now, completing one final task for me. When the deal is done, I will not have any use for you. And when my righteous plan is complete and you are no longer by my side…you and your team will not be pardoned from judgement. If you mention one thing about this talk to anyone, I will descend upon you without mercy…"

Charditus wisely didn't reply, not wishing to risk enraging his former master anymore.

Umbrafor let the poor dragon go, letting him fall down onto the dirt ground below.

"Now your mission. Shortly before our telepathy talk, I received a vision. Not of Spyro... but of the black dragoness, Cynder. Under normal circumstances I would not hesitate on killing her for her traitorous acts. But...I need her alive. From what you have told me, she may be the only one who can convince Spyro to end his rampage and submit to us. We need to find her," Umbrafor explained, much calmer and composed.

"But Umbrafor, isn't she dead?"

"No, my visions would never misguide me. I have envisioned a place so hot that nothing can grow …But looking closer…I also see an ice layer so strong no heat can melt it," Umbrafor replied in an almost riddle-like tone.

"Where can somewhere like that be considering that fire always beats ice? I have not heard of a place like this," Charditus admitted.

"I don't think this is as trivial as one might believe. Have you heard of golems?" Umbrafor asked.

Charditus nodded his head slightly, the thought of the furious blue golem stuck in the back of his mind.

"Well, at least I won't have to explain that. But just like grublins, there are different variants. And legends speak of a golem so cold and wild like a blizzard, not even Malefor himself could control it. Now, I would've asked one of my other teams, but one is currently out and the other is ready to undertake another mission, leaving only you with the capabilities of completing such a task."

Again another thought struck Charditus. About why he wasn't briefed about Sapphire squad's mission. At first he considered the fact that he and his team were no longer Sentinels, but then again they weren't officially discharged. To him it was just peculiar; something was very off about this whole situation, alarm bells going off at every turn.

"This golem resides somewhere in the Burnt Lands, and I believe it has taken Cynder hostage, most likely frozen in a deep state of sleep. It is up to you and your team to search and rescue her from there. From there I will contact you with more details about Spyro."

"Yes sir," Charditus said rather quickly. As suspicious as he was, he had to play along, this was his only chance for freedom. Plus, if Umbrafor discovered that him and his team were there already and even encountered the frost golem, there would be more than a few stern words…

"Good, because right now I have little patience for your failures. This is more than just bringing a criminal to justice - this is about reshaping the world. Treat this as the most important mission of your life. Complete it, and you will earn your freedom, just like you wanted. Until then, you may sleep here one final time. And then you are forbidden." He turned, his nightly tail and wings swishing the dusty air as he headed deeper into his quarters. The still barrier surrounding them dropped, allowing the red dragon to escape the suffocating darkness.

The swirling dust lodged in his throat, forcing the dragon into a coughing fit for a few achy seconds. He then dusted the flaky dirt off himself, shaking loose the brown particles that burrowed deep into his filthy scales. However, the black, tiger-striped bruises adorning his ribs from when Umbrafor crushed his pitiful body in his clutches remained. It stung painfully to say the least, but no lasting damage. He shrugged the pain off and padded back out of the office and towards the doorway of his squad's quarters.

Volterra paced anxiously in fretting circles, something she didn't do often, while Earthena and Blizarus loitered around, talking amongst themselves. She wasn't expecting him to take this long. Charditus turned the corner, and almost automatically Volterra bounded to his side, alarmed by his dark wounds.

"What happened to you?" Volterra squeaked, louder than she anticipated.

"Nothing to worry about…though your concern is relieving, thank you," he said, offering a faint smile at her.

"Give us the news already. Are we free?" Blizarus bluntly said getting to the point.

"Yes, are we free Charditus? I mean, what even happened. We couldn't hear a thing," Earthena added, walking over to him.

"Yes...but only if we complete one final mission."

"Let me guess? Go and catch the purple dragon?" Blizarus asked sardonically, he bobbed his head as he said it, adding to the sarcasm. Secretly though, he held onto the hope of another go after Charditus promised he would be the one to catch him.

"Eventually, yes. However, this is a two-stage mission. Spyro will come later."

"Two stages? Then what in Malefor's name is the first stage," Earthena asked. She scratched her head, unable to process what could go between departing from this place and capturing Spyro.

"We need to find Cynder." Charditus said.

Volterra's mouth dropped open.

"The Terror of the Skies _and_ the legendary purple dragon? Now things have gotten interesting. I don't know about you guys, but I don't mind sticking around a little longer," Blizarus commented, even though no one was now focused on him.

Earthena ran up to Charditus. "Are you sure that's correct? Because you do know what this means? It means finding a dragon who is dead. Besides, why are we wasting our time when we were so close to capturing him before?"

"Umbrafor is convinced she is still alive. And to be fair, his visions are never wrong. Besides, that is always how it will end, close to capturing him. Spyro is far beyond our individual skills and the only way we could capture him by ourselves is through luck, which I'm not willing to bet upon. So I can see why Umbrafor would need her help in capturing Spyro."

"But surely no one can live out in the wild for a month without being spotted. I mean, sure, Spyro has lived, but he cropped up regularly," Earthena still said in disbelief.

"That is why you might not like the next bit… She is in the the Burnt Lands. More specifically the Frost Golem's Lair. And yes… I did say the frost golem." Charditus added emphasis on the final part. Reminding them all of that colossal nightmare. "I didn't tell Umbrafor of that part though..."

Volterra's jaw just opened slightly more. Even Earthena looked at Charditus a bit insane.

Blizarus, however, liked the prospect all the more. "What are you worried about? All we gotta do is travel to not so distant lands, kill the big creature, rescue the princess, and then capture bad guy. It's staple in fairytales, is it not? We're the good guys so we can't lose."

"Although not as simple as Blizarus explained. As soon as we complete this then we are free." Charditus reinforced.

"See, even our leader, Mister there-is-always-a-hitch over here agrees with me," Blizarus hummed happily. He was going to enjoy the next few day...

"Alright, but I get bragging rights," Earthena said.

"Ha, Charditus already said I can have the rights, so if you want them you're gonna have to fight for them," Blizarus said, hyped by the challenge.

" _There is always a hitch. Maybe even an entire horde of them this time..."_ Charditus sighed to himself. "We should rest then. We are being moved out in the morning and we'll need all of our strength."

The four of them paced through the doorway of their quarters.

Earthena stretched out her talons and slid down towards the ground until her belly hit it with a slump.

Blizarus took a gigantic yawn and promptly sprawled all over the floor.

"Night guys…and gal," Volterra said in between small yawns, wandering to her usual corner, curling up to sleep with her tail to the wall. She was always cautious when it came to sleeping.

"Good night to all of you. Remember, tomorrow marks the start of our final mission," Charditus said, coiling up.

Silence descended upon them, apart from the gigantic snores of Blizarus, dreaming happy dreams of freedom. Earthena though was shifting around like a young cub missing the touch of its mother; it didn't help the fact she slept right next to Blizarus and his snores.

Volterra though was quiet and undisturbed, happy in her little bubble of serenity; in a land not filled with danger and depression. This was all perfect, giving the last dragon, Charditus, a chance to sneak away.

When everyone else was asleep he opened his eyes like shutters. Silent like a hunting predator, he rose-up and darted his eyes around the room. No one was stirring from sleep. He crept forward for the door and almost floated across it from how softly his paws touched the ground.

He turned the corner at the doorway and across the main reception room. Then finally out of the large tent.

Back in the tent though someone had been watching. She waited until Charditus had left before making her move. Earthena stretched out and looked around, she had always remained very alert when sleeping ever since Ruby squad nearly burnt the place down one time with one of their pranks. Blizarus snored on while Volterra huddled like a cat in her corner. Her first reactions were going to be to awake Blizarus, however she decided he wasn't the best for the task she had in mind. She then tiptoed over to Volterra and gave her a little nudge. She mumbled something incomprehensible. Before snuggling back down.

" _Hey, Volterra I need you awake,"_ Earthena whispered.

" _Err…"_ she mumbled back.

" _Volterra…" Earthena persisted._

Volterra's eyes fluttered open, as she found herself staring directly into Earthena's bright green eyes. She let out a muffled cry.

"Shh, you'll wake Blizarus." Earthena warned, forgetting to keep her voice down as well.

"Don't do that…" Volterra whined, she lifted herself up, "you know I startle easily,"

"I'm sorry. But I needed you awake. Now be quiet before we wake Blizarus," Earthena countered.

Blizarus snored on regardless though, louder than an ogre without a single care in the world.

"…Never mind…nothing is waking him up now," Earthena decided.

"Earthena…what is so important you had to scare me like that…"

"Charditus is gone."

Volterra took a glimpse, and sure enough, the red dragon she found the most comfort in - was gone.

"He's probably gone to think, you know what he's like…" Normally Volterra wouldn't speak so rudely, but she was tired and had been startled awake.

"Could you just go talk to him please, Volterra? He didn't look like he was thinking, more like he was worried about something. And you know how tight-lipped he can be about those things till it's too late. Plus, he's more likely to confine into you than me," Earthena kindly explained, aware of Volterra's annoyed look.

"Fine…" Volterra gave in. "I'm guessing he's going to be on top the gate?"

Earthena shrugged. "Most likely, it's where he always goes."

"Alright…" Volterra said. She straightened out her legs and began walking slowly towards the main exit of the tent. As much as she wanted to sleep, it did mean some more time alone with Charditus.

"Thank you," Earthena added. She also wandered back to her spot, just slightly further away from Blizarus than before.

Volterra stopped before the doorway of the tent. The normal sight of purple lightning ignited the skies once again. The cold air swamped over her and shocked her awake with its icy touch, causing her to shiver and take a step back.

" _Why would anyone want to be outside now?"_ Volterra curiously thought off hand.

Regardless, she stepped out into the open and stared up at the Warfang gate, the last reminder of the grand city that was Warfang. Though everything else around had crumbled, the gate had remained strong and intact. A single bonfire acting as a beacon lit up the clouded skies.

She took to the cold skies, and shortly afterwards she spotted Charditus gazing upon the city that was lit up by countless torches, like dragonflies over a swamp. He laid next to the cannon last used in the siege of Warfang: gleaming, unbroken, and standing proud like a guardian watching over its inhabitants. It was left there as a symbol of Warfang's strength and unwavering spirit, that they stood alone against the greatest threat to the realm.

Volterra at this point had calmed down from her earlier shock. She touched down on the edge so she wouldn't startle him. The soft clippings of her claws landing on the hardened stone alerted the crimson dragon of her presence as he nonchalantly turned his head at her.

"Hey…" she meekly spoke, aware that at times he prefered to be alone but hoped this wasn't one of those times..

"How did you know I was gone?" Charditus asked, curiously evaluating her.

"I…Earthena saw you go, and asked me to talk to you," Volterra explained.

"Did she now…she was always a light sleeper. Why not come over here? I wouldn't you out here feeling the cold," Charditus spoke kind-heartedly.

"Thank you…" Volterra smiled and approached, knowing what his soft words mean, it felt odd to her being this close to Charditus, yet also invigorating. She usually distanced herself so she didn't make either of them uncomfortable, but this time she felt entirely calm and even confident in Charditus's company. Maybe it was because no one was watching, or maybe because they both knew there was more to this than just a close friendship. Volterra strode to him, relaxing her muscles and placing her thin frame against his muscles like before.

Charditus began generating heat from within like a dynamo, expelling it to his skin keeping him and her warm.

Neither spoke a word for a small while.

"It's unusual to think that where we are now is the same place Spyro once stood during the siege of Warfang…It's also hard to think of him as a bad person after all he has done for the realm. What do you think of him, would you still consider him innocent?"

Volterra seemed to ponder this question for a short while. "Honestly, I'm not sure… Volterra replied, she turned her head towards his. "What about you? Do you think he is innocent?"

"I don't think he is entirely innocent…But at the same time he isn't a bad person. Even first meeting him I knew he is a genuine dragon looking for a way to right his wrongs, and that he doesn't deserve this... But then again, he is a hard one to judge" Charditus said unsurely.

"Isn't he responsible for various attacks on people?"

At first, Charditus thought this comment was a bit odd, but then it dawned on that only he knew the truth of the rumours. "…Those were lies," he stated.

"What?"

"All those rumours about Spyro being a monster were lies spread by Umbrafor. He told me that back when I received his telepathic message.

"Why would he lie though? That just doesn't seem right, even by him." Volterra became more and more inquiring, yet also not liking what he was saying.

"Because he said he needed to, so he can isolate Spyro and make sure no one helps him."

"Oh…and this is what has you worried? Because you think he is a good dragon and doesn't deserve to be caught?"

Charditus sighed. "I guess it does a little, but there is something else that doesn't feel right about what we're about to do,"

"If you are worried about having to eventually face Spyro, then I understand. I too am afraid. But we have each other's backs, don't we?" Volterra said soothingly.

"No, it's not that. I am aware we will most likely need to fight him if Umbrafor's plan fails, but that is not what I am afraid of."

"Then what is it?"

Charditus looked around, like Umbrafor was lurking in the shadows, just waiting for him to say the wrong words...

"It's the effect we will create from completing the mission," Charditus whispered.

"What do you mean?" She could feel him tense up, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"I'm…I'm not meant to be saying this but at the same time it is too important to ignore…If I tell you I would be putting us in trouble," Charditus warned.

"From the sounds of it you're already in trouble. But we are friends and friends help each other no matter what. Us especially."

"Thank you. He claims himself to have the right to change fate because he apparently has righted his wrongs. And because of this Umbrafor has devised a plan, not the plan of just capturing Spyro, but a plan he claims to change the world to its rightful place and cleanse it of the evil that dwells within. Allow me to put it simply. I think he is planning something bad, and I think Ruby and Sapphire squad are in on it.

"What is his plan though?" Volterra asked, feeling lost in Charditus's revelation.

"Honestly, I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be big for him not to tell anyone and require the need of Spyro. I feel that by completing this mission, we are making a fatal mistake. I fear an impending mass genocide."

"Mass genocide?! Charditus, you do realise what you are suggesting, right!?" Volterra squeaked, raising her head and staring directly at Charditus.

"I know what I am saying sounds mad…and I wish I could say otherwise. But it's the only conclusion I can think of. Why else would he be going through so much effort and saying such things."

Volterra stopped upon hearing how heavy his voice was. "If what you were saying was to happen…what would we do then if we weren't to complete our mission? Run off?"

"No… we can't run off; he would only find us and most likely kill us. And I don't want you to end up like Spyro because of my stupidity. I might just be over-thinking it. But I just can't help but think otherwise…the tone he spoke in…it was…unnatural," Charditus said doubtfully.

"Then what do we do…" Volterra asked hopelessly, getting full grasp of the situation.

Charditus's voice softened. "I'm not entirely sure. Sapphire and Ruby squad will never disobey him, so we can't ask them for information…and if I try to defy him it will only hurt you guys…which is not an option. Yet I don't want anyone else in Warfang getting injured or worse because of my own mistakes. For now we'll just do as he says…"

"But what if you are right, Charditus?"

"...Then I guess we'll have to stand up against him…"

"Then I'll be there to stand with you…"

"Thank you...hopefully It won't come to that...I care for you all: I care about you Volterra, and I would hate myself if you got hurt."

Volterra cooed lovingly upon hearing her name said in such a manner despite the problem posed to them. She let her head rest upon his neck.

Even if he didn't admit it, this action made Charditus blush just a little. This little gesture brought much resolve to the dragon even if neither of them realised it. Silence fell upon them like a blanket as the light wind whistled past them.

"I hate to ruin the moment but could we go back in now?" Volterra asked, raising her head once more from his warm neck.

"Sorry, of course," Charditus said. He was about to get up when Volterra reached her head out and nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"Don't ever change from the dragon you are, Charditus..."

Charditus grinned appreciatively.

"I won't."

Both dragons then detached and ascended to the sky like a pair of doves, back to their quarters. When they entered they huddled down nearish to each other, both with smiles plastered on their faces.

 **Well that marks the end of another chapter, and yet again its longer than the last which is awesome in my opinion. But what is this big plan of Umbrafor? And could it be linked to what Sapphire squad was doing. All I will say is that it is Big. And round two with big bad frosty, who surely will be holding a grudge against them.**

 **Adios my friends.**


	10. One Final Mission

One Final Mission

Earthena was the first to awaken. After much adjusting last night, Blizarus's snoring had become a steady rhythm, allowing Earthena to lull into a trance of sleep. Her eyelids slowly slid open and she let a quiet yawn escape her maw. This was quickly followed by her stretching her legs and wings. She stood up and shook off the cold dirt that built up on her tawny underbelly from sleeping on the frigid ground.

She smiled when she realised that Charditus and Volterra had returned, sleeping soundly with smiles plastered on their faces. Then she rolled her eyes, amused at the regularly occurring sight of the white ice dragon laying indolently on his back, his quartz coloured belly facing upwards. She was glad Blizarus was her friend even if he had his obvious, aggravating flaws. Such as his tendencies to charge head first into underestimated danger, and the countless times he liked to boast. But he was by no means clumsy in battle, and could even back up his ego with the skills to boot, something many other dragons lacked.

She then turned her attention back to Charditus. Once upon a time, she did develop a crush on him. However, strict rules and Umbrafor's lingering threats meant she was forced to subdue those hidden feelings, and naturally they faded. But even if that fondness was to return, it was more than obvious that he had eyes for Volterra, and that she had the same for him. But Earthena wasn't unhappy about this situation; in fact, quite the opposite. She was happy that it was two of her friends getting together instead of with strangers...or worse. She even quite often imagined what those two together would be like.

This left her with the option of Blizarus. And although she liked him as a friend, she believed she wouldn't feel content with being in a relationship with him, or anyone in that regard. She had decided that being romantically involved was not her style. Instead, she preferred friends she could have a merry old chat with and who she could trust to watch her back.

" _Perhaps I should get the last breakfast here for everyone, considering I'm the first awake..."_ she thought caringly. She headed towards their small food storage section in the corner, where supplies were kept in a barrel packed with chunks of ice to preserve them.

She lifted up the wooden lid from atop the barrel, but when she did, she was met with a powerful stench of decay and rot, filling her nostrils with a horrific smell.

" _What in Ancestor's name is this horrid stench?!"_ Earthena thought to herself. She moved back a couple of feet and stared at the barrel disgusted.

She pinched her nose tight with one of her talons before braving the skunk of a barrel again and peered over the oak rim. Blackened meat chewed to pieces laid strewn across the surface in a mess as a couple of stink bugs (smaller cousins of fire bugs but more common) scuttled about the barrel chewing maliciously on pieces of infected salmon. It was obvious they were the source of the dreaded smell.

"Eurgh…" Earthena winced before picking up the bugs and dropping them onto the floor. " _Go on, get out of here you pests,_ " she grumbled as the little insects scattered and scuttled away. Even though the cause of the problem had dispersed, the wretched stench remained.

She then took another look at the barrel. At first appearances there looked to be nothing edible on the surface. The meat was now covered in bug droppings and would do more harm than good if consumed. Plus, the vegetables had been trodden on by tiny feet with a few nibble marks so they weren't an option either.

She sighed and dove her talon into the freezing barrel of ice. She dug around, trying to find something that wasn't completely decimated. Her talon touched something rough-feeling and easily moved, it felt like a woven bag. She grabbed the top of it and yanked it through the mounds of ice; sure enough, it was a fairly large bag made of hessian. She took the binding off and inside she found dried corn stalks, not very appetising or filling, but didn't expire easily and there was plenty of the stuff.

"Okay, I guess this is a start." She plunged her claw back into the iciness that was the barrel. She poked around a bit more until her claw came into contact with something smooth and circular – a jar. She reeled her claw back up and inside the jar was a smooth, golden liquid; honey.

"Honey? Is this all that we have…honey and dried corn?" Earthena sighed, annoyed at the lack of meat or any of the usual rations they were used to. She tried dunking her talon in once more in the vain effort of finding something more exotic. However, her searches turned up fruitless.

She gave up, grabbed both ingredients, and walked back to the others.

"What can we make with this? I suppose dipping the stalks into the honey is an option…" She picked the jar up and glared at it baffled. She remembered how last time they tried having this they couldn't take the annoying lid off no matter how hard they tried pulling. So, they shoved it back in the barrel and forgot about it.

Earthena tried tugging on the metal lid once more but without luck. "Damn moles and their contraptions… Why do they have be so confusing?" Earthena complained. They had received the honey as a thank you for saving a local farm's beehive from thieving apes.

She stopped trying; the lid wasn't budging no matter how much force she applied. So, instead she looked around and spied a wooden bowl on a nearby table. _"The moles must have the honey in some sort of transparent crystal, so it must be breakable…"_ she thought smartly to herself.

She grabbed the bowl and placed it beside the corn stalks on the floor. Then placed the jar upright into the bowl. She raised her muscular grass green fist and pounded the side of the jar. A large crash of glass sounded around. The sharp glass lacerated itself into Earthena's talon and blood began trickling down her talon. "What in Malefor's name is this stuff?!" Earthena cursed hatefully to her. More of the shattered pieces sunk into the surprisingly large amount of honey that landed into the bowl, along with a few streaks of blood.

The sound of breaking glass had awoken the others from their slumber. Blizarus woke up mid-snore and promptly broke into a coughing fit. Volterra stood up on edge like a cat, arched back and all while Charditus's eyes snapped open like shutters.

"Sorry…guys, just this stupid mole device," Earthena admitted guiltily. She was now standing by a bucket of water, cleansing her wounds and wincing each time she picked out a shard of glass.

Blizarus recovered from his fit and stared intently at the bowl of honey mixed in with blood and glass. "What is this you're making?"

"Breakfast. But some moron forgot to change our food stock, so I had to make do," Earthena explained.

"And how do you expect us to eat something that literally has your blood in it," Blizarus continued. He was particularly grumpy about being rudely awoken.

"Please, calm down, Blizarus. I'm sure Earthena meant no harm from this…she was kind enough to get breakfast," Volterra said, trying to intervene.

"Bah, I can't eat something like this; I would starve! I need my meat!" Blizarus grizzled.

"Well, you know where the barrel is. Help yourself," Earthena sneered, knowing what was to come.

"I think I will," Blizarus scoffed. He calmed himself down slightly and headed for the barrel. And just like how Earthena was earlier, the foul smell charged up Blizarus's nose. His faced creased up in disgust as he tried forcing back down the queasy feeling in his throat.

Earthena grunted in satisfaction. "Now that my point is proven, why don't you get your skinny arse back here? If it helps silence your grumbling, I'll take first bite to prove I haven't spoilt it."

"Go on then, I'll watch from here," Blizarus commented, trying very hard to not let the stink bother him as tears began forming in the corner of his eye.

"I will." She plucked a stalk from the bag and dragged it through the honey in circular motions until it was glossy and sticky. By this point the blood has been absorbed into the honey and the glass sunk to the bottom of the sticky bowl.

She whipped it back out and stuck it in her mouth, unmeaningfully flicking some of the adherent honey onto the floor. She then bit down on the tip of the corn. It tasted very sweet and surprisingly not as bad as she first thought. She took a larger bite, finishing off the cob before licking the honey off her talons.

"Delicious…" she relished. The rest of them looked at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said it tasted good, so it must be. Dig in before I change my mind," she joked, picking out another corn from the bag.

Charditus was the first to catch on. He grabbed one of the corn cobs and dipped it lightly into the honey to avoid getting his claws into a sticky mess. He then nibbled lightly on it, very sweet, but nice nonetheless, like Earthena had said.

Volterra also followed on, gently picking a corn from the bag and gracefully wiped it against the side of the bowl before nibbling slowly away at it.

Blizarus raced over, glad to simply be away from the horrid smell. He promptly took two of the stalks and jabbed them into the honey, causing it to splash over him and the floor. He then proceeded to swallow them whole.

"Do you have to create such as mess…?" Charditus sighed.

"Does it matter now? We're leaving in a moment and never coming back," Blizarus disputed, snatching up another unfortunate stalk...

"No, but I would rather not have Umbrafor mad at me for another reason," Charditus countered, rubbing his talons on the ground to remove the sticky liquid.

"He never goes in here anyway, but whatever."

"I would consider this breakfast a rousing success," Earthena smugly replied.

No one replied to Earthena's self-idolising comment. They were all too busy wolfing down into the rest of the corn. The once full woven sack quickly lost its filling as it slowly collapsed in on itself. They all relaxed and eased on their satisfied stomachs, cheerful smiles plastered to their sticky faces. However, Volterra thought it would be a good time to raise a very important point.

She turned her head towards Charditus. "Do we tell them, Char? Of last night, I mean?"

"Not yet..." Charditus answered.

"Volterra…what are you talking about?" Earthena asked, noticing the secretive tone in her voice.

"Tell about what?" A strict, menacing voice interrupted. It was then the familiar obsidian scales of Umbrafor stepped around the corner..

"Our plans of what we are doing about after we catch Spyro." Charditus replied unhesitantly. He may have his morals, but he was a good liar when he needed to be.

"Well then, I suppose everything is in order. You have your priorities straightened out at least. Would it not be best if you left then?" Umbrafor said through a grim stare, indicating with his wing for them to get going.

Charditus tried seeing through Umbrafor's blank eyes, but an undeterred stare masked all signs of him seeing through Charditus's eyes. "Then it's good timing, we were about to leave," Charditus replied back, keeping his slightly narrowed eyes on the deceitful dragon.

Umbrafor stepped aside to allow Charditus and his friends to pass. Blizarus gave Umbrafor the biggest and cheekiest grin he could muster. But much to his creeped-out surprise, Umbrafor also did the same, in an almost eerie fashion. Blizarus dropped the act before hastily catching up with the others.

"That was close… But what was up with him…" Volterra whispered to Charditus.

"He's taunting us, that's all. Think of it as fear and warmongering," Charditus replied, still sceptical of Umbrafor's actions. "Come on, let's just go…I'm sure more will be revealed as we do this. Then we can make a decision."

They stood outside their tent - their home - for the final time.

"Are we all ready? Bear in mind, this is the last time we are living here. We are not returning, and we are not looking back," Charditus said.

"I'm good, just if you guys are here," Volterra replied.

"I'm pumped. Let's get this party going!" Blizarus added.

"Ready when you are. I'll be honest and say I never thought there was a remote chance of us leaving this place," Earthena admitted, she was breathing happily, like everything around her had just turned into a breath of fresh air.

"But remember, we got one last mission before we can go out on our own," Charditus reminded, "we need to rescue Cynder and capture Spyro. Then we are officially free."

The three others nodded sharply, and as one they took once again to the thunder-stricken skies and headed north. Charditus took note of the storm approaching fast from the west.

Half an hour in Earthena finally got impatient with Charditus withholding the information.

"Okay Charditus, I think we've all waited long enough. What is that information Volterra was going to share before Umbrafor showed up?" Earthena called.

"Alright, I will. We have a slight change in plan. If things go wrong, we are not giving Spyro to Umbrafor." Charditus said plain and simply.

Earthena came to a stop and hovered in place, followed in suit by the others who gathered in a tightly knit circle.

"Hold on, when things go wrong? What do you mean if things go wrong? And why would that stop us from handing Spyro over?" Earthena asked confused. She was especially concerned with his tone of voice. The same 'you may not like this' tone.

"Me and Volterra believe that Umbrafor is up to something evil, and as soon as we hand Spyro over to him, the final piece of his plan will be put in place and we will have put into motion a calamity that is irreversible," Charditus explained.

"Wait just a second, Char. Calamity? What calamity? You better not be thinking of screwing this all up for us now after our successful attempt yesterday," Blizarus warned.

"Of course not, but we shouldn't be the cause of another global threat just because we were selfish," Charditus replied, aware that his two teammates were getting increasingly agitated and hostile.

"How the actual hell are we being selfish? We have put blood, sweat and tears into Warfang for the last three years and they still think we're nothing but assholes," Blizarus hissed.

"I'm with Blizarus on this. Charditus, remember this isn't just about you. This is about what we all want as a team!" Earthena added.

"Please, stop fighting and just listen to him. You know Charditus wouldn't make assumptions like this out of nowhere. He has his reasons. So, please, hear him out," Volterra pleaded, unable to keep it to herself any longer.

"Oh, shut up Volterra, you're only defending Charditus cause you're in love with him. That's right, I know," Blizarus called out in a mixture of smugness and annoyance, like as if he had just discovered an award-winning revelation.

This stung Volterra deeply, as she quickly retreated into her quiet self, whimpering in her seclusion. This left a much fuelled Charditus to bare his teeth.

Thud!

Blizarus received a rather substantial smack on the head from Earthena, leaving him growling and holding his head.

"Shut up, Blizarus," Earthena snarled, "there are times you really can be inconsiderate...And I must agree with Volterra on this one. Charditus's doesn't usually base his ideas on nothing." She turned back to face the red drake. "But you better have a seriously good reason for posing such a thing to us." Earthena crossed her talons and looked at him warningly.

"It all stems from my conversation with him. He was talking about something to do with being fate's director. A person who disregards all personal emotions in order to change the planet. He also kept talking about preparing us for the new world. I think he plans on destroying the realm…"

"How does this involve Spyro though?" Earthena said in a calmer but still condemning tone.

"I don't know...But like I say, Umbrafor has said that he needs Spyro to accomplish his goals."

Blizarus decided to add his input. "If he wanted to destroy the world, why the hell did he waste so much time training us? What purpose do we serve to him?"

"I do not know that either…I can only guess that he simply couldn't be everywhere at once… So, with twelve other dragons, all of which trained effectively in hunting down and killing in a multitude of different environment, and will listen to his every command, he is able to accomplish his goals a lot more quickly and effectively. Which means I can only assume Ruby squad and Sapphire squad are working with Umbrafor in this."

"Charditus…what you are saying does sound plausible, but also outrageous. Umbrafor would hang us by the neck if we pulled a stunt like this. Let alone the humiliation we would suffer for being so damn wrong..." Earthena worriedly shot back.

"I am aware of that. That is why we would only disobey if we are hundred percent sure what he is doing is wrong. I know I am going against everything we have done up to this point; but deep down, we still need to protect the innocent. To let them die would only make us as bad as Ruby squad, and I know how much you two hate being compared to them," Charditus answered.

"True…last thing I want is to be mistaken for those assholes…Alright, you have me convinced…but you better be right because if Umbrafor or Blizarus doesn't kick your arse, I will," Earthena warned.

"By all means, do so," Charditus replied. "However, Blizarus, we still need your verdict."

"Fine!" he yelled. "But don't blame me if we all wind up dead because of our 'leader' here…"

"I'm glad that didn't come to violence…" Volterra sighed; she was still feeling a little hurt from Blizarus's comments. However, she brushed them aside.

"So, what now Charditus? Do we just abandon the mission or what?" Earthena asked.

"No, we continue the mission. But at the same time we try to earn Spyro's trust, so if I do turn out to be correct, we can rely on Spyro to help us in stopping Umbrafor."

"Why and how would we help Spyro? He's a villain for crying out loud!" Earthena threw her talons up, groaning frustration while Blizarus forced his down his annoyed face. With each word he came out with, it was just painful how ridiculously bad they're risking their chances. Volterra, while uncertain at this suggestion, waited patiently for Charditus to explain.

"No he isn't, everything Umbrafor has said about him were lies... Plus, I don't think Spyro meant for anything to happen. Even now I bet he is trying to find a way to fix all this. Let's not forget without him, none of us, not even Umbrafor would be alive right now. To me, he's a good guy. He doesn't deserve the fate Umbrafor has for him...he deserves to be free…"

"Charditus. Sorry to interrupt, but how does this relate to helping Spyro? If Umbrafor saw us helping him…" Volterra piped up.

"I am aware of that, Volterra . That is why we need to help him covertly, " Charditus replied, giving off a small sly grin, ready to reveal his cunning plan.

"And how do we do that, oh smart one?" Blizarus sarcastically replied.

"Simple… We find Cynder," Charditus replied.

"Cynder…?"

"If we can reunite Spyro and Cynder, it will give them reason to trust us."

"Good…But what do we do about Umbrafor?" Earthena asked.

"This is the real stroke of genius. Umbrafor has asked us look for Cynder, correct? Meaning after we retrieve her, just liked he asked. He will then tell us where Spyro is. We can then reunite them. After that, we confront Umbrafor. If it turns out Umbrafor did indeed plan to destroy the realm, we stop them with Spyro and Cynder to help us. If it doesn't then Spyro and Cynder 'escape' us. But since we technically held up our end of the bargain, Umbrafor will have no choice but to let us go free as well. Spyro and Cynder are good enough to continue avoiding Umbrafor and we can go free," Charditus cleverly added.

"Well, I got to admit, that is brilliant. Being able to stick to a plan while providing a second route out..." Earthena approved.

"I can't believe I'm saying it as well, with all the crap you have just spurted out...but I'm only agreeing because I'm still holding onto the faint chance that we are going to become legendary after this and not wind up dead..." Blizarus growled.

"Anyhow, while on the topic of Cynder, where do we start searching?" Earthena asked.

"I was thinking of the island were we first encountered the snow golem. It seems like a good place to start as any."

They flew on for another half an hour, the storm above had begun crashing down on them like many before, with the usual bright jags of lightning and loud crackles like a menacing version of the Northern Lights. But this didn't bother them; they were trained to survive in this weather, of course. They were gliding low over the burnt lands this time. They didn't want to make the same mistake as before. The rain fell like drizzle and turned to steam before even touching the ground. The area was dead like always - a molten graveyard. Scatters of orcs and wyverns wandered through the desolate landscape with no goals like igneous zombies.

The four dragons landed on the centre of the circular burnt island. indents from when the Frost golem squeezed the land still looked fresh and potent.

"So, now we are here. Now what?" Earthena asked.

"Well, from the looks of things, the only way out is through that ravine. It's the only logical way the golem could have taken," Charditus said, indicating to a point where the lava flows out of the lake, bending slightly to the left where the high blackened cliffs conceal the route from view.

"Well, considering this is the only way, I guess we follow it?" Earthena said.

"Indeed, we do." Charditus added.

"Alright! Round two with the snowman!" Blizarus eagerly rubbed his claws together, like he was ready to dive onto a tasty bit of meat.

"Here we go…!" Volterra sighed, severely wishing she was anywhere else but this dark, dark land...

 **Well, another chapter done. But I have a confession. I'm afraid you won't be seeing Cynder for another 3 chapters. We'll be going back to Spyro after this for a couple more chapters. Also, the times have finally caught up so both parties are on the same page . And I can tell you know…next two chapters are going to get dark.**

 **Thank you all so who have followed. You have given me a lot of support and that is what helps keep me writing. So, for that you guys are the best.**

 **Adios :D**


	11. Arising Doubts

Arising Doubts

 **Warning, some sexual references.**

The purple dragon had awoken a couple of hours later, after all he had just slept right before the battle so it was very hard to sustain sleep. On the other hand, he also slept longer than he expected. The bed wasn't anything particularly special, just literally something thrown together. But for someone who had spent their entire lives sleeping in cold stone or dirt, usually exposed to the harsh winds that blow from Dante's freezer to the far north, this bed was blissful and comfortable. The gentle lapping of the fire gave off waves of heat to warm the dragon, from the core of his heart to the tips of his talons. He made sure to lay rested on him stomach though to avoid putting pressure on the wounds recently cleaned up which after being treated have healed remarkably quick. Even the burn marks had scorched his scales seemed to have faded and dulled revealing the lustrous purple colour beneath.

The reason being was that the females in the tribe, most them had become such good nurses. The many skirmishes had left many cheetah warriors injured so it was up to the females to patch them up the best they could. So, Kiera must have used her expertise on Spyro, it's just almost as if everything he had been through in the previous month and a bit had been but a distant memory. Washed away by a gentle sponge. What was not a memory though, was the incredible thirst he had at the time, for the last time he drunk was yesterday.

Spyro up to this point stared straight ahead, not really taking in anything in. Simply thinking and relaxing in the wonderful comfort he was in. However, he needed to get moving. Hunter promised to take him and Sparx back to the temple today and he was eager to finally get home

He sighed a final time, wishing he could remain motionless just for a little longer. But regardless started fidgeting, restoring feeling to his still aching limbs. Then gently stretched them out to rinse out the laziness hidden between the scales.

" _Ancestors I haven't rested that well for a long time. But regardless I need to drink."_ Spyro admitted. Nearby, the bucket Kiera had used to clean him with was tucked carefully to the side of the wall in the main section. Spyro would have to get up if he wanted to drink.

So, still aware of the pain that might be lurking he cautiously distributed his weight equally on his legs and heaved himself upwards with less difficulty than he expected. He vigilantly pondered over to the bucket and inspected it. Murky brown muck with hints of red remained undisturbed. It did not look hygienic or even safe to drink. Even the puddles he had seen around looked cleaner. But…he had to drink it if he wanted to get rid of this irritating thirst.

" _Sigh…he we go."_ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the putrid water to come.

"Don't drink that, you'll only make yourself ill." Kiera the red furred cheetah called out from behind. She was carrying a ceramic brown jug of water. "Here, I got this instead for you to drink anyway." Kiera added, stepping over to Spyro and gently planting the jug on the floor.

"It's okay, I can manage with this." Spyro said, realising Kiera had literally carried the jug from the river all the way back up here.

"Don't be silly I can always just got refill the damn thing." Kiera replied.

"Are you sure? That looks really heavy and I don't want you to have to go all the way back just to refill it again." Spyro said sincerely.

"Trust me Spyro. When you're the chief's wife you don't simply leave the village unprotected for any reason. Its then simply a case of nicely asking the guards to carry it back for me." Kiera sniggered at her little improvisation.

"If you are sure…" Spyro said.

Before Spyro could react, Kiera grabbed the bucket of dirty water and flung the contents out of a window. Then proceeded to pour more out of the jug to fill up the bucket. Carefully tipping it so it fell into a constant arc into the bucket. She stopped though before the water gushed over the sides and heaved the pot back onto its base.

"I'm sure, so drink up." Kiera insisted.

Spyro took a sip and practically relished the smooth liquid flowing down his rugged throat. After the first initial sip and finding the liquid to work wonders to his hoarsely throat he gulped the water down like there was no stopping him.

"Thirsty little guy, aren't you?" Kiera asked. Not sure whether to be surprised or impressed. Before she even knew it, the water was gone.

"Sorry…" Spyro replied sheepishly.

"Don't be, battle makes a warrior thirsty as I've learnt from Prowlus." Kiera responded. Tilting the jug once more she refiled the empty bucket again.

"Where is Prowlus by the way? And Sparx and Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"Prowlus before was overlooking village repairs. Now last I looked was organising some supplies for yours and Hunter's journey to the temple. Let's just say I reminded him about you saving me so I think he is throwing in a couple of extra nice treats." Kiera grinned.

"Treats?" Spyro inquired.

"A delicacy of ours. A rare fish caught from our river called the Avalarian Trout. Found all along the river. A personal favourite of Hunter's not to mention." Kiera added.

"And what about Hunter and Sparx. Where are they?"

"Waiting for you outside. The storm has been and gone. But a lot of thunder for a storm that didn't last two hours, but still impressive. But those two were eager to get going from the looks of things, probably before the next storm hit."

"Thank you." Spyro helped himself to some more water before feeling like his thirst was quenched. "I am just going to check on them then. Then I think we are to leave."

"Okay then." Kiera replied.

"Wait. I don't think I ever asked for your name." Spyro realised.

"Kiera." Kiera grinned.

Spyro nodded then escorted himself to the front door and gazed out. It still looked murky and dark outside but the clouds looked a lot less dense, almost white in comparison to the areas miles away. However, the cheetahs moved on unconcerned. They were used to the rough weather, and due to their way of life were adapted better to the forces of nature than the residents of Warfang. Who had all their stone weather-sheltered buildings and impenetrable wall. Living a life of luxury on their fluffed cushions. Don't get Spyro wrong he admired the moles. They knew how to defend a city and generally good people working a hard and genuine life. However, they weren't hardy or resilient like Cheetahs; who lived a life constantly watching for the next danger to rear its head over the hill, always vigilant.

Just below in front of a recently relit fire, Prowlus stood talking with Spyro's companions Hunter and Sparx. Hunter had some sort of sacked tied around his shoulder. Presumably filled with the supplies Prowlus had generously donated. He was then spotted by Sparx.

"Spyro, my man!" Sparx called out rather excited, zipping over to his brother.

"Sparx." Spyro replied.

"About time you woke up. Me and the cheetah were about to head off without you." Sparx added.

Distracted by the arrival of Spyro Hunter and Prowlus halted their discussion and turned their attention to him.

"Do not worry, we would not have left without out. But now you are here we shall be departing soon." Hunter reassured.

"And it's about time you got cleared up buddy. Can't have my brother looking scruffy in front of the ladies. It would make me look bad." Sparx pointed out.

"I do feel cleaner and more energised. Like I could take on a hundred grublins." Spyro replied.

"Okay dude you may look fine but you still got some unusual brain activity going up there." Sparx warned.

"Sorry, ignore what I said."

"When you are ready to depart Spyro find me at the gate. Prowlus wishes to speak to you before you leave."

"Of cause Hunter. We'll head over as soon as possible." Spyro responded.

"Hunter. Remember we will need you back as soon you deposit the dragon back at your temple." Prowlus reminded.

"Of cause Prowlus." Hunter assured.

Hunter merely hummed before casually wandering over to the entrance of the village.

"Dragon, I realise I have said this to you before but you can consider yourself one of us. An honour not normally bestowed upon outsiders, let alone to dragons. But you have proven yourself dependable. So, you are an exception. Perhaps even the first dragon to receive it. Regardless you can consider us your brothers and sisters and should you ever need a place the gates of Avalar are open to you. My trust is hard to earn, but is not impossible. You have proven that. All we ask as your equals is that you restore these lands. Complete this task and you will be considered a warrior of legend."

"I don't know how I can do it. But I will try my best." Spyro said evocatively. Remembering the time Ignitus first asked Spyro to accomplish something like this.

"Of cause, you will. That's why you spent the last month wandering in circles…" Sparx mumbled.

"Good. In which case, then may the four winds blow your way. Now perhaps now you should get moving. Time does not wait for the lazy." Prowlus grunted.

"Thank you." Spyro replied.

"Farewell then." Prowlus waved before turning his focus back to the people, directing a couple of timber carriers to outside the village.

"Let's go Sparx, we don't want to keep Hunter waiting." Spyro requested.

"Alright skinny boy! Let's get this train on the track, destination; Temple!" Sparx joyfully yelled.

"Yeah, it will be good being somewhere familiar for once. Let's get going."

Spyro and Sparx strolled back over to Hunter who was waiting patiently, leaning upon one of the gate posts. They exchanged a few words before heading back onto the grass green valley plains.

For a day, they travelled, heading north east, all the way the other side of the burnt lands. However, they knew this would be a bad idea considering the many dark creatures that still resided there, along with the intense heat that brewed from the earth. So instead they headed east, veering between the gap between the border of Burnt lands and Warfang to avoid detection and through the Misty forest that stood tall and ominous behind Warfang. A thick heavy fog always hung about the place like a bad omen. However, Hunter's key survival training and knowledge of the land prevented from getting lost. Two hours later they had emerged from the other side.

The next obstacle was where both Spyro and Cynder destroyed the dam. Water still drowned the Canyon, being claimed by the ocean. The feet of the destroyer remained in place from when they stopped it temporarily, now home to a small flock of wyverns. They spent a good part of an hour or so navigating around the canyon due to Hunter's fear. This part of the journey Spyro remained quiet as emotional memories of Cynder tainted his mind.

Finally, though they reached the border of the mushroom forest…home.

"Yo Spyro dude, do you think we could finally see Mum and dad?" Sparx eagerly asked.

"I'm sure you would. Hey if you do go see them give them my regards would ya." Spyro replied.

"You're not coming?" Sparx said surprised.

"I can't, how do you think they would react if I told them the truth, if they haven't learnt already. I just can't Sparx, not yet." Spyro countered solemnly.

"Dude mom and pa doesn't care what you think you did. You saved the world man, and brother to brother I know that they would always love you."

"Sparx is right Spyro." Hunter added.

"Of cause I am…I'm Sparx and I'm never wrong." Sparx reassured.

"I'm sure your parents would be simply glad to know their own sons are safe and sound." Hunter sincerely said.

"Yeah man, mom would pull her hair out if you didn't come, and it wouldn't be the same without you. Come on Spyro."

"I guess they would be worried for us…Alright, I'll go." Spyro sighed heavily.

"Alright!" Sparx cheered triumphantly.

They marched on through the mushroom forest, or more specifically over the top of it (due to much of the forest floor being smothered in that strange liquid). Plus, the endless amounts frog weeds and generally you could see much further around (excluding the dark the clouds overcast).

Eventually though…they arrived. Home sweet home. Much of the temple lain in ruin. Ruptured and cracked from Malefor's malice. Huge chunks missing from when he levitated it all into the air as his domain. Despite this the balcony, long since hidden from sight despite its raised stature remained strong and intact, and so had the segments deeper within Spyro shortly lived in, training under the arts of the guardians. But surely nothing could still live here? But however, there was still signs of life. Torches placed on special holders lit up the gloomy section as they stood before the new entrance.

"Why do I feel…happy to be here?" Spyro asked aloud.

"It's called nostalgia bro, your home." Sparx answered.

"Home…" Spyro murmured dreamily to himself. Though the swamps were his true home he always felt out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the smaller dragonflies. But here he did feel at ease.

"Come on, let's get inside out of all this gloom and doom of the weather. I'm hoping they got some proper grub for us…" Sparx chirped.

"Do you always think about food?" Spyro laughed. He turned to find the cheetah heading in the opposite direction. "Wait! Hunter where are you going?" Spyro asked confused.

"My journey here has ended, and I swore to Prowlus I would return once I returned you here Spyro. Do not worry, I would not simply abandon you if I felt you were still in danger." Hunter guaranteed.

"Oh…okay. Well I guess then thank you for all you have done for us. You really saved us this time Hunter." Spyro grinned.

"No need, I was just doing what was needed to be done. I bid you farewell Spyro and Sparx. I'm sure this will not be the last time we meet." With that Hunter bounds off into the thicket of mushrooms.

"Woah, Cheetah man does not like sitting still for a moment does he, aye Spyro? Surely there must be times he stays in one place." Sparx joked.

"Cut it out Sparx, you heard him, he needed to go." Spyro said turning around and padding his way through the entrance.

"Really dude, you're no fun. You're always Mr serious…" Sparx grumbled, hovering after his purple brother.

They both entered a short hallway, a Giant bright red set of double door with a white pulsing light stood in their way.

"So how do we get in Bro?" Sparx asked.

"I think I just do this?" Spyro asked, placing his right paw on the hard wood.

In response, the door shook, dust fell from the ceiling around.

"Erm dude I think that door was booby trapped!" Sparx squeaked, dashing his eyes all over the ceiling.

The door creaked open, slowly opening allowing the duo to peer into large circle room. They were immediately greeted by a nervous mole brandishing a sword pointed at the purple dragon's throat.

"Wow easy there, it's only me. Spyro."

"Phew, talk about a heated reception." Sparx nervously laughed.

"Spyro?" It then dawned on them they had just threatened the legendary purple dragon.

"Oh, please forgive me master Spyro, please I didn't realise it was you." The mole squeaked, dropping down to his knees and bowing at Spyro, completely in shock of the dragon's sudden appearance.

"It's- It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Spyro answered baffled.

"Different Purple dragon boy." Sparx said unhelpfully.

"Yo-you're not? The mole asked cautiously, peaking upwards but holding a nervous stutter.

"No, why would I?" Spyro still replied feeling rather awkward

The mole hastily wobbled back to his feet in the vain effort to look presentable and forget this little incident never happened.

"Well it's just with…well with all the…never mind. I'll just go and fetch Master Volteer and Cyril, if you wouldn't mind waiting here… away from me." The mole suggested, still on edge, he hurried to the left room.

"Okay…" Spyro replied nervous. He and Sparx stepped into the centre so they could gaze upon the surroundings.

"Woah. Was I the only one who thought that was weird? Tell me you felt it bro."

The mole hurried off into the room to the left. This gave Spyro opportunity to have a look around, and a lot of it looked remarkably the same, yet a lot had been done to improve or repair the temple, new rooms. Banners flying colours of the four basic elements still held on proudly. A single chair and table holding a metal cup was immediately to Spyro's right, presumably the Mole's post. Opposite Spyro laid a room adorned with tables and chairs along with several small beds at the very back, most likely where the moles eat and sleep, there were a few moles sitting and talking, but otherwise ignoring Spyro. To the left the dragon dormitories, or they used to be. Spyro recognises it very well, however it looked to of been to transformed into a training room, as various mole sized weapons adorned the play as well as straw and a few fighting dummies. Beyond that room was the dragon bedrooms, as each dragon had received their own room (with the few exceptions of shared rooms for the guardians or younger dragons of Spyro's age). There were a few moles patrolling about up and down the corridor. Back in the combat room Spyro could see another room leading off, filled to the brim with unusual equipment and books. Spyro presumed it was some sort of experimental room Volteer used for his many experiments. Back to the entrance room, to the right of Spyro the meeting room still stood, Vision pool in middle and all. Maybe the temple was all damaged but simply repaired? Spyro had seen how quickly moles repair structures so it wouldn't be hard to believe they could do something like this.

Beyond that room though the door was sealed. Spyro knew what room it was – the old training room, but regardless it got Spyro's curiosity going. Why were all the other rooms unblocked but that one wasn't? Spyro didn't have time to think when the same mole came hurrying back, out of breath and wheezing but still something important to say.

"Master…Volteer and Cyril…will be along shortly." He wheezed before heading back to his seat and taking a nice long drink of wine from his cup.

Spyro waited patiently, staring down the dormitory corridor. By now Spyro's presence had aroused suspicions of various moles, a couple of young male dragons Spyro's aged and even a couple of female dragonflies.

Sure enough, the far end of the dormitories Volteer and Cyril emerged from opposing rooms. They then set on a slow brisk pace towards him, accompanied by a couple of armed moles. A few moments later the towering stature of Volteer and Cyril loomed over the dragon and dragonfly.

"Master Spyro? How in the realms did you manage to find this place?" Cyril asked, evaluating the dragon to make sure it was him.

"Hunter guided me here, saying there was a place for me here." Spyro explained.

"Did he now? Regardless I find your presence here most reassuring. Come now, let us leave these rabbles behind and discuss these matters further in privacy, shall we?"

"Your unpreceded arrival has most unfathomably baffled, puzzled, perplexed the majority of us. We haven't been obligated from young Hunter in many a multitude of days."

"Of cause Masters." Spyro quickly repeated. Spyro noticed a bit of stiffness on the dragons. Well not on Volteer but on Cyril, like he was on alert. _"What is going on…?"_ Spyro thought.

"Well while you three do that, I'm gonna head over to the mess hall." Sparx said, zipping off.

"Well riddance of an annoyance…" Cyril quietly spoke. "But come now my boy, you surely must enlighten us on your journey, we have much to catch up on."

The three dragons and two moles proceeded into the Pool of visions room, where the strange green liquid still sat undisturbed, waiting to be used.

The doors closed behind them as the moles assumed positions at two of the sandstone pillars, obvious signs of Mole architect at work.

"Now we are in complete silence. Why not tell of your exploits across the lands, your name has been on the wind like a leaf.

"All this anticipation of audibly hearing the account of Spyro is making me shudder Cyril." Volteer eagerly spoke.

"Yes, yes but calm down Volteer. You're running your tongue off again." Cyril replied. Spyro had noticed how both dragons seem to be closer, less bickering and generally less hostile to each other. Maybe since Ignitus and Terrador are gone they only had each other to rely on. "Now Spyro, why not tell your tale from the start? Then we can proceed about arranging some bedding for you perhaps?" Cyril suggested.

"That would be nice thank you." Spyro said. Keenly wanting to sleep somewhere where he didn't have to constant watch his back.

"Then on with it Spyro. I am most certainly, positively, undoubtfully inquisitive of your entailments and expeditions." Volteer added.

"I will tell to the best of my memories master Volteer."

Spyro begun his tale of his month-long endeavour, from the many times he went in circles, the escapes he has had from the other dragons, all the way to his encounter with the Sentinels, meeting Hunter and finally the raid on the village. However, Spyro's interest was piqued at their reaction at the mention of Umbrafor. So Spyro kept that in mind until after the after the story and he had a chance to speak.

"So, that is how I ended up here with Hunter and Sparx. That is all." Spyro finished, exhausted at recollecting the events.

"Quite the story then."

"I noticed you two wince at the mention of Umbrafor, do you know him?" Spyro asked.

"His name is a disgrace to the Guardians. For one he didn't believe in the prophecy of the noble purple dragon and instead descended into trying to convincing us of the useless possibilities of 'breeding' the perfect army. Those dragon eggs were meant to keep the glorious species of dragons alive, not for war. And so, when he did not get his way he ranted on how he should've been the 'righteous' leader. Humph, nonsense good riddance." Cyril said, sticking his nose up.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't answer my questions." Spyro still asked.

"He was once…once I tell you and no more the Guardian of wind. An admittedly noble element spoilt by his presence alone." Cyril replied bitterly.

"But why was he thrown out?" Spyro asked.

"Fifteen years ago, he tried corrupting your egg for his own diabolical needs. And on top of that saying how we should use our titles and natural power to vanquish the realm of filth. He was saying how he alone had attained a new level and that he was tasked of deciding the fates of others. Pompous nonsense from an arrogant dragon. But we guardians may be powerful, me especially but we are not tyrants by any means. So naturally and rightly we banished him and tore down any hint or memory of his role placement amongst us higher beings of guardianship."

"Oh…"

"Ooh, indeed he is a troublesome foolhardy conundrum, ooh the very name that ridiculous, outrageous hullabalooing imbecile makes me want to-" Volteer waffled.

"Yes Volteer, we understand. But the point is that fool deserted his duties in favour of a more ludicrous role, dishonouring his title as guardian us as a species." Cyril added.

"Okay. And what about the Sentinels?" Spyro asked.

"Undignified swine. They follow Umbrafor like a mutt, their Emerald squad being the exception from what we have but still they are nothing but trouble. But I think we are have talked long enough young one. You have told all we needed are you are well due for a rest my young chap, as we about to go for ourselves."

"Yeah actually. I could go for a rest, I am tired." Spyro admitted, taking a small yawn.

"Very well your room is on the very end, we made sure to reserve it in case you did ever arise here, and we already have a surprise for you there. You may proceed there now."

"One last thing Master Cyril, Volteer…Is Cynder here?" Spyro said, there was a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Cynder? She perished a long time ago did she not. A tragic loss but we must manage without I'm afraid. So no, she isn't here, but we do have other females deemed worthy of someone like yourself. I may even recommend my own cousin Grace? She is a fine dragoness, nobility and beauty only known from our lineage and she has an eye for you Spyro. If I was you I would take the time to talk to her, get to know her. And you have my permission. Only a dragon as noble as you have the honour to court her." Cyril said enticingly.

"Or you could stop listening to the arrogance of a simpleton and listen vividly to the intellectually superior and take my advice. My brilliant sophisticated incomprehensibly dazzling student that is adaptable to any situation no matter how dire. She is also a stunning streak of beauty unrivalled is all the entire apocalyptic world." Volteer babbled on.

"I appreciate the offer but I've got too much on my mind. I'm still trying to figure out how to restore the world. And Cynder is the only one who could keep up with me like that."

"Spyro, I will be honest my boy. I think it's time for you to finally relax, you do not need to do anymore. You have accomplished your destiny and there is now no need for heroes anymore; no more training, no more fighting, you can live the rest of your life here in peace with practically any female you feel your heart calling for. You do not have to feel like you have to search for any answers, not anymore." Cyril said confidently.

Though something in his voice sparked Spyro's suspicion, like he was trying to hint or covertly persuade Spyro into something else that Spyro would otherwise not go for himself. Spyro decided to go with it, he trusted the guardians to allow them to guide him. However, he also could not take it easy. Not yet, not until he has found both Cynder and a cure. But he decided to go along with it.

"But…I can't just stand by. I got to do something."

"On the contrary Spyro we believe now it would be best you didn't do anything, instead why not just take it easy and let us handle the rest. You have had a rough last month so naturally you are tired my lad, and that can affect a dragon's thinking. Isn't that right Volteer?" Cyril insisted.

"Yes. It's no puzzle of the mind that continuous-" Volteer went to explain.

"Yes, Volteer we get it. I only wanted confirmation and we got it thank you."

"I'll give it some thought." Spyro sighed, there was no convincing the guardians right now.

"That's all we ask for. Now go on. We will have the moles bring you some food in the morning."

"Thanks. _Something about them is not adding up, it's like they are more tense than usual around me. I mean they know she is my best friend and so naturally I would be looking for her. But why would they want to try and stop me. Unless they know something!"_ Spyro suddenly realised.

"You may leave but I recommend you head directly to your room. It would be best."

Spyro just looked at them weirdly. But decided not to say anything else. Instead the door opened behind him as he proceeded towards it in his usual paced walk. " _I bet Sparx is having a better time."_

Spyro was muddling these things over in his mind when he noticed the guards standing edgily either side of him. Spyro gave the guardians a second glance of confusion.

"It is for your personal safety. That is all." Cyril assured.

"Safety? From what. And besides, I can fight to protect myself." Spyro replied.

"And I'm sure you could. But just in case, since you've arrived you have become our top priority and must be protected in all regards Spyro."

"Cyril. Do you not think this is going absolutely over the top?" Volteer pointed out. He and Cyril had prepared for Spyro's arrival but this was not in the plan.

"What are you saying? Spyro is our honorary hero and friend and as such needs protection, it's a simple matter. He has no need to fight anymore, it was also simply an inconsiderate series of events plagued upon us by the distasteful Malefor which unfortunately sent our friend to fight a battle we should never have had in the first place. But of cause, he will have his privacy when he sees fit in his dormitory. Though I doubt he will be having any of that tonight after our surprise. However anywhere outside of the bedroom you will be escorted by the guards who are on a six-hour shift each."

"Cyril, you blathering unarticulated fool, this is simply crossing the explicit boundaries we had set."

"Oh, hush you thundering lizard. I am simply taking the same measurements Ignitus would've taken. Now Spyro on you go my boy, wouldn't want to keep the gem of the tundra Grace waiting, now would we? Go on."

Spyro decided he had enough weirdness for one evening. That was even weirder than some of Sparx's top moments. Feeling a little awkward with the guards following him every single step. He was always used to getting unusual looks back when he thought he was a dragonfly, but most of the time he would just keep low and stay out of sight. Kind of hard when you are world-famous and followed by two moles. He was glad however they were there when a couple of other moles came charging over like little furry cannonballs bawling over to get an autograph or something, and Spyro really wasn't in the mood the sleep, he even felt like skipping the introductions of the two girls until morning. The two mole guards and intercepted the two fans, spreading their little black arms to prevent them from crossing.

Spyro took this an opportunity to get into the dragon quarters undisturbed. So quickly skipping across the training hall, moles in pursuit Spyro dashed across and hurried into the dragon sleeping chambers. He entered the doorway where several rooms lined the entire corridor. Sealed doors kept unwanted guests out when needed and simply provided much needed privacy.

"Your room is this way Master Spyro, right at the end, on the left of the guardians' rooms. And may I recommend you go easy on them." The mole on his right snickered. clearly much more relaxed than his fellow guard.

"Thank you." Spyro replied, padding over to the door far opposite, passing many other bedrooms. " _There must be dozens of these rooms…how many dragons stay here?"_ Spyro got an indication when a medium sized earth dragoness passed with her two young hatchlings.

Eventually though Spyro reached through the seemingly expansive hallway. Another door stood looming before him so like before Spyro placed his claw on the door. By now both moles had taken up position either side of the door, almost showing off their discipline.

" _At least I will have some privacy now, Sparx will come when he needs to do."_ Spyro thought, wondering into the room.

"Cyril, you obnoxious oesophagus, Ignitus specifically foretold the two of us that nothing will occur from the predicament of Spyro. So, will you stop parading like this. You'll only destabilise the mentality of our friend with your incoherent mumblings and wild suggestions and allow the boy some more liberty." Volteer rambled.

"Will you let me explain my actions you tongue cheek barbarian. It is not Spyro that worries me much. I am trying to deter our young friend from exploring and instead restore the childhood he was barbarically robbed from." Cyril argued back.

"By forcibly linking him up to a substitute who by the way is as pompous as you?" Volteer babbled back.

"A bit hypocritical, isn't it? Considering you played along in the charade?" Cyril smartly replied.

"Only because Spyro deserves the absolute top of the line brilliant of dragonesses. Not some distant cousin of a pompous nitwit. Who only wants Spyro to further boost that peaked ego of yours." Volteer kept on.

"Will you silence that wiggling spurting mouth of yours and listen for me for a moment. The measures I take are only to ensure the safety of the boy nothing more. I admit they are desperate, a characteristic I would never describe myself as but desperate times do call for desperate measure…" Cyril said grimly. Notably getting gloomier.

"What in Malefor's could be so bad, fanatical, ominous for you to force our friend into a corner like this." Volteer bellowed out.

Cyril's tone darkened as all notion of arrogance dripped out. "She's coming…"

"Who is?" Volteer asked sceptically.

"Her… I had just received a letter two days ago."

"Im-Impossible…let me see." Volteer hastily beckoned, upon realising who he meant.

Without hesitation Cyril handed the bright yellow dragon a scroll, and simply his mouthed dropped as the impossible became possible.

"But…but surely it cannot have been fifty years already? Can it Cyril." Volteer said almost speechless.

"I'm afraid so my friend, I dreaded this day would never come. Now you see why we must hide Spyro? He does not yet know of their existence and they don't know his. We must ensure she doesn't find Spyro or hear anything of him. That is why I am taking the precautions I am. We need to do everything we can to convince him to stay put until the danger passes, but also without alerting our young friend until after the 'visit'. I have already notified the guards of impending mess."

"How on earth are we meant to deal with all this at once Cyril. It is physically impossible with only two of us."

"I'm not sure…but we must." Cyril whispered. "Let us go through… we have five days before she arrives then she will be off, but until then we need to hold on. Remember, it's only twenty younglings at the expense of the entire dragon race."

"But Cyril…we need those twenty younglings. Without them the probabilities of our species surviving here decrease even more significantly if we were to lose the remaining dragons of Spyro's generation. We simply cannot afford that right now." Was Volteer's last words as both dragons exit the room.

Left on the floor was the opened scroll, and clearly marked at the bottom, unmissable. Was a blood signature, an X, of the dragoness who sent the letter. So simple…so effective.

The door resealed behind him. He was looking forward to some much-needed sleep. The room was simple enough, if of an exquisite taste. Purple banners hung around the edges of the door, along with four other banners representing the four core elements in different corners of the circular room. An oak table and bench was tucked away to the side for means such as Spyro meals. In the centre was what Spyro was looking forward…his bed. Dry soft straw tucked neatly in a pile.

But to his dismay and mild confusion two beautiful dragonesses posed themselves on the bed. Gazing seductively at him.

"He finally arrives. Our knight in shining armour." The yellow female cooed. Slowly raising to her feet and strutting over circling and examining.

Meanwhile the light blue female with pure sapphire eyes begun sliding her tail down his neck.

"Oh, feel those muscles…so strong, and handsome. I truly believe the legends had been under exaggerating how handsome you really are. You'll will do nicely…perhaps give us the adventure we were hoping for." She whispered in his ear.

Spyro begun feeling hot under the collar but had no idea why. He had no clue what they were talking about. " _What adventure?"_ Spyro wondered. If had met some people act strangely around him but this took the biscuit.

"I may be behaved other times…but tonight, I want you to take my innocence. Just you and me Spyro. Come and take me, tonight I am yours for you to do whatever you want. If you catch my meaning." She ushered.

"Why take her when you can have a dragoness of real beauty. Just take one look, and try and tell me you don't want all this. And don't worry, I can keep going all night if need to sweetheart." She added. Sneaking in a small kiss on his neck.

Spyro nervously took his neck away slightly, but still didn't speak. Admittedly they were both beautiful, but they were a bit barmy.

"The silent type? Don't worry sugar you don't need to speak, let me do the talking and you do the pushing. Just take me…" Eliza, the electric female whispered.

Finally, Spyro spoke, just wanting to get out of the awkwardness.

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about…" Spyro admitted.

Both dragonesses were taken back slightly by this, but this only fuelled their desires…

"First timer hmm? That makes two of us. We'll teach you, but you better not disappoint. Oh, who am I kidding I doubt you could." Eliza said, finally getting impatient. She started nudging Spyro across with her head and neck, each touch of Spyro arousing her more and more. Grace was also closing in. Spyro edged further and further back, closer to his soft bed, yet closer to the girls' desires…

The purple dragon tripped over his tail and landed on his back on the bed.

"Oh smooth…" Grace commented eagerly, her 'hunger' getting more unfulfilled… Before Spyro could react, Eliza was already at top of him, pinning him to his bed, ironically the one place he didn't want to be right now.

"Tonight, I lose my virginity to the one true male who matters to me." Grace purred, climbing to his side, filling the rest of the already squashed bed. At this point Spyro felt very hot under the collar, even slightly aroused yet he didn't know why or understood the feeling, the only other person he felt like this around was Cynder… His brained was being kicked into overtime.

" _Virginity…where have I had before?"_ Spyro thought quickly. He then remembered the time his dragonfly parents talking to him about virginity, the birds and the bees and how once a dragonfly has mated their mated for life. Then he realised.

"Don't resist Spyro…just do me already, do me like it's the last day on this realm." Eliza pleaded, horny beyond belief at this point.

"No…do me first! Grace beckoned, trying to climb atop of Spyro as well.

"No, please just get off me." Spyro tried to squirm out of their grip.

"Don't resist! I need you Spyro, I need you to satisfy me, only you are worthy enough for me." Eliza cried, trying to tighten her grip on him.

"Get off me." Spyro mumbled. He managed to work a claw free and start pushing the desperate female off. One final push and Eliza snapped off like a clip, rolling backgrounds onto the floor.

"Oh, thank you Spyro!" Grace cried, using this opportunity to get onto Spyro herself. However, Spyro wasn't having any of it. They were forcibly trying to make Spyro one of their permanent mates, and until she was found Spyro would not take anyone else. Spyro was this close to losing his chance with Cynder but he was glad he got his bearing he could regret anything. Now at least he knew what he about to get into if this situation ever arises again.

He rolled to his left where Grace, now unsupported fell with a flump onto the bed.

Now free Spyro quickly got to his feet and put distance between his and the females.

"I'm sorry…but…I just can't…If I were to mate with you…that would make me your permanent mate." Spyro said, he was ashamed he had to reject them like this but it to him this was just undignified for both them and he.

"What's wrong Spyro, did we come on too strong? We could slow down…do it your way." Grace pleaded, trying to salvage the situation. She was madly in love with Spyro, and ever since she admitted this to Cyril he had been trying to coax these feelings, make them grow. And the only way for her and Spyro to be together is if they were to mate.

"No…it's just that I already got a girl, someone I'm saving this for someone else…I'm sorry okay. But you're going to have to find someone else. Someone else better than me who can give you what you want. I'm just not that kind of dragon." Spyro admitted.

"Well where is she then? I don't remember seeing you with any girl." Grace said, getting over he desires for now and instead feeling affronted.

"I…I'm looking for her." Spyro said, lowering his head to the floor. Ancestors he really missed her…

"Oh, you're looking for her? Looking for the perfect girl now are we. Well sorry to disappoint Mr high-expectations but I'm the best here. So, get used to. You're lucky I'm still feeling horny, and still desire you... Perhaps we can still make this a night to remember. Come here." Grace said more forcibly.

Eliza tried looking at her friend, shaking her head slightly, pointing out this was a no-go area. But her friend wasn't listening or even looking, she was determined to get her way and make Spyro her mate. Such as strong dragon would be great for her 'desires' and being mated to the purple dragon would only bolster her reputation amongst the dragons here.

"No. I mean there is someone out there, someone special to me that I'm trying to find." Spyro tried reasoning.

Grace almost stomped over and stared Spyro in the eye. "Oh, yeah and who might she be?"

"Grace…don't, you'll only regret it." Eliza panicked, as fear overcame her desires. She rushed over and tried to tug her friend away to no avail.

"It's Cynder…" Spyro meekly replied.

"Cynder?!" Grace asked surprised in an almost mocking tone.

"Now you've blown it Grace…" Eliza whispered sadly, intelligent enough to figure what is going to happen next.

"What in Malefor's name do you see in that skank? She's a puppet, an outcast and a murderer. And despite her looks she has nothing on the likes of me. So, what in bloody hell's name has she got I don't?" Grace yelled.

Spyro's brow lowered, people can insult or abuse him for who he is. He deserved it. But Cynder…No one not even Sparx says her name in such as manner.

"How can you say such a thing? You don't even know what she has been through. It wasn't her fault what happened." Spyro hissed.

"I don't need to know. She is a killer and a bitch. Now come on. Tonight, we mate, then tomorrow we clean that messed-up head of yours. I can't wait to show everyone my new mate hehe."

"Get out…" Spyro hissed.

"Oh, stop over-reacting. You're only saying that because the truth hurts…Who am I kidding, tonight is going to be terrible, I'm not even feeling like having it right now but I need to. It will be worth it in the end." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Get out both of you! Now!" Spyro roared in such that Grace stood shocked. Eliza expected something like this but winced regardless. A light black aura emitted faintly from him, and although no one noticed but it was still there. Both dragonesses decided now was a good time to go, they had blown their chances. So, they scampered away fearful of the purple dragon's fury. The door slid open as both dragonesses bolted out leaving two rather baffled moles to hurry back into the bedroom swords drawn.

"What in Mason's name is going on." One of them asked.

"I'm sorry…they simply upset me." Spyro numbly replied.

"Sigh…you know laddie, the guardians are not gonna like this after asking those two to do this."

"Wait? The guardians put those two up to it?" Spyro asked suspiciously.

"Oh yes. Most girls here would not hesitate in being your mate. Especially those two so the guardians put them up to the task."

"Bu-But why would they do that?"

"To get your mind off Cynder. They believe that is the cause of your depression. But I understand, they must've come on too strong. In my opinion laddie you did the right thing. What they did wasn't Love, it was sexual deprivation. Trust me, I waited my time and look at me now. A loving wife and two children to my name. Just keep patient. And because of that we don't think any less of ya." The mole admitted.

It felt odd talking about such a touchy subject with one of the moles. But it was also refreshing, the mole understood where Spyro was coming from…Kind of. "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it kiddo, just get some rest. Well make sure no one disturbs ya."

"Thank you." Spyro nodded. "If a dragonfly by the name of Sparx comes though let him in. He's good."

"Of cause Master Spyro." The mole nodded. "Come along now Chisel, nothing to worry about here."

"Okay Cobble." The other mole answered. They both turn and sheathe their weapons once more. Leaving the tense less room and resealing the room behind them. Giving the dragon some much relished peace and quiet. Whether Spyro noticed or not he did have the girls to thank, they have refuelled his ambition to find Cynder. Because although Spyro hated to admit it, the more people who asked, the more he begun believing he should just give up. But not anymore.

Spyro then had a random thought.

" _Maybe the pool of visions could give me some insight!"_ He thought Eagerly. " _I'll have a check tomorrow."_

He padded back over to the bed and laid his head down for some much-needed rest. He has been through a lot physically and mentally. But today marks the end of a second day of turning over a new leaf.

Meanwhile.

"Okay ladies' tomorrow night I promise okay. But tonight, this awesome dragonfly is beat and needs his beauty sleep." Sparx waved as a couple of perky ladies' giggle and wave back.

Sparx decided now was a good time retrieve his brother and call it a night. _"Phew these ladies here are more than a handful…not that I mind of cause."_

"Yo Bro you here?" Sparx asked, zipping about the place like a miniature sun.

No reply. He then wondered over the pool of visions room, the last place he had seen his brother.

"Yoo hoo? Brother of mine?" Sparx asked, even though there was clearly no one here. He hovered further in. The entire room was deserted, not a single living soul.

Sparx decided he was bored so he was just going to find somewhere else to sleep with or without his brother. That was until he could hear a female's voice deeper within, behind the door that led into the other room.

"Halloo?" He called out. He hovered over to the door and planted his ear on the door. And sure, there was a voice. Silently the door slid open, surprising the dragonfly. He fluttered in and sure enough the closer he got the louder the voice got. Right in front of him though stood the great statue, the representation of Malefor in its moss-covered glory. Or Evilness depending on how you view it of cause. Sparx hovered around the edge of it, making his way to the other room.

What beheld him was Grace the dragoness from earlier. But what was strange was she was speaking into some strange object. It was gold ring with a tiny red crystal was embedded into it. The dragonfly flattened himself against the statue out of sight, but he could clearly make out what they were saying now though.

"I'm sorry Master…but I tried but Spyro won't fall for it. He is still too hung up on Cynder."

"Is that so?" A voice evil and menacing, like he had eaten a brick croaked from the crystal. "Then you know what to do."

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Grace asked.

"Of cause not. We tried it through your methods but obviously, they failed. Now we do it my way…"

"But Master…"

"No buts, you want your revenge on the dragon?" The voice asked.

"Well yes but…"

"And didn't Spyro cause the deaths of your parents." The voice continued persuading.

"Yes, he did…" Grace replied bitterly.

"And wouldn't you do anything for revenge?" the voice taunted.

"Of cause, I would do anything."

"Remember, do this and you will have avenged your parents. It's an eye for an eye world now."

"…Of cause…how could I forget that. Don't worry master it will be done."

"Good, we need to be able to push him over the edge…and one final thing. I will not contact you for the next few days. They mustn't find any evidence of my existence."

"Very well…until next time master." Grace said darkly, she picked up the ring and placed it back on her finger. Though it fitted more like a bracelet because of its size, clearly meant for adult dragons. although dragons weren't known to adorn themselves in jewellery a ring of this size was very easy to overlook.

Sparx, highly sceptical decided now was a good time to make his escape. So, glancing once to make the cost is clear he streaked out of his hiding place and rushed for the door.

Snap! A pair of sky blue talons snapped closed around the dragonfly like a bear trap.

"Got you!" Grace evilly grinned. She then peaked into her talons like she held a secret. Or in this case she held something that itself held a creature. "I'm sorry little guy but no one can know of what I'm doing."

"Let me go you rather sexy dragon. Or my brother will come and kick your rather nice ass." Sparx tried sounding fierce.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, literally…"

"If you don't let me go I will….do something! I don't know what yet but you get the idea." Sparx squeaked,

"Oh, shut it…Hang on, aren't you the little annoying dragonfly that Spyro cares deeply for?"

"Maybe…possibly. I don't know. I think so? What's it to you?"

"Oh, this is even better than I hoped for…Wonderfully even. You sir have fitted in the final piece of the puzzle."

"Oh dear…"

 **Phew…what a long chapter. I swear they keep getting longer. But sorry this one took longer to make than others. A mix of things at home has kept me from continuously making these ): However, I'm trying my best to work on this when I can and I hope the quality is still there.**

 **Back to the chapter though. What has Grace got planned, and who is the person from the ring and the letter. Could they be the same person?! And what will Spyro see in the Pool of visions next chapter?**

 **I would like to say a big thank you to all those who have stuck this long with me and those who have recently joint. This all means a lot and is a big factor in what is keeping me motivated to write. But for those who haven't done the above then why not consider it? It all means a lot to myself and the story and is what progresses it forward.**

 **Until then farewell my friends. A lot will happen next chapter.**


	12. Fallen Stars

Fallen Stars

Spyro's eyes snapped open the next morning. Much unlike his usual feeling safe and sound leg stretching. Instead he felt tense, like someone or something was about to pounce teeth bared and opened claws upon his neck (he had developed tendencies like this during his time as an outcast).

Without moving Spyro scanned his limited surroundings. He was still in the same room he fell asleep, good. He then wiggled various parts of his body, wings, talons and head. Nothing seemed to be restricting him. Last of his checks included him remaining dead still if he could hear anything, breathing, tapping. But nothing, he was alone…too alone.

" _Where's Sparx?"_ Spyro asked himself. As the usual glitter of gold that came from above was lacking to say the least. Feeling secure Spyro arose from his once-comfortable position, allowing him to fully explore the room. And sure enough, there were no golden dragonfly to be sighted.

" _Odd…"_ He tried thinking of all the possibilities. " _Maybe he couldn't find his way here. But then again he would've just asked the guards…insults in all._ " Spyro then snickered at another thought he had. " _Maybe he 'hooked' up with one of the ladies for the night. I doubt he would say no to a request like that. That is more like him."_

Feeling he had busted the mystery Spyro finally stretched out his various limbs, loosening them and overall feeling more relaxed. However, something was still gnawing at the back of his mind…but instead he just simply chose to ignore it.

Spyro spotted a plate of two salmons caught by the moles in the nearby Silver river, resting on the table. The sight of them made him realise how hungry he really was. He hosted himself onto his back legs he heartily feasted upon the fish, feeling very satisfied afterwards. Who knew such a simple meal could taste so delicious. Spyro felt full, at least he wouldn't need to eat for a while. He padded his way over to the red door and calmly placed his claw on it. With a silent rumble, it parted revealing the corridor again. Either side of the door two mole guards stood watching over. Despite their similar looking fur and same beady little eyes Spyro could tell they were different from the night before.

"Mornin' erm, Spyro." One of them roughly spoke with a chiselled voice. "Master Volteer was waiting for ya to awake from ya beauty sleep."

"Really? well thank you for telling me." Spyro responded, he knew what he wanted and he was not looking forward to it…

"Come on Brim, the dragons' on the move and so are we." The mole spoke once more to his comrade. The other mole, clearly younger and inexperienced hurriedly moved into position.

Spyro set forth with both moles right behind. Again, it felt a little awkward as Spyro spent most of his time watching either his own back or someone he really trusted watching it. Not a couple of simple moles 'guarding' him from an area with no danger. But he was sure he would get used to it. The Guardians knew what they were doing.

Spyro and the two moles marched on into the training room, where several of the moles were undergoing tough exercises to keep them in shape. They marched around the edge of the room, getting halfway, a dragon in the side experimenting room caught sight of them and hollowed for them.

"Ah! Salutations my violet scholar. You're exactly the fellow I had been anticipating for." It was Volteer, and he was performing some sort of experimentation on a blue crystal.

Feeling inquired to enter Spyro wandered in along with the moles.

"No no, we no longer should agonise you with the predicament of constant surveillance. You two hereby relieved of your routine and relish one selves in a healthy procurement of vitamins and minerals." Volteer ordered.

Both moles just looked at each other in confusion.

"He means you two don't have to watch over me anymore and instead you can go get something to eat."

"Oh, of cause master Volteer. We'll take you upon that offer most sincerely." The moles happily obliged, food on his mind. "Come on Brim, breakfast is calling'."

With that the left without hesitation. Leaving Spyro and the much larger Volteer on their own in the lab.

"I owe you and Master Cyril an apology…" Spyro sighed.

"What are you procuring on about Spyro?" Volteer asked.

"Last night I refused the advances of both your prized student and Cyril's own cousin. All because I wasn't ready to move on." Spyro acknowledged.

"Nonsense, Garbage and Boloney my boy." Volteer said, rejecting his reason.

"Huh?"

"The predicament you have raised is of no issue, instead to be expected of a dragon of your personality." Volteer explained.

"Wait…if you expected me to refuse…why did you put Eliza up to it?" Spyro inclined.

"Simplicity, every theoretical hypothesis has It flaws. I theorised you would repudiate the expectations of the females however to evaluate the credibility of my theory I had to put it to the test and prevent that pompous Cyril from classifying you as one of his domesticated fellows of his egotistical family. In a complicated matter, it is a relief you simply waved away the chance. Though that untalented Cyril will say otherwise and brag on about his lineage."

"But I still don't understand. You both know I'm Love with Cynder…but he is trying to force with someone I don't want to be with."

"Spyro. I am going to be un-duplicity authentic with you Spyro. Cynder is not coming back. So, we as your guardians and mentors decided it was best to unite you with someone else to get over her lose, albeit it will take some time. If she was still around she would've made an appearance by now. It's time for you to stop sulking over her lose and move on, it's inexplicitly what she would've wanted."

"That's the thing though. I know she isn't dead, I can feel it from within." Spyro defied.

"Did you for mention feeling her connection? But this could only mean…The lover's paradox…" Volteer breathed.

"The what?" Spyro asked.

"The Lover's Paradox. It is a scientific mystery that has baffled even the most brilliant of minds. It is when the ties between two dragons is so brilliantly strong they can sense each other's heart beats over any distance. So, if what you say is the truth then the possibilities of her being alive are unfathomable, there might still even be a chance to find her if I could somehow biologically tap into this bond."

Spyro thought that nothing useful or time-saving was coming from this. He has been side-tracked any more than he needed to be, not when his best chance laid with the pool of visions. Though if that failed maybe he would take Volteer up on his offer.

"Sure, just later please." Spyro finally said, pushing the idea to the back of his mind.

"Of cause. Just give me a notification in advance so I may prepare the delicate procedure of tapping into your harmonic balance in hope of tracing her." Volteer said satisfied.

"I will. What is this room?" Spyro questioned, despite what he said he couldn't just drop the conversation entirely, he needed to find an alternative exit.

"Ah, this my boy is a laboratory. A place of experimentation and discovery, where the possibilities of the universe and of the mind can be explored, answering many of life's question. In fact, one of my most recent discoveries is none other than Malefor's Journal. Oh, I could spend a millennium studying that." Volteer said excitedly.

"His journal? I didn't even realise he had one." Spyro said surprised.

"Oh, yes we were surprised as well. Shortly after your reappearance we delved into the heart of the burnt lands and discovered an ancient room dating back to the time of our Ancestors. We believe it was where Malefor resided during his time banished, all remarkably intact despite all the recent calamities, disasters, catastrophes that had befallen us. From the technical point, we depict this was a room which housed a brilliant source of untamed energy." Volteer explained.

"Why were you in the burnt lands?"

"Well it was only natural for a projects the sizes the Malefor's would require a substantial amount of energy. Perhaps even harnessing a Dynamo capable of replacing energy exerted as rapidly as it depletes it like a never-ending battery. I was just so eager to examine such energetical marvels. Perhaps even find a way to harness them for ourselves. But instead we only found the room and his Journal." Volteer said, almost dreaming of the endless possibilities.

"And what was in his journal?"

"Most of it was inscribed in a longstanding language, the language of our ancestors. Even with my vast amount of unimaginable knowledge I could only translate an ever so slight portion of it. From a rough estimative calculation though it fore-mentions of how Malefor spent the last three years experimenting on a device so advanced it could grant the user's wish. Though Malefor cursed such a creation with his evil endeavours and dark plots. Using it only to fuel his malicious intents."

"Wait you said it could be used to grant any wish. Does it mean this device could be used for good?" Spyro asked eagerly.

"In theory, yes. If what this journal says is in the slightest bit correct then under the precise circumstances I don't see any reason it cannot be used for virtuous deeds. However, abused and the entire machine could simply collapse under its own power and create a black hole… But that's only theory of cause." Volteer replied surprised.

"Does it mention how to use it?" Spyro finally asked.

"No, it doesn't. Those long-forsaken secrets I yean for perished along with Malefor."

"I think that's enough debilitating such unnecessary subjects now Volteer. We do not need to give him any outrageous thoughts now do we?" Cyril intervened from behind Spyro. Clawing slowly to make his presence known. "And where are your bodyguards Spyro? They were not due to be off duty for another three hours. And I despise shirkers."

"I dismissed them. I felt it was highly unnecessary for our acquaintance to be constantly bothered by guards. It was highly lavish in my opinion. Spyro as stated can take care of himself." Volteer countered.

"…Very well, though if I feel we're threatened again which I'm sure to be the first to make sure Spyro is guarded twenty-four seven. Now Spyro since you have gotten a bit more leverage for yourself somehow, I suggest you make yourself scarce. I require to speak with Volteer. I hope you know how to react properly tonight young dragon after the stunt you pulled." Cyril spoke with slight hostility towards the purple dragon.

Spyro felt slightly offended but he could guess why. " _Maybe Cyril isn't taking it as well, me rejecting his cousin like I did…"_

"Cyril that childish attitude is not tolerated here." Volteer pointed out.

Spyro decided now was a good idea to depart. So, with slight haste he scuttled out of the room behind Cyril. He was about to go the pool of vision when he heard his name mention again from the two guardians.

"Cyril, you know Spyro is honest, so why must you continuously aggravate him with such preposterous idea." Volteer blabbered.

"Volteer I only do it because some of our tenants here feel insecure around him. Now what it is you needed to see me about?" Cyril added.

"I am just inquisitive as to where you procured the letter from is all." Volteer simply said using fewer words than he usually uses.

"From one of our spies in Warfang of cause. They procured it from that pompous fool Umbrafor's stash and delivered it straight here."

"It is a shame what is to come… but it is unfortunately a detriment needed. This is an enemy most dubious and a few sacrifices of our strongest every fifty years is healthier than total war with uncomprehensive and utter annihilation of an entire continent." Volteer breathed unhappily.

Spyro only listened up to the where the other creatures inhabiting the temple feared him, that comment threw his train his attention out of the window as he secluded to his inner-thoughts.

" _They're afraid of me?... I guess I can only earn their trust once more. But that has to wait."_ Spyro headed for the front entrance, realising the guard mole had fell asleep, making Spyro smirk a little without slowing his pace. He had gotten halfway before a familiar voice caught his attention FROM THE direction of the mess hall.

"Hey…err, Spyro. Can I speak to you for a moment?" It was Eliza and she was closing the gap between the two.

Spyro was surprised, he was sure he had scared her off, not purposely but it would've made things simpler.

"I'm sorry I don't think I got your name…last night." Spyro admitted.

"Eliza." She spoke, now directly in front of Spyro.

"Listen Eliza. I'm sorry for refusing you last night. I just couldn't accept you or Grace…" Spyro admitted sorrowfully.

"Don't be, I'm sorry for trying to force myself upon you. Even I admit I'm glad we didn't, well you know. I understand Cynder means a lot to you and what me, Grace and even the guardians at that tried to do was just cruel."

"I guess that makes us even? Regardless I just feel bad, the guardians gave me direct instructions and even everything I needed to accomplish it yet I failed."

"Will you stop being silly. This wasn't you fault. Even Volteer understood that when I told him. Listen though, if there is anything I can do to make it up for you just say, anything and anytime, I'm flexible." Eliza offered.

"Thanks. One last thing though. Any idea where Grace is? I need to go apologise to her too." Spyro asked.

"No idea, haven't seen her since yesterday. Strange considering the small size of this place." Eliza admitted.

"Thanks, if you do see her can you tell her I'm looking for her." Spyro answered.

"Sure thing, just be careful though with what you say." Eliza warned.

"Why?"

"She may be easy going at times but she isn't afraid to speak her mind, so expect her to disrespect Cynder some more…Though to be honest she has been a lot more forceful recently. Not sure what it is though."

"Okay, thanks for the head ups though." Spyro added.

"No problem, we should head to lessons now, Cyril is teaching us and you know how snappy he can be. Do…you want to walk with me?"

"Lessons? The guardians didn't mention anything like that to me."

"They didn't huh. Maybe they're giving you time to adjust and recover. You have spent a long time out there so it would take time to readjust. And hey, if you need anyone to talk to…I'm here…sorry I didn't mean like that. Just well, stuff." Eliza apologised, realising what she had just said and turning a light shade of pink

"Right, thank you anyway but there is something I need to do first, so I will talk to you later maybe?"

"Right." Eliza turned and bounded for the training hall, to make sure she wasn't late. But before she did she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to call back to Spyro. "Friends?"

Spyro smiled and nodded "Friends."

With that Eliza dashed off.

" _Right, now I can go use the pool."_ Spyro thought to himself as he strode onto the vision room. Now he was alone he could feel and focus on the energy resonating from inside the chamber. The homely feel. The swamp may be his first wall less house but this is his home.

" _This better work. Volteer may know a lot but somehow even I doubt he could do what he said. Though I don't even know if I can use the pool…"_ Spyro said, staring into the heart of the mystic green swirling liquid. " _Well no time like now, here I go."_

Spyro slid his eye lids shut and focused on the aura he felt around him. What he saw next…overwhelmed him in force. Events, prophecies, future telling's rushed past him so fast he barely got a glimpse at what they were. So much information crushed into a single wave of thoughts. He didn't know exactly what to do but had an idea, a plan. Then everything slowed down and Spyro felt his heart beat increase and breathing slow. Through a fragment of a window he could see…Concurrent Skies…more specifically the section above where Spyro and dark Cynder first faced off before finishing their fight in Convexity.

Spyro was then shaken out his vision. A pounding headache rippled through his mind. After a moment though the pain subsided, allowing the dragon to recollect his thoughts. " _I didn't see Cynder…but I bet what I saw is going to lead me to her…"_ Spyro then shook his head clear. " _I'll talk to Volteer about though to see what he thinks."_

Spyro turned and headed to the classes Eliza mentioned before. He couldn't find Sparx and he didn't have anything else to go so it was his safest bet, plus if Cyril was teaching the dragons id meant Volteer was free, possibly still experimenting.

"Spyro is that you?" A female voice called from behind.

Spyro turned and it was Grace standing in the entrance of the old training room. She looked flustered and in a panic.

Grace then dashed over. "Thank ancestors I found you. Please I need your help." She spoke quickly, grabbing Spyro by his paw and begun tugging on it.

"What is wrong Grace?" Spyro asked surprised.

"No time to talk, just come with me please!" Grace ordered.

Spyro followed the freaking dragoness into the old training room and half the statue until they were the far end of the room. Grace was slightly ahead, bounding ever slighter further and further ahead.

Grace then came skidding to a halt, as did Spyro. She then begun snickering, not a constant string like she found something very funny. But the kind that sounded like she knew something he didn't, which was exactly why she was giggling.

"What is wrong Grace? Why are we here? Didn't you need help?" Spyro asked, confused.

"Oh Spyro…sweet...naive…Spyro. How did someone as predictable, easily manipulated and careless as you save this world, yet also destroy it at the same time…" Grace sighed carelessly, starting to circle the purple dragon.

"What? What are you talking about Grace?" Spyro inquired, taking into note her tone which turned much darker.

"My parents are what I'm talking about. Before, everyone here believed you were this hero. They all talked about how you were this or how you saved them. It made me sick…" Her force turned from humour to disgust. "What they all had forgotten was those who died, those you didn't save like my parents."

"I'm honestly sorry. I did try saving everyone I could." Spyro sighed.

"Oh, so you do care now? Well it's too late. Caring doesn't bring back the dead. And now because of it everything I loved, my family, friends and my home are gone. Only happy memories and a crushed soul remain…and that equals madness." She finally said, dragging out the final part.

"Please, just let me help you." Spyro tried soothing.

Grace merely laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, just needed to get that off my chest for the last month. Now back to the subject at hand. For the last month, I had to put up with these squabbling where the very mention of your name scorched my mind. Now of cause, I couldn't say anything, I was dragged here by my uncle, forced to do his bidding and never allowed to speak my true mind. Well until I found a friend here at least…"

Spyro started looking around, expecting a grand entrance by someone. "Who?" Spyro asked accusingly. Spyro realised by now there was no reasoning with Grace at this point, he needed to find a way to calm her down.

"I see you're looking for this friend. Don't worry they're not here right now, the only person I will miss…Honestly though, I don't know who they are, I simply encountered them by chance and they shared my views about you. Now onto the next topic. I obviously didn't bring you here to tell you how I felt. No I needed a plan, something else I needed you here for, and this is where my friend had a play in." Grace whispered menacingly.

" _How can they not know this person if they've met them or at the very least seen them."_ Spyro scrambled his brain trying to find the loophole in Grace's statement.

"And so, I'm sure you know very well the only thing to do with a plan is to execute it...the first phase was rather simple. Discreetly getting everyone to change their opinions of you, this was simple enough, spread some lies and watch it catch around like the flu. Within a week, I could already tell the atmosphere darkened when your name was brought up. Sure, there were the more stubborn ones like my own uncle but even I saw some change in their attitude."

"What…so all that nervousness I've seen on them was because of you?" Spyro asked accusingly.

"Who else. Then comes the second part…which admittedly didn't go as well as I hoped, with you refusing my advances, like the true coward you were. So, I had no choice to advance onto the final phase…breaking you…" She grinned.

Spyro tried stepping back, but some unseen force compelled him to stay stuck. Was it fear? Or anticipation that kept him glued there. Whatever it was it felt…looming.

"Now of cause, I know next to nothing about you apart from the same repetitive positives from those incursive fans of yours. But…I say but because my friend of mine held the information I needed, and last night only confirmed that. You are driven by a sense of family and friend, they are what give your strength. You couldn't care less if you lost a limb, but if someone was to lay a finger on Cynder or even your so 'precious' brother well, let's find out. In fact, let's go all the way to let's say…murder." Grace hummed.

That last word caught Spyro in the heart, realising what she meant. "Where is he? Where is Sparx!?" Spyro said raising his voice and roaring.

"Oh, I may have a clue. Perhaps you should look down at your feet…"

Spyro's heart jumped, daring him to look down. He creaked his down to the floor…a set of four wings lain strew on the floor in a small pile.

"And now I finally get to watch the infamous dragon break, first losing his little girlfriend…then his popularity of his fans and now his own brother as the grand finally. But my god what a loudmouth he was with all this big talk…" Grace sugared the final part in a very fine bitter sugar.

"No…it…it can't be." Spyro uttered, staring at the pile in disbelief, anger melted into horror. He checked each and every aspect of the wing patterns, hoping for a small chance they weren't Sparxs'. But there was no denying it, that very intricate yet simple design, now dulled without their golden glow. There was no sugar-coating it. Sparx was gone…

Spyro just stood there, mixed feelings of despair and anger. As he gazed upon the last remains of his brother without ushering a word.

A dark black hue begun leaking from the purple dragon's skin.

"Good, let this rage envelop you like it did to me. Let it manifest into hatred. Reveal the beast inside to the world! Then I will have finished my vendetta." Grace

"Sparx…" Spyro murmured, his voice distorting and multiplying. He shut his eyes in remorse as two tears fell and tapped the floor. He then slowly raised his head towards the murderer Grace and his eyes flashed open, pure white orbs glare into her soul. By now his body was enveloped in shadows and darkness, lifted into the air by forces unseen.

"You know what you want to do, so do it. I'm ready…but are you?" Grace laughed.

" _No…Spyro, don't lose control…it's what she wants…you can't…but…she just murdered Sparx… and this feeling…can it be…control? That is what I need to do."_

Spyro gave into the darkness and let it corrupt his mind like an infestation.

Spyro spoke with a voice of distorted fury. "You murdered my brother to unleash the beast inside. Well here I am, and here I hunt you down…" No remorse, no care for his now deceased brother just pure cold hatred. He then struck back down onto the sandstone floor, creating tiny cracks under his wake.

"You think I would just allow that to happen, I didn't push you over the edge so that only I saw." Without hesitation Grace opened her maw and released a piercing yell of distress, followed by a very loud plea of help. The shriek she produced forced dark Spyro to cringe slightly.

"Help! He-he just murdered his own brother! And, and he's now coming for me. Help!" She screamed, cowering in fear.

Dark Spyro barely had time to recover from the ringing in his ears as the sound of thundering feet rumbled through the temple and the shattering of the door that once concealed the two dragons from sight. Spyro awaited the arrival of the two guardians and dozens or moles as they rushed around either side of the looming statue of Malefor, looking like he had a big menacing smile carved into his stony features.

The sight that beheld the guardians was nothing short of revulsion. Spyro plagued by dark powers while Grace cowered away crying. She dashed over to her uncle and hid behind his thick icy clue legs.

"He…he just disintegrated…his…his brother…with this beam!" Grace whimpered, 'clearly' going into a meltdown.

Cyril glared up at Spyro, while for once in his life Volteer couldn't speak, only babbled noise and sheer shock plastered on his face. All the little moles got into formation and directed their spears up to Spyro, in response ascended into the air once more.

"What Grace says are lies. Surely if you truly knew me you would know I would never harm my brother, now would I?" Spyro spoke harshly, bitterness swam in his mouth. But still an edge of his former self within.

In response Cyril released a Blizzard of Ice that completely enveloped the darkened dragon. Freezing Spyro completely frozen around in a foot of ice like a giant stalagmite.

"Are you alright Grace?" Cyril asked softly.

"I am now Uncle, thank you." Grace replied.

"Okay good. I never would've of thought something barbaric and evil would arise from young Spyro, even with these poposterous romours…-" Cyril admitted before getting cut off. Tiny cracks begun appearing in the snowy prison. Moments later shattering like glass sounded through the room as ice chunks and tiny fragments sprayed everywhere causing the guardians and moles to raise their hands and wings in protection from the tiny cold shards. Dark Spyro emerged from the destruction like a bat, slowly flapping his maleficent wings.

"So, It's just like that? Not even a single regard or care in case the real 'Spyro' is still here? Is it like that everything I've done, all the times I've proved you wrong for the so called better, all for nothing. Am I now just Malefor incarnated to you?" Dark Spyro hissed.

No one dared make a move, not while he was speaking.

"Normally I despise this form, the evilness and hate that came from it. But now I share its thoughts I understand things better now. It gives me the confidence my normal self would otherwise not dare say and the power to resist you. But regardless of which form I undertake the outlook would be the same, I would be despised, hated and shunned for being a purple dragon. Maybe there are some of you who at first thought otherwise. But look now, one look at me and you attack without hesitation, what kind of guardian goes straight for their weapon instead of reasoning at first? And what kind of guardian would fall straight into the hands of the enemy? You are no different than those you separated from. You're are violent, corrupt and easily manipulated. I bet all this time I was nothing but a tool, you needed a purple dragon to defeat a purple dragon. and once expended all there was to do is kill me? You couldn't defeat Malefor because like a coward he hid behind his fire walls and dark armies, but me? I am surrounded and backed into a corner, easy prey to finally be rid of the purple dragons? What is most disappointing it's how you taught me it doesn't matter what colour dragons are, it's the actions they take that define a person, yet here you are being hypercritical… Ignitus and Terrador truly believed in me, they deserved to be guardians because they died for what they believed in. Yet here you two are scuttling in the walls waiting for the opportunity to come to you so you could claim an easy victory? Because that is what you do, leech of others like myself and Ignitus so you could have an easy life respected and a figure to everyone else.…I could go on but I got a Destiny to fulfil. Malefor may be mad but he was a genius with a vision and he was not afraid to achieve it. And now I too have seen the truth, I share this vision because it's what you forced me into… Soon enough the past will come up to catch you and it will be by my hand. How does it feel to know that despite every little sleazy trick you pulled to prevent a second Dark Master you only ended up tripping over your own feet? I never thought I would say this…but I guess I am now carrying the torch."

 **Ouch. The Guardians really screwed up this time. They have unleashed the fury of Spyro, who fuelled by the death of his brother and the betrayal of those he once considered his mentors has turned to the dark, all because of one girl. But what do you guys and gals think? Leave a review with your suggestions, thoughts or anything. And if you haven't already and are enjoying the story why not slap that follow/favourite button. It really helps me and the story progress and is what fuels it.**


	13. Through Fire and Ice

Through Fire and Ice

The four young dragons of the now ex-Emerald Squad flew swiftly across the canal of lava, almost not having to beat their wings as the warm heat rising from the boiling lava below filled their wings and kept them in the air. Black ridge lines stood tall either side of them like the insides of a winding snake. They had been following this route for roughly fifteen minutes, keeping their eyes open for anything out of the norm, or more specifically an ice like substance.

"Charditus, are you sure Umbrafor was right about this? I know you told us already but I still can't imagine any Ice being in a place like this." Earthena commented.

"In other circumstances, I would agree with you. However, I think we can agree we have seen enough unusual situations by now that anything is plausible. Which has gotten me thinking admittedly, I don't even think the stuff we are looking for is Ice, more like a crystalline matter that has some composite of ice." Charditus replied.

"Okay leader, we didn't ask for a lecture. Let's just find this golem and be done with it. I'm itching for a fight." Blizarus called out impatiently.

"Remember, Cynder is our primary objective, we'll be avoiding the golem if we can."

"Oh come on, you said we get to fight it." Blizarus grumbled.

"The golem is a dangerous adversary, more dangerous than anything we have face before. Recklessness will only get us killed." Charditus explained.

" _Your leadership is going to be the death of us."_ Blizarus thought to himself acerbically.

"Now Earthena I want you to take particular care, your power is limited and thus we cannot rely on it to help." Charditus added.

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not exactly defenceless." Earthena countered.

"I'm not denying that fact, just take care."

"Alright I will." Earthena replied in slight irritation.

"Charditus, I see a large cavern ahead, its huge…" Volterra yelled out.

And sure enough, as they turned the corner ahead of them a large gaping hole appeared before them. Stretching from the very top of the cliff and to the flowing lava before, like a gigantic beast spewing lava.

" _This must be where all this lava is flowing from…and where the golem resides."_ Charditus thought cautiously to himself. "This is where the golem must reside, and so where Cynder must be. We do not know what to expect so when we enter remain fully aware of your surroundings. Volterra will oversee lighting so remain close to her. We all ready?"

"Yes." All three replied.

"Good. Squad move in." Charditus replied as the four fell into formation. Him at the front with Blizarus and Earthena slightly behind either side of him, leaving Volterra to fly in between them so all four formed a triangle formation.

They swiftly flew into the mouth of the cavern, with the lava below them temporarily providing light. The cavern was ginormous so flying wasn't an issue and they made quick progress through. It was only half a minute before they found something of interest, a small hole in the ceiling where lava poured out of like a waterfall, crashing into the magma pool below before diverging down two routes, one leading back out of the cavern and one leading deeper in... The flew around the stream of lava flowing downwards and continued their steep descent deeper into the ravine. A minute passed, or what felt like an eternity, the cavern had narrowed slightly, dipping down so that the dragons had to fly closer to the super-heated magma gushing into the cavern deeper below.

Turning a couple corners, they saw a sight most glistening and stunning, a truly colossal cave, nearly two-hundred-foot-tall in places and even bigger in length. Lava covered the floor in a red colouring as it sat undisturbed across the entire floor. Several more lava falls poured in from the sides of the cavern along with several outlets for the lava to pour out it, preventing the cavern from over filling. Many naturally formed black pillars supported the roof, preventing it from caving in. However, the true spectacle was not the lava, but the crystal flooring that suspended itself above the lava, deep blue in colour yet clear like glass, so you could still see the lava bubbling below as the light created still illuminated the cave. It itself was several metres in thickness and easily capable of holding something that weighed a lot…like a golem.

They stared in awe at the sight that beheld them as they silently landed on the smooth crystal surface, which wasn't cold despite its icy appearance. Not haven't seen many sights before in their short working life it was this blew them away. The ferocious heat and light refracted through the solid mass of crystal, displaying some truly beautiful patterns on the ceiling and walls. To say the least they didn't need the lighting as they initially thought.

Charditus's mind though continued to work their gears. " _So, the ice Umbrafor foresaw is not actually ice…but instead a crystalline form that acts a lot like ice. And so Cynder must be in here somewhere amongst the hundreds of square metres…"_

The other members though instead cited their thoughts into words.

"You don't suppose the Golem created all this now do you? Because even I admit he is a blooming artist…" Blizarus admitted.

"For once you're right Bliz, I do think he created this. If this is what sight-seeing is all about then I can see all the craze." Earthena added.

"Who would've thought…a creature as scary as the golem could create such a thing…" Volterra inputted.

"But how the hell though do we find a dragoness in all this?" Blizarus blurted out, ruining the moment.

"It seems like we have found the right place. And from the sight of it, just like a lot of wild creatures this golem likes to keep its burrow today and clean, perhaps the smoothness of the ice is to allow easy access from one side of the cavern to the other." Charditus explained.

"Alright smart ass, again we didn't ask for a lecture." Blizarus interrupted. Charditus just ignored him.

"Hear me out, this surface here…its clearly been like this for a long, so the golem must want it to be like this. However, I can only presume that if Cynder somehow ended up here, the golem must have used its crystal breath to freeze Cynder here and now somewhere above the surface…Look for any signs of a random breath attack, it is within that we will find Cynder."

"How do you want us to go about? Usual routine of in split off into pairs and search different areas?" Earthena asked.

"Not this time, too risky. That Golem could be anywhere under this crystal platform and despite its thickness it's hard to judge its strength. We stick closely with a ten-metre spread max. If the golem appears though we will regroup at this entrance, we do not want to be caught in the open." Charditus instructed.

Volterra and Earthena did as they're told, moving into position. Blizarus though…remained put.

"Jeez why are you so uptight about this. Even if the golem does show we can take it. I mean you practically blinded the damn thing when we first encountered it. So why are you afraid of round two when all four of us can fight it?" Blizarus groaned.

"Because this is its home territory. And despite its primitive nature I highly doubt it will be happy to see us after last time. Now do what the rest of us are doing and stop complaining. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get out of here. Earthena, can you keep an eye Blizarus for me please." Charditus ordered. Usually Charditus wouldn't have been this strict but in his eyes, he was only doing what was best.

"I am not a baby! For fuck sake Charditus this is what I keep talking about, you don't trust your own damn team." Blizarus roared.

"You know what fine, if that's how you feel you can stay here. I'm trying my best to keep us safe, so that we all come out of this in one piece, but you blatantly keep making things more difficult because why? You're bored. I keep telling you this mission is bigger than all of us and the last thing we need is a mistake. Now are you in or not?" Charditus shouted back.

"Oh, trust me I am, And I'll be there even when you forgot your team mates are actual dragons able to fight and not some damn hatchling…" Blizarus bitterly spoke, shaking his head solemnly as he too fell into position by Earthena's side.

Charditus didn't utter another word, it wasn't worth it. Instead he stood to Volterra's side, who looked rather disappointed and sad at both dragons. And so, in formation, a foul mood formation but as a team nonetheless they began their search, looking into any unusual crystal shapes that may conceal a dragoness within.

Crystal rock after crystal rock they searched, each time keeping sure they were alone and that nothing was lurking below…

Eventually though it was Volterra who found something first. She stared hard into the dark blue glass prism, trying to identify the odd solid shape suspended inside.

"I…I think I found something!" She hollowed out to the rest of them. They all turned their attention and approached the domed rugged crystal prying deep inside to identify the shape. It was small, black and had wings.

There was no denying it…it was Cynder. The position she last took before being re-crystallised was that she tried defending herself from the attack with wings arched forwards and eyes sealed shut, tucking herself in as she awaited the breath of the golem.

"Well done Volterra, now comes the second part. Earthena, you're the expert here on precious stones, what is the best way to break crystal?" Charditus asked.

"Well most crystals have like a grain, like wood. Crystal shapers use this part all the time when shaping their gems, so we just need to find the grain and hit that part with enough force and ta da, one free dragoness." Earthena replied.

"Okay and where is this grain?" Charditus inquired, he was still talking strictly since Blizarus left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Erm, give me a moment…" Earthena murmured as she circled the crystal. She was looking for the direction of where the attack came from, because then she will find her grain. "Riiight…here!" She called out, sure she found the right spot.

"Okay, now hit it with all you got, you're the strongest one here physically." Charditus instructed.

"Got it." Earthena chirped, reeling backwards so she could get a run up. She aimed her spiralled horn down and aimed it at the crystal.

"Chaaarge!" She yelled as she sprinted forward like a rhino, and as she did she activated her ability where a rock-hard substance encased her body, increasing her strength and durability and striking the crystal head on. She makes contact but the crystal's irregular shape and the somewhat slippery floor below meant she couldn't get a good hit in. Instead she collided into the crystal at an odd angle, bouncing her horn off to the side and the rest of her came slamming into the crystal, releasing her grip as the rocky substance faded away. She was stunned momentarily, but being an earth dragoness the effects of the recoil didn't last long and soon she was back on her feet.

"This crystal is a lot tougher than it looks, where going to need several tonnes of force to break this beast…" Earthena sighed in disappointment.

Unfortunately for them…the golem had been lurking in the lava below, sleeping in peace, and quiet. Until they started yelling anyway. So, it stirred and struggled in its sleep until its bright blue cold eyes snapped open like an alligator. Immediately it begun stalking them beneath the crystal surface, getting nearer and nearer. The final cry of 'charge' gave it their exact position, allowing it to sneak up right beneath where they were standing.

With one surge the Golem surged out of the lava and thrusted its head into the crystal surface from below. Creating a huge dent and many cracks and surprisingly the dragons above.

"Disperse now!" Charditus yelled, as he, Blizarus, Earthena and Volterra rain in opposing directions away from the impact zone. Once more the golem smashed its gigantic head against the crustal floor, crashing through it, creating a huge hole for it to stand in and breaking the crystal that encapsulated Cynder. As the unconscious dragoness and many crystal fragments got sent sprawling over the floor. The black dragoness landed with a hard thud, but quickly came to a sliding halt.

"Everyone regroup at the entrance." Again, Charditus called out, as he and the two females flew away from the destruction. The ice blue golem was still stood in the lava in the middle of the hole it created, where only its torso, head and arms raised above. It released a chilling scream as its recognised its adversaries, burns marks from when Charditus unleashed his fury remained scorned on its face. It clearly remembered him and boy was it angry.

Meanwhile though Charditus was making hasty work to make sure they all where there. "Okay you two are here, but where in Malefor's name is Blizarus?!" Charditus bellowed.

His question was answered as he refaced the golem. Blizarus was facing the golem…one on one.

"That fool! Volterra I need you to distract the golem, just don't get caught no matter what. Earthena go retrieve Cynder, I will get Blizarus."

With that the three dragons diverged.

Meanwhile though Blizarus has had enough of Charditus. But if he could show he was the strongest, by defeating the golem and saving Cynder all by himself, he would have finally earnt respect from his team. Volterra and Earthena would have to take his side from how awesome he is, and Charditus would have no choice but hand leadership over to him. Then he could treat Charditus the same way he treated him. It was perfect!

" _Let's round this up quickly with my most powerful move, the Blizarus Blizzard. There is no way it can withstand that!"_ He eagerly thought.

The Blizarus Blizzard consisted on circling the target at such speeds that they could not react while at the same time unleashing a consistent beam of ice to freeze the entire target solid. It is surprisingly effective against the likes of trolls and even groups of enemies.

So, he begun circling the golem's torso in a way where its arms and tail had hard time even getting near due to the consistent awkward angles and the dragon's small size and swift speed. And all the while only getting slower due to the ice now building up on it.

" _This is perfect, I told Charditus there was nothing to worry about but nooo, we couldn't fight it… but look at me. This is easy!"_ Blizarus thought to himself arrogantly.

What he had forgotten though was that the Golem was standing in lava, so the warm heat rising from beneath was slowly fading away, literally melting away his plan. And to top it all the Golem was beginning to see a pattern, being able to swing its arms closer and closer to the dragon until one narrowly missed him so closely Bliz felt the rush of air as it passed.

" _The ice is melting... however just a little more then, it will be enough to charge straight into and smash the entire thing to pieces…"_ He contemplated to himself.

However, his concentration snapped as the golem swung its erratic arm once more, this time due to hit its target no matter how he turned. Or…it would've done if Charditus didn't intercept and tackle the dragon out of the way, causing the giant arm to miss its target once more.

"What the hell Char?!" Blizarus roared.

"You're welcome, now go help Earthena and retrieve Cynder. I'm going to help Volterra." Charditus snapped back.

"I was able to kill the bloody thing until you intervened. Now I have to start over." He grumbled.

"No, enough of your antics. For once in your life just obey instructions!" Charditus yelled back, and if that wasn't bossy enough Char gave him a shove over to get him moving.

"Fuck you, I have enough of your bullying and enough is enough." Bliz hissed, even though this was highly unlike him Bliz was showing some real emotion.

"I don't mean to interrupt but- Eep! I need some help." Volterra squealed.

"How many times have I told you this isn't about just us anymore?" Charditus yelled back.

"But your wrong. This is about us, it's about all of us. Have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten it is us three who had stuck with you even though you treat some of us like shit? Have you forsaken your own friends because you didn't trust them?" Blizarus yelled back. "This one time I will do what I am told, but after that…who knows…maybe I will leave!"

"It's because of your head strong actions that we keep getting hurt. Do you think of your friends when you drag us all into your messes, then must rely on us time and time again get you out? And you don't even learn from your actions, or even thank us each and every time we save you…so which of us has the bigger fault?"

Blizarus didn't respond, instead he just turned his back on his leader and took off, heading for Earthena. Charditus also went to help Volterra…tensions were sure to be very tight after this…

Charditus quickly got his mind back into the mission once he saw Volterra barely ducked under a swipe from the golem's hand.

"How are you holding up Volterra?" Charditus asked, taking to the sky.

Volterra was breathing heavily, this amount of dodging and twisting movements were taking a toll on her fragile body. "Not too good. I'm sorry but a little help would be nice right now…" She grunted.

This small moment…a tiny lapse in concentration was just enough, she didn't even have time to scream as a beam of crystal breath swarmed her, pushing her to the ground below and freezing her solid in the crystal just as Cynder was. Unable to move.

"Volterra! No!" Charditus breathed shocked. He clumsily landed nearby without a care of his own being as he begun futilely bashed and scratched the crystal in hope of freeing her but to no avail.

"No! No! No!" He yelled in fury and heart-broken anguish. How could he let this happen? The one dragoness you truly loved… The golem retracted his breath momentarily and aimed it at Charditus.

As much he absolutely despised leaving her he had no choice, if he wanted to help her now he would have to come back. So, with a lot of regret he dashed around to the side of the golem as the breath crystallised the ground behind him, giving chase and inching closer and closer to the dragon's tail.

And it would have reached him too if it weren't for a perfectly timed ice beam from Blizarus striking the Golem right on the eye, freezing it solid and temporarily rendering it useless, earning a howl of pain from golem as it halted its attack upon Charditus.

Before Volterra was frozen solid, Earthena was battling to get Cynder free. A large chunk of crystal had trapped Cynder's tail blade under its heavy weight, Earthena struggled on her own and desperately hoped someone would come and help her shift the heavy crystal off. Her prayers were answered when she saw Blizarus hastily approaching to assist her.

However, before he did though she felt the crystal shift slightly and with one final shove she lifted the damn crystal high enough she could slip the tail from under.

" _Finally…"_ She grunted, taking two seconds to catch her breath. She was distracted however when she heard Blizarus yell at the Golem.

"This is for Volterra you asshole!" He screamed before unleashing a blizzard of ice upon the golem's face, scoring a perfect hit on its eye.

The golem turned to face him once more, revealing its one good eye. Only to get struck there by the hail of ice as well, rendering the entire golem temporarily blind.

The golem in response wailed even louder in fury, releasing random bursts of crystal in the lucky hope he strikes his increasingly annoying foes. And unfortunately for Blizarus the golem somehow managed to track his location and was readying its breath to bet rid of the annoying ice dragon.

"Now let our friend go you overgrown mother fucker before I shatter you bloody heart into fragments. Trust me when I say I can do that." Blizarus yelled

It opened its gaping maw and unleashed once more it's terrifying crystalline breath directly at him.

"Move it Bliz!" Earthena suddenly yelled as she made a mad dash for him.

"Aaah shit…" He suddenly spoke as he realised the situation.

He was suddenly lurched sideways as Earthena crashed into him.

"Thanks, Earthena…" He breathed, recovering from the sudden hit that also saved him. He went to regain his footing so he could get back to the action, but found he was unable to move one of his hind legs or his tail.

He checked behind and saw a sight he wished didn't happen. They were trapped in the crystal. "Aaah crap…" He tried viciously tugging at it but to no luck. "Hey Earthena when you get a moment think you could break me free?... Earthena?" He asked once more, looking around to make sure she was there…but she wasn't.

"No…Surely no…" He panicked, staring back into the crystal that held him. And sure, enough deeper within was the familiar form of Earthena, frozen in ungraceful glory. "Come on Earthena don't do this to me! You're tougher than that…Aren't you…?"

It was then Charditus's words burned in the back of his mind. " _It's because of your head strong actions that we keep getting hurt…"_ He remembered. " _Was it true what he said…that this mess…Earthena…Volterra…and now me trapped here…was because of me?"_ He sadly thought, as the truth began to dawn on him.

The golem was still struggling to removing the large amount of ice surrounding his face and eyes, it was screaming and even punching his own face to crack the ice. It had scrambled out of the hole it had created and was now rampaging around the cavern…and unfortunately in its blind rage it had smashed through several pillars that held up its home. A mini earthquake begun shaking through the earth, as many huge rocks descended from the ceiling, crashing onto the crystal floor below…it wasn't long before the whole cavern caved in, golem and dragons still inside.

Charditus raced back over to Blizarus.

"Give me your hand!" He yelled.

"No, it's too late for me." Blizarus countered sadly.

"It isn't too late, as soon as I free you we can free the others. Now give me your hand!" Charditus yelled, refusing to give up.

"Not this time, just take Cynder and leave us." Blizarus defied.

"Why are you saying all this? Where is the stubborn dragon I need now?"

"Right here…at least a part of him is. But you were right…this entire mess, Volterra and Earthena was because of me, I am clumsy, and for that I'm sorry. I also would give a better goodbye but now is not the time. You must do what you can to finish the mission, save the world…It's too late for me…" Blizarus sighed sadly, but ultimately he had made his choice.

"This isn't just about the mission though. You were right Bliz, I was so focused on the mission I forgot who I was. I forgot who my friends where. And that's why I need to redeem myself by getting you lot out of here."

"Why are you being the stubborn one this time? You won't be able to help us if your buried alive too so get going. The longer you take the less time you'll have, isn't that how you play it? Mr safety, get the job done without distractions?" Blizarus smiled, getting back some of his cheek.

"But…" This time Charditus was the speechless one, tears forming in his eyes.

"Now get going boss, even if the three of us die here it wouldn't be the end, nothing can stop us forever! Remember our slogan? Emerald Hearts forever?" Blizarus happily sighed.

"Of cause." Charditus whispered, bringing a smile to himself. "I would never forget that."

"Good, now go. Don't make me regret another damn thing before I die! For crying out loud, this is hardly dignifying enough." Blizarus yelled.

"I…I will." Charditus whispered at last. He quickly turned away to find the black Dragoness.

"Last thing Charditus!" Blizarus called out once more.

Charditus turned his head once more. "You're aren't half a bad leader. Okay that is all. Now go, I got one more thing to do." Blizarus commented.

Charditus gave him one final soft smile along with a few more tears. He had never cried before, but he was glad he had a good reason to cry for the first time.

"Goodbye…Blizarus." He whispered, jumping over the crystal mess over to the still unconscious dragoness. The entire cavern had begun shaking more violently as more boulders begun to dislodge from the ceiling and came crashing down onto the floor below. Any moment and the entire cavern would collapse on all of them.

He wrapped his two front talons around her waist and started beating his wings hard.

Crunch! A pillar of rock stabbed into the ground in front of them, as hot gas hissed through the cracks.

Charditus managed to get himself and Cynder into the air, and without hesitating he headed for the exit, constantly readjusting to get a better grip. The additional weight also made manoeuvring a lot more difficult, so slowing down and turning became a dangerous choir, but regardless he nimbly dodged the falling debris, only small bits bouncing of his thick dragon hide.

The golem finally removed the ice that plagued its face, now free it searched around to find where its prey and hunter has gone.

"Over here you mother fucker! That's right I'm ready for more!" Charditus could hear Blizarus yelling, despite the circumstances Blizarus was proving to be a resilient spirit once more.

The golem turned its heard to the source of the noise, clearly having not seen Charditus, so in fury and anger the golem stormed over, where it spotted the grinning dragon half stuck in crystal.

"Come on, hit me already. Make me die with dignity!" He yelled back once.

So, with one more shriek, the golem unleashed one more beam of crystal upon the dragon, with certainly a lot more force and power needed, relishing in the satisfaction of freezing the dragon that had caused so much annoyance and the destruction of its home.

Charditus didn't hang around anymore, he was already half way up the exit tunnel. He didn't care what or where the golem goes now. His team was gone, there was no tiptoeing around it. And the only thing to do was to honour their last wishes and put a stop to the madness that was the world.

He raced up the tunnel, as the lava below bubbled and shook in excitement from all the tremors.

He reached the section with the single magma flow, but to his unneeded annoyance the ongoing activity had even affected the lava here, as it was pushing out faster and more violently in larger quantities, like a curtain covering most of the cavern exit. It was like Boyzitbig all over again.

" _We must be underneath a lava lake_!" He quickly thought.

There was only a slither of the exit squashed up against the wall by the rain of lava, it would require a lot of expert flying and a level-headed mind to pass through. So taking a deep breath and pulling Cynder closer to himself he angled himself as close to the wall as possible. He then surged forward, timing it so when he passed through the slit his wings were folded slightly to decrease the chance of skimming the lava. Success! He zipped through before spreading his wings out fully once more to balance himself out. The red dragon didn't stop to celebrate though, the cave was still crumbling down, and each second passing brought it closer and closer to fully collapsing on top of them.

Twenty seconds later, Charditus shot of the cavern opening like a red and black cannonball. He was heavily breathing and exhausted but he couldn't stop, not until he was safely a top of the cliffs. Straining his wings one more time he flapped higher and higher up the cliff face, at this point he didn't care if there were orcs waiting for him at the top of the ridge lines, he needed to deposit Cynder before both fell into the molten river below.

Two moments later he was at the sharp cliff edge, over the rim of the cliff and simply released Cynder, who fell onto the black ground with a slight thump. To be honest Charditus wasn't far behind, he moved slightly to the side before his aching wings finally gave out, sending him back to the ground as well.

For a moment, he didn't move, simply too exhausted to do so. And the realisation of the loss of his team finally begun sinking in, he simply sobbed on the spot, no sound, no action. Just tears and emotions pouring out.

" _Good bye Volterra…Earthena, Blizarus…Maybe someday I will see you again…maybe someday soon…"_

He just laid there for five minutes, letting it all out and regaining his spent energy. He knew he had to get going soon…but he just wanted to lay there…just a little moment longer.

Wishes though rarely come true.

Charditus felt a disturbance in the air, but before his could react a shiver went down his spine as an icy breath struck him in the back, forming an icy prison that ensnared the red dragon. Charditus begun to panic as he felt himself unable to move, his wings, legs and tail trapped.

" _The golem didn't just find me, did it?!"_ He whimpered.

However, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more scared as he heard a female voice.

"Got him Umbrafor, the culprit has been caught and the package secured." Saphira gloated.

"Excellent work Saphira, the rest of you get ready to move Cynder, I wish to have a word with our traitor. Infernius, Saphira with me." Umbrafor ordered. Like a flock all 9 dragons descended upon our protagonists. Two of the dragons, from Ruby squad went either side of Cynder, ready to her up on Umbrafor's command, while the rest of the four stood around doing nothing, like usual.

However, Saphira, Infernius and the much larger Umbrafor went around the frozen dragon to face him head on (his head was still free).

It was a sight Charditus wasn't happy to see, not after everything else. He had to act quickly.

"What are you doing Umbrafor? I got Cynder for you, so why are you doing this to me?" Charditus demanded.

"You did get Cynder. I admit it is commendable…I apologise for my behaviour yesterday, how I talked and how I acted. I was not myself, instead I was acting on behalf of my leader." Umbrafor said, calmer than before but still with authority.

"Your leader?" Charditus asked surprised.

"However, the fact remains. You specifically defied my last orders. You told your team the one thing I told you not to do, and thus proving my final suspicions correct. And yes, I did hear you back at home when you blatantly lied to me. Though I cannot lie back to you, that would be hypocritical of me. I knew you would betray me, I had just hoped for better really." Umbrafor sighed.

"So…you're just going to kill me here and now?" Charditus grimly asked.

"Perhaps..." Umbrafor replied.

"Allow me master, I can make quick work of this one." Infernius eagerly spoke, even though he never acted or shown it he had a twinge of jealousy and hate of Charditus. Many of the other dragons liked the idea of bloodshed of one of their own. So, they grinned and shook their head.

"Now hold on Umbrafor." Saphira spoke out. "Charditus doesn't deserve death, we have got what we want, on that part Charditus has delivered. Remember though we got those Warfang guards you call upon to arrest him. They should be along in half an hour."

"…very well Grace we will have it your way. He will instead freeze here until they arrive., by then we will be gone for good from both you Charditus and those insufferable people." Umbrafor spoke.

"But I want to kill him Umbrafor. I deserve to. And many of those here agreed he needs to die." Infernius countered.

"Enough Infernius, my decision is final. Charditus has paid with the loss of his friends and he can spend the next many years thinking about like I said he would, now we leave."

"Wait…what do you know about the death of my team mates?" Charditus said with urgency, noting the word play Umbrafor used.

"I suppose you deserve to know. I knew your team mates would perish in all this, and that you would alone would succeed. I couldn't bare losing any of my troops, so instead I risked the lives of my enemy…you, it was simple but effective strategy, and all it required was focusing my powers to full capacity, and through this I could see a fragment of the future. All we had to do was wait for you to resurface." Umbrafor admitted without remorse.

"You knew they were going to die? But…how…why didn't you tell me! I could've done something." Charditus said in hysterics, losing self-control as he realised the truth. "You wanted them to die…they were the innocent ones. I was the loose cannon as you said. So why didn't you let me die instead of them?" His voice grew cold, and his growl raised in volume.

"Because losing everything you love is a more serving punishment…no one is innocent as I have said, defies me and gets away with it. Don't mistake my remorseless for enjoyment. There was no joy in knowing their deaths. However, it needed to be done, heed this as a final warning, stay away or we won't be a merciless to you as the golem was to them." Umbrafor shook his head.

Abruptly, Charditus felt his body increase in temperature, as energy clustered together getting more reactive by the second. Charditus unleashed a wave of energy, not a fury but his special ability. The Ice barely contained the main force of pressure as it shattered into crystals. A gentle heat wave passed over the other dragons.

"The golem may have killed my only friends…but it was you who sent them there to die…this was never about retrieving Cynder, this was about sending us to our deaths!" Charditus spoke hatefully.

"On the contrary! I was killing two birds with one stone, I was getting rid of you, yet I also needed a least one of you alive to bring Cynder back. For as you know she is the only one who can help us get Spyro back, and now since we have her our agreement is over. You can now be free as you wanted…in twenty years." Umbrafor spoke, raising his voice to match that of the angry dragon, still covered in flames.

Charditus didn't reply. Instead getting ready to exhale a storm of fire upon those who crossed him. However, he didn't get a chance. Grace was already to pounce, she exhaled another blizzard of ice upon the dragon, dousing the flames, reducing his body heat back down and freezing him back in place, this time though not even his face was able to move, he could only stare straight on, unable to do anything to those in front of him.

"Why thank you for being loyal, if only you were like this all the time…then we could've put our differences aside. I knew you would unleash your ability, so I prepared for it. Like it said you are mentally weak, and so because you refuse to control your emotions you let anger take control of you. Anger only makes you clumsy, and so because of that you allowed yourself to be outsmarted. This is what I've been trying to get you to avoid, emotions only blind you from seeing the truth…heed this lesson along with my warning, because this is where we part ways." Umbrafor finished.

"Now everyone, we are finished here, it's time to head north, past the volcano. I have foreseen Spyro's arrival and so we must be there to prepare for his capture, this may be our only chance for a while... using my special powers to see into the future as drained me, so I won't be able to use them for a while. Soon though everything will fall into place and we can carry out our master's wishes. All units were moving out now." Umbrafor commanded. And like a multi-coloured flock of birds they flew off with Cynder in their clutched. Leaving Charditus alone to de-freeze in the lands where hope burns. However, one thing not even Umbrafor had foreseen, was that Charditus didn't use his special power, he had created a fury. He still had his ability and when he felt he was safe he once more heated his skin up, melting the ice from the inside out, it sizzled and bubbled, turning back to a liquid. This combined with the constant heat from outside made short work of the ice, and soon Chard could move again, wriggling to further loosen the ice and the heated water begun dripping down to the ground, collecting onto the rock like a warm puddle. A few moments later and he had done it, as the last of the ice simply slipped off him.

He stepped forward and gazed up onto the north, and despite all the rising smoke and ash he could just make out the shapes of wings and bodies flying off into the distance. And he be damned if they were Wyverns and not Umbrafor and his minions.

"I'm coming for you Umbrafor…and you'll pay for everything you had done to me…Volterra…Blizarus and Earthena. I'll make sure everything these fifteen years you had been working for are snatched away just like you did to me. You have taken everything from me so I have nothing to lose. And because of that I am not afraid, not now, not every again." Charditus spoke taciturnly.

He then turned once more and took a drink of warm puddle behind one, the pureness of the water was blissful for his throat, as he greedily lapped the water up. He then halted for a moment as a thought crossed his mind.

"Those dragons did like slightly exhausted, and knowing Umbrafor they won't stop unless they had it all planned before. The only thing north of here is Concurrent skies and then the ocean. And since they aren't too distant they won't stop until they have arrived at their location…then they will rest, leaving them very much tired and thus not up to full strength perhaps I could somehow take advantage of that though…" He spoke quietly to himself, formulating a plan. "And if what Umbrafor says is true then for whatever reason Spyro is meant to come. Perhaps if I could somehow get to Spyro before-hand, we could formulate a strategy to outsmart them all and recover Cynder. Then with their help combined I will be able to take down Umbrafor and the entire Sentinel regimen. This is no longer about the mission…this is about us."

He jogged forward and whipped his wings out, he ran to the cliff edge and at last second jumped back into the freedom of the skies. North for Concurrent skies.

 **I apologise now if some parts don't seem to make sense, but I have been through and tried editing where I could. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**

 **I know how long some of you have been waiting for Cynder, well here she is…not quite fully awake yet and in the hands of the enemy but at least we've found her. And fates are set to collide within the chapter or two, where stories combine into one. Both dragons have lost everything, and both dragons have their plans, but what will happen when both meet. Will they fight or will they join? Only next chapter will show. Expect a lot of questions to be answered along with some new ones.**

 **If you're enjoying the story thus far and aren't already following/favouring, then why not hit the button? Its ten seconds but it means a great deal to and will only improve the story and get it out there. On a different note, I would like to thank all of you so far who has done the above, this story wouldn't be possible without your continuous support.**

 **And lastly, if you could spare some time, I would love if you could leave some reviews stating how I could improve, the story can only get better with your feedback. Again thank you all, and until next chapter Farewell.**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	14. Descent into Darkness

The descent into darkness

The darkness encased dragon spoke, voice of grated iron and shattered glass, like nails on a plate. "Now out of my way, no matter what you will prevent me from accomplishing what needs to be done." He begun hovering over the heads of the moles and dragons, no regard or care for them. A dark purple mist swirled around with small chunks of ice orbiting his body. He was still holding his brother's wings gently in talons.

"Crossbow Units, take aim and take that abomination out of the sky. He does not leave here or peril will befall our realm once more." Cyril ordered. Four moles, although still scared loyally aimed down the crosshair on their crossbows and took direct aim at the slow-moving monster.

Zing! Zing! Zing! three crossbows release their bolts, true and straight and speeding gloriously towards the black dragon.

However, all of them missed their mark and instead chipped into the wall behind, raining harmlessly on the ground below. The final crossbow mole was shaking nervously, which in return threw his concentration. Regardless though he fired the final bolt, as it streaked forwards and up erratically.

Dark Spyro reflexes kicked in as he grabbed the arrow in his talon, holding it carelessly like a stick. Now they had gotten his attention.

"Your weapons have no effect on me. Not while I am in this accursed form…" He spoke once more bitterly, dropping the arrow to the ground with a wooden clatter. It bounced and rolled back to the small huddle of moles.

Dark Spyro turned once more and levitated towards the door. He had wasted enough time here.

Cyril was quick to react, opening his maw and breathing a torrent of ice on the doorway, blocking the way out with a foot of thick ice. Dark Spyro easily could have gone out onto the balcony but he needed something from the temple first. He halted his advance and observed the wall, looking for the weakest spot to punch through.

Volteer was the next to attack unleashing forth a storm of electricity at Spyro, scoring a direct hit on his chest. "Gah!" He yelped. The electricity surged through his entire body, causing muscles to tense up and become unresponsive. He fell to the ground in pain but the flow of voltage didn't stop, instead increasing in power and pain.

"Aargh!" He screamed. " _I need to get out of here!"_ He growled to himself. But his wings refused to obey and his power begun fading.

The moles had begun gathering around, ready to capture the dragon the moment Volteer drops his attack.

Spyro felt an odd energy build within, needing to be expelled. His entire form faded with a flash, vanishing from the spot.

Upon seeing the purple dragon disappear Volteer stopped and looked down in dismay.

"Wh-where did he go?!" One of the moles whimpered, afraid the purple dragon would just resurface behind him.

"Di-did he just evaporate into dust?!" another cried.

Their questions were answered though when another purple flash abruptly appeared the other side of the ice barrier, revealing the dragon.

"How did he do that?! I've never heard of a dragon who can teleport!"

"It matters not, he needs to be stopped! Innocents are at risk now!" Cyril ordered, bringing back control to the moles. He charged for the door and begun racking away at it with his talons, normally Cyril would hesitate before wasting prized claws on such task, waiting for someone like Terrador to instead barbarically smash it down in one swing. But the situation was dire, he did not want to go through that entire ordeal ever again.

Volteer joint in, using their big strong fist to create ever increasing cracks in the ice.

Meanwhile though Dark Spyro was breathing heavily. This new ability got him out of there, but at the price of a lot precious mana. Regardless he couldn't wait to regain it, he couldn't risk getting pinned by the electricity again. Instead he charged towards the training room, each step as painful as the next as lightning still coursed through his body. Petrified dragons and moles ran for their lives in all directions, in the vain effort of escaping this atrocity and its wrath.

He dipped sharply to his right into the laboratory, coming to a swift halt as his eyes dashed around the room, looking for one book in particular.

" _Where is it…"_ He quickly assumed to himself. He scavenged the front desk, throwing aside other useless articles. "Here it is." He mused happily to himself. He picked up a scruffy brown journal, the same one Volteer had shown him earlier.

Dark Spyro did not know he needed, but gut feeling told him otherwise. So, he took it under the one talon already holding the wings and immediately turned to exit.

He opened out his stygian black wings and beat them down softly, raising his body into the air. The power that circulated around him made flight almost a breeze, rarely having to beat his wings. He was free now, nothing to stop him from accomplishing his mission now. He almost felt happy, but the burden of his brother and everything else repressed these emotions. All he felt was emotionless drive and the need to accomplish his goal.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the crossbow bolt zing upwards right in front of his face, bringing him to a startling halt. He stared downwards and spotted a singular mole panicking and reloading his crossbow as quickly as his furry little hands could. He hastily refitted another bolt onto the shaft and quickly raised to aim again. But he didn't get a chance when a black talon swiped and hit the crossbow out of the mole's grasp.

The mole gave a frightened gasp as Spyro pinned him down under the talon with the diary and raising the other claw, ready to strike. The mole gave one more whimpered cry of fear before closing his eyes.

Now the mole was completely at the dragon's supposedly non-existent mercy. Dark Spyro examined the mole…he was no threat, only doing what he was trained to do, following the orders of higher dragons.

Despite this Spyro could feel the darkness urging him to kill, to slice the mole's throat and paint his talons red.

"No…I'm not a monster." Spyro told himself defiantly, as he struggled to resist the darkness. The white sphere faded from his eyes for a moment, revealing the purple irises, but the blackness that plagued his scales remained. Dark Spyro felt the evilness slipping away as he regained control of his mind.

Even then though, the white saucers clouded his eyes again, but this time the ever-creeping voice of evil wasn't present, vanquished from the shadows for now.

"You don't deserve to die, not like this…" Spyro spoke, though the words were sincere the tone he spoke in nullified it.

Instead he simply got of the mole and walked calmly towards the temple's main entrance. He had gotten what he wanted and now was the time to leave.

The mole simply stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend what is going on as Spyro calmly approached the main door. He placed his free talon on the front door as it slowly rumbled open.

He didn't even turn his head as the guardians finally managed to breach their own barrier, shattering the icy wall into splinters. The two older dragons spotted the purple dragon almost out of the door.

"Stop right there Spyro! Before you hurt anyone else." Cyril ordered, almost pleading.

"No one was hurt…" Spyro spoke. One moment stepping outside, the next fading into a purple flash.

"He's gone…what in Malefor's bad name do we do now Volteer...?" Cyril breathed despairingly, hope slipping away from his tone.

"Scrupulously, I have no ideological solution to our problem. This unprecedented turn of events has negatively impacted our current situation even more than before."

For once Cyril didn't talk Volteer down, instead he pondered over to the mole still shaking from his encounter, but evidently unharmed. He was now dusting the dirt of his armour.

"Are you okay soldier?" Cyril asked.

"Aye sir, nothing I'm not used to. But he was speaking something unusual." The mole replied.

"He did now? Well speak up soldier, what did he say?"

"Something about how he wasn't a monster or something like that. But he also was carrying a brown book sir." The mole explained.

"A brown volume you mention?" Volteer intervened. Hurrying over. "Was it by any chance have any resemblance to an autobiography?"

"I guess? It was all a blur." The mole apologised.

"That would be all then. I would recommend you go rest up and be back on duty in ten minutes." Cyril instructed.

"Aye sir I will." The mole replied, picking his crossbow up again and heading towards the mess hall.

"As for the rest of you back to your posts, we will have the servants clean this mess up in the moment…Volteer that book you was so intrigued about, was it what I thought it was?" Cyril asked even more grimly than before…This really hasn't been a good week.

"I'm anxious that there is no simply mistaking it, the journal Spyro has occupied is none other than Malefor's journal." Volteer confirmed.

"Then that, is it? Do we have another catastrophe at hand? Knowing the dark contents of that book young Spyro may be headed for Malefor's lair to complete his preposterous work. There may be no alternative but to have to put Spyro down, for the sake of the realm. I will assemble the troops within the hour before making our way there." Cyril said. He hated the prospect that Umbrafor was right all this time…but having to put down one of the Realm's greatest hero after all he's been through was one thing he wished he never had to do…

"On the contrary Cyril. From my calculations, the chance of Spyro going there will be explicitly slim. Not after clearly stating to him before any chance of using the contraption passed on the same time Malefor was obliterated. And Malefor was the only being with sufficient knowledge to operate it." Volteer countered.

"But Spyro is a persistent boy, he will not loiter until he has accomplished what he set out to do. Surely he will try there first to see."

"That…is a factor I did not consider. I highly recommend we send one of our scouts to investigate the burnt lands in case he does arrive. Cyril I shall be faultlessly honest and say I still concur my doubts."

"Where will he be go instead Volteer? We need to find him now." Cyril pleaded.

"I…I have no knowledge on that. He could go anywhere. There are endless possibilities considering his newly acquired capabilities. The best we can do now is alert of spies of his unprecedented development. We have a time frame of approximately five days before she arrives, if she then learns of his existence she would not hesitate in levelling what little we have of the realm to get him and add his being to her collection." Volteer prattled on.

"Then there is little we can do now apart from send out our scouts back out into the Burnt lands. We need to wait for Spyro to make the first move."

Volteer nodded in response, he too was not looking forward to the ever-unattractive future. Not only was there the factor of Umbrafor hunting them, but now to add to the plate an even bigger danger arriving in less than a week and now Spyro going rogue with perhaps cataclysmic results. There was so much to do and so little time.

"Well Cyril I best be cleaning up my laboratory and I shall see what I expose, explore and discover about the entity that appears to have corrupted the existence of Spyro."

Cyril nodded in reply. "I shall attend to the moles and notify Hunter of these events. I know it is a lot to ask for all he has done but maybe he can track Spyro down again…"

Volteer turned and headed away from the main entrance, for once not eager to actually do some research and expand his knowledge.

It was then Cyril noticed his young cousin standing below them.

"How much of the conversation did you hear little one?" Cyril asked softly.

"None master Cyril. I only just got here." Grace lied. The truth was she heard all of it, and she was eagerly waiting to see what would happen in five days…

"Okay. How are you? Are you alright?" The sight of his cousin safe brought some relief to the dragon.

"I'm fine, but what was that thing? Surely that wasn't Spyro." Grace said in disbelief.

"We're not sure what that thing was, but Volteer is confident he can find a solution."

"Anything I can do to help?" Grace eagerly spoke.

"For now, head to your lesson, it will take some time for everyone to calm down but it will be a start. I will have Mistress Breatha take over the lesson for today." Cyril answered.

"I will." Grace responded.

"But later I will need you to recall the events to me prior to our arrival. Considering you're the only truthful source at this moment."

"Of cause Uncle, I would never lie to you." Grace lied.

Spyro reappeared a fair distance away from the temple, on top a flat mushroom away from danger. He was tired from teleporting a long distance but he didn't care, he was away from danger.

Spyro could still see the peak of the temple over the mushroom swamp, reminding him of vague memories. These same memories broke the dark spell on Spyro as the shadows casted themselves away, revealing the purple dragon underneath the veil of darkness.

He gazed silently at the temple, evaluating it…finding a conclusion…

"This darkness that had descended from above, it was no mere side effect. It was giving everyone on this planet one final chance to change. Because even now, in the bleakest of times when life is at its fewest, wars rage on and death is common."

He watched on, remaining motionless.

"They all united when Malefor threatened the world, stood by each other's side no matter what against one common enemy. But now the threat has passed they forget each other. Only seeing each other as either friend or foe with no middle ground. All because of a few liars forcing their false beliefs on others, manipulating their minds and breaking the bonds that once held them strong… I awoke to a world were trust is broken as easily as it's made. Where no one hesitates on turning on their own kin. All divided because of their differences in beliefs. I suppose after so long fighting, so much bloodshed, to suddenly find that the enemy is no more can cause a dragon to lose themselves. Empty without a cause, useless because the only thing they are good for is fighting. Which allows dragons such as Umbrafor and Grace to take control of them and give them a deceitful purpose that only ends up hurting themselves."

He then looked down at the diary he still held.

"There is so much darkness in this world. Evil lurking deep in the minds of everyone, feasting and growing upon the words of liars who believe what they are doing is for the best, but in truth, are only forwarding their own goals at the expense of lost souls. It's a realm of suffering and anger that will only continue in an endless cycle unless something is done, and I will be the one to finally correct the wrongs of this planet..."

He then gently raised the light wings of his fallen brother, inspecting them closely.

"I'm doing this for you Sparx…" Spyro Conceived. Throwing his brother's delicate wings to the wind. He strongly held the book to his side and aimed for the north west towards Concurrent skies. He honestly didn't what he would find there, but it was were the Pool of Visions had shown him so there must be something important there.

Spyro tried using his new transporting ability, but found himself unable to muster any energy. He didn't feel drained, no instead fuelled by his new needs.

"It seems I cannot use that ability in this current form." He mused to himself. Spyro wasn't even disappointed, he was empty inside, only compelled to do what he felt was necessary. But it was because of this emptiness his remained fully focus, free from worries and disruptions.

He instead extended his wings out and took off for the north west.

Two hours flew by as Spyro speedily sailed towards Concurrent Skies. The closer he got the more purple lightning danced across the skies. Scattered groups of pale blue crystals started to emerge from the grounds below, becoming bigger and apparent, strutting out the ground like crystal blades. But unlike their coloured brethren these crystals are empty, lacking in a soul of the ancestors, so thus unable to empower those that break them.

Spyro was now flying over the mineral maze and although he didn't think of it at the time, it was three and a bit years ago, that he was fighting his way through this very spot. Trying to reach the summit of Cynder's fortress to put a stop to her plan and save Ignitus. But now he had mastered flying it was a breeze, simply gliding above all previous troubles. Not even the mini electric creatures that roamed this unusual terrain could bother him. But despite them the place felt very barren and desolate without all the hollering apes. Even the Dreadwings had long abandoned this fortress. Perhaps the continuous booms of lightning scared them off.

Spyro was grateful for this emptiness, simply because it meant he would not have any further interruptions.

Up ahead stood Cynder's fortress. Like an Obsidian silhouette against the dark skies. A purgatory that has claimed many a life. At the pinnacle of the stronghold three spires protruded high above everything else. Anyone looking down from the top would have had a huge view of the surrounding landscape.

For whatever reason, he felt needed at the top, like something was calling for him. He sharply ascended, arching his aching wings even more while trying to ignore the pain building up while holding onto dear life. The purple dragon scaled the side of the tower, flying higher and higher until he reached the top where he placed his talons gently on the hard floor. It was none other than Spyro's first true battle with Cynder.

The Glass roof remained suspended above with the single gaping hole in one of the panels. Spyro felt nostalgia running strong through his blood. The uncertainty and urgency, the belief that any moment the serpentine form of Dark Cynder would skulk from the shadows to confront him once more.

Spyro pressed on forward, certain that the source of this summoning was on this very platform. As he proceeded he took in his bleak surroundings. Dark clouds lit up by erratic purple lightning unfurled for miles away. He stopped though when a glint of gold shone just in front of where Ignitus was being harvested for his energy.

Feeling this was it Spyro took one more step forward and examined the ring. It was simple gold with a sapphire embedded in its face, it wasn't anything too spectacular, perhaps nice looking but nothing outstanding to the regular eye. Regardless Spyro picked up the ring in his free talon. The ring reacted to his touch, releasing a mellow sound and releasing a faint glow. Spyro gazed upon the sapphire as apparition of a face sprung forth from within.

"Ah. It seems I wasn't wrong in the long run." It spoke in a mischievous dark voice.

"Malefor…" Spyro hissed.

"Everyone we are here. Set down in that spot there and clear it out. That is where we will wait for Spyro." Umbrafor ordered. As nine sets of bat like wings descended on the main courtyard where Spyro battled the Electric King.

They were met with strange hissing as it turns out dozens electric leeches had turned this abandoned segment into a nest of sorts and they weren't happy about their home being invaded. They slowly slithered over to where the dragons were going to land.

Boldor was the first to attack given his advantage over electricity. He fired off a few earth bullets, striking a couple of the leeches in the head, crushing their brains into mush as their bodies went limp. This caused the rest of the leeches to suddenly become hesitant, not moving anymore forward yet also not quite backing off.

Infernius and two of his dragons then took the reins and blew a wall of fire upon the remaining leeches, sending them packing and rushing off away, out of sight amongst the crystals. Those unlucky enough to not get out were roasted to a wet black crisp.

The flock of dragons landed roughly on the ground before, majority finally glad to be on solid ground after all that flying. The two dragons carrying Cynder gently placed her on the ground.

"Ruby, Sapphire squad take five minutes to rest, then back to training. I need to inform our master of our progress."

"Master, I request we have ten minutes." Saphira spoke up, clearly exhausted. "That amount of flying has worn us all out. And we haven't had a drink since we left base."

"I said five minutes. The enemy will never give you five minutes to catch your breath or have a drink. You need to be in constant peak physical condition if you are to survive the battle to come…In fact I might even need to push you all further."

"But we're already pushed beyond breaking point. We just cannot be pushed any further."

"What's wrong Saphira, can't handle a little heat? This is why fire is the superior element." Infernius gloated. "Don't worry Master I'll be sure to have these lazy bums back to training by the time you come back."

With quick thinking Saphira whipped his back legs from beneath him, causing Infernius to hit the ground.

"It doesn't matter who you are, how strong you may think you are or what element you have. You'll always be beneath me." Saphira grunted.

Infernius growled as he got back up. "That maybe so…but I'm not afraid to fight you either. Regardless if you're a girl."

"That's enough of both of you. Save your strength for training. You have already used a minute of your break." Umbrafor snapped. Turning towards the stairs leading up to the tower.

"Master Umbrafor!" One of the other dragonesses attending Cynder called out.

"Wait is it now?!" Umbrafor snarled, whipping his head around once more towards the dragon.

"She is waking up sir!" She answered.

This caused Umbrafor to change his tone.

"Everyone move away. I shall handle this." He demanded, hurrying over to the dragoness who sure enough was beginning to make mumbling sounds.

"Eurgh…" Cynder groaned as feeling began returning to all parts of her body. She felt very sore but she wasn't entirely sure why. She looked out with bleary eyes as her eyelids slipped open. Light flooded into her shadowed mind, muffled voices echoed through her head, becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second. One of which becoming very distinct and noticeable.

"Spyro?" She asked unsteadily.

"Rest easy." She heard the voice reply, more directly to her.

She begun taking in her surroundings as a tall black dragon loomed over her.

"You are safe now. That is what is important."

"You…I remember you." Cynder said hurriedly.

"You should do. We have worked together before." Umbrafor explained.

"But…I don't understand. Why am I here? Why are you here?" Cynder's mind swam in hundreds of questions.

"You have a lot to catch up on Cynder since you have been sealed away. So, somethings here will come as a shock. But we have time." He then turns back to his dragons. "Everyone else enough gaping at our friend and back to training!" Umbrafor barked.

Despite the grumbling the other young dragons they moved away and begun sparring against one another.

"Now back to the topic at hand. You were attacked and captured by the Frost golem that roamed the burnt lands."

"I remember that…I was wandering, looking for Spyro when I was attacked by that creature. It chased me down this cave before I realised I had no means of escaping. Then the golem struck…" Cynder spoke solemnly, remembering turning to see the golem charge up its beam.

"That is mostly likely the case, you had been trapped there for a month. We only just got you out an hour ago." Umbrafor lied.

"A month?!" Cynder spurted out in disbelief.

"Like I said you had been missing for a long while and a lot has changed. It's only because of my psychic powers we were able to find you."

"Psychic powers…Hang on, Umbrafor?! But the last time I saw you…" Cynder almost whimpered.

Umbrafor nodded. "Last time we saw each other was during the dragon-ape war. I willingly gave up the wind crystal needed to realise Malefor and the location of the temple along with the information of the purple egg. In exchange you supplied with the materials needed to start up my Sentinel program in secrecy."

Cynder remained quiet. She knew Umbrafor became a high-ranking member of Malefor's forces after he betrayed the Guardians, so surely he would know that Cynder helped Spyro bring a stop to Malefor. Yet he shown no signs of hostility. No…there was an ulterior motive.

"I know what you are thinking. And I shall inform you that you have nothing to worry about. I may have helped the you and your apes but It was only the interest of myself, I barely interacted with your apes after out transaction. I wanted to breed the perfect crime-fighting force, without the interruptions of your war. So, that when the war did finally end I would be the one to keep the peace, an icon of power and a true leader. I couldn't care less what happened to Malefor because I knew one day he would be brought to an end. But in Malefor's mind I was still his ally, and the only time I ever talked to him was through the rings he provided us." Umbrafor said as he shown off his emerald encrusted ring. "Although they no longer work, its I still consider as a novelty of sorts, a memory from the pasts, and speaking of the pasts I do not hold anything against you, I have gone beyond petty squabbling and have instead been assigned an even greater task that I must complete. And so, even after the apes disappeared and Malefor had been brought back I was still left in peace to continue my work. And now It is completed, us Sentinels are fully fledged members of Warfang and more despite what had occurred in the past."

Cynder wasn't sure how to react as more memories and thoughts poured into her already full mind. So instead she remained silent.

Umbrafor was about to continue talking when he felt an energy grip his finger with the ring on it. "I shall give you some time to think this over. There is something I need to do but then I shall be back." Umbrafor spoke behind his back. He headed up the stairs of the tower and disappeared behind the doors.

Throughout this entire time Cynder had become more aware of her surroundings, realising they were at her old Fortress, still dark and sinister as Malefor's heart.

" _Why am I here?!"_ Cynder thought in alarm. There was definitely something Umbrafor was not telling her. " _There is no doubt about it, Umbrafor needs me for something otherwise he would not have come for me…Well whatever it is I still need to find Spyro. I won't allow myself to be caught like that again."_

"But how? You are dead!" Spyro yelled in disbelief. "I saw you being dragged down…so why is it you are still here?"

"Heh." Malefor grinned at the other purple dragon's reaction. "You would think I would be dead, for was it not you who caused my demise? My body may be once more destroyed and my spirit bonded in Convexity but my influence lives on."

"But how? You are cut off from this realm!" This was the first real emotion Spyro had begun feeling, the only emotion he could feel now. For the more anger he felt the more it fed his darker side…

"Elementary magic. I am back in my original spirit form. I poured some of my life energy into three crystals embedded in rings long before my demise. So that even if I was stopped my followers could spread my influence and I could continue ravaging the realm. So while you huddled behind your walls I still waged my flames of war. In this form the Orc's eyes are mine, I see everything they see. Giving me unlimited power even from behind these locks"

"So the attacks on the villages were you're doing."

"Indeed. And because of this there is no true way of stopping me. Even if I have to destroy this realm one damned village at a time. But I must say, this new look on the realm really does suit it, it's a just a shame it didn't go all the way…"

Spyro's mind was at a blank. All this time he thought the attacks and everything else was just rogue invasions. But to find that Malefor had orchestrated them all along put a few jigsaw pieces together. However the voices in his mind told him he was wasting time. They had brought Spyro here for a reason and apparently that reason was Malefor.

Spyro then dropped the diary in front of the ring so that Malefor got a clear look.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Malefor asked amused.

"You're going to help me get what I need." Spyro said forcibly.

"Oh am I?" Malefor taunted. "And why would do that?"

"Because I now understand the true purpose of the purple dragon… if what you say is true then surely you have seen me around through the eyes of your minions."

"Perhaps I did…perhaps I didn't get the chance before you obliterated them…who knows."

"Enough games Malefor, the truth is you must have seen alone and isolated. And even when you weren't watching me you must be aware of the hatred carried by everyone…Something happened to me…something clicked in my head and the next thing I knew my perspective of the world changed. All I see now darkness that must be cleansed. In other words…I seek to end the world just as you do. That is why you are going to help me." And to add emphasise Spyro slammed the book down for Malefor to see.

Malefor begun laughing. Not the usual single laugh but the laugh he did when he turned Cynder against Spyro.

Spyro wasn't surprised at this point. Instead he was waiting for the sly and cunning explanation to come. Eventually the maniacal laughter died down and Malefor spoke like he had just been proven correct.

"What you don't seem realise is that I knew this day would come, and you bringing this to me only confirms this. Everything that has happened and will happen is simply fate. The same fate that caused me to fail and the same fate who put you in my place. And just like I said before, we have more in common than you would think. For you see I too once saved this world before, and all I asked for was more power, more responsibility. But did I get it? No. So instead I begun training myself far beyond anything my guardians could teach me. But when they discovered this they feared me, fearing I was becoming too powerful for them to control any longer. So, they banished me and tore down my good name, making me look like the villain…So I did just that. I became the villain just as they branded me as. And what happened to me is exactly what happened to you. So, you see, we are alike. Both once heroes, both used and betrayed by our guardians and both meant to destroy the world. This story has been written many times. But now both of us will destroy the world together like our ancestors before."

"Perhaps you were right. But the only other thing we have in common are our goals. I despise the fact I must end this realm. But if I don't then no one else do and the cycle of suffering would go on and on. So destruction is the only sure way of stopping it. The thing that separates us is our views. I wish there was a happier way to do this while you relished in the thought of destruction and pain." Spyro replied. Even though liked he said he wished there was another way, it looked like teaming up with Malefor was the only way to achieve the end of the realms.

"Heh, we shall see in time. It will only take a few days…partner." Malefor grinned.

"We are not partners. You are but a necessary evil I need for my path to healing this planet."

"Oh, what could you possibly need from me. Aren't you already more powerful than me? Or was it all thanks to Cynder…say what happened to that little bitch after she betrayed me? I presumed you had her dead after the little secret was revealed?" Malefor mocked.

"You do not deserve to mention her name." Spyro hissed irrationally. Unaware what Malefor was trying to do.

The truth was Malefor was completely aware of Cynder's fate after Umbrafor alerted him only moments before Spyro arrived. Malefor was simply trying to get under the younger purple dragon's skin and further speed up the darkness deep within the dragon.

"…I may power but power cannot translate words…your diary holds the key to unlocking the device you used to awaken the destroyer, however it is written in a language I cannot read… this must be why I was bought here, so you can translate the diary." Spyro concluded.

"You don't need that anymore, now you've got me to guide you on the right path." Malefor replied playing his first bargaining card.

"You do not get a say in this Malefor. You are translating this book now. I do not have time for negotiating."

"Young dragon…if you were so 'smart' you know I would not just offer my services just like that. Because we both know as soon as I tell you need then that's it, you would just leave, and where is the fun in that? I got to have some credit for destroying this world."

Spyro growled. Malefor was right, as soon as Spyro learnt what he needed to know he would simply leave Malefor there. But Spyro couldn't just leave now without the information needed. This left him with only one option.

"Very well. But I was you I would be very careful with your words. Because it's the only thing stopping me from throwing you away like the trash you are, because as soon as your usefulness is up then that is it, our paths diverge and I finish what you started."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way…oh this is the most invigorating thing since our battle, I cannot wait for the climax."

Spyro simply ignored that comment, he has had enough of riddle talk and now only wanted straight instructions. He simply stepped forward and gently gripped the ring in two talons. He then slipped it on a talon and raised it to his face.

"How long will this all take? Because the sooner it is over the better it is for those suffering."

"It is not a simple case of a flip of a switch. There are still a couple of tasks that will take two days. Patience is a key element for even after the ground work has been laid and the final piece put into place, it will take a week before the Destroyer arises once more to complete what it has started. For bringing life back to the realm is much harder and time consuming than say… Even for a device as capable as the Dream Caster. But other wishes can be done instantly…like say…restoring this accused world…" Malefor spoke.

"If you think I'm planning on doing that then you've got it all wrong…I've made the mistake of stopping you and now I will fix my mistake. This planet needs to be brought to an end so that a new age can come about."

"Yes…I feel your resolve…Haha haha! Then let us begin."

"Now we have got that pointless conversation out of the way, what is the first step?"

"You're going to really like this…" Malefor teased. "Down below in the courtyard are some of my followers, I think you know him quite well."

Spyro stared down at the ring in uneagerly anticipation.

"Don't tell me you don't know who? It's Umbrafor and his sentinel program." Malefor gloated sarcastically.

"Umbrafor?!" Spyro asked. He knew Umbrafor wasn't who he said he was but never would he of guessed he was in league with Malefor.

"Your first objective is to join up with him and his sentinels in the courtyard below."

"They are here right now? How did they find me so quickly?" Spyro asked cautiously.

"How do you think?"

"…His psychic powers…should've have known."

"Correct, however he knew you would end up here as well in time thanks to me. For he too has one of the three rings."

I do not need help, let alone theirs. This is already complicated enough without having to work with difficult people."

"There are still some things you cannot complete on your own, even if you've always been alone. I cannot help you if you don't let me." Malefor said more seriously.

"You don't seem to realise how much Umbrafor despises me. He is the one that made me an outcast and turned Warfang against me and ever since they had been trying to make me dead. I am telling you now, we won't get along." Spyro specified clearly.

"Ah but you are mistaken. He doesn't want you dead, he needs you alive. So that left the only option of capturing you." Malefor continued.

"But why would he need me? You told me the Dream Caster works for anyone. So why doesn't" Spyro asked doubtful, trying to find a way around having to work with the two dragons he dislikes the most.

"Of cause, anyone could use the Dream Caster, but the power source needed can only be charged up by a purple dragon through the power of convexity. Of because I was able to accomplish this task on my own before for obvious reasons…I had the power and my creations to assist me. But Umbrafor does not have Convexity now does he? Thus, he needs you, and you need his soldier's strength."

"I'm also guessing you want him there to keep an eye on me?" Spyro spoke irritated, realising he was going to have less control than initially thought over the operation. However, if what Malefor was suggesting was true then he will need help…

"No, my decision still stands. I will find help elsewhere. I cannot risk my being around dragons I hate. You however are staying with me." Spyro grunted, lowering the ring once more to the ground.

" _Where are they headed…?"_ Charditus thought to himself. Despite losing as much as Spyro, the equivalent of everything, Charditus was blessed not to haunted by an incarceration of evil. A demonic side that feeds on pain and slowly withers away one's sanity. This allowed him to keep his emotions in check, only barely though. " _The only thing beyond here is Concurrent skies…that doesn't matter though, I'm going to bring a stop to Umbrafor no matter how far I need to travel…nothing else matters."_

Charditus had caught up with Umbrafor and the Sentinels and was now stalking them from way above, even higher than the fortress's tallest tower, watching carefully from above. His interest peaked when he noticed the nine dragons descending onto the courtyard below. He halted in the air, casting a wary eye on the clouds above to avoid being struck.

" _This must be where they're capturing Spyro…"_ He continued to contemplate. It was now a case of simply waiting and catching up to Spyro before Umbrafor spots him. Then they could discuss their plan. Charditus scanned his environment, Spyro could arrive from anywhere and even though it was dark it wouldn't be hard to spot a purple dragon.

Five minutes passed as Charditus constantly checked downwards on the specks, seeing them constantly scuttle around like multicoloured ants, before Charditus spotted a lone dragon speeding towards the highest tower.

There was no doubt about it, it was Spyro. With a beat of his silent wings Charditus moved in, he wanted to warn him about Umbrafor as soon as possible. He crossed half the distance when he noticed Spyro acting peculiarly, talking to what appears to be himself. So instead the red dragon halted himself and instead watched intently to see what will occur from this.

Another five minutes passed but nothing really progressed, Spyro was still talking to himself, Umbrafor had disappeared inside the tower briefly before exiting a moment later right before Spyro arrived and the other dragons seemed to of spread out amongst the crystals, disappearing from view. " _Looks like they know Spyro is here and are getting ready to ambush him._ Spyro though looked like he was about to take off and leave. " _Okay now I need to move. I don't leave here without Umbrafor's blood being spilt."_

Charditus swiftly crossed the rest of the distance, landing lightly on the platform in order not to badly startle Spyro.

"You however are staying with me." He heard Spyro say.

"I shall talk to you later, it looks like you have company…" He also heard a dark twisted voice he did not recognise. The voice faded along with the apparition in the ring.

Upon hearing the patter of four feet Spyro twisted his head around to see a stern-looking dragon advancing towards him.

"I've already made my mind up, I'm not coming with you." Spyro sharply stated, getting the point out there and turning to face the dragon.

Charditus looked affronted. " _How did he know?"_

"I can complete the task without yours of Umbrafor's help."

" _complete the task? Without Umbrafor."_ Charditus was thoroughly confused by the dragon's behaviour.

"I'm not here with Umbrafor, I'm on my own." Charditus stated.

"What do you mean? I know Umbrafor and the rest of the sentinels are down below waiting for me so you must be with them." Spyro replied doubtfully.

"You're right, I did come here with them. But only by shadowing them from above, they don't know I am here."

"Then why are you here…" Spyro accused.

"I came looking for you." Charditus replied.

Spyro wasn't sure why. But the tone he used sounded like a threat. "I don't have any quarrels with you but if you stand in my way I will have no choice but to use force. Nothing will stop me accomplishing my task."

"I don't want to fight you Spyro. I want to help you." Charditus almost pleaded. Something about Spyro was off, there was a rugged coldness about him in place of the kindness and determination.

"I said before I don't need help. Now if that is all you have to say I am leaving. I have much to do and not a lot of time." Spyro finished, walking closer to the edge of the tower.

Charditus leapt in front of the dragon, blocking his way. "But that isn't just it, I need your help."

"Why would anyone need my help? I helped once before and looked what happened to me." Spyro spoke bitterly.

Charditus was almost shocked by the comment, this was very much unlike Spyro.

"Because it will help both of us in the long." Charditus implored.

Getting increasingly frustrated Spyro decided the only way he was going to leave was by hearing this dragon out. In all truthfulness Spyro would rather leave without more blood on his hands.

"…What is it you need so badly you seek the help of the dragon you sentinels had tried so hard to capture?" Spyro asked, not making any attempt to leave.

"I need Umbrafor dead. After everything he has done, everything he is going to do he needs to be stopped. But I cannot do this without your help." Charditus explained, relieved Spyro is finally listening.

"Is that it? Your goal is revenge? Because if that is it I am not interested…" Spyro replied, walking around the distraught dragon.

"Wait…that isn't all. There is more." Charditus tried reasoning.

"I am beyond my own vengeances, let alone others. I won't intervene in other affairs. So, this is your problem."

"But this isn't just about vengeance. This is justice, for everything Umbrafor has done." Charditus could feel his anger flare up slightly.

"Justice won't stop the coming end. I'm sorry but I can't help, I understand Umbrafor must have done something terrible to you to make a dragon like you want him dead, for he too has done some things to me I wish I never lived through. But I refuse to have to encounter that dragon again given the choice…I've got what I need and now I must leave." Spyro declared coldly, stepping pass the dragon and not even bothering to look at him.

"Umbrafor won't just let you leave. He has this place surrounded and he aims to capture you. My other aim for being here is stop Umbrafor from getting what he wants-"

"I know why he wants me and he isn't getting me." Spyro was completely unfazed by Umbrafor to be honest, he would only be a mild distraction in his opinion.

"I'm not just going to let you go and get yourself caught Spyro." Charditus said defiantly.

"You're a good dragon with a good heart Charditus…that is your name, isn't it? But if I was you I would spend any time you can with your Squad." Spyro spoke solemnly.

"I wish I could…But Umbrafor made sure that I won't be able to anymore." Charditus whispered bitterly.

"We'll I'm sorry to hear that."

He reached the edge and was about to put his wings out.

"…They have Cynder!" Charditus finally burst out.

Spyro's lilac eyes shifted automatically to his left. Those three simple words made Spyro change his mind.

"That is a lie. I'm sorry Charditus but nothing is changing my mind and besides, Cynder has been missing for over a month…I don't see how she can go from not sighted to suddenly being in the possession of Umbrafor." Spyro answered doubtful and even a little sad.

"I know it's true because it was me who rescued her. Spyro I'm telling you the truth. Look into my eyes and tell me I am lying." Charditus directed.

Time seem to stand still as Spyro contemplated whether or not to listen. But at long last he turns and stares directly into Charditus's fiery determined eyes.

Spyro's eyes grew wider as he realised Charditus was actually telling the truth. _"There is no denying it, he isn't lying…"_

"…Come with me then." Spyro said at long last as he begun approaching the centre of the platform, on his way he picked up the diary again.

"So, you're finally going to help me?" Charditus questioned, relieved he had gotten through to the purple dragon.

"We're going to get Cynder back. Which if Umbrafor doesn't comply to reasoning we may as well end up fighting. I'm not to fussed if we do end killing him as I'm willing to make an exception…but at the same time I just want to get Cynder back then get away from here." Spyro admitted.

"Alright…Though if you don't mind I would like to join you." Charditus added, following Spyro onto the platform.

"I don't think that would be wise. You might not agree with what I am going to do." Spyro warned.

Charditus gave a soft smile. "Us outcasts might as well stick together, and besides, Umbrafor will come after us again at some point and I want to be there when he does so I can give what he deserves."

"Very well, though feel free to disembark at any times. Because I cannot promise you vengeance." Spyro commented, and at that moment the elevator begun descending into the heart of the tower.

"I apologise for that untimely interruption Cynder. We may continue. Have you any questions as so far?" Umbrafor asked.

"Just one, what happened to Spyro?" Cynder replied. She wanted to get directly to the point of why she is here.

Umbrafor simply nodded. "I foresaw that you would ask that question, and I am sorry but you won't like the answer." Umbrafor replied solemnly.

"No…he isn't…" Death was Cynder's first reaction.

"Dead? No, but unfortunately the news still isn't good. Spyro has gone rogue."

"Rogue? What do you mean rogue?" Cynder had a suspicion she knew, but in her heart, she certainly wished otherwise.

"Gone rogue like Malefor I'm afraid."

"But…sure he can't have…the Spyro I know…"

"I know it is hard to believe but it in the end it's the truth. The world you know is currently lost…darkness now envelops us and the land is ravaged by disasters daily. All because of Spyro."

"But it just doesn't make sense…Spyro saved this world…I mean I was there with him…So how is it that he suddenly turned?"

"I don't entirely know either, but my guess the amount of power he wielded to pull this planet back together must have corrupted him the same way it did to Malefor. Because a week after he resurfaced in Warfang he attacked and killed several of Warfang's citizens before fleeing the scene. And ever since Warfang has tried multiple times to kill Spyro but to no avail, for each time they try they only end up losing more men. It has even gotten as bad as Spyro leading groups of grublins and orcs to strategically attack and destroy surrounding villages." Umbrafor explained.

"And where does that leave you?" Cynder questioned, still un able to comprehend.

"Me? I still believe there is a chance to get through to Spyro. But to do that I needed the help of someone he trusted with his life, in other words you. What Warfang keeps not realising is that every time we provoke the purple dragon he retaliates. However, by talking to Spyro we may be able to stop him without more blood being spilt. What more, I have a plan that with all our help combined may be able to bring back the planet we all love."

"Then why are we here?" Cynder was still yet convinced.

"Because at this very moment. Spyro is atop of this spire, the very same one you and he first properly met. Why he is here though still eludes me…"

Cynder narrowed her eyes up towards to the spire and took a step forward, she winced as she felt her leg collapsed and realised she hasn't quite gotten her energy back. Regardless she tried to take another step forward.

"Where are you going?" Umbrafor asked.

"I'm going to talk to Spyro." Cynder said confidently.

Umbrafor slammed his front foot in Cynder's way, barring the way.

"I would advise against that at the moment." Umbrafor added heavy emphasise to against. "If we are to bring Spyro to his sense it will require all our help combined. He is an unstable dragon and thus the wrong move can send him into another rampage that could prove fatal."

"You lie Umbrafor. You've never cared about this world before so why would you now." Cynder hissed. "And Spyro would never do anything like this." She almost yelled. The black dragoness then tried to dash past despite her body complaining but it was no use. Umbrafor simply stretched out his brawny black talon and clamped it around Cynder's thin frail body.

"Let me go!" Cynder growled.

"You were always too smart for your own good Cynder. But not enough to stay with Malefor and see through the world's end."

Cynder struggled in Umbrafor's grip, desperately attempting to summon her shadows to escape, but none came.

"It's no use fighting Cynder, you will help us win Spyro to our side one way or the other. Fate had decreed it and she also decrees this planet's life needs to be ended."

"No…I refuse to be your puppet ever again."

Umbrafor simply ignored, even when Cynder tried nipping his talons he merely tightened his grip.

"Everyone else spread out and be ready. Plan B is ago, Spyro is no longer going to be joining us willingly so we must use force to subdue him. Eyes to the sky and ground. We do not leave without Spyro."

At once the exhausted dragons stop sparring and skulked over to gaps in the shards, some more eager than others of the prospect of fighting Spyro even at the energy they were at.

Spyro and Charditus were on their way to the courtyard, currently on the slow-moving elevator to the bottom floor of the spire.

"So, what did Umbrafor do to you anyway?" Spyro asked.

"I thought you said you wasn't interested." Charditus replied surprised.

"I'm not, but…If we are going to be travelling together I may as well understand your motives." Spyro explained without looking.

Charditus's brows lowered in hatred. "He caused the demise of my Squad…all three of them."

"He killed them?"

"Not exactly. They were taken from me by a Frost Golem. Umbrafor orchestrated the whole thing."

Spyro looked at Charditus, almost in a way of asking to him to explain.

"I don't want to really talk about it…"

"I understand. My brother way taken from me only this morning and I was accused of his murder…" Spyro put bluntly.

"The dragonfly?" upon realising how tactless he sounded and the shock factor of this comment Charditus simply apologised and gave a sheepish look. " _I guess this is why he seems a little roughed up…"_

"…We are here." Spyro said bluntly as the elevator came to a halt. Spyro stepped off followed by his new 'friend', still grasping the journal tightly to himself. Charditus did notice this and was wondering why, but decided it was best not to ask about it.

The doorway opened, revealing the aqua-blue crystals jutting around the dark floored courtyard. But to Spyro's uneasiness no-one was around.

Spyro was the first of the two to step out of the doorway into the dangerous open.

"Umbrafor! I know you are out there and you have someone who belongs to me!" Spyro yelled.

And out of the entrance of the courtyard Umbrafor stepped out, still with Cynder in his clutch.

"It is time we properly met Spyro…" Umbrafor said calmly.

Spyro caught sight of the struggling female in his hand. "Cynder!" Spyro called out in a mixture of relief, yearning and sadness. Emotions that actually managed to touch his stone heart. He even nearly cried because of it.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out in similar reaction.

 **Hey all. I know it's been a month since I've last updated and I'm kicking myself for it. But unfortunately, I've been very busy, and very tired both mentally and emotionally. But now I am back and should hopefully be updating every 2 weeks or so. But I hope for now this extra-long chapter will allow you to forgive me.**

 **So here we have Spyro, broken from his code yet still fighting. Unfortunately for the wrong cause. But now since Cynder is there, perhaps there is something she cans still do to help save him before he does something he truly regrets. The only thing though that keeps them apart now is Umbrafor.**

 **And with that my friends. I shall see you next time.**


	15. Truth of Purple

The truth of Purple

"You know what we want is the same as you Spyro! No blood has to be spilt." Umbrafor ordered.

"I will tell you what I told your master, I'm doing things on my own terms!" Spyro bellowed back.

"Why do you continue this stubbornness? It won't get you anyway on your own."

"I refuse to be forced to work for you, where you can manipulate me just like you did to all these other dragons. I'm doing things my way."

"And that means teaming up with traitors? Why is that you team up with him, who used to be one of us yet you refuse to join forces with us?" Umbrafor mentioned, directing this comment more at Charditus than anyone.

"Because I know what you have done to him and his team, and is it because of things like that I am forced to do this. Now give me Cynder, and then I won't have to tear your throat out."

Though Charditus was focused on the conversation he became wary that the other sentinels were started coming out of hiding, slowly encircling the two dragons.

Cynder on the other hand was fully focused on the conversation. Spyro was speaking in a way she hadn't heard before, it was full of hate. She could also feel some sort of disturbance coming off him, even at this distance.

"We'll here you go. I was planning on giving her to you anyway. However, I won't be as gentle as originally intended." Umbrafor hissed.

And just like that Umbrafor flung Cynder as hard as he could at towards Spyro. The black dragoness tried to open her wings to slow her tumble, but the way she was spinning made it useless. So instead she braced for the hard landing that was to come.

Thud! She hit the black tile floor like brick and continued sliding until she came to a resting halt just below the set of stairs Spyro was standing on, unconscious but otherwise fine. A glorious bruise formed from where she landed but no permanent damage done.

Spyro dropped the diary on the ground and rushed over to Cynder's side, picking her up and holding her close.

Charditus too scampered down the stairs to cover Spyro. But this proved to be a mistake as two of the sentinels got behind them and blocked off their escape route. It was nine vs two, unfair odds even if one of them was a purple dragon.

Cynder was thankfully alright and should awake in time. But still Spyro held on for his own comfort. He had longed for her touch for over her a month, to feel her heart beat against his, simply to drive away this hole caused by loneliness. But now…now was not the time he could indulge himself. Spyro felt rage invade his veins. The sight of Cynder carelessly and helplessly tossed into the air triggered the dragon in the wrong way. Spyro could feel the darkness crawling back into his mind, dark thoughts of vengeance and hatred filled his head as the shadows overflowed out and onto his skin. Turning him back into his shadowy hideous form of Dark Spyro.

Charditus was in shock and awe of the sight. Umbrafor had mentioned about this before multiple times. But to see it first hand was something else. The crackling lightning, the distortion and even the white saucers that were his eyes quickened Charditus's breath. Even the other dragons took a few cautious steps back just to be safe. Giving this evil incarnation more room.

"Don't you feel it Spyro? The voice in your head, they're calling. Fate is calling for you to do what is needed. So, come with me and together we will accomplish what we sought to do." Umbrafor tried one last time to reason.

"You will all die!" Spyro hissed, voice shrill and distorted.

"Soldiers, do what you will with the traitor but leave the other two alive!" Umbrafor ordered.

All hell broke loose. Charditus's attention was thrown as a fire ball whistled past his face belonging from none other than Boldor.

"I've been waiting a long time to finally smash your face in." Infernius eagerly spoke. "You lot back off, he's mine." He demanded.

The other dragons backed off, all well-aware of Infernius's wild temper.

"Infernius, you know what Umbrafor is planning to do. We should be stopping him!" Charditus tried reasoning, leaping back to avoid another fire ball.

"And why would I do that?" the other fire dragon laughed, spitting more fire balls in between pieces of dialogue.

"Because thousands of innocents will die!"

"Who am I to argue who dies when I'll be the one alive, I've got everything I need right here. Who cares when I'll be the one alive and you won't."

Charditus rolled to his left when Infernius lunged forward claws first.

" _There is no getting through to him, or any of them. Umbrafor has broken then beyond reason and guilt. The only thing I can do then is put them down."_ Charditus thought.

Charditus once again dove backwards as Infernius slashed forward.

"Run coward run!" He squealed in excitement, blood lust over taking his mind as he went into a frenzy. His claw strikes became quicker and deadlier. Things only got worse when Infernius activated his ability and his claws caught alight, glowing bright and hot.

Charditus didn't get a chance to retaliate, all he could do is hope Charditus exhausts himself soon. He dashed to his left once more as the frenzied dragon raked downwards once more. Coincidentally a rogue ice spike hit the same place, whistling passed Charditus and instead embedding into Infernius's shoulder.

A loud howl from Infernius quickly broke his rage as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"What the hell Saphira!?" He roared.

The gorgeous dragoness frowned at him. *Well you shouldn't have been standing there." She growled back.

"Grr…just be more careful then. He is mine!" Infernius growled to himself, chasing after the other red dragon once more.

" _Not if I have anything to do with that."_ Saphira thought to herself determined.

Charditus backed off a little, but due the cramped conditions of the courtyard movement were restricted and he found himself sandwiched in between the two dragons.

Infernius leapt first into the air. Bearing out his claws wide to rake deep into the skin of the dragon, however this left his underbelly open wide. Charditus aimed himself ready to counter attack. But didn't get a chance when Saphira intercepted and struck the red dragon heavily in the head, causing his brain to collide with his skull and knocking him unconscious.

Charditus could barely believe it as Saphira landed gracefully in front of him.

"Are you done gawking? We need to get Cynder to safety." Saphira reminded, hurrying and grabbing one part of the dragoness.

"What are you doing?" Charditus asked bewildered.

"I'll explain later, but we need to get into the tower out of here before Spyro completely loses control and turns on us."

"You expect me believe you just like that?"

"No, I don't expect to earn your trust right now. But we don't exactly have the time to do so, so let's move."

Charditus didn't question anymore, he simply stopped talking and hurried over, picking up the other half of Cynder and together they carried her back up the steps.

Two of the sentinels noticed the trio of dragons making a break for the tower, so they broke off from the others and charged up the stairs.

"You continue upwards, I'll slow them down." Saphira decided.

She gently dropped Cynder to the ground and went to engage the other two dragons.

However, a torrent of fire streaked between, creating a three-foot fire wall that divided them. The two dragons reared up in as the barrier burst way above them.

Charditus and Spyro shared a quick glance of acknowledgement.

"The longer we take the more risk we are at." Saphira ordered, retreating and helping carry Cynder once more.

"We won't have to worry about friendly fire, Spyro intentionally meant to do that." Charditus reassured.

Both dragons took Cynder up the last step and safely around through the door.

"Sir! The other two managed to get through the door." One of the sentinels called out.

"Do not worry about them for the moment. Focus all your efforts on Spyro!" Umbrafor yelled.

Spyro had a lot more control than Saphira previously commented. But even then, he could feel the shadows creeping up on him, threatening to take control. This form of Spyro gave him immense power and new enhancements to his current elements such as the lingering fire he made earlier.

But even then, with this power Spyro was struggling. He was facing off against seven dragons, all specialised and trained in taking down purple dragons, masters of teamwork and thus very effective hunting machines.

Two of the dragons, an ice and fire one, twin brother and sister were in almost synchronisation. One of their tactics were hitting their target with fire, then ice so the target was hit constantly feeling hot then cold and thus wearing them down. This was what they were doing to Spyro, who found it more annoying than anything but even he began feeling the effects. On top of these the other four dragons were also using their powers against him, in total the constant bombardment was exhausting Spyro, as he didn't have any time to retaliate. Umbrafor merely watched on, confident that he had finally caught this elusive dragon.

Spyro was getting beyond breaking point, angered he couldn't do anything to fight back.

"Enough!" He roared. Upon those words, dark winds spawned from his body and pushed outwards with huge energy, hitting the dragons around and sending them flying into the surrounding crystals, many left groaning and aching from the sudden and sheer power. Even the flames Spyro created were snuffed out completely. Umbrafor too was thrown to his feet, unmoving for the moment.

Spyro was panting, this burst…this fury was more powerful than any he had done before. But if did what it needed to do. Feeling he was now safe Spyro turned and gravitated slowly towards the doorway, where he had seen his allies safely make it.

However, as Spyro moved further inwards a sudden wind blew into his face, getting stronger and stronger by the second until it felt like a gale hitting him. Spyro tried very hard to resist this sudden storm, flapping his wings with all his might but it was simply no use, he was getting pushed back too much.

Spyro turned to see what caused this sudden wind to find Umbrafor standing there, completely unaffected by this unusual phenomenon.

" _HE must be causing this!"_ Spyro thought to himself annoyed.

Without hesitation Spyro opened his maw and charged up a beam of convexity. Five seconds later he unleashed it, straight into the chest of Umbrafor. At first Umbrafor tried resisting, standing his ground and grunting from the burning pain. He dropped his wind power and instead fully focused on fighting. Eventually though he succumbed to the pressure, getting launch clear off the ground and straight into the crystals several meters behind him. Black smoke obscured him from sight but Spyro didn't care, the threat was gone.

Spyro hovered over to where the diary remained remarkably undamaged, and picked it up in his free talons, before going flowing lightly into the tower, door closing.

Umbrafor meanwhile just simply laid there resting, the smoke cleared enough for him to just see the dark dragon enter the tower. He struggled to get up, very few dragons could survive a blast like that, let alone rise-up after it. However, he was not uninjured. Blood seeped in constant streams from the centre of his chest, and he even felt very weak, like he could topple over any moment. But he had a mission to fulfil, a goal given from Fate herself so he couldn't falter now. He stumbled forward back into the courtyard and surveyed the surroundings. Destruction surrounded, along with the moaning bodies of his sentinels.

"Everyone get up!" He yelled. But no one responded, instead they continued grovelling and whining of their pain.

"Now! Or I will truly give you a reason to whine." He snapped, and upon hearing those words, upon understanding their meaning all seven dragons, even Infernius who had recovered from his hit scuttled to their feet and slinked over, even if they wished to do nothing more than complain and take a rest.

"That was disgraceful of all of you…However it is not over. Spyro is holed up in this tower and he will not escape!" Umbrafor certified.

Umbrafor and his seven followers approached the door, some now less than eager to reface the purple dragon. The door slid open, showing no purple dragon or any others at that.

"No…where are they? This wasn't shown to me…I was shown to have the purple dragon in my grasps!" He said bewildered. Losing his cool for once in his life. "Don't just stand there, spread out! Search the roof and all the rooms, they have to be around here somewhere."

"You heard him! Get a move on!" Infernius added. Reasserting himself as the bossy underling he was known for.

"Infernius…a moment please." Umbrafor said sweetly.

"Yes sir?" he replied., getting closer to the black dragon.

"Can you please tell me…WHY I am down to seven dragons!" He erupted out in fury.

This made Infernius flinch and suddenly rather nervous. "It…erm appears she has betrayed us sir." He replied meekly.

"Betrayed us? Is it coincidental…that two leaders…two of three of my most trusted dragons turn against me?" Umbrafor threatened.

"If you're worried about me sir, well…you don't."

"You have better be correct, because these turns of events do not bode well for you!" Umbrafor cautioned.

"Of cause sir, but I won't fail you like those traitors."

A moment of silence passed.

"Well…why are you still here? Get searching!" Umbrafor commanded.

"But sir, I'm a team leader, I tell them-"

"After that disgraceful performance, I have no choice but to take control of the whole operation. You are but an underling now, equal to your peers. Now go, I have to report this failure to Master Malefor…"

Infernius muttered some nonsense before sulking outside.

Umbrafor felt the same energy grip his finger, and knowingly he raised his ring to eye level.

"I feel you're stress, Umbrafor. Did things not go according to plan? Malefor grinned.

"How was it possible for them to get away?!"

"Do go on."

"After a disappointing loss, he and his allies retreated into this very tower…but they are nor here… they got away somehow…"

Malefor seemed to found the whole thing amusing.

"And how do you suppose he got away? You know all about the purple dragon regime."

"Of cause…He must have teleported them, he was still in his dark form." Umbrafor growled in frustration. "Master, where are they now? We need to find them."

"Can you not just find them with your abilities?"

"His convexity beam as left me…slightly weakened, thus I cannot summon my powers right now."

"Oh how disappointing…but lucky for you I can sense him, they are in the northern side of the burnt lands now, right on the border."

"Then we shall head there at once." Umbrafor decided.

"All units be ready! We need to get moving."

Meanwhile Infernius was sulking outside, he had always stayed on Umbrafor's good side, but was worse that out of all the dragons that turned against, it was Saphira…

" _Why did you do this Saphira…Why would you join the traitors? We had everything here…friends, respect, each other…and even a place in the after world together…"_

"Hey boss, we need to go, Big man needs us." One of his passing friends mentioned. "You okay boss?"

"Sure, let's just go." Infernius replied.

The other red dragon simply looked at him, this wasn't the Infernius he knew.

"Why are you still here, we got a dragon to catch." Infernius added with a bit more pep.

"Roger that!" The other dragon replied more convinced. Both dragons headed back into the room where Umbrafor was waiting.

"We head for the burnt lands! That is where we are going." Umbrafor decided.

"But sir, we were just there, and we're exhausted and hurt…" One of the twins complained.

"You don't deserve rest. Not after such an appalling show of force. No, instead I am going to push you even further. Now move out! Anyone falling behind will be left behind!" Umbrafor snapped, as he and the other dragons flew upwards and out through the hole in the roof, back towards where they just were."

The door slammed behind Spyro, he gazed upon the three dragons huddling close. Saphira and Charditus were tending to Cynder. Both dragons carefully eyed Spyro as he begun levitating nearer.

With a single flash Spyro transported himself and the three other dragons away from the danger, and straight into the edges of the burnt lands, just beyond the borders of the flame wall.

This sudden journey made Charditus and Saphira minds spin while they struggled to not hurl up.

Spyro though seemed completely unaffected, he simply gazed upon his friends waiting for them to recover.

Charditus was the first to do so, as he looked up at Spyro.

"How…how did you do that?" He asked in dismay.

Spyro then out of nowhere grunted in pain, suddenly slightly losing his balance as he tensed up. Electricity sparked off. Charditus tried to move in to help but Spyro put a talon out to stop him. Instead a moment pass as Spyro willingly broke the spell over-casted on himself. The shadows dissipated and the amethyst eyes returned. It was getting harder to do so, but Spyro was still in control…for now.

After a moment of heavy breathing Spyro answered. "It is one of the abilities of the purple dragon. Though I seem to only able to it in my dark form. He then looked down upon Cynder. "How is she?" Spyro asked monotone.

Charditus raised a brow at the sudden lack of emotion Spyro had. This was the dragoness he sought after for so long, yet know he asked the question like she was just a stranger.

Saphira, who was less informed on the situation simply followed his instructions, leaning over and checking her pulse on her neck. "She'll be fine and awake shortly." She answered.

"Alright. I need you to stay here, I have some business I need to attend to." Spyro ordered.

"Where are you going?" Charditus asked confused.

"I've got things I need to do, and besides. I need you to question your friend and ask her why she is here. So, I presume if I her alone with someone she knows she will be more inclined to tell. Besides that, Cynder won't be going anywhere in her current state and in treacherous lands like this we need all the help we can get. If, however you get in trouble call for me." Spyro said taking off for a mound of black rocks not too far away. As quickly as they appeared Spyro was gone again.

Charditus was baffled to say the least, still watching at where Spyro disappeared. _"The idea of leaving someone alone like this is not making it obvious like he did…"_

"Spyro seems a lot rougher than usual lately…" he spoke mostly to himself.

"Can you blame him, after everything we had done to him…I guess you'll want to know why I'm here then, that's what Spyro asked you to do now isn't it." Saphira called out, grasping Charditus attention.

"I don't think he meant it forcibly…but I admit I am intrigued. Why would you risk everything including your own life to help us? Unless this is all a ruse to get us killed." Charditus said as he approached, he hunched his back ready to pounce.

"No! That isn't why I am here." The truth is…I was scared." Saphira pleaded, her voice faltered slightly as the truth was finally about to come out in one big cascade.

"Scared?"

"It all started when we were still hatchlings thrusted into this stupid program. At first, even if we didn't get a choice to leave, even if we were isolated from the world I was honoured to be a Sentinel. To be able to serve my kind when we were ready was what kept me going. But when me and my squad were finally forced into work it was completely the opposite to what were trained for. Umbrafor lied about everything going on in the outside world and said that we were the good people." Saphira sombrely whimpered, staring at the ground. "But were NOT the good guys." She hissed, kicking a pebble on the ground. "We were nothing but bullies."

"Keep going…with the story." Charditus ushered.

"Right…shortly after we were discharged for 'duty', Umbrafor called our squad in because he needed to talk to us. To tell us there is more to our purpose than to stopping criminals. But when he revealed the truth…when he told us that our true purpose is to help him destroy the world…my world just broke in half." Saphira was almost in tears at this point. Charditus could feel it, real emotion coming off her. Instead he came and sat down beside her, draping a comforting wing around her.

"Keep going." Charditus encouraged.

"I was torn. I didn't want the world to end…but at the same time I was scared of dying. So, with no choice I played along. Everything up to this point I've done was to just blend in. So, when I heard the world almost ended…that Spyro brought it back together. I was just an emotional wreck of relief, glad that this whole thing had been put to an end, that I could finally be free. But no…my hope was crushed when Umbrafor told us of the plan, to use the Dream Caster to have another attempt at destroying this world."

"The Dream Caster?" Charditus asked.

Saphira nodded. "It's a room created by Malefor that has a switched inside. When properly set up it has the power to make the user's dream become a reality."

"Wait…how come he hasn't used it then?"

"Because like I said it requires a lot of setting up to do. That's why me and Infernius squad was forced to collect dark crystals."

"Right…back to the story sorry, I distracted you."

"After learning of what Umbrafor planned I really wanted to run away. But what use was that if he could just find me again. So again, I secluded my true wishes deep into my heart and acted on."

"What changed that?"

"Well…hoping Spyro stopped Umbrafor was my original ideal…but one month passed and nothing happened. Time was running out and I realised I couldn't hide forever. But at the same time, I felt like I was alone amongst all of you, that I no one felt the same way I did. That was at least until I heard your squad had been released it gave me some hope, and…I admire you for that." Saphira said, brightening up a little and smiling.

Charditus felt his cheeks burn a little but quickly shook it away.

"And then what?"

"Well I…after you left Umbrafor put a strangle hold on us, taking direct control over our squads so were forced to listen to him. Then the whole Burnt lands happened with your squad and then Concurrent skies…"

Charditus felt his heart sink a little at the mention of his squad, he hadn't had much time to think about them since and the loss still weighs heavily on him.

"When I saw you standing side by side with Spyro I knew it was my time to break free. So, I did what I did and at last defected to your side. Spyro is our only hope of stopping this…and although I fear losing my life…I'm more afraid of losing this world again." Saphira spoke passionately.

Charditus nodded.

"Do you believe me?" Saphira asked.

"Honestly I had my doubts…but I believe you." Charditus responded.

Saphira sighed upon those words and rested her head peacefully on his neck. She was glad she finally didn't have to be fully aware in case someone discovered her charade. However, to her surprise he moved his away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry…that spot was reserved for someone else." Charditus replied.

"Oops…sorry." Saphira bumbled as she inelegantly shifted herself away.

"No, no…not your fault. I guess I haven't really gotten to grips with it yet." Charditus sighed.

"Though I don't understand how it feels to lose all your friends. I fully regret not being able to help. So, I understand if you hate me."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't risk blowing your own cover. No, only one dragon is responsible for this and he will pay."

"I've spent too long hiding, and if Umbrafor is truly this close to destroying the world then I will stand by you." Saphira added confidently.

Silence fell between them as they waited patiently for Spyro to return.

"Any idea why Spyro brought us here?" Saphira asked.

"Honestly No, he has refrained from telling me too much, but I trust him if will lead to the demise of Umbrafor and the rest of the sentinels. How about you? Do you have any more information Umbrafor kept from my squad?"

"No…" Saphira replied.

"Is something wrong?" Charditus quickly responded.

"Charditus…though I was pretending to be a sentinel. There were some things I weren't faking like my friends. Do we really have to fight them?"

"If you stand by our side then yes."

"Can we not at least try and persuade them first, see if they will at least join our side?"

"Umbrafor has broken them, corrupted their minds with his lies. Do you really believe any of them are capable of that?"

"I'm sure at least some of them are. The twins Blaze and Glaze would. Even if none of them join isn't it worth to at least give them the option. They had been through the same torture we have, and look at how many of us have come back from it. Me, you and your entire squad, that's nearly half of the sentinels. So isn't it at least worth the shot."

Charditus stared blankly for a moment to make up his mind. "If someone else besides you had asked this I would've doubted it. But it being you has proven to me even the other sentinels can change. Alright we will try to at least talk sense into them."

"What about Spyro though, do you think he'll agree?"

"From his expression, he doesn't sound like he really cares. I mean he let you in without an explanation. So, I doubt he will argue."

"Okay sweet." Saphira smiled.

"Let us not celebrate yet…this is only the start of a battle, and no doubt Umbrafor will be back."

Silence fell between them again. Looking for something to keep interaction Saphira brought Cynder up.

"So how did you find her?" She peaked up.

"Cynder? We'll what you don't know is that we had encountered the frost golem before."

"Really? That's very coincidental." Saphira responded amazed.

"We thought so as well. But we had encountered it in a section that was one way in and one way out. So, we followed it and eventually stumbled upon a cave. It was there we found Cynder encased in a crystal-like breath." Charditus explained, his voice darkening as he told his story.

Saphira then asked the dreaded question. "Then what happened?"

"We couldn't break Cynder out of the crystal. The golem then reappeared, and although it broke Cynder out itself. It also took my only friends away from me."

"Did they die bravely at least? In what they believed in?" Saphira asked softly, hoping to bring closure to the pained dragon.

"They did…" Charditus replied weakly. Images of Blizarus's last few comments before getting blasted popped into his mind.

"They faded one by one, blasted by the creature's breath..." Charditus added.

"Just like how it captured Cynder?" Saphira said tactlessly.

Charditus eyes grew wide.

Saphira then hurriedly apologised. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

" _Just like how it captured Cynder…"_ Raced through his mind, realisation begun creeping in his mind.

They will still alive.

He immediately spun Saphira around in a hug, repeating "thank you" over and over again. Saphira was getting more confused and dizzy at his sudden outburst.

"Thank you for what?" Was the only thing she blurted out. One moment he didn't like her touch the next he was all over her.

"Don't you see! They are still alive! Just like Cynder was they are Alive!" He whooped in overwhelming joy. Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks.

Saphira reread her sentence in her mind. Charditus finally let her go as he barely could contain himself.

"But Charditus…even if they are alive aren't they buried alive in that cave. We all felt the vibrations and saw the rocks fall even if we weren't there."

"Saphira! Why are you trying to dampen the chance. They are alive and I've got to go save them right now." Charditus argued, getting ready to dash off.

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment. I just don't want you getting your hopes up only for them to be broken…There will be a lot of things that will affect our chance of finding them. Things like where the cave is, how bad the cave in is…If the golem is still there. Just all of them combined means our chances of successfully getting them is next to zero." Saphira insisted, understanding his desperation but also understanding the fact they would need the golem to break the crystal, but at the same time they would need to fight it, which they couldn't do even when there were four of them, let alone three dragons.

"But I got to save them…" Charditus's voice wavered.

"And we will. Or at the very least try to. But I just don't want you to feel disappointed if we can't…"

"I can't just leave them..."

"We will talk to Spyro about it when he gets back okay?"

Admitting defeat Charditus let go of a sad tear. Knowing that he could go save them yet at the same time being unable to was too much to bear. "Okay…"

While Charditus looked down at the ground he noticed he still had the thick leather armour on from his time in the sentinels, bad memories surfaced in his mind. Without hesitation, he snipped the chin strap and took the helmet off.

"What are you doing?" Saphira asked.

"Cutting my ties to the sentinels. When I find my friends, I want to greet them as free dragon." Charditus replied, cutting the straps on the piece of leather that held onto his tail.

"Oh." Saphira replied. "Alright I suppose I better do the same." Saphira shrugged.

Both dragons continued stripping down their armour bit by bit, chucking it aside in a leather pile. It was just surprising they lasted this long, constantly battered by axes, clubs and an assortment of other weapons.

"Ancestors it feels good to be rid of them." Charditus sighed satisfied, not only was it a large weight removed but the straps constantly rubbed against his body creating friction burns. Saphira too was soon finished, chucking her tail plate onto the pile.

"Not going to lie, it does feel great." Saphira smiled.

Charditus then just felt the urge to just lay down, to place his stomach down on the ground without his underbelly armour obstructing. It felt odd, but the warm ground was relaxing to say the least. He closed his eyes and least this new wave of pleasant heat spread throughout his skin causing his heart to melt just a little. If only his friends were here to experience this.

"What are you doing?" Saphira asked once more.

Charditus snapped his eyes open. "Just trust me, just gently rest your underbelly on the ground."

With nothing else to do Saphira did, she flopped her belly onto the ground, and immediately the intense heat swarmed her belly. She quickly raised it back up in discomfort.

"Ouch, I thought it was going to be pleasant Charditus!" Saphira grumbled.

"Don't just force yourself against it. Ease into it, let the fire cradle you." Charditus reassured.

A little more hesitant, Saphira carefully lowered her abdomen back onto the ground slowly, and just like he said the fire was slower to react, providing a more relaxing warmth to spread throughout you.

"Aaah…" She blissfully breathed.

A moment of heavenly silence pass before Saphira asked, "What do we do now?"

"Nothing, we wait for Spyro."

"Perfect…"

Spyro had put some distance between him and his friends, so even if they came over the rock to find him it would be hard still to spot him. He placed the book down against the blackened earth and opened it up to the first page.

He then raised the ring up towards the book.

"Malefor! I know you are here spying on me. I now summon you." Spyro ordered.

And just like that the illusion of Malefor's face appeared.

"You're getting wiser it seems."

"Enough of the crap, translate the first page of your diary." Spyro said bluntly.

"I could do that…or I could propose another suggestion to you, one you would find…more to your liking."

"No. Enough of your bull crap. I am telling you for the final time I am not going to be used by Umbrafor."

"Then it's a deal." Malefor gleefully spoke.

Before Spyro could speak a ripple of purple electricity sparked from the ring and onto Spyro's talon. It didn't hurt to say, but the unexpectedness of it caused Spyro to turn his head away.

"What did you do!?" Spyro demanded.

"Now, now. Before you get angry look down at the diary." Malefor spoke.

Spyro quickly glanced down at the diary, at to his disbelief he found he could understand the writing. "But…how?"

"I have the ability to bestow all kinds of unusual powers like so."

"Why would you do that? I do not understand. You know full well I won't even negotiate with Umbrafor and vice versa."

And again, the twisted dragon offered a reasonable explanation.

"Oh, the chaos I can cause even now. But to answer your question you are right. Why do you need Umbrafor when you got allies of your own? And plus, it has become more than apparent you will not waver from your path. This energy I feel, there is no doubting it. My work is finally complete, leaving you to finalise my legacy!"

"But…you know how much I don't want to do this…how much I loathed having to get help from you of all dragons. I can just destroy this ring and be rid of you." Spyro countered unsurely.

"Go ahead, I've got two more rings, and as long as I have those two my influence in this world will not disappear." Malefor grinned.

Spyro was now hesitant…there was something in his voice that gave it away. Malefor would not so willingly change his mind without there being a hitch.

"…Begone. I have no use of you right now." Spyro told.

"As you wish…" Malefor gloated before fading.

Spyro really wanted to get rid of the ring, he had no use of it anymore, not when he can read the book himself now. But there was definitely something Malefor was not telling, so it would be better to hold on to the ring just a little longer in Spyro's eye.

Instead Spyro lowered her claw and focused directly into the first page of Malefor's Journal.

" _Let us begin this then."_

 **Just letting you readers know that each break in the up-coming parts represents a different day in Malefor's journal. I also apologise if its long a boring…**

"Finally, I am released. So many years had passed that even I had lost count." It read. "I am feeling weak from my conferment but my powers should return soon."

"I slept for a long time and it felt…reinvigorating. But I cannot slumber for long, I have work to do. What remained of the apes found me…and what I discovered is that their greed has no end. I gave them the power to harness crystals…yet they demand more. When I refused them of their desire they turned on me…so I cursed them all to the darkness!"

"Now without an army to do my bidding I find myself at a stalemate, that was till I remembered getting taught a spell to creating a creature with nothing but rock, organic material and a part of my life energy. I am also finding myself unable to write long chapters, I am too busy and only using this as a reminder."

"After multiple fails I finally create a successful creature known as an Orc. There appears to be life inside of it but it is unresponsive to my commands. I need more practice!"

"Finally, I had perfected the being, completely obedient and not demanding in return. However surely there needs to be a more efficient way of creating the amount I require?"

"After some digging around I had finally found it. An artefact from a time even before me with infinite power in the heart of the realm long forgotten. If I somehow be able to harness it…It will be some time until I next update my journal…"

"I had finally discovered it, a small settlement containing three buildings, far older than anything I had even heard of. I need to begin excavating it immediately."

"It appears my digging has aroused suspicion; two accursed guards had come searching this area. I momentarily abandoned the area until they finally left."

"Patrols are becoming more and more common to my annoyance. It won't be too long before I no longer can hide it. Something needs to be done."

"I had finally made a break through…one of my Orcs had discovered an entrance into the main segment and upon further inspection it was better than I could have hoped for, the entire room was still intact!"

"Bah! I had finally been found. But no worries… I have a plan ready."

"Hahaha! Their expressions were priceless. A 'little' army of dragons moved to engage me from Warfang…dang that city to Convexity! However, to their scared looks an impenetrable wall of fire burst upwards into the sky. It was a complicated spell, to make it not burn me or my orcs and only my enemies."

"Ever since my grand re-entrance many of an attempt had been made to break through to no avail. I really have out done myself. I have also been sending detachments of orcs to rile up the nearby villages"

"Now that the pests have been dealt with it had finally allowed me to delve deeper into this location, in one room, most likely a dormitory I had discovered a note book written in an old language. It looks important so I must translate it!"

"This is harder than it looks. Two weeks I have been studying and all I have managed to uncover is the purpose of the book. It may be a while before I actually write in here."

"It's been six months! But I had finally managed to interpret the first page and what I have found is ground breaking, I was right about the book. As it turns out this journal belonged to the purple dragon before me. No information about who he was or anything but my guess he was forced into a similar situation as me…so he had designed this machine as means of power for himself…but what for? Now I have decoded some words translating should go on smoother."

"One year had passed And I have nearly translated the entire book…but on a more interesting note one of my orcs had discovered an ancient beast. A golem I do believe is what it is. I was so fuelled. If I could reawaken it would certainly forward my campaign!"

"It took more energy than I thought but it worked…this fire golem is under my control. I am already making plans to siege Warfang and this will certainly help. But now I must return to decoding that piece of work. I need it if I am going to create an army."

"Another sixth months and finally…It is complete. I had decoded the journal. Anything I write here now is simply a case of self-reminding."

"The first thing I need is a crap load of dark crystals, interesting thing that seem to steal energy off living things and feed into magical constructs. Which is too bad considering my own weakness to them. But it appears that the orcs themselves are immune to their sapping nature. These crystals seem to what gives the artefact its power to create. However, without a power source there is no way to get anywhere enough energy from these crystals."

"The previous step is complete. The next thing I need is a Fire stone. Huge red stones that burn forever. Rare yet they seem to form in volcanic regions. I had accompanied my golem to Mt. Boyzitbig in search of a fire crystal. But on my way, we were intercepted by those damnable Guardians. We fended them off for now but they are tougher than they look, something must be done to prevent this happening again. We got what we needed though and headed back behind the safety of the fire wall which has been a life-saver so far…however I fear there are weaknesses still inside of it."

"The golem hosted the fire stone on a pillar out in the open not too far from the main room. And then finally came the last step…"

"There was one more phase, a room beside the pillar had a single black orb suspended in the air said required a blast of convexity to act as an ignition. This energy will then be sent into the fire stone where it will then be focused and condensed before fired back to the main room. Then it will be a simple case of gripping a staff in the middle of the room and letting my wishes be known!"

"Yes! It had worked! I stepped outside and hundreds of orcs had begun rising from the grounds out of nothing! At this rate, I should be ready to assault Warfang in a year."

"I found myself force to expand my fire wall outwards to compensate for my growing army. In addition to the orcs though other Species seem to be created, adding variety to my army. Another thing to note is a side effect of the fire wall is that the terrain within had changed drastically. What was once a lush field and now turned into a desolate un-traversable lava field with its own volcano. I personally do not mind it but this heat is insufferable…"

"Those bloody guardians keep delaying my work. I send platoons of orcs to deal with pesky outside villages and they keep getting whipped out by aerial bombings. They simply cannot deal with dragons left in the open…I will personally have to see the destruction of those guardians. On a different not I have yet been unable to locate the whereabouts of the other purple dragon by the name of Spyro or that traitor Cynder. They need to be found soon otherwise they could damage my plan in more than one way…"

"I personally lead an assault on guardians. Cowards must have saw me coming though, they had long abandoned it…still it was only the first of many victories to come. I decided they still needed a reminder of my power, so I took chunks of their temple and raised it up into the sky as a beacon that I will not be defied! It also now serves as my domain away from this heat."

"A new occurrence had popped up. It seems the species known as grublins, were not as extinct as first thought. What more they appear to be in numbers greater than I originally had anticipated. What more they seem to want to team up and further my own goals. I admit I did not expect this, however their small stature may be what I need to fit in the final piece of the plan. Now all I need is for a large enough army to be able to destroy the city of Warfang. At this rate, it should only take six months and not the original two years I had first thought."

"Today one of the orcs had discovered another golem…deep blue in colour. Perhaps a different species. However, with another golem under my control I will work wonders."

"Bad news…this Golem appears to be too wild even for me to control. It flew into a rampage and fled somewhere in these lands. Not that it matters."

"The army is almost finally ready. A week or so from now and we shall be ready to march upon Warfang…However a thought had occurred to me. There are many cities after this and no doubt I will take numerous losses. Surely there had to be a more efficient way, surely the purple dragon before me didn't take this long to destroy this world."

"I cannot belief my own stupidity! I had overlooked a key piece of information. Apparently, this purple dragon had used the machine I dubbed as the Dream Caster to create a beast known as the Destroyer. Quite a fitting name as it dwells very deep in the core of the volcano waiting to be awakened. It will then crawl out and go about an event known as the Fire belt. However, it also appears the creature can be controlled to follow other instructions. I've got work to do but thankfully things should be easier as I've started noticing the development of fire stones right here…"

"A slight problem it seems…I followed the instructions in the diary and nothing happened. Perhaps I need to give it more time?"

"I am now but a day away from being away being ready to assault Warfang, only final small changes need to be done. However, Spyro and Cynder have been found and captured. It is now imperative they need to be routed off quickly…but not just like this No. They need to die gloriously together! So, I had designed these special collars that will bind them together…I would've overseen their execution but I am far to, busy but this task is still too important. So instead I am sending my golem to finish them off."

"Gah, how useless are these creations? Those two snakes had escaped my clutches! No…I need to relax, I have recalled the Golem so I can have him ready for the siege. We attack in the morning."

"It's time. I had waited for a week for this 'Destroyer' to be awakened but nothing had happened. I grudgingly have to do this the hard way. I have given the order for the attack and as we speak thousands of orcs march for Warfang."

"This earthquake I am feeling…what is it? So far, the war is not going well. Reports say Spyro and that traitorous bitch had showed up and Warfang and are turning the tide. It's time…I sent in the golem."

"The earthquake is becoming more apparent and the volcano more active…Yet no reports have found a cause? But in disappointing news, despite almost breaching the city that bloody dragon had somehow dispatched the golem! I had recalled the troops for retreat in a humiliating defeat. I swear I will ruin everything that purple dragon loves! He has betrayed the natural order of things, the true meaning of the purple dragon!"

"I had grown sick of this noise! I am going to personally investigate it!"

"I can't believe it! The Destroyer is awakened! It is starting the belt of fire! The final moments of this planet draw to an end and I will have fulfilled the prophecy of the purple dragon."

"Those cockroaches still resist even when its futile. They had admittedly cleverly delayed the Destroyer by trapping it in the canyon. But like I said only delayed it! The destroyer lives on and makes the final steps for the volcano."

"More reports come in that Spyro and Cynder had somehow bypassed the fire wall. No matter, it is too late. I think it's time I teach that traitor a lesson and re-educate Spyro on the true role of the purple dragon."

"This will most likely be my last journal entry. They approach at last to no doubt come and see me. But the Destroyer has not yet reached the volcano. I simply need to delay them long enough…It's time I finally go greet out guests…"

Spyro finally closed the diary. He already knew his goal…And now he knows how to accomplish it.

 **Oh dead. Will Spyro actually go through with this plan? Or will Cynder and Co still be able to save him? And what will happen when Umbrafor arrives once again?**

 **Heya all, just thought I would let you know the bad news…There is perhaps only a couple more chapters of this part of the story unfortunately ):**

 **But regardless I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And hey, if you are enjoying the story why not hit that follow/favourite button and leave a review? It would seriously help me and the story out and allows me to make better chapters.**

 **Farewell for now Amigos.**


	16. A second chance at Love

A second Chance at Love

Spyro re-joined his companions who were still waiting, eager to tell Spyro of their news.

"Spyro!" Charditus called out. "I've got great news that may help us."

"Not now, I still have one thing to do. Tell me later." Spyro grumbled. "Is she awake or at least made any motion what so ever?"

Charditus was thrown off his excitement at Spyro's tone, the harshness of it.

"No…" He hesitantly replied.

"That is too bad, we may need to leave her behind then if she doesn't wake up soon."

"Wha-what?" Saphira said shocked, she too couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spyro had just mentioned about leaving Cynder, he's one biggest desire; like a dead dragon.

"Enough questions. I'll be back again, when you ask I don't know but you will wait. If she isn't awake by then…well I will decide then." Just like that Spyro vanished again off in a different direction still with the book in hand.

A moment of silence, Saphira waited just out of ear shot before speaking.

"Was he this temperamental though? He just went, came back and suddenly he's like a different dragon…You don't suppose it's happening, do you?" Saphira asked unsurely.

Charditus didn't reply, instead he focused on his thoughts.

"You look like you want to say it, so out with it. It will be better before he gets back." Saphira insisted.

"You know about that?"

"I've heard your friends complain about too many times and I'm sure as hell not going to let it hinder me."

"Right, of cause."

"So out with it…do you think Spyros', you know…turning?"

"I hope not…but it's hard to tell whether it's his darker side taking over or side effects from being isolated. Though I grudgingly have a feeling which one it is." Charditus put it grimly.

"Then I suppose we shouldn't help him anymore, we both know what happened when Malefor finally turned…"

"Let's not be too hasty. I don't want to betray his trust just because we were wrong." Charditus assured.

"Alright. But we better not wait too long, there fact we are here of all places, there is way too much Deja vu."

"Agreed…"

Their moment of collaborating was interrupted though when a murmur of sound originated from the maw of Cynder. She was finally waking up again.

"Eurgh. Why do I keep getting knocked unconscious…? And why is it so damn hot here?" She spoke out loud, not caring who was around as she stood up again.

"Easy Cynder." Charditus ushered.

Cynder whirled around to see the two dragons watching her carefully. Though her mind was still a little hazy it was speedily fading unlike the time she had to recover from a month of being in a coma.

She was quick to note that they were no longer in Concurrent skies but instead in the burnt lands.

"What happened?" Cynder asked, perplexed how they seemed to of shifted terrain entirely. She was sure she wasn't unconscious for that long, was she?

"After Umbrafor knocked you out, a battle ensued where Saphira here to my left, defected and joint our side. We then retreated with your body into the tower where Spyro teleported us out of here."

"Teleported?"

"Yes, it seems Spyro has some abilities we previously did not know of."

"Okay…where is he?" Cynder asked eagerly.

"We do not know, he returned a moment ago but then disappeared again claiming he had some business to deal with. Though we haven't an idea what. So now we are just waiting here."

"I don't care I'm going after him."

Charditus and Saphira gave each other nervous glances. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea right now…

"Hold it Cynder, we don't want you going out only for Spyro to return." Charditus excused.

"Also, your powers haven't come back, we don't want you getting lost again. Just rest up and we'll simply wait. We can talk in the meantime and get to each other a little better without someone breathing down our necks.

Cynder gave a slight look of uncertainty and a little bit of disappointment. She is so close to him…even though she doesn't feel the longing that Spyro did she still felt the joy from when they saved the world. This gave Cynder a thought.

"In which case…could you tell me what has happened the last month. The truth this time if you don't mind." Cynder said, relaxing her underbelly onto the warm rock below. It was a lot cooler than when she and Spyro had last been here together, ever since Malefor was stopped activity here had also stopped. Meaning that the lava had been a lot less temperamental and thus a lot cooler.

"I'll give it too you short since I'm not sure when Spyro will return." Charditus complied. "Little after a month ago Spyro returned to Warfang…which unfortunately due to the after effects of Malefor's work levelled the city…killing many of the inhabitants."

Cynder gave a look of shock.

"That isn't all, natural storms and other disasters have also been cropping up daily, with most locations reporting a thick overlay of black clouds."

Cynder couldn't even begin to imagine, let alone put it into words. "So, in basic principles…the world is in ruins?"

"It is not all bad though, there is still a large population of Warfang who at this very moment in time are trying to repair the city."

"That's a relief at least…" Cynder sighed.

"Shortly after Spyro returned, a celebrated hero, as Warfang also eagerly awaited the return of its heroine." Charditus added, gesturing to Cynder.

Cynder gave a soft smile at the comment.

"But…that was where the good news ended. That's when we foolishly stepped in. Umbrafor stepped forward and spoke what many were fearing, he manipulated them against Spyro. Then one day a mob attacked him. Your Guardians though allowed Spyro to escape, where he then spent a month on the run around Warfang looking for a way to solve our current situation…and looking for you because he was the only one who didn't believe you were gone."

" _He was looking…for me?"_ Cynder dreamily thought to herself.

"Umbrafor managed to propaganda his way to becoming the new elected leader of Warfang after the city banished the guardians. He then spent three weeks trying to earn the full support of his city without anyone learning of his true plan. He had also sent squads of guards out to find Spyro and kill him on a daily basis. Meaning he constantly had to evade capture and death, he did this, all without killing." Saphira added. "But even then, I don't think he succeeded as much as he wanted them to, many citizens grew unrest under his rule, saying he put himself before the city. Some even wished the guardians would return for that reason."

"Thank you Saphira for that part. But unfortunately, things didn't go so well with Spyro…yesterday he stated he had lost his brother."

Cynder's eyes grew wide once more. "Sp-sparx?!" She uttered.

Charditus gave a solemn nod.

Cynder could hardly believe it…sure the dragonfly was annoying at times and Cynder did like teasing him but she didn't hate him, and to know that he was gone... "But how…Spyro would not allowed such a thing to happen would he?"

"Were not sure either…but we would agree with you on that part. What worse that Spyro claims he was accused of the murder." Charditus described.

"Poor Spyro." Though Cynder felt sorry for the dragonfly her thoughts rested upon Spyro. To have gotten through all he had done so far only for that to happen…

"But he is a strong dragon, he was forced to put that aside and continue on his mission." Charditus assured.

This didn't sooth the dragoness, instead made her angry Unlike Charditus and Saphira she knew what Spyro has suffered, having to give up everything to save the world and yet still scorned for it.

"The events of today though you already know." Charditus concluded.

Cynder simply ignored the last part as she decided what she felt needed to be done.

She stood back up.

"Where did you say he went?" Cynder asked again.

"That way." Charditus said, extending out a claw. "Are you going then?"

"Yes." Cynder replied determined.

"But remember what I said before, your powers haven't returned and you would be putting yourself at risk." Saphira tried to reason.

"That doesn't matter, Spyro has put himself in harm's way more times than people can say Malefor and no one has ever done him something in return. That's why I'm going to be the first." Cynder countered moving further away.

"He just needs some time alone. It's what I do when I feel down, I mean he has gotten this far doing it hasn't he, even after all he has given up." Saphira continued.

"No, don't you get it. Spyro had to give those things because he had no other choice. You may think you know what's been through but in truth you don't. Spyro has given up more than you would ever believe, his home, his family…his brother. I'm going and you're not saying otherwise." Cynder defiantly replied, more harshly than she meant.

"Well said Cynder." Charditus complimented.

"Wait you're agreeing with her?" Saphira asked, not disgusted or anything but more confused.

"You go on Cynder, I think you'll do some good for him, I'll explain to Saphira for us." Charditus insisted.

"Thanks." Cynder opened her wings out and for the first time in over a month took to the skies. Saphira waited a moment before conversing back to Charditus.

"What are you doing letting her go like that? You know how Spyro's…mood has been a little off." Saphira complained.

"Which is why now is the perfect time. You sure how determined Cynder was, and if anyone can get through to Spyro its her. We need to try and bring Spyro back in case he is descending down the dark path."

"Oh…" Saphira realised Charditus's thinking.

"All I can hope is that she can do it."

Spyro gazed upon the ridge line he was on. A large lava lake stood before him with several spear-like rocks piercing out of them. Every now and again the lava would bubble and release a disgusting squelch.

In the distance Spyro could spot the odd Wyvern slithering through the air but they didn't seem to pay him any heed. However, something Spyro found strange was a lone Orc standing on one side of the ridge line watching Spyro carefully. It wasn't moving or anything but still it was strange. Spyro decided it must simply be curious and thus no threat at this angle.

Even though no one could see it…Spyro let loose two singles tears from each of his eyes. He had temporarily deserted the book behind him open on a page with different drawings, instructions more like. Spyro had spent a little more time examining the book, carefully decoding the drawings and learning how Malefor managed to do things like manipulating a Golem to his will and creating the fire wall. But this wasn't he's real reason he was here.

In front of Spyro laid a small mound of rocks, and even though there was no one to speak to Spyro still spoke like there was, for this was the memorial for his fallen brother.

"Hello Sparx…" He whispered softly. "Look at me…" He laughed dryly. "talking to myself when I constantly joked at you for doing the same. But thinking about it you probably ashamed at me for taking this road…but know I am doing this for you…for people like you who are suffering because of the greed and lies of others. Since your passing I had learnt the reason why I am a purple dragon. It's not too simply destroy this world…but to do what is best for it. Which ironically right now is to destroy the world. The world has gone corrupt and there is no saving it…not anymore. Well I know this was short but I can't afford to waste time. I shall be seeing you soon brother…" Spyro simply stared on, waiting…waiting…waiting…

This moment of motion had appeased the dragon slightly, bringing him back just that little bit closer to reality.

"I know who that is for…" A new female voice spoke, a very welcoming voice indeed.

Spyro twisted his head to the voice, and there she was standing, not contained in a crystal, not clutched in the hands of his enemy, but free! He turned the rest of his body around.

"Cynder…" Spyro spoke with an overwhelming sense of joy.

Cynder returned a soft smile and stepped forward. Spyro too took a step forward. They both broke into a light jog and ran into each other's arms, hugging tight and not letting go. They stayed in their embrace for the best part of a minute, both trying their best to not cry.

"It's so good seeing you well Cynder…" Spyro whimpered gleefully.

"And you too Spyro…" Cynder replied. She was the first to let go. As both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I can't believe it Spyro…we…you saved the world!" Even though it was old news for some like Cynder it was unbelievable.

However, those words brought a negative reaction, immediately at those memories Spyro's face faltered.

"Hey it's okay Spyro…I understand. Sparx was an amazing dragonfly and more importantly an even better brother."

"No Cynder you don't understand." Spyro argued. The memories of Spyro pulling back the planet only hurt Spyro. Simply because what he was about to do would undo everything he has originally done. He so wanted to tell Cynder the truth. But he simply couldn't…

"I'm here Spyro…" Cynder whispered caringly, holding Spyro close to her. He felt and looked thinner than she remembered, but still it was him. While she held him though her eyes fell open the open journal.

"What's this?" She asked. Before Spyro could answer she had let go and moved closer to the open journal. "Their expressions were priceless." She read out loud.

"You can read that?" Spyro asked surprised.

"Malefor forced me to learn it...back when I was his puppet." Cynder replied.

"I would then highly recommend you don't read it." Spyro warned. Spyro's eyes grew wide at this realisation and quickly reacted. trying slowly to get around and close the book.

"Why?" Cynder joked, thinking it was nothing but an old novel Spyro had found. She continued reading. "A 'little' army of dragons moved to engage me from Warfang…dang that city to Convexity! However, to their scared looks an impenetrable wall of fire burst upwards into the sky. It was a complicated spell, to make it not burn me or my orcs and only my enemies."

As more and more words were spoken and the picture seen Cynder's playful mood seemed to have melted away. She gave a nervous glance up at Spyro and his expression seemed to have darkened. He almost looked angry.

"Spyro…what is this?" She spat defensively.

Spyro threw his arms out in attempt to snatch the book but it was too late. Cynder snapped the book shut and hugged it too her chest, taking a few cautious steps back.

"Tell me Spyro why you have this!" Cynder uttered, her voice quivering in fear.

Spyro could feel his anger feeding his darker side, reverting him back to his hateful self.

"Give me the book Cynder!" Spyro ordered.

"No Spyro! Tell me why…why are you doing this."

"You wouldn't understand!" Spyro yelled, shadows begun seeping from his skin, turning his glorious indigo scales black.

"It was also at this moment Spyro felt an energy tug at his finger, and him looking down also caught Cynder's attention.

"Is that…is that my ring?" She jittered out.

The apparition of Malefor appeared in the ring as he took in the surroundings, taking on the bleak surroundings.

"Oh? Did I come in at the wrong time?" Malefor taunted. Spyro however had more pressing issues.

"You're working…with him!?" Cynder whimpered. Everything was hitting her like a tidal wave.

Spyro leapt forward, but Cynder made a quick dash under him causing Spyro to over reach and crash into the ground behind. Cynder sprinted over to the edge of the lava lake and dangled the book dangerously over the edge.

"Stop Spyro! Please just stop!" She begged, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Cynder for the last time give me the damn book! I'm doing what is best for the realm! Spyro roared.

His voice sounded like a hundred angry serpents ringing in Cynder's fragile mind.

"Doing what's best for the realm? Since when is destroying the realm best for it!" Cynder screeched, her voice breaking.

Spyro approached further.

"Not another damn step forward Spyro or I will drop it." Cynder shrieked.

Spyro stopped momentarily. " _I have had enough of this childish behaviour."_ He growled disapprovingly in his mind.

Instead he focused his energy. A single bright flash followed as Cynder and the book disappeared. A moment later the book flashed back in front of him. Cynder on the other hand could be anywhere, all he knew was she was still in the burnt lands somewhere.

"Well that escalated rather quickly." Malefor sneered.

Spyro stared spitefully into the ring. "What…do you want now?" Spyro snarled still in his dark form.

"Well I was just going to check on how you were doing, but it seems I came at the wrong time…or the right one depending on how you view it."

Spyro was in two-minds right whether to get rid of the ring or not. Though Malefor's untimely pop-up didn't help the situation Spyro had no doubts this event that had just occurred would have happened regardless.

"Just leave me alone!" Spyro roared.

"Alright I will…" Malefor sighed. "But…before I go there is one more thing I would like to say…It's a shame what happened to your brother it really is…especially to be murdered by a girl such a Grace…"

Spyro's ears perked up at the mention of that name. "How do you know that name…" Spyro spoke dangerously close.

"Your brother Sparx? Oh, you mean the dragoness…Poor thing lost her parents all because of you." Malefor grinned.

Spyro just rolled his eyes. Malefor was simply yet again trying to get under his skin for personal amusement.

"All it took was a little persuasion. Broken souls really do make the best slaves. She clung to that ring…my voice so dearly. Thinking of me as a friend who she didn't even recognise…"

Spyro's head glared slowly down upon the ring in cold hatred. His brow lowered in pure anguished fury.

"This entire time…It was YOU, who caused the death of my brother?!" Spyro roared.

"Perhaps…It does sound that way, doesn't it?" Malefor contemplated carelessly.

Spyro unleashed a truly terrible howl, one who would've caused even Hunter's scales to stick on end had he heard it, this effect was only multiplied has his distorted voice echoed from seemingly everywhere.

Without hesitation Spyro ripped the ring off his finger and flung it onto the ground where he released a beam of convexity upon it, disintegrating the jewellery to ashes. All that remain was a smouldering crater. Spyro was free from Malefor's influences. He then twisted his wicked gaze upon the orc that had been Spying. Of cause that's how Malefor knew to intervene on that specific moment. Before the Orc could react Spyro freed another beam from his mouth that struck the orc heavy in its chest, turning into a steaming pile of charred stone.

But unknowingly to Spyro the damage has been done. Rage pulled him left and right and swirled around his head in inextinguishable fury. Malefor had achieved his plan so that no outside sources can restore Spyro's former self.

However, despite all this Anger a small part of Spyro remained rational, working away at his thoughts and putting together his next move. So, after a moment of heavy breathing Spyro turned and retrieved the book and held it in his clutches and started wondering back.

As he moved though he paused, giving the small memorial he made one final look, before heading back off into the ash-filled sky.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Burnt lands; frightened, lost and feeling sick from the sudden teleportation Cynder herself was breathing heavily from the events.

She zipped her head around automatically swearing a moment ago she was next to the lava lake. Then it struck her that Spyro must have used his new power on her.

"Dammit!" She cursed, she quickly flew up to a nearby plateau in the vain hope of finding Spyro or anyone for that matter, a sign pointing to where they were. But much of the uneven terrain looked the same, making it extremely difficult to finding anything remotely familiar. Eventually she gave up and slumped on edge. Her thoughts strayed back to Spyro.

" _Why Spyro…"_ She softly whimpered _. "What happened to you…"_

The way he acted, the hate he spoke with…reminded her a lot of Malefor and that truly scared her. She burrowed her head into her paws truly to block out his hateful tone, trying to bring out the memories of their good times. But every time she did Spyro's voice would twist and his form darken.

Did she truly lose Spyro back when he pulled the world back together?

She replayed the events over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of them, but nothing explained his sudden change from a caring nature to his descent into the darkness, nothing until Cynder read the book that was.

But then a revelation hit Cynder. His caring nature… What he shown before was true genuine affection for the dragoness. Which meant the real Spyro was still in there somewhere.

Cynder suddenly stood up straight. There was still a chance to bring the old Spyro back. She turned her gaze to the distant volcano that acted as the centre point of the Burned lands. It was then she noticed odd stone buildings hidden behind some dead trees far in the distance. Odd stone looking structures. She didn't know why, but gut feeling told her there was going to be her best bet of finding Spyro.

She more determined. No…more than determined to bring him back and even though she didn't realise it, the fate of the realm resided on her shoulders. Regardless she will win Spyro back.

Spyro hurried, still in his dark form towards his two 'allies'. When he emerged within eye sight of the two dragons patiently awaiting hopefully positive results.

They both hurried opened their eyes wide when they saw the purple dragon in his dark form and remained motionless.

"Spyro, where's Cynder?" Charditus urgently asked.

"The Golem has got her!" Spyro lied furiously, but his dark aggressively tone masked this lie.

"The golem?!" Saphira almost squeaked.

"You!" Spyro pointed at Charditus. "You have been to its lair before and are going to take me there so I can get her back." Spyro ordered.

Without saying a word and though Charditus was in mixed minds he was sure Spyro's fury was directed at the Golem hence his anger. Besides he never told Spyro he wanted to go back to the golem's cave and they were heading there anyway.

Saphira also had mixed feelings on the situation. She was happy for Charditus sure, but something about Spyro's actions put her off the idea regardless she will go.

However, her eyes widened even more when she saw a truly terrifying sight coming from the north.

Umbrafor and his goons had found them again, and they were closing in fast.

Though the sight nearly-made her throat choke up she managed to get the words out. "Umbrafor! He's coming from the north and he's coming fast." She yelled in almost despair.

It was no surprise he had found them fast, not while he had his psychic abilities.

Umbrafor was due to arrive in less than a minute.

Spyro wasted no time as he bolted for the ground just in front of where the Fire barrier used to be. He hastily slammed the book on the ground and flickered through the pages hurriedly.

"Whatever you're going to do Spyro you had better hurry, we got about thirty seconds!" Charditus yelled, getting into battle stance.

Spyro slammed his talon on the page he was looking for, swiftly skimming through the pictures illustrating instructions.

"Twenty!"

Spyro got into position and uttered a few words, a large suction pulled energy out of his body and vanished into the ground around him.

"Ten!"

Charditus could see the neutral look plastered upon the face of Umbrafor along with the eagerness of his followers.

Boom!

A fifty-foot wall of crimson red flames exploded from the ground high into the sky, quickly spreading along either side of the dragons, soon the circle would be complete again.

Umbrafor and the rest reared up in alarm as the unexpected flames towered over the room.

"Everyone get the hell back!" Umbrafor roared. As lava spat out at them. All eight dragons quickly moved back.

Meanwhile Charditus just in both awe and fear at this sudden unexpected turn.

"How…did you do this Spyro?" He stared at the dragon who seemed unaffected by this sudden outburst of huge power. "When Malefor did the same thing he apparently was left weak."

"Malefor didn't have this infernal darkness to give him power." Spyro bluntly put it, picking the diary up.

"What about the barrier, will it hold them?" Charditus asked.

"Do not doubt my powers. It held everyone else out before. Now we move. We are getting Cynder."

Charditus, as grudgingly as it was obeyed, getting ready to take off as well.

Saphira though was hesitant, of which Charditus noticed.

"What's wrong Saphira?" Charditus whispered.

"There is something off Charditus. I don't trust him anymore. I refuse to work for another tyrant." Saphira admitted.

"I agree…but what choice do we have right now. He is leading us to my friends…he can help free them. We just gotta stay loyal till we get them back then we can see."

"understand they mean everything to you…but just don't let it blind and get yourself killed over it. I doubt you friends would appreciate it." Saphira sighed sadly.

"I won't." Charditus assured.

"Enough whispering. We are leaving now! Charditus you are leading the way." Spyro called out, taking to the air without hesitation.

Charditus and Saphira exchanged one more glance before taking after him.

Umbrafor was cursing. He was so close, only for the damn purple dragon to use their tools against them.

They all had landed, left gazing on the intimidating wall of fire.

Glaze tried hard to douse the fire but her ice never even touched the flames.

"You're wasting your breath you imbecile." Umbrafor growled.

Glaze lowered her head in meek shame. They were all exhausted, all this flying and fighting and barely a break, many were on the verge on collapsing but refrained from doing so in fear of being yelled at.

Umbrafor forced his life force upon his ring, trying to get a reaction. At last Malefor appeared from within it.

"Master. Disable this barrier now. They are right there!" Umbrafor demanded.

Malefor snickered a little. "I couldn't simply do that if I tried. And besides, there is no need."

"What do you mean you cannot disable it?" Umbrafor up roared in outrage.

"Our friend has used his life energy to reignite the barrier. I cannot simply override his energy with my own. Its more complex than that."

"We cannot just lie around! We need to get in before that wretched being ruins everything."

"Still being as blind as ever. Don't you see this reignition of the Fire is a sign. A sign that the dragon is following my route? You need not worry about him. I made sure he wouldn't want to turn back."

"How…" Umbrafor breathed, still burning from anger.

"I may have pushed…a few buttons. He even turned on the traitor Cynder." Malefor gloated.

Umbrafor's features softened a little, but he remained unconvinced.

"Convinced now?" Malefor asked.

"If this is the case…our work is done. Our services to fate are completed and so…all we have to do is wait?"

Malefor gave a slight nod in response, before fading from sight.

The strictness seemed to melt from Umbrafor as he returned his stare back to his loyal followers.

"Everyone relax. Our work is done." He softly commented. While some of the sentinels simply flopped onto the hard dirt other stared at him confused.

"But master… we need to get Spyro and kill those traitors." Infernius argued.

"Not anymore, there is no need wasting energy on pointless tasks when it will only achieve the same effect. Spyro will take it from here. There is no stopping us now."

Infernius was still confused, but regardless tried to settle down.

Umbrafor watched the flames carefully, he didn't know why…but still. Though he wasn't entirely thinking of it he was but a little sad he didn't get to utilise his Sentinels to the intended purpose. To help kill those who dared to oppose them. But now Spyro were on their side, making things a lot simpler and quicker than many more years of war.

But now all that wasn't needed as he watched the flames.

The other dragons had begun settling down. The twins wasted no time in sleeping in each other's company, getting a few lost hours in. Boldor was torturing some poor ants he had found scuttling across the earth. The three fire dragons were also in tight huddle, too energetic to sleep. Instead they talked about their thoughts…dark thoughts.

This left Infernius on his own. He constantly turned his gaze between the different groups of dragons. Umbrafor wasn't saying much on the current situation and plus was watching Infernius like a hawk so trying to warm up to him would not be a good idea. He could've easily stopped thinking and gone back to his group. But a single thought was still gnawing at him…Saphira. Why did she betray the sentinels? The more he thought about the more he questioned it and everything. Despite all their arguments he only ever saw it as competition unlike his actual hate of Emerald squad. In anything he trusted her as much as his squad. What was it that caused her to join them though? This sudden turn had made Infernius think about the things he wouldn't even dare question.

"Yo boss!" One of his friends called over, snapping him out of his train of thought. "You gotta hear this, this Bozo here just told his darkest secret."

"Later you, numbskulls! I'm thinking." He growled back.

A single Earth dragon gazed upon the horizon dreaming his wife and daughter and brothers were with him. He was a rugged and scarred dragon but not old. He was one of the few who was continuously on the front line when Malefor attacked, and though the constant threat had been mind-numbing it was nothing to soul-crushing of the loss of his family. But when he saw the flames jump high into the air he knew he needed to act.

Warfang had erupted into a frenzy of nervous chatter and uproar. Talks about the fire wall reigniting had caused somewhat of a frenzy. A few dragons searched desperately around for Umbrafor. But by then the news of Umbrafor's abrupt disappearance was old news, though most dragons didn't really care.

In the weeks leading up to this Umbrafor rarely involved himself in the important decisions the city needed to make despite being the leader. This lead to many citizens to have given up on their leader, taking decision into their own hands. There were even those quiet beings who wished the guardians were and even some who re-established silent contact with them. For at least they knew how to run a city effectively and cared for the people.

Umbrafor's enforced beliefs had also worn off, many of the citizens simply ignored his ramblings at the evil of Spyro, the evidence was simply lacklustre, more believing Umbrafor had exaggerated the actual truth because he simply hated the purple dragon. Most dragons and moles didn't really hate the purple dragon anymore, merely simply holding a mistrust at him.

Quakedor the male earth dragon trudged hurriedly through the crowds pushing back against him in the desperate attempt to see whether the rumours were true.

He found his way to a more open section of the city of tents, many scatters of moles and dragons nervously discussed the happenings. Perfect, a crowd who will listen to him.

"Everyone! Everyone gather around and listen to me!" He bellowed to his peers. Many of them ushered their conversations and turned in his direction of the unexpected interruption. "These events that are happening, it's a sign! The purple dragon known as Spyro has made his move! He aims to complete what the previous purple dragon has started and our leader has abandoned us. It's time…it's time to call back the Guardians!"

Some of the people broke into an angry pandemonium, accusing the dragon of blasphemy.

"Why should we let them back in when they themselves let to the dragon go in the first place!?" One dragon roared.

"Because they at least know how to stop a crisis! Umbrafor has abandoned us and it has become clear he cannot be relied on anymore. Unlike the guardians who stood by us even when the city fell and only left when WE threw them out." Snowil countered. Many of the dragons exchanged uncertain glances, just like Quakedor they too had hoped the guardians would return…and all it took was the one voice to surface those feelings.

"He is right!" A sturdy female earth dragoness guard called out from the front of the crowd. "The guardians are the only ones who can help!"

"But they support the purple dragon! And look at what he is doing now!" The same dragon argued.

"I highly doubt the guardians would support him after this!" Another dragoness, further back in the crowd. "Guardians for Leaders! She added.

As seconds passed murmurs of indecision rose all around. the first dragon though silenced himself when he realised these whispers weren't in his favour.

Quakedor could hear, the voices were indeed in his favour. He pressed the advantage.

"So, what do the people say? Do we let the guardians back in? For I say we do!"

In one roar, they all yelled yes back, only the few true Umbrafor believers remained sourly quiet.

"Then hear is what we shall do! For the next few hours will be crucial. The purple dragon known as Spyro may be planning an assault. We must prepare! Anyone unable to fight take the children and the elderly into the ruins, they must be kept the safest. Everyone else though you need to prepare, Spyro could attack at any time and we need to be ready to defend. I and a few others will accompany to the where the guardians reside and convince to re-join our city."

Quakedor's brotherly connection to Terrador had ensured he remained in close contact with the guardians, updating them on the city's status, and as such he was entrusted with the knowledge of the guardian's whereabouts.

There were mixed reactions. Some roared in happiness, they had finally found a proper purpose. While others though the wiser ones…didn't like the prospect of a second war. However, they all had a job to do and eagerly and determinedly they set about to their roles.

"One final thing! Spread the word, the city needs to know to avoid confusion." Quakedor added.

The two females from earlier that had spoken up on Quakedor's behalf, the female earth guard and a yellow sleek and tall dragoness were already approaching, ready for orders.

"Zinnia? That, was you who spoke up? I thought I recognised your voice." The female guard asked.

"Of cause Beartha. You know I would speak up for the guardians any chance I can…and the other thing with Volteer." She sneakily added, emphasising a wink. There was a confidence with her mixed with a little mischief but no arrogance.

Beartha simply burst out laughing, leaving a Quakedor with a puzzling look.

"I'm supposing you two are the ones I need to thank." He spoke.

"No need to thank us, were just glad someone managed to talk some sense into these people." Beartha.

Quakedor nodded, "What do you two plan on doing then."

"Whatever you need us to do." Beartha replied, resisting a salute as she would normally do to those of higher rank than her.

"I'm not a leader though. Besides, that why I am heading to the temple now to talk to Master Volteer and Master Cyril." Quakedor replied surprised.

"Are you sure about that?" Zinnia playfully replied. "Because you sure acted like you were a moment ago. That and the guardians aren't here yet."

Quakedor sighed…Even he did have practice, leading was always more his brother's thing. "Alright. I suppose I shall act as stand in leader. And as my first action I shall go get the real leaders that we need. But to do so I would rather have some people accompany me."

"You're looking right at them." Zinnia answered.

Quakedor turned his gaze to Beartha, who in response nodded sharply.

"Very well, we shall leave once we have gathered some provisions. We should however be as quick as possible about this."

 **Heya all. I know this chapter isn't if previous ones but I decided unless I cut at some point this chapter would be far too long.**

 **So, it seems the city is finally taking some action. How will Spyro react to it? Will he even realise? And what about Cynder, she had witnessed first-hand the darkness that is controlling Spyro. Will she ever be able to return Spyro to his former self? And what about Umbrafor…**

 **I would just like to thank all of you so far who have left positive reviews and who have either followed and favourited my work. Your continuous support really does motivate me to keep writing. For those of you who are new or even long time readers then why not hit that follow button, it takes two seconds and means the world to me.**

 **But enough gibberish. Until next time all. :)**


	17. A second chance at Life

Second chance at Life

Charditus was happy to say the least, though he had only lost his friends earlier that day it felt like he lost them forever. Saphira could feel his excitement, seeing the odd creep of a smile tug at the edge of his maw every now and again like a young hatchling's hatch day.

They both remained close to each other, as Spyro remained a large uncertainty especially in this dark form, however since Cynder's life was on the line they were sure he would do anything to get her back. Or so Spyro wanted them to believe.

He had remained strangely quiet to himself though the darkness had slowly evaporated from him.

Regardless he didn't engage in conversation like he usually did, checking in on his allies every now and again. Perhaps he was just so focused on getting Cynder.

Even Saphira found it hard to strike up conversation and she was one that could make people talk. The atmosphere was simply so thick you could cut it with a talon. Thankfully though the awkward silence came to an end when Charditus announced they were here. In all fairness, they mostly followed the fire ring around the inside edges until they found terrain Charditus did recognise, the plateau in the middle of the lava lake. Then it was a simple case of following up the same path.

"We're here." Charditus proclaimed. Amazed at how intact the cavern was in. Sure, the lava below had risen but the opening was larger due to the rock fall earlier. This was a good sign.

Without ushering a word Spyro dove in, followed by the two unsure dragons. A minute of quietness passed.

"Chard, are you sure the golem is still even here?"

If one thing became apparent is that parts of the roof was now covered in random patches of crystal, most likely to prevent further cave in. It certainly was still here.

"I'm sure." He said, making himself loud enough so Spyro could hear, even if he wasn't listening.

"Okay…And considering you two have actually face golems before, _even killing one…_ What can you tell me?"

Spyro was the first to speak, though it was more of a grunt he spoke in his fragmented voice "Weak spot in the head…"

Saphira gave an awkward stare, but then turned back to Charditus. "What can you tell me then Char."

"Well this Golem in particular appears to prefer being alone, so we won't have to deal with the other creatures we usually encounter, so that is useful. Not only that this golem seems to have a dislike to Ice, so you will be very useful in that instant Saphira, considering your ice is very potent." Despite not seeming much like a compliment coming from a dragon like Charditus it had its own charm. Saphira felt a little flutter from within.

Though it did have unintended effects Charditus did mean what he said, after experiencing it first-hand he would argue it was more dangerous than even Blizarus, though he might have some disagreement to that statement.

"Anything we should look out for?" Saphira asked.

"One thing for definite is don't get hit by its crystal breath." Though obvious Charditus couldn't stress enough how important this information was.

"Got it."

As she finished those words it became very apparent there was an even brighter light coming from in front. They turned a corner and to their dismay a curtain of lava stretched from one end of the wall to the other, creating a wall of impenetrable fire.

"Get close to me." Spyro ordered unhesitant, voice stern like iron.

Charditus and Saphira, cautious on not making him angry did just that, they hovered closer until they were almost within wing touching distance.

Spyro conjured convexity energy within himself and when he felt he had enough he expelled it, creating a spherical shield around the three of them. He didn't even offer an explanation when Charditus and Saphira stared at him in almost disbelief. Instead he moved forward towards the lava, and all inside moved with him. A second later they entered the lavafall and Charditus just continued to stare around. They were right underneath the lava, yet none of it broke through, like an air bubble in the ocean. Such mystery the element of convexity was, the power to destroy all that gets in its way, yet also the power to protects those from harm.

A moment of awe-inspiring beauty passed before they found themselves on the other side, and as soon as Spyro felt they were far enough away he dropped the barrier, watching it fade into nothing.

The air was warm and stale. But still breathable.

"How long until we are there?" Spyro coldly asked.

"Right around the corner."

Spyro didn't offer anything in terms of thank you but instead hurried off ahead.

There was an edge of calmness about his voice, something Charditus found suspicious. All three dragons turned the corner.

Saphira's maw dropped open even further at the beauty, the crystal blue floor casting blue light onto the cavern walls. The pillars reflecting the light into intricate and beautiful patterns flashed on the walls.

Even Charditus felt a small appeasing here. Though his focus though was with how clean the cavern was. It was just as he suspected, the Golem prefers to keep its habitat clean and boy it had been busy, even the hole it had once created was resealed. However, there was still no sign of it.

"Everyone be careful. This golem is a master of ambush…"

Saphira took these words to heart as she scanned her surroundings carefully. Spyro though was looking very expectantly at Charditus who took notice.

"Do you need something Spyro?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for you to show me where they are." Spyro bluntly put it.

" _They…wait do he know?_ You know?" Charditus asked surprised.

"It wasn't that hard to guess Chard. Why, did you deliberately not mean to tell me?!" Spyro raised his voice, making Charditus give him a more unusual look.

"Well no but…"

"Then show me where they are, we are wasting precious time!" Spyro interrupted impatiently.

" _Wasting time for what?"_ Charditus thought. Regardless Spyro's stern frown shifted his thought. "Over here." He answered as he made way to the odd indentations in the floor. Saphira overheard the comments and gave Charditus a grim look.

Charditus headed over to the closest of the three – Blizarus. It almost forced him into tears seeing his friend, still eyes open and mouth opening, looking like he was about to yell another insult. But one problem remained that nearly made the whole journey pointless, getting them out.

However once more Spyro was prepared.

"You." He said pointing at Saphira, "Keep a watch out."

Saphira felt a little insulted that her name wasn't used but still she didn't complain and instead watched over the rest of the cavern.

"As for us we are going to get your friends out." Spyro instructed.

"How?" Charditus said.

"Do you know how to condense your flames?" Spyro asked.

"Condense them?"

Spyro rolled his eyes in frustration. "You know, by forcing your fire together. It will allow you to blow out extremely potent flames at the expense of distance, like a blowtorch." Spyro explained. This was a trick taught to him by Ignitus but never actually got to experiment with until now.

Charditus thought about it for a moment before opening his maw, and doing like Spyro instructed he bound his flames into one jet, and sure enough an extremely bright flame spurted from his mouth like a candle.

"There, now force that flame onto the surrounding crystal and it will melt." Spyro added.

"What about my friends?

"But what about them?"

"Won't they be hurt by my flames?"

"The crystal shouldn't get hot enough to actually do any damage due to their low boiling point. But if you still are unsatisfied then create a drainage system for the crystal to melt into." Spyro grunted. "I'm going to find Cynder." He further said off-tone as he looked around.

Charditus refocused on Blizarus still frozen and after taking a deep breath exhaled his blow torch breath again this time on the crystal, which after a short time begun heating up. Thankfully since Charditus was a pure fire dragon his fire was much stronger than Spyro's own.

Moments later the crystal liquified into a thick gloopy substance which lapped onto his talons, he pulled them away in fear of being burnt. But the temperature was surprisingly pleasant, like a warm pool of custard. He instead moved closer, placing both talons in the pool and brazing over more of the crystal, gradually turning it all into liquid. Blizarus's head was the first part to be unfrozen as Charditus swiftly moved his talon to catch his head before it flopped into the liquid. Gradually more and more of the encased white dragon began slipping free, first his front talons, then his body and lastly his talons, leaving a limp body lying in the puddle. For a moment, Charditus feared he was too late, but that thought quickly vanished when he felt his friend's heartbeat.

Blizarus almost startled Charditus when he broke into a coughing fit.

"Easy Blizarus!" Charditus eased, supporting his friend as he sat bolt up-right. Charditus could barely keep his relief when Blizarus's eyes shot open.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" He blurted out like someone just jolted him awake. He did however come to his senses when he saw his friend's eyes gazing upon him.

"Morning boss!" He grinned.

"Blizarus you clever son of a bitch." Charditus said through tears of over-whelming joy.

Blizarus in response gave the biggest and cheekiest grin he could muster at the time.

"You knew the golem's breath would keep you alive long enough for me to find you!"

"Like I said, I do use my brain!" Blizarus happily smirked.

"I hate to interrupt but now isn't the best time to converse." Saphira interrupted.

Blizarus turned his neck to the strange yet familiar voice that joined the conversation, his features faltered at the mere sight of her.

"The hell she is doing here?" He accused.

"Hold it Bliz. She is with us." Charditus informed.

"And here we go again, making decisions without the approval of the crew!"

Charditus wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or serious, well until he saw Bliz's huge grin that was.

Blizarus then turned his grin to the rest of the cavern and saw the purple dragon scanning the crystal flooring. "Well at least you got one thing right." He commented.

"Let's go Bliz, we still got Volterra and Earthena to free."

"Now you're talking sense." Blizarus added as he shook the gloopy liquid from his skin in glops that splashed onto the floor.

Charditus moved to the next of the silhouettes trapped in the ice along with Blizarus. Saphira also walked backwards, more for personal comfort than anything. Caught in the ice here was none other than the Earth bound but warm hearted Earthena.

"How long were we out for anyway Chard?" Bliz asked.

"Only three hours, four at the most." Charditus replied in between blasts of fire.

"Seriously?!" Blizarus answered surprised. "Damn man you are efficient. I mean I've said it many times before but damn."

"What do you mean?" Charditus added.

"I mean you got Spyro here, and since your busting our arses out that Umbrafor has been killed off. Heck you even got one of them to help…she is helping us, right?"

"It…hasn't happened the way you just explained."

"What do you mean Char?"

"I'll explain when we got Earthena and Volterra out. But we still got a fight on our hands." Charditus explained.

"Umbrafor lives then? Sweet cause I don't mind bashing him around a little bit." Blizarus gloated.

Charditus simply rolled his eyes…it was good having him back, even if he was only gone for a few hours.

"Come on, I need you to catch Earthena's head when I free it."

"Got it." He chirped back, moving his talons in place.

Charditus swiftly worked around her body, careful not to burn his friend. A short time passed when her neck muscles loosened and her head was sent slumping into the liquid. But as he promised Blizarus caught the head and held it into resting position.

A mere few minutes passed when just as Blizarus was a moment ago Earthena was fully unconfined from the crystal's grasp as both dragons eagerly waited for her to come around. It didn't take too long thankfully. Her eyelids slid open gently to the welcome expressions of Blizarus and Charditus.

"Eurgh…" She groaned, arising and placing a talon to her sore head. "Next time Blizarus don't just stand around like an idiot.

"Easy Earthena you're okay." Charditus soothingly called.

"Okay? What even happened? One moment I was shoving bozo here out the way when everything went blank…" She groaned.

"It's over. The golem is gone." Charditus assured.

"We won?" Again, she asked, still not fully aware of her surroundings.

"That depends on how choose to see it. Did we get Cynder out of here, yes. Did we almost die in the process, yes as well?" Blizarus said without being of any actual help.

"What are you on about Blizarus? Charditus could you please explain." She said, finally coming around.

Though it almost pained him to relive those memories Charditus explained. "After you pushed Blizarus out of the way the golem got you. But unfortunately, Blizarus was still trapped and I couldn't do anything. So, I had to leave you and take Cynder."

"Then what?" Earthena asked, getting off her belly and standing up.

"In a moment, I already said to Blizarus I'll explain everything after we get Volterra out."

Earthena gave him a look of doubt before turning to Blizarus, who in response simply shrugged.

It was then she could take in more of her surroundings. At one end Spyro was 'examining' the crystal floor looking for something or someone. On the other-side Saphira gave a warm and sincere smile, but was only met with a frigid stare that immediately made her smile disappear. How long was she out for?

"Well can you at least tell me how long I was out for, because there is a lot for you to explain from the looks from it?" Earthena frowned.

"She is with us, I will explain everything." Charditus sensed her hostility.

Again, Earthena gave Blizarus the same confused expression but again she was met with a shrug.

"Now let's go, we still got Volterra to get out." Charditus added.

Now that she did understand, both she and Bliz dashed over to where Charditus had discovered the last outline plastered into the flooring.

" _I'm here for you Volterra."_ Charditus eagerly thought, burning away at the crystal with zero hesitation.

The other three dragons awkwardly waited around as Charditus worked carefully on Volterra. Earthena felt something was wrong, she would occasionally catch Saphira glancing nervously at Spyro.

A few minutes passed.

"Bliz, need you again." Char called out. Who in response hastily hobbled closer talons outstretched.

Like before Volterra's head gently leaned downwards which was caught by Blizarus.

More minutes passed and the crystal slipped off the yellow dragoness, releasing her too from the Golem's frozen touch.

Charditus immediately picked the dragoness up in an upright standing position and took her into a tight embrace. It felt odd holding someone unconscious but he didn't care…he had her back.

Volterra awoke and all she saw was an empty cavern wall and red in her peripheral vision. She didn't need a hint to guess who that was. She wasn't sure of the circumstances or what happened but she willingly accepted and place her forelegs around his chest.

Her touch caused he heartbeat to soar. They were reunited and everything will be alright in the end.

The ancestors gave Charditus this gift of his friends and he sure wasn't going to lose them again!

Earthena tapped on Blizarus's hind leg to get his attention, and when he did turn she merely smiled and indicated to him to allow them some space. He complied and took a few steps back.

Charditus finally released and pushed Volterra back slightly so he could stare into her ocean blue eyes. She too stared into his, small red orbs that held a gentle light, like a warm log fire in a cabin one gentle cold night.

He then pulled her into another hug, slightly tighter than before. "I'm so glad you are okay…" She could hear him almost whimper.

She didn't understand why. But she held onto him as well. She could vaguely remember getting hit by the Golem's crystal breath and then nothing…but if that was the case…it meant Charditus had freed her.

For a moment, no one spoke. All relishing in the silence, the fact that they all will be alright.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Where is it!?" Spyro roared in frustration to no-one. This sudden outburst caused all five dragons to turn towards him.

Charditus let a nervous Volterra go and took a step closer to the purple dragon. Was it meant to refer to Cynder?

Spyro in turn faced Charditus, darkness beginning to once more descend upon him like a plague. "You lied to me Charditus! You told me the golem was here!" He spoke full of hatred, voice like broken glass.

Charditus finally understood. Cynder wasn't here. Spyro came for the Golem.

"Spyro listen to me. You can fight the darkness!"

Saphira hurried to Charditus's side.

"Resist it Spyro! You need to!" She yelled.

The other three wasn't sure what was truly going on but the one thing they did understand was that Spyro was conflicting with his dark side.

Blizarus charged forward as well, joining Charditus. "Dammit Spyro you better listen to us, if you're really as strong as they say you are then you can damn well beat this!"

Earthena too went to Saphira's side. "Fight it Spyro! You can do it!"

Volterra was the last to run in, squeezing in between Charditus and Blizarus. "Please Spyro. You can fight it!"

Dark Spyro simply watched them with amusement…and laughed, it started out as a simple laugh before bursting into a maniacal crackle. Charditus gritted his teeth. This was new. But he knew what it meant. He shook his head disappointedly.

"It's too late… he is too far gone." He regretfully spoke. "We need to take him down before he can cause any harm!"

Charditus broke into a sprint, as did Dark Spyro. The other four 'sentinels' too charged forward. Even Volterra the most anti-violent of them launched forward with the same commitment as her team mates. They clashed in the middle.

Charditus feinted a leap which Dark Spyro bought and leapt in the air. Charditus instead went under, twisting his body in a way that allowed him to dig his talons into the soft underbelly. But too his dismay all he left were three deep scratch marks. Sure, they bled but what Charditus did should have dealt a lot more damage. Dark Spyro growled in pain but still followed through with his attack. He quickly pushed his wings out and distanced himself as Dark Spyro landed.

Dark Spyro barely got a chance when a spit of ice from Blizarus encased his foot and immobilised him, followed by a swift side slam from Earthena's tail that broke the ice and sent dark Spyro sliding across the ice. The broken ice cut into his scales and the thick clubbed tail left a bruise on his side.

Despite the numerous injuries dealt dark Spyro got up and acted as if no damage was dealt. Though on the inside he knew he was suffering.

Volterra unleashed a torrent of electricity that struck through dark Spyro's entire body, causing him to tense up paralyzed for a moment and collapse to the ground in a howl of agony.

Saphira finished off the relentless assault by firing a single ice spike that embedded into the ceiling above. A moment later it exploded, dislodging some of smaller rocks that fell on top of dark Spyro. One rock slammed onto dark Spyro's wing just as the electricity began fading, trapping him in place. He continued howling in the most horrendous cry ever, even worse than that of dreadwings.

Dark Spyro tried struggling but Charditus moved quickly and pinned down his talons.

"This is your last chance Spyro! Fight back or we'll have no choice but to put an end to you. You can win against the darkness!" Charditus screamed in plea and determination.

Dark Spyro calmed down slightly, and instead stared Charditus in his eyes… "You really think the darkness is to blame for this?" he grinned maliciously. Dark Spyro forced the shadows from his eyes, revealing the lilac irises beneath. "Look me in the eye and tell me this is the darkness."

Staring him in the eye was like staring into the heart of evil itself. It was horrifying, it was filled with hatred and joy of fighting. He truly was like Malefor now…

Charditus closed his talon up and started beating the dragon relentlessly. Blow upon blow rained on the black dragon until blood purred from his snout.

Five…six…seven…ten punches Charditus counted before eventually stopping, his red talon was covered in Spyro's blood. But still he wasn't dead and instead continued grinning.

"Ancestors those punches hurt!" He taunted. "Maybe you are worthy than I thought. Let's find out if you can take pain as well as you can dish it!"

Dark Spyro pulsed out an aura of invisible energy, lifting him, Charditus and the large rock into the air. They remained there for a moment before Spyro throw Charditus and the rock away across the crystal towards Charditus's friends.

Dark Spyro merely waited for his adversaries to recover and rally themselves once more.

Charditus shot two fires balls, but instead of finding their mark Dark Spyro twisted his body in a way that allowed them to sail passed him. Dark Spyro retaliated by charging forward like a speeding bullet, striking his heavily in the chest with a comet dash that sent Charditus sprawling once more across the floor. Charditus was left with a slight burn mark on his chest but that was it.

"No one treats my friend like that!" Blizarus roared as he leapt at Dark Spyro claws outstretched. Unfortunately for him though Dark Spyro simply disappeared and reappeared behind him, striking Blizarus in the back with an ice ball that thumped Blizarus onto the ground. "How the hell did he do that?" He blurted out.

"Remember he has abilities no one else can wield!" Charditus called out.

Earthena managed to sneak above Dark Spyro and was preparing for a devastating rock ball fall. She encased herself in rock and immediately plummeted back down. Dark Spyro though was aware and instead leapt to one side near a cavern wall. Earthena smashed onto the floor leaving a large indent, though wasn't done and proceeded to instead crush Spyro up against the wall.

Dark Spyro waited for the opportune moment and just before Earthena flattened him Spyro summoned two earth pillars from the walls that impaled directly into Earthena's sphere, causing it to collapse on itself and sending Earthena sprawling right into front of Spyro. Who grinned wickedly at her. She tried flying away, but Spyro had anticipated this and just as she left the ground a third pillar appeared and struck her underbelly, sending her cart-wheeling. Thank fully though Saphira was ready and caught the dragoness in mid-flight, easing her descent onto the ground below.

Volterra took control of the situation by sending zagged streaks of lightning at the purple dragon and to be sure He simply couldn't sneak up on him she had set up an electrical barrier around herself so if he were to get near he would get shocked.

Though faced with a somewhat tricky situation Spyro knew exactly how to deal with this. He first sent in a sphere of his own electricity that merger with her own shield, cancelling it out temporarily. He then tapped into his dragon-time powers and slowed time down to a snail's pace.

Dark Spyro then proceeded to slip underneath the venerable Volterra who despite showing fear knew she couldn't do anything. Spyro hoisted her clear into the with his horns before reappearing in front of Volterra in nothing but a blur, who's face now turned from fear to complete horror as Spyro unleashed another ball of thunder aimed at her underbelly. At that moment, the ball struck her Spyro released his grip on dragon time, time resumed as Volterra screeched across the ground in terrified pain at normal speed right in front of where Charditus and the rest of them had regathered.

The sight of her in such pain made Charditus furious inside. Even though he knew Spyro was not to fault for this the fact he hurt her in such as a way made him bare his teeth. Though they had only been hit once Charditus knew they couldn't take another barrage like that.

To his relief though Volterra got back up, still groaning and having a slight limp but she was ready.

Spyro waited the other side, gesturing with his talon for them to make the next move. It was an odd way to battle, but Charditus knew he was merely taunting them.

"Is that how you really fight Spyro? Without honour, through the manipulation of time and space?!" He roared.

"I never said I would fight fairly, now would I?" He grinned back through malicious teeth.

"Still I would've thought that you didn't use those abilities on Malefor you wouldn't use it on us." He yelled.

"Malefor was weak! He could never master these abilities…but I guess it would be poetic to kill you all with your own elements, now wouldn't it? Alright I shall give you one final wish. Now come at me! Show me your strength! Show me all of it!" Dark Spyro arrogantly roared.

"You heard him. Emerald squad, time to unleash our trump card." He inspirational yelled. " _Saphira stay back."_ He whispered to her without even looking. "Go!" He yelled.

Volterra snapped her electric vision on and stared directly in Dark Spyro's own. The sudden and unexpectedness blinded Dark Spyro has he hissed and turned away…not only that but he found his other main sense; hearing thrown off as well. As he heard a thundering sound of a herd of elephants charge towards him.

It reality it was only Earthena charging forward clad in her infamous rock armour. Volterra's vision simply disorientated Dark Spyro that badly. So, before he could react what felt like a rhino surged directly into him, sending him flying across the room in what would've of bone breaking if there was a solid wall behind him.

Spyro slammed into the ground but quickly got back to his feet and shook himself out of his daze, that hit certainly hurt... Right in front of him though stood Blizarus with a big cheeky grin. Dark Spyro growled before lashing out with his claws in anger. But he quickly found himself more sluggish, most likely from the impact.

Blizarus smoothly avoided the angered dragon, leaping over his head and releasing his own ability of the ice screen, shrouding both in a large thick icy mist. Blizarus quickly leapt out and re-joined Volterra and Earthena who were now awaiting their leader to finish the job.

Dark Spyro could barely see a foot in front of him, it was as if a blizzard struck out of nowhere and concealed everything from view.

He then heard closing wings from above but before he could respond Charditus pinned Dark Spyro to the ground, flattening himself upon Dark Spyro.

Then he unleashed his own ability. A huge powerful flare emitted from him, directly on top of Spyro. His anguished cries were smothered out and extreme heat rippled through his body. Then nothing.

It took a short time for the smoke, steam and mist to fade but when it did…Charditus remained on top of the black dragon…unmoving. It was by far his most powerful, almost taking all his energy.

He stumbled off the fallen dragon. He wasn't sure why…but he felt a little remorse. Sadness that it had to come to this… But deep down he knew he didn't get a choice…

He limped to the front of the black dragon, eyeing him in pity…

Then he struck.

Volteer and Cyril were huddled around the pool of visions, both with stern faces that hid fear of impending doom. They seek answers from the pool but nothing ever came for neither of them could receive such visions. If anyone truly understood what they were doing they would too would know the despair and desperation they were masking. When they had heard that the ring of fire was reactivated it meant only one thing. Spyro was ready.

"If I may lighten this dreary mood Volteer, I have sent word to all of our comrades in Warfang about the other issue and already we have been given replies." Cyril spoke wearily.

"How in the ancestor's appellation is that…an enlightening subject of discussion Cyril you insolent pompous…You know exactly what I'm trying to describe and suggesting the very idea of handling children into the clutches of a tyrant is not a pleasantry subject at all! Volteer snapped.

Not even the remark managed to trigger a reaction within Cyril, his pride and ego simply wasn't there at the moment. But Volteer was right…and Cyril simply slumped all the more. It was pathetic seeing these two once proud guardians wallowing in their own misery…but everyone was feeling it.

"But what did they insinuate then…?" Volteer asked anyway.

"Well…we got seven yeses', four nos' and 2 maybes'…still waiting to hear back from the rest…."

Silence felled like a thick fog.

"We can't just lounge around forever Cyril." Volteer spoke, breaking the insufferable silence.

"But what can we do. We searched through your entire library and found nothing. Our only chance was with the book, and he's got it." Cyril bleakly put it.

"We must try to penetrate the veil Spyro has enveloped himself in!" Volteer tried sounding hopeful, but even his unsilenced voice felt otherwise.

"With what I dare say? We haven't been able to beat it before."

"We need to at least try…otherwise we are without doubts what Spyro detailed us as."

"What in the devil blazes are you talking about?" Cyril argued back.

Before they could continue their argument though a little furry mole hurried into the room. But quickly regretted his decision when he was met with two furious faces.

"What is it?" Cyril asked.

"Dragons…from Warfang!" He squeaked.

Cyril and Volteer exchanged confused looks. They weren't expecting dragons nor did they want any in the fear that Umbrafor tracked them down. Regardless it would be rude not to at least see what they wanted. Both dragons, both guilt ridden about postponing the task at hand left the room, where three large dragons, two females and one male stood patiently.

"Quakedor?" Cyril asked surprised.

"Master Cyril, Master Volteer, it has been a long time." Quakedor commented. "But now is not the time for pleasantries. We got a problem on our hands and we need your help."

"Our help?" Volteer asked.

Quakedor nodded. "Me and my assets here travelled here because we need you back in Warfang. The fire barrier. Has been reignited."

"We are aware of the situation and were currently planning a strategic counter attack."

"Very good, in which case consider Warfang once more an ally of you."

"An ally? What in the unfathomable name has happened to make these unlikely circumstances occur?! Volteer asked.

"Volteer is correct…in some part. Does Umbrafor not still control the people?" Cyril casted doubtfully.

"Not anymore, that coward has deserted us in a time when we need dependable leaders, when we need you. You helped pull us through one war and unfortunately we need to rely on you to help us through the next."

Volteer and Cyril swapped glances, this was certainly an unexpected turn.

"I've already given the order for those unable to fight to seek shelter amongst the ruins and for those who can to prepare. No doubt Spyro will attempt to strike soon so we need to be ready for it." Quakedor spoke.

The name still caused a twinge amongst the guardians. The idea of Spyro turning out like Malefor still hadn't sunk in…not after all the faith they rested on him and all that he had done…but still it had to be done…"

"Very we, we shall disembark as soon as we pack up here." Cyril stated.

"Forgive me for speaking out of place but we do not have time for that, we can always send more dragons to gather everyone here and your possessions but we need you in Warfang now!" Quakedor insisted.

"Very well then…let us embark on this perilous journey. First though we really should tell the rest of these poor souls what we are doing, hmm? Now shouldn't we."

"Affirmative sir, I shall leave one of my colleagues here to oversee the movement of the residents here." Quakedor said, turning to Beartha and Zinnia.

Zinnia gazed at Beartha who pretended not to notice, but when Zinnia's gaze did not shift she gave in.

"What?" She burst out.

"You know…" Zinnia replied smirking.

"Do you really insist on making a move this early. Now isn't really the best time for that kind of thing." Beartha groaned.

"Oh, come on Beartha, you know they say love is best made in the forges of battle, and besides I don't see how you will use the time productively otherwise." Zinnia countered.

"Alright fine…I'll overlook the people here and make sure they get to Warfang safely." Beartha sighed.

"Thanks!" Zinnia cheerily replied.

"Thank you Beartha, I'll be sure to have a warm meal ready for you to return."

Beartha nodded back in appreciation, before turning and heading for the mess hall.

"Alright, now we have to leave." Quakedor ordered. As the four dragons exited the temple.

Charditus eyes broadened in horror, exactly what Dark Spyro wanted. He glared Charditus right into his eyes and emitted a see-through pulse.

Charditus felt his entire body go stiff as he hovered in the air for a moment. Darkness flooded his body and mind, enveloping his being in a thick shadow, his pupils turned pure white. He constantly grunted in pain and this…evil invaded his mind.

"Char!" Volterra Screamed, running forward.

"Not another step!" Dark Spyro warned, opening his maw, threatening to release a taste of convexity.

Volterra halted, fear and worry plastered on her face.

"You sick bastard!" Earthena yelled. "Let him go."

"If you're worried about your friend then don't. He isn't in any pain. I'm merely altering his views to something more aggregable." Dark Spyro grinned. At that moment Charditus's body collapsed to the ground, where he remained motionless for a few seconds before pushing himself off the ground.

"Char?" Volterra asked nervously.

Charditus didn't respond, instead walking over to Dark Spyro's side. So instead of one dark dragon there were two.

"I have had a change of heart you see. What you had demonstrated to me was true power…You are no ordinary dragons are you? It would seem such a waste to kill you now. No…instead you will join me in creating a new world, a world where there is no suffering, no lies and no more wars." Dark Spyro said more seriously.

"You're insane, you're just like Malefor and Umbrafor! What you are going to do will kill everyone!" Blizarus Howled.

"But by doing that would I not end the suffering of everyone. Surely you seen the pain, the anger everyone has even to their own friends."

"Well yes…but that is why we need to rebuild, we all make mistakes that anger others…but being angry and blaming others only makes you forget there are those who still care." Blizarus said solemnly, remembering what Charditus had said.

Earthena was amazed, never had she heard Blizarus speak with so much passion before. What amazed her even more was how Dark Spyro appeared to be considering these words carefully.

"No…" Dark Spyro finally spoke. "I have travelled these lands for too long to believe your lies. You are the only source of true happiness and trust I have seen. For that you shall be spared, I shall give you the task of refilling the new world with hope. Now I know in your current position you won't comply, so I will have to do to you what I have done to Charditus."

"Over my dead body!" Blizarus shouted, charging the black dragon.

"Bliz, wait!" Earthena tried to warn. But it was too late. He catapulted into the black dragon and pinned Dark Spyro onto his back, raising his left talon ready to strike. He glared one more time into the dragon's eyes…bad mistake.

Dark Spyro seized the moment and stared back at Blizarus, doing the same thing he did to Charditus.

"Bliz!" Earthena shrieked.

"Two down, two to go. What is your choice…Earthena is it? Do you submit to me or go through the same useless attempts as your friend?" Dark Spyro questioned.

In answer Earthena simply stood her ground, still clad in her impenetrable rock armour she hunkered down.

"Very well…" Dark Spyro sighed both amused and annoyed. He knew that it was pointless to try and break rock this thick with more rock, and physical attacks were an even worse idea. "Well I'm not sure you can hear but these two beside me not only don't want to stop me anymore, but they now also obey my every command without fail. Charditus, Blizarus, retrieve Earthena for me."

Both dragons took off and looked down upon the indestructible fortress. Blizarus fire off several ice spikes, which shattered harmlessly upon the top into little crystals. Charditus then breathed a constant flame that melted said ice into water, which seeped into the tiny gaps in the rock. Charditus then stopped his, only for Blizarus to fire below zero air upon the rock.

As well know, water expands when it freezes. Cracks started appearing in the rock, when out of nowhere is simply exploded, chunks flew everywhere revealing Earthena. She gazed up in horror as the entire top of her armour literally vanished. But to her dismay Dark Spyro was there and waiting.

Just like the others she too turned. Eyes pure white and scales blacker than darkness. Through-out the ordeal Volterra remained motionless, but when Earthena fell she snapped her eye lids shut. Never had she seen anything so horrifying or ghastly, her friends turned into murky black mindless slaves. She was paralyzed there, out of fear for what would happen to her. But one thing she will refuse to do is open her eyes, for if he she did, then he would gain control of her, and then there would be no one left.

"Look at her, an electric dragoness paralyzed in fear." Dark Spyro taunted, making sure she could hear.

"Want me to 'persuade' her out of it?" Charditus grinned, though his voice was indeed fractured it still sounded like Charditus.

"No need. she is scared and thus very easy to break. Perhaps you can talk her into opening her eyes though."

The three dragons walked casually to the shut out Volterra.

"Come on Volterra, it isn't that bad." Earthena assured through both a comforting and edgy voice.

"Yeah Volterra, we can't do anything until you join us." Blizarus added, circling the other way.

She tried very hard to shut the voice out, but even then, they sounded like they were softly swimming around her head, coaxing her… "No!" She stubbornly spurted out.

"But Volterra…we need you, were a team and teams stick together." Charditus whispered calmly. His voice out of all of them was the hardest to resist. "All you need to do…is open your eyes."

"No!" Volterra once again refused.

"If you don't join though Volterra…then we can't spread joy in the new world, and if we can't spread joy Spyro has no use for us, he would kill us. Please don't let us die…or worse leave me in a world without you Volterra." Volterra could feel this enticing force pulling stronger and stronger with each word, but still she didn't budge.

"Volterra…I love you…love you more than anything. I want you." Charditus admitted.

Those three words 'I love you', It was just too tempting. Did he really mean those words? She just had to peek, a tiny crack to see if he was really telling the truth…No!

"No!" She once more refused. "The real Charditus would never be this open with his thoughts. And he would never want me to join the dark side.

The three dragons then backed off as Dark Spyro approached.

"My your will is strong. In fact, you remind me a lot of myself. There were several times I was afraid…where I would rather submit and give up all because it hurt to resist, but never because I knew if I did others would die. For that I applaud you. But as we all know there is more than one way to 'convince' someone. You may resist temptation…but can you resist betrayal. Charditus if you will, beat her into submission." Dark Spyro ordered.

Volterra's heart missed a beat. _Surely_ Charditus would never hurt her, surely after all they had been through he could fight this mind control. she was proven wrong as someone or something collided into her, carrying her across the floor but still she refused to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes Volterra!" Charditus harshly ordered.

"No…please Charditus…don't do this." Volterra begged, her voice weak and broke

She felt vicious cold talons lightly rake her side, causing blood, but no lasting damage.

"This will all end when you just open your eyes Volterra!"

"Eurgh…" She grunted once more as she felt the claws of her lover pierce her side once more.

"Please Charditus… I know you are still in there there…please fight it!" She pleaded.

Once more pain raced down her body as Charditus's tail took her feet from under her.

"Then at least fight for what this Charditus believes in."

Volterra ignored him. "I know the real you is still in there, the one who cares deeply for me. Please Charditus…come back…I really do love you…"

She anticipated for the next blow, she knew her words where futile now but she had to get that off her chest, before she lost everything. A second of hysterical silence passed when she felt something touch her, more than that it took hold her. Warm and comforting…was it a hug? She dared not open her eyes though.

"I love you too…that I did mean." She heard the voice call softly. No doubt about it, it was the real Charditus. But…what if this was another trick? Designed to get her to open her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes." Charditus warned.

" _What is this now, reverse psychology? No, I will never open my eyes."_ Volteer thought.

Charditus gripped harder and rested his neck on hers. This was certainly more passionate than anything before, but it still had an edge of Charditus in it, the real Charditus. It was then Volterra was sure Charditus had freed himself from the curse.

Spyro watched in slight amusement. "You really do remind me of myself back when me and Cynder stopped Malefor. What strong passion."

"Don't listen to him Volterra, don't listen to anything he says."

Those words struck a chord with Spyro…those words. He had act now.

"Just don't open our eyes. Don't let me be your last sight. Remember the good times we have shared and most importantly – don't let go."

"Enough, your amusing acts have run my patience out now, you are now only prolonging the inevitable. We have a duty to attend to and Fate must not be ignored. Earthena, Blizarus force them, but do not hurt them anymore." Dark Spyro ordered.

As commanded the duo of dark dragons took hold of either dragon still clinging onto each other and begun pulling.

Charditus though held on, he refused to be separated again and loose Volterra the same way he lost Blizarus and Earthena. But the bonds of love are only limited to the physical strength of the dragon, and Earthena was stronger. He felt his talons slipping, and through his own pained growls he could hear soft groans from Volterra, who also was slipping. Dark Spyro waited impatiently only a mere foot away.

One final mighty tug though and they were ripped apart from one another. Even though Charditus told her over and over not to open her eyes his flung open as did hers. It was too late to try and close each other. Both dragons stared each other in the eyes once more before Dark Spyro's influence overtook. Their last sight in their own bodies were of each other changing.

Dark Spyro waited patiently. All four dragons were under his control and Cynder had no idea where or what he had planned. Even if she did know they could easily overpower her and Dark Spyro could force his influence upon her.

But he wasn't done here, he still needed the Golem.

"Charditus…how long until the golem returns would you estimate?"

Charditus spoke through a cracked tone. "Not long I would say. We simply have to be patient…master."

 **Hey all, next chapter here. I've decided to break this chapter up into two, due to how long it would've been otherwise. But things have certainly heated up. What with Dark Spyro finally making a move on his 'friends.' With Cynder finding the Dream Caster, what will she do, will she stand up to Spyro, or will she join him? Also, how will the guardians get through the barrier?**

 **The story is reaching a climax. But if you are enjoying the story then why not hit that follow/favourite button. All it takes is ten seconds but it means the world to me. :) Also, if you just got that little bit extra comments and criticism is welcome, but leave out the hate comments (like as if anyone here would).**

 **With that I leave you with another chapter.**


	18. Mistress of Darkness

The Mistress of Darkness

Warfang was on the Horizon far away. Traitors gate towered above all else as the large camp below hustled and bustled with impatient citizens. It even spilled outside of the camp as little dots that were moles were practicing against straw targets. Different coloured dragons clashed in the air, armour gleaming as they prepared for war. There was however a noticeable difference in the number of moles around, meaning that the woman and children were indeed escorted down into the ruins. No one knew how long they would be forced to stay put but it was for the best.

"It is good to be outside of that dusty old temple. I mean I know it got those…nice renovations but the only real value that place has is historical, and look at it now." Cyril commented.

"Exactly, the lack of motion can cause grave calibrations to the effectiveness of one's aeronautical proficiencies." Volteer ranted on in his usual tone. Finally, being able to go outside had eased their tension somewhat or at the very least gave them something to talk about.

"Quakedor, I might add you have done a marvellous job in getting them ready. I would even say Terrador would be proud of you."

Quakedor merely grunted, he always fell quiet when his brother was mentioned.

"Quakedor. A minute of your while if you would in muteness." Volteer called upon.

Quakedor, puzzled followed Volteer away from the group so neither Cyril or Zinnia could hear.

"What seems to be the problem Master Volteer?"

"Simply dualistic ideals. One is that when we collide with Spyro we take him back alive. We need to see if there is still a way we can have rid him of his malevolent, wicked, sinful evil lateral."

"I apologise for speaking against but we will try all we can to capture Spyro alive, however if he does not comply we will be forced to put him down. I can't do any more on that part, not while dragon and mole lives are on the line." Quakedor stood by his morals.

"I fully comprehend the undeniable requirement of citizen security. I suppose that is all you can really do." Volteer mumbled.

"I'm sorry it has to be that way Master Volteer. What was the other thing you wished to speak off?"

"Ah yes the other subject I wished to elaborate with you was the topic of your accomplice."

"Do go on." Quakedor said interested.

"She is a peculiarly interesting individual. Occasionally I feel her precarious glare sitting on my occiput. Can you fathom on why that is?"

"In all honesty Master Volteer, I had only met her just before this journey. her motives are hard to judge. I've only got a slight clue to what they are, but nothing solid to make any assumptions."

"If you had only just met her then why did you bring her along?" Volteer asked.

"With regards Master Volteer, I did not exactly have to time to organise a proper journey."

"Understandable I suppose."

"Now that is out of the way is there anything else?"

"Not to my intellect that I can quiz on. Thank you for your information."

Quakedor nodded before both dragons re-joined the group. For the rest of the journey the remained silent as they speeded for Warfang which was growing closer and closer with each beat of their wings.

Dark Spyro and his manipulated friends lounged around regaining their energy. Any scars they had suffered had healed and now they were waiting for the golem to return.

The sound of swishing of something moving through the lava caught their attention. Swift slashes through hot magma echoed through the cave.

It was here.

Dark Spyro rose and faced towards the entrance where an icy blue figure entered his view. There was a large difference though. Its arm was missing. It its place were thick round blackened rocks that formed an arm.

The golem must have lost its arm from the cascade and exited to construct a new one.

"So, it arrives, our prey!" Dark Spyro eagerly spoke. "Everyone gather around and transfer your energy onto me. We need this golem to aid us but I do not have enough power on my own." He ordered more serious.

Without hesitation, his minions formed a circle around him and begun creating a link between him and them. Dark Spyro could feel the energy pulsing through him. Power!

The Frost Golem was not happy to find his home invaded once more. However, to Dark Spyro's annoyance instead of charging forward…it roared and waited there.

" _What is it doing?"_ Dark Spyro thought to himself befuddled.

His question was answered in a form of which he had hoped would not have happened.

Three dozen or so red orcs burst from the wall with axes in hand.

"Damn that golem has called for back-up!" Dark Blizarus cursed in his fragmented voice.

"I don't understand though, it didn't do that last time?!" Dark Earthena also commented.

"It must not be taking any chances in being rid of us." Dark Charditus added.

The gears in Dark Spyro's head were clicking quickly. " _Did Malefor send these? No… more than likely they obey the frost golem."_

"Ignore them." Dark Spyro ordered. "They cannot get us in the air. Our only task is going after the golem.

Dark Spyro turned to get a running start when he saw a dozen wyverns burst into the cavern as well.

Dark Spyro gritted his teeth…Just before he began smiling.

"Now I get to see how strong you truly are. You four keep those constructs away from me while I focus my energy. However, stay put around me in case I need to call upon you for your strength."

The frost golem scrambled up the platform, digging his needle like legs into the ground for extra group.

Dark Spyro discharged a purple beam that had hints of red in it. Although it was a beam of convexity, Spyro had infused a portion of his own life energy which gave it an entirely different effect. It struck the golem dead on, and even though dealt no damage the golem remained almost motionless. Stricken solid as the pulse worked its magic.

Despite as powerful Dark Spyro was in his form though he could feel his grip slipping fast. He needed more power.

"Vol-terra!" He grunted strained.

Dark Volterra swiftly turned and immediately focused her life energy on Dark Spyro. The effects were immediate, Dark Spyro could feel his energy pushing back against the golem's own, but still it wasn't enough.

"Blizarus!" Dark Spyro yelled. Clearly this amount of energy transferring both in and out was causing a huge tension on both his mind and body. However, he pushed these feelings aside as Dark Blizarus fed his energy in as well. The forces between Dark Spyro and the golems' were now balanced, but not tipping into either's favour.

Charditus meanwhile was keeping the orcs at bay, spreading wave after of intense heat that forced the orcs back while Earthena struck wyvern after wyvern with precise shots of earth to the crystal flooring.

Dark Spyro though knew this could not go on for long, any more laundering at he will simply weaken too much.

"Earthena!" He called out.

She snapped her head around and like the others focused her energy, leaving Charditus to fend off the huge group himself.

Dark Spyro's heart was beating faster than any dragon's should. His body ready to collapse and give up to the energy. But the darker being inside his body though keep him sane and focused, ignoring the pain. He almost had it, he could feel the Golem starting to submit. He just needed one more push.

"Charditus!"

Dark Charditus who was conserving his flame mana at this point instead exhaled it all at once, creating a bonfire that was brighter, deadlier and longer lasting than the ones before. He then turned and forced out the last bit of life energy Spyro needed.

An orb of purple energy burst forth from the golem, spreading out and hitting all those within the cavern, dragons and orcs included were swept away a small distance and any flames snuffed out. The crystal ceiling though did its job and prevented any more cave-ins thankfully.

When Dark Spyro came too though he starred at the golem through white-panned eyes. It was rising from its paralysis.

But…there was something different, in fact Dark Spyro almost felt silly he didn't recognise it straight away. The frost golem's veins now pulsed a deep purple…like convexity.

" _Does this mean I succeeded…where Malefor had failed?"_

The golem simply watched him through expectant eyes, clearly forgotten that these very dragons had just attacked it on numerous occasions.

However, another thing that was both startling yet curious was that all the wyverns and orcs caught in the blast also glowed a vibrant purple unlike their magma colouring before.

Dark Spyro watched them cautiously while his 'friends' formed a tight circle as the constructs hobbled closer, after their energy transfer they were in no condition to fight, but still they needed to protect their master. However, what only confirmed his suspicions what that instead of attacking the Wyverns landed a small distance away inspecting the group, while the orcs had their axes lowered, clearly showing they posed no threat or willing to fight.

" _Just as I thought. These particular group of creatures were controlled by the golem, but now that I control it, I control these ones as well like my own personal army."_ Dark Spyro grinned widely showing his once innocent teeth and his eyes glistened with the prospect of power.

However, this moment passed as he realised that all that he had wouldn't matter. He still had a planet to pick apart and rebuild in his image of innocence.

"What are they doing?" Dark Blizarus growled.

"feinting harmlessly. Don' let your guard down because they can strike at any time…" Dark Charditus replied.

Dark Spyro though chuckled to himself. "They are of no threat to us anymore. They are under my control.

The others relaxed. "You lot!" Dark Spyro said to the orcs and wyverns. "Head over to the Dream Caster and rid the outside of any intruders, even if they're your own kind. Kill anything that isn't your group."

The orcs and wyverns bowed their heads in acknowledgement. The orcs did their awkward stumble to the walls before diving into them while the wyverns headed out the main entrance.

"As for us we too are heading for the surface but we require to do something first." Dark Spyro ordered. "Golem I need you to go on ahead and seal up the lava flow."

The golem bowed its giant head before heading back up the tunnel.

Dark Spyro then turned his attention to his resting minions, clear as crystal they were exhausted. "When we reach the surface, your priorities will be to find some crystals and restore both your health and energy."

Then it occurred to Dark Spyro…weren't there five of them? He counted them…where was Saphira?

"Where is she? Where is Saphira?!" He growled.

"She left the cavern ages ago." Dark Charditus replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Dark Spyro cried in anguish.

"It didn't deem important. Besides that, you never asked us before."

Dark Spyro grabbed Charditus by the neck and squeezed. Even though Dark Charditus offered up no resistance. Dark Spyro took a deep breath and released. Killing him here wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Next time do tell me when someone leaves please." He ordered sarcastically before regaining his composure "On the other hand, she couldn't have gotten far, that lava is impossible to go through without my abilities. The golem should spook her out of hiding. Alright when we move scan the cave walls in case she is hidden in them. Blizarus grab the book and when we find her grab her and bring her to me. Okay we move now."

Blizarus sharply nodded and snatched the book up in his talons.

Saphira struggled to control her breathing, her heart was racing. She had just seen the golem for the first time. She had heard rumours oh how colossal they were but you couldn't truly get a grasp of size until you have seen one.

Before she had just managed to escape the cavern without arousing suspicion but her hope simply died when she remembered the magma cavern. Like Dark Spyro had said there was no way through it. Even though she was frantic to get out, she wasn't sure how but she just had to.

She held her breath once more when she saw the red wyverns race out of the lava and she sincerely hoped that Charditus and co were alright. Even though she felt guilty she also couldn't let what happened to them also happen to her. So, she waited.

Five minutes of excruciating silence passed with only the odd sound or rumble coming from the cavern. Saphira then flattened her back even further when the wyvern darted back through the lava shortly before the golem returned and begun sealing up the lava flow with its crystal blast. She was even more terrified though when she they were a different colour.

" _What is going on?!"_ Her mind raced.

"Keep a look out, she is somewhere here!" She heard Dark Spyro's cold and broken voice speak.

" _They know!"_ She whimpered, never had she been more afraid, even though the first twelve years of her life lead up to these events.

"There she is!" She heard Volterra's petit and nervous spoke with full confidence.

"Oh crap." She whispered, desperately looking for a way. Too her mind-numbing relief a section of the lava had already been cleared up and was her ticket out of here.

She dashed with all her heart and beat her wings with all her might.

"After her!" Dark Charditus roared.

"No need." Dark Spyro casually replied.

"Huh?" Dark Charditus and the rest of them stopped.

Dark Spyro grinned and spoke softly. "Allow me to deal with her. You lot will instead follow the golem as you resupply your energy. Its mere presence will scare off the other constructs. It needs to go and get a fire stone and plonk it on top of the pedestal. Did you hear that golem?"

The golem took a moment away from what it was doing and with a quick nod of its beak acknowledged its instructions right before finishing up its work here and clambering out of the cavern.

"It will lead you to the Dream Caster where you will help kill anything that isn't ours. One last thing though. Cynder is still somewhere out there and is very dangerous. If you find her then work together to capture her…I want her alive. Now go, I'm going to have a little fun."

Dark Spyro vanished in a purple flash, leaving the four other shadows-stricken dragons to catch up to the purple golem.

Umbrafor woke with a startle from his daydream. Fear plastered on his normally dead face, a rare sight indeed if ever. He had just had a terrible vision, one of him and Spyro colliding in battle once more…and Cynder was there. What more there were no more clouds covering the dark skies everyone came to know as normal.

" _Was that a vision of after the destruction of this world…no there is something not right about that conclusion…no…there are other dragons celebrating…"_

No…Umbrafor had reached a conclusion. Spyro can no longer be trusted with this task. He had to go against his master's wishes this one time. He felt his ring and called upon Malefor.

"What is it? I was enjoying finding a good spot to watch the world's demise." He complained.

"Master I had a vision. We can no longer rely on that filth Spyro. He will doom the entire plan unless I intervene. You need to bring down this barrier now" Umbrafor spoke aggressively.

"Now come Umbrafor. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Malefor replied carelessly.

"I don't have time for your petty insignificant pleasantries. No one has…I know what I saw…My visions are never wrong and you know it." Umbrafor hissed back.

This time Malefor took him more seriously. "Are you sure?"

"How many times do I need to tell you?" He replied in hysterics.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do, I may have some connections to the fire wall. In the mean-time, I will amass what troops I can from within to slow them down. Do not fail me Umbrafor."

"I never fail you. I'm more concerned though about my followers…there are still things I do not think they grasp fully…and its best I keep it that way."

"I shall leave you be. Do what you can and the glory of the world's rebirth will be no one's but your own." Malefor then vanished from the crystal.

Umbrafor then turned to his troops. "What do you think you all are doing slacking? Back to training this immediate moment or I will personally make sure you are strained.

The effect was immediate. All seven dragons rose and divided into two groups, Ruby squad on one side and Sapphire squad on the other and then they began brawling.

However, it wasn't enough for Umbrafor. "Hit harder for ancestor's sake. These very dragons your holding back on could very well betray you and betray our course. There are no friends in war or am I to remind you?"

Those words hit home, 'reminding' often included torture to 'clear' the mind of unnecessary feelings of friendship and companionship for each other. Forcing these dragons to bury these feelings under tough emotionless exteriors. Despite what Saphira believed all these dragons did resist Umbrafor's influences, some only forced to do malicious crimes in fear of death.

The urge to simply run was simply always there. But Umbrafor's unforgiving nature always haunted them from ever doing so they are left with this option.

Infernius though approached his master right before the fighting.

"Master…I've got one request."

"You're in no position to do Infernius. I do not need to remind you what your other 'captains' have done. Now back to training." He snapped.

"All I ask is that we spare Saphira!" He blurted out as quickly as he could, clearly intimidated by the much bigger dragon.

Umbrafor just stared down at him in fury and outrage. A strong almost-hurricane like strength swept through the area, taking out all seven dragons.

"Have I not taught you anything?! Have I taught that compassion only leads to downfall?" He roared as the other dragons cowered. "I give you the opportunity to reshape the next world, where Pain and Arguing no longer exist. Yet you deem it not enough. I thought the promise of survival would be enough for you to pledge your loyalty long enough. But I was wrong yet again…None of you deserve to be in the new world."

Many of the dragon's eyes grew wide, in fear these words meant what they did…death.

Boldor though, aware the others were indeed scared put his ego into his head and stepped up to Umbrafor. "I'm not afraid Master, because I'm more loyal than any of these morons. I am truly worthy of entering the new world."

A couple of the dragons growled in annoyance at his remark loud enough for him to hear but he simply scoffed.

Whack! Umbrafor sent a sweeping talon that shoved Boldor all the way to level with Charditus. This left him both shocked and bewildered.

"Boldor if anything you are the least worthy. Your arrogance and incompetence had mildly amused me at best but now it's just getting annoying." He then turned to the rest of them who rightly kept their mouths shut.

"That's right fear me! As it appears fear is the only thing that drives you right now." He then quietened his voice without losing any of his ferocity. "It's come too far though…Killing you all would not help me."

Some of them sighed some relief but immediately put on edge when Umbrafor spoke once more. "That does not mean though I'm not willing to send some of you to an early grave though…" He finished. "Now back to work…And if I see anyone even stopping for a second I will ram my talon through your gut so hard the last thing you will see is darkness."

He really has lost his cool this time, and when Umbrafor threatens something in this mood he means it…that was what ended Amethyst squad early into their training… The other six dragons were quick to get back to fighting, but Infernius remained put aware Umbrafor had more to say.

Umbrafor then regained his composure…but for a shirt time. "Spyro is no longer a reliable source and thus it is up to me to see through what we have planned for fifteen years. This will not fail."

Infernius heart beat even quicker as Umbrafor picked him up clearly off the ground and crushed him tightly in his talons, followed by Boldor.

"As for you two, you ungrateful swine. I've never been one for fear, more an eye for eye type, give to those who give to me. But you have tried my patience time and time again so it's time to put this new strategy to the test."

Infernius didn't like the way this sounded.

"You may have been specifically chosen for your born advantages over the purple dragon but everyone has their weakness. Yours's is rather pathetic is it not? A fear of heights?" He sneered mockingly at Infernius.

"Coward here is afraid of heights, how stupid. But I'm not afraid of anything!" Boldor mocked before feeling the air constricted out of him even more.

"Silence…"

Infernius's fear turned to anger. "Only extreme heights above the clouds! What kind of dragon that can fly would be afraid of heights?"

"Oh, it's above the clouds now? Last time I heard it was somewhere very much beneath them below the freeze layer? Let's find out."

In one powerful beat of his wings Umbrafor propelled himself and the two dragons still in his clutches way into the air. Higher and higher they went, closer and closer to the thick layer of clouds, purple lightning dancing across. The other dragons snuck a glimpse at them before returning to their straining training.

The temperature was plummeting fast as both small dragons begun shivering, but still they climbed higher, they could've easily passed over the fire barrier if that was it actually-worked but Umbrafor had no interest in that at the time.

Infernius didn't dare open his eyes so he had no idea how up they were. But the crackling of what sounded like static gave them an indication they were right below the clouds or even in them at this point, his heart constricting in his chest.

However, he did feel a truly wonderous light fall upon him, so much so he couldn't resist taking a peak. He was glad he did.

Umbrafor had stopped at this point and now was hovering there, he had released his grip before.

The sun rested upon the horizon, beautiful bright blue heavens covered the area above them. Normal white clouds gently drifted lazily across the sky. The black clouds below with the jagged lightning acted as dreadful contrast. They were like in an airy space between heaven and hell. The beautiful skies above were heaven, but the blackness below, the darkness they all walked and shared is hell.

The Sun's gentle loving touch on their skins made even Boldor shut up. Even as cold as it was the sun made them forget about it. It was amazing how they could take something as sacred as the sun's gaze for granted.

"Don't you see…" Umbrafor's voice changed from one of hatred to that of an angel. Like he was the warden of heaven. "This is what I fight to return. Our ancestors took this away from us because we're greedy, we only ever took and never returned love or anything back into our world, the world we took for granted. This greed only leads to anger, hatred and other unnatural entities in the world, to the point that even I have let this anger ruin myself. But the ancestors have given me another chance. The darkness in this world has grown too strong and there is no saving it... I know I have done so terrible stuff but all will be forgiven for me when the new age comes. So, I must bring forth the next age as Fate as commanded, and then fill the next world will love and joy. I tried saving as many of you at birth as I could, for when you are at birth is when you are most innocent. I tried saving you so innocence could be raised properly in the next world." His voice then turned icy once more.

"But you two are not innocent…your arrogance and greed will only poison the next world so you must be eliminated here and now. Filth cannot be given a home in the land of the pure."

Just as Umbrafor turned cold once more the numbness of being so high up settled in once more, a coldness so bitter that even Infernius's wild fire within was nothing but a smouldering ember. He felt his entire body shake and go rigid.

"Five minutes we have been up here though…that is more than enough time for your wings of your small size to have seized up."

Infernius and Boldor glared up at the black dragon in spite and horror.

"Remember the parting words I gave and maybe the next life will be merciful to you for you had failed your duty in this one. Now I return you back to the hell you once came."

With minimal effort he opened his talons, releasing the two dragons.

Boldor began screaming immediately, thrashing and desperately trying open his wings while Infernius could only look down terrified at the approaching cloud layer.

Boldor's panicking only made him plummet even faster, disappearing into the black clouds first. Infernius remained paralyzed, unable to control his breathing, only able to take short shallow breaths of air, he too vanished into the darkness only to reappear moments later beneath.

By now Boldor was streaking faster and faster, spiralling out of control. His screams deafening out the further he fell.

Infernius finally regained some control of his mentality, remembering his training. He angled himself as if he was standing on the ground and tried frantically to arc his wings. But it was no use, like Umbrafor said his wings had frozen up and were useless. He regretted looking down but to his estimation he had about one minute left before he slammed downwards.

Despite wishing against it he prepared his finals thoughts, abandoning him ego. " _Umbrafor…Fifteen years I had obeyed him without hesitation…only taking my friends and the offer of a life in the future in return. Fifteen years I had put up with his damnable torture, whippings, mental beat downs and starvation, and all I learnt was fear and loyalty to him. But he had betrayed me. Is that what Saphira saw…Even what Charditus and his friends saw?"_

He looked down once more. Even if he could put his wings into place to slow his descent there was simply not enough time, he will be crushed into the hard ground.

"Boss hang on!" He heard in the distance, he snapped his eyes open. That voice…there was no mistaking it.

He gazed downwards and to his dismay his three friends were ready in catching position. They were going to save him."

Now he had to try and slow down. In a last-ditch effort, he violently forced his wings out. Any second now…

He felt several pairs of talons grab onto him and yank on various parts of his body. It hurt to say the least, but was less painful than hitting the ground.

He kept his eyes shut tightly though as his body landed relatively hard onto the ground…the ground. He almost hugged it like it was his mother.

"You gonna kiss it boss?" He heard one of them say.

Upon realising, what he was doing he quickly rose back up from the ground and addressed his three friends.

"You saved me…?" He asked softly.

"Of course we did, you're our friend, boss." The same one replied.

They had literally saved his life and treated it like it was nothing…this made Infernius rethink, just like how everyone took the sun for granted Infernius took his friends for granted. Those who stood by him and followed him without question…true friends, he really should show his appreciation more. In his own way of course.

"Oh what am I saying, of course you were going to save me. I wouldn't expect anything less from my team." He said in confidence, returning to his regular self but with a new twist.

His team mates grinned back. "For the record boss it was me who did most of the catching." One of them blurted out trying to steal the glory."

"Ah hell you did. I was me who caught you boss." The other playfully snapped back.

"Ladies, you all did well…for the record just call me Infernius from now."

"Infernius?"

"Were a team, and teams are equal. Even though I will still be calling out the shots."

"Alright!"

Infernius was about to say something else when he noticed the twins staring down at something behind a ridge, then it hit him.

"Did Boldor make it?" He said more concerned.

His sudden attitude change made his friends uncomfortable. "Well…No." He put it bluntly.

Infernius rushed past and took to the side of the twins who gave him a brief look.

It was not a pretty sight.

Blood splattered everywhere, bones poking out of various sections of his mangled corpse. What was worse was that his eyes remained wide open, fear plastered in complete circles.

" _That could've been me…"_ He whispered solemnly. He has seen some horrid things in his life and done things himself. But nothing like this…

"When we saw him crash we looked up and saw you in a similar position." One of them spoke in barely covered terror.

"Then your friends flew up to save you." The other spoke in similar fashion.

They stared down at the unlucky carcass for a few quiet minutes.

"It appears Fate has other ideas for you, considering you are alive." The voice of Umbrafor unwelcomely intruded. "Perhaps you have learnt you lesson now. Very well you shall stay for the moment. Alright all back to training." The last part he said sharp but casual, acting like he didn't do anything.

" _Oh, I have learnt my lesson alright. I learnt why Saphira betrayed your arse…Fate chose me to live, and from that I choose that me, Saphira and my friends will ride on into the next world…but for now I will play along but as soon as we find Saphira me and the crew are ditching your arse."_

Saphira streaked out of the cavern like a blue blur, panting heavily. She soared upwards and over the ravine edges. She spotted a nearby rock, barely large enough to conceal her but she had no other choice, no doubt Dark Spyro and the others where hot in pursuit.

She peeked over just in time to see the Golem climb out and four black shadowy figures. But where was Dark Spyro. She frantically scanned the skies in case she had missed him.

"Looking for me?" A twisted voice spoke contemptuously from behind.

Saphira visibly jumped and wheeled around to see him standing right there bearing his teeth evilly, her heart skipped a beat.

She could do nothing but flatten herself up against the rock, too afraid to move. She slammed her own eyes closed and forced her head to one side.

"What's the matter? I'm not that scary, am I? Come on and just open your eyes…just a smidgeon is all I need."

Saphira ignored him, knowing well-aware of what would happen if she gave in.

"Don't you get it, what I am offering you is a life without fear. Where you can leave all your worries behind." He said enticingly.

"I would rather live in a world of fear than one of regrets that I can't get rid of." She argued.

"Regrets?! You can forget all regrets if you just let me…"

"No…regrets are what motivated me to leave Umbrafor. Regrets are what will motivate me to help those I've wronged." She spoke more bravely before, now that she was standing for her beliefs.

"But you just said-?" Dark Spyro replied, surprised by her contradicting statement.

"I know what I said. But there is more to regret than just those I've wronged, regrets can never be erased but they can be rebalanced by god deeds. If I joint you…then I would be left with nothing but haunted regrets and no one to help."

Dark Spyro growled, he hated stubbornness. "What I offer you-"

"I know what you offer and still I refuse."

"Will you stop cutting me off!" Dark Spyro hissed.

"No, because it doesn't matter how many of us you turn, or if you bring us onto this new world you would only bring one thing, hatred and false joy. Is that what you want? A world of false hope."

Dark Spyro pondered that thought for a moment. "You have a point…It would be a false world with you around. The answer is simple then, I leave you here to savour your final moments while me and the rest create a new world of joy."

Dark Spyro then turned and left, leaving Saphira on her own.

" _Is he really gone?"_ She tried listening, a heartbeat, footsteps, anything to notify her if he still lurked. But nothing. Two minutes passed just to be sure, but still only the distant sound of lava and the gentle mellow of wind were heard. She sneaked a peek.

Immediately she went into shock, he was right there. She slammed her eyelids shut. But it was too late. She felt the evilness pierce her mind and invade and the black foggy substance overflowed through her scales and cloaked her. She opened her eyes to reveal two orbs of unholy white.

"There, don't you just feel those worries and fears disappear?"

"I do…" Dark Saphira spoke like a broken witch. "It's a great feeling I'm telling you."

"Good, now that this has been resolved we have a final mission to fulfil."

"Of course we do, we got a new world to fulfil."

The guardian's arrival was met with both gratitude and uncertainty. Hundreds had gathered expecting a speech…Many still had their betrayal scorched at the back of their mind, literally the guardians had allowed the purple dragon to escape, the key to bringing back the old world they loved.

"I think they are expecting you to speak." Quakedor spoke.

"Then a speech they shall be granted. It has been far too long since I've the pleasure gracing these people." Cyril replied. He cleared his voice and stepped forward.

"Friends, Enemies and everyone else. You have sought our help and help is we as guardians shall provide. We realise we have conducted a terrible error, and because of that a new threat looms over us. Spyro has turned, and like the previous purple dragon and plots to end the world, and we now must put a stop to him. However we cannot do it alone, as such we need to rebuild broken bridges between ourselves. Help us now and we promise once this is over we shall rebuild your city, not just overlooking but be by your sides to lift the stones and carry them!" He finished with a triumphant ring.

That was enough to inspire the crowds. When a guardian promises something they _always_ follow through with it. Most of them cheered, with only the most anti-guardian of them skulking away.

Quakedor then grabbed the attentions of the guardians and Zinnia.

"It seems you have earnt their trust." He spoke gruffly. "But now we need to strategize on how we are going to repel Spyro's forces. We are exposed out here without the protection of the wall."

"This does leave us at a perplexing disadvantage-" Volteer added.

"Volteer a moment of your time." Cyril asked huskily.

Both dragons move away out of ear shot.

"It's is about young Spyro Volteer. On our way here I had been thinking on our current situation."

"Go on…"

"I fear that we may have to put aside our morality and put an end to him. We cannot risk letting our own weakness for him give him a chance to escape."

"But Cyril, surely there-" Volteer questioned.

"No." Cyril countered, more serious. "If the opportunity presents itself we must be on the ball to seize it. I would rather regret the loss of one dragon than the world."

"…I comprehend." Volteer relinquished.

"I understand it is hard Volteer but we must do what we can to survive. We cannot give him another chance like we did to Malefor for him to change."

"Master Cyril, Master Volteer!" A hurried squeaky voice broke out.

They both turned to find a mole dashing towards them as fast as its little legs could carry it. "The barrier sir! The barrier has dropped."

They both then looked towards the barrier…the barrier that wasn't there. They both exchanged looks of hope and determination.

"We need to move indefinitely. Get every abled bodied mole and dragon and be ready. Now maybe our only chance to strike." Cyril ordered. Chaos ensured as moles dashed about grabbing their weapons and armour, dragons too criss-crossed the skies.

"Gentle now Golem, we wouldn't want you to have to recover another stone, now would we?" Dark Spyro warned gently as it nearly slipped out of its clutches.

Dark Spyro, now accompanied by Dark Saphira had re-joined the others who had recently refuelled their mana levels, Dark Spyro had also taken the book off Blizarus. The golem hobbled along with its rock. A thirty-foot-tall spire with a flat surface appeared over the horizon, unlike the others dotted around poked over the horizon.

" _That must be it…"_ Dark Spyro thought to himself.

As they approached it became more than apparent that fighting was ensuring between Spyro's own Orcs and wyverns a few disorganised red ones.

"Earthena, Blizarus, please be helpful and clean up these pests. It would make our lives so much easier…Golem carefully place that stone you are holding onto that Platform up there then go and rest."

Without ushering Blizarus and Earthena flew off and begun killing off the outsiders while the golem plonked the crystal on top of the spire before digging itself back into the ground and away from the area.

"Charditus, Volterra and Saphira would you please follow me, since I'm such a nice guy you can stay together with me, we got two more things to do. One of which will be slightly difficult given are weakness to the dark crystals."

"There is no need for that." Dark Saphira spoke up, grabbing their attention. "We sentinels are immune to the effects of dark crystals, only one of the reasons why we were chosen for the sentinel program, and before you came along we were forced to gather the dark crystals and have the prepared for when we used the machines ourselves. There is enough there for even two uses of the machine."

Dark Spyro found this very intriguing. "How convenient then, that means the only thing we now need is a beam of convexity…I wonder where we could get that?!" He smirked. "Stay here while I do the honours."

Dark Spyro disappeared into one of three buildings, a simple bland grey structure with scorch marks every so often. Inside he found a single hole allowing for light to enter up out of the roof. In the middle of the room a black orb levitated undisturbed.

Dark Spyro skimmed through the book until he found the page describing the orb again.

"What am I doing…I don't need this." He muttered, slamming the book shut and ignoring it.

"All I need to do is this." Upon those words, he released a beam of convexity, striking and reacting to the orb. A white glow resonated from within. A moment later through a pure white light shot out of the orb, out of the skylight and struck directly with the fire stone where it undergone a similar procedure and a red light shot out once more and directly into the main structure.

"I am now guessing that all I need to do is activate that staff now. I'm not sure how long the energy will remain active but I better not procrastinate now."

Dark Spyro turned and simply left, awaited by his companions. The sounds of hissing and axes colliding sounded through the air as ongoing skirmishes raged all around.

"Saphira, Charditus and Volterra could you please help clear up these orcs, they're becoming a nuisance now." Dark Spyro grumbled.

They nodded, Saphira immediately struck an approaching orc dead in between the eyes with an ice spike.

Dark Spyro headed for the final building, standing, looming like a maleficent cathedral over him. This did not phase him one bit though, he was too focused on the task ahead. He followed down a long steep stairwell that fed into a tall thin corridor. Torches with blue flames lined the walls and the room beyond.

Dark Spyro strolled down the vast hallway, half expecting something to jump out like a creature or a trap. But nothing came.

He reached the end which opened into huge octagonal room. Eight pillars held the roof up at equally distanced-positions. More blue torches illuminated the area around. Rounded encrypted steps lined the centre and right in the middle a pure black protruded with four tiny spikes raised out at the top, deceptively looking like a hand, a hand that clutched a truly beautiful crystal that somehow shined in all colours of a rainbow but be transparent at the same time.

What caught Dark Spyro's eye though was the mounds upon mounds of dark crystals that piled like mountains on the outskirts of the room, never had he seen so many in one location.

" _That staff, more specifically that crystal must be what actually makes thoughts a reality. So, when I grasp it the energy from these crystals must be drawn inside and effectively feed it…It must be a hungry staff to require this amount of energy. But then again Saphira did say there was enough here for two wishes. Alright, time to make my new world."_

Dark Spyro took a step forward, one step closer to accomplishing his goals. Even though he didn't realise it this action he was about to do had more meaning that he ever intended. He was about to destroy the world, the one thing he prevented Malefor from doing. Literally even when the planet had broken apart Spyro refused to give up, and now he was throwing it all away.

"Not another step!" A voice rung out, it sounded both scared and unsure, but still with a hint of foreboding and courage.

A shadowy figure descended from the ceiling and landed on all fours.

"Cynder…so glad you could join me."

"Please Spyro don't send me away again."

"And why would I do that to you? I actually hoped to see you again." Dark Spyro smirked, even though Cynder ignored it.

"Spyro…I know you are still in there, you can still stop this. No one is hurt so you can always turn back."

"Now why would I want to turn back now?"

"Because the Spyro I know, the real Spyro would never truly succumb to his darker side!" She yelled, she tried withholding her tears, but still they dripped.

"That Spyro was a fool. But now he is gone. Don't you see Cynder, this world…this world we saved was never worth it!" He yelled back.

"That is not true! I may not know all the horrors you had suffered but I know why you are upset. But there are still those who love you Spyro. I love you! And I always will!"

"No Cynder…there is no love left in this world." Dark Spyro spoke more openly. "For the last month, I had been on the run…for no crime. I stopped this world's destruction and they want me dead because of it. The problem isn't me it's them." He pointed accusingly in a random direction. "At this point they are only capable of hate, that was apparent even before the war. But I had let this foolish belief called hope prevent me from seeing the truth up until now. Don't you remember Cynder? You were manipulated into stuff you didn't want to do yet no one seems to believe you or is even willing to give you a second chance."

"But the guardians did."

"Those guardians tried cornering me and kill me. They never held hope in us. Instead they merely 'hoped' that we would take out their problem of which we did. Then they betrayed the trust I cherished so deeply."

This widened Cynder's eyes.

"Spyro…"

"There is no such as hope in this world. That is why I'm creating a new world, with hope, and I want you there to be with me Cynder. Imagine just starting over again everything of the past gone. No more bad memories, no more people looking down upon you. Just me and you together as we both wished for in a beautiful world. I love you as you love me."

Cynder looked away for a moment. Contemplating these words. If Spyro did this wouldn't it kill them all…Spyro included, or did he know something. Was she really going to let Spyro do this…so that she could be with him. She then looked back up and stared Dark Spyro in his white eyes that still held an apart of Spyro's innocence. Eyes…

"No! I said I loved Spyro… You are nothing but a parasite feeding off his body. If I allowed you to do this then you would kill us all! Then your promise would be pointless anyway. And if the real Spyro is truly gone then that means you are nothing but an empty shell of him, someone I'm more than willing to kill if it means putting a stop to this stupid cycle!" She growled.

"You still don't get it, do you? Spyro isn't gone! Instead he had seen the truth."

"Liar! You said it yourself."

Dark Spyro took a deep breath in, and exhaled both the air and the darkness around him, leaving Cynder once more speechless.

"Look me again in the eye and tell me this isn't the real me…" He said plainly.

His purple irises read nothing but truth…so he truly was committed to this.

"Now please Cynder will you join me? What I'm doing is in both our best interest. I really do love you." He said more sadly.

"I…Alright." She submitted. Her pride was hurt…but It would all be better when it's all gone now wouldn't it? If Spyro was really wishing for death then the world must truly be better off non-existent. She shakily limped over and joint his side.

"Thank you for understanding…I know it is hard." He spoke softly.

She didn't speak, she was simply too upset to do so. So instead they walked forward.

However, despite Cynder submitting her mind as still thinking.

" _If Spyro really loved me then he would listen to me as well."_ Then the realisation struck. " _He isn't doing this for me. He is only doing this for himself. What I truly want is to stay in this world…to make it a better place. Guilt is something that isn't meant to vanish, it's something that needs to be appeased. It doesn't matter who they are, they will not take that one thing away from me."_

They reached the first of five steps, Spyro was about to place his talon down.

Cynder then pushed to her left and tackled him down, pinning him down underneath me.

"I will never let you do this! Even if I must die!" She hissed out loud, finally contempt that she needs to do this. That she can do it.

Spyro's anguish was immediate as anger clouded him again. "Let me go!" He roared as he desperately struggled.

For a few seconds, they struggled.

"I tried doing this the easy way for you Cynder! But it doesn't matter how important you maybe to me I can always force you to be who I want you to be! He shrieked. He glared his eyes upon hers. The effect was instantaneous.

Cynder tensed up and grunted in pain. Memories of all her evil deeds flooded into her head like a tidal wave, scarring her mentally.

Dark Spyro kicker her off.

In Cynder's mind panic overtook, even though she was now under Spyro's control she still had free rain over her mind. She was still aware of everything around her, her sights, her actions. But she just longer couldn't control it.

"Finally, now that is sorted."

He took a few deep breaths to help control his breathing and regain his spent energy. He then took a step onto the rounded step…and collapsed.

 **What the? Why the hell did Spyro just collapse? Did Cynder maybe do something to him or? Who Knows but me?**

 **Regardless next chapter serves as the pinnacle of the story. I Apologise if the past phew chapters haven't been as tense or good but still I hope you have enjoyed. But with Umbrafor, the guardians and Warfang on their way you can expect next chapter to have a large battle.**

 **Apart from that there are only really 2 chapters left of this part of the story, so I would like to say thank you all who stuck by me since the beginning and who will continue reading until Dawn.**

 **If you are enjoying the story though and are one of those people who Haven't clicked the follow button then why not do that now? It really does me and the story a load. Also, if you got the time why not leave a review. Encouraging comments as well as criticism is welcome**


	19. The way the World Ends

When the world Ends

Cynder groaned as she rose.

"Eurgh…how long was I out for?" She mumbled. It was then the memories of past surged like pain through her mind. Her eyes shut tight in agony. The memories of murder and blood shed jammed there in her head. She clutched it tightly and howled in pain.

It took only moments though before this eventually faded. Still this left a sorrowful and pained look on her face, the fear that plagued her victims, the blood of innocents spilt by her own talon…

She forced those memories to one side for the moment, she had other things to worry about.

In front of her lain an unconscious Spyro, freed from his darkness, but still he was making unusual jerking moments with his head appendages.

He looked so innocent, like a restless child struggling in its sleep…the Spyro she knew…No. She need to think of Spyro more like Malefor because that was who he is. They both tried destroying the world, They, both threw away everything they loved for power and the chance to reshape the world…and they both are purple.

She had to end it now. She stepped forward and raised her tail blade.

She looked once more at his face, screwed up in mortal pain, the very sight of it made her tail droop a little, as she become more unsure of her actions. But then she tensed up again.

" _I need to do this! If I don't then he will kill us all."_ She posed once more, aiming for his exposed defenceless heart.

For a moment she waited, quivering.

" _I…I can't do this."_ She meekly admitted, her tail dropped to the floor. Instead she began pacing. " _But what can I do?"_

She paced back and forth, on the one hand if she put an end to this, then never again would she have to worry about purple dragons…but on the other, this was Spyro, the one she loved. It didn't matter how many times she masked him with the face of Malefor, deep down it was still him.

She growled to herself. " _I know I'm going to regret this…"_

She grabbed two of Spyro talons and begun dragging him. Perhaps there was a way that she could prevent Spyro from doing this while also keeping him alive. She wasn't sure how but it was worth a try at least.

Her track of thought was broken when one of Spyro's free talons swiped randomly in the air, narrowly missing her eye.

" _Need to be careful of that…"_

He then mumbled something incoherent, something about needing to stop himself…followed by a much louder "No!" hiss of annoyance. Upon that Spyro's shaking became more violent, resisting Cynder's attempts to restrain him. In one desperate error, she used her two remaining talons on top of his. It was though they had a mind of their own, working together to struggle even though the dragon was physically unconscious.

Spyro, unaware of his actions opened his maw. Cynder's eyes grew wide and her body stricken in cold fear as she anticipated what was to come. To her luck though the convexity beam was weak, if they could ever be considered weak. It was still enough to send her scattering through the air and luckily over the piles of dark crystals and into the wall. She was knocked out again on impact.

Spyro meanwhile had gone from mad to bizarre, he was flailing about, as if two beings were fighting for control, he was wobbling all over the place, randomly lashing out at nothing and getting threateningly near to the piles of black crystal piles yet never actually touching them.

From a distance, they looked like a flock of dreadwings. But up-close one would soon realise it was much scarier. It was the entire Warfang army, they didn't realise Spyro was only in charge of a few Orcs and a golem but still they weren't taking any chances.

The wind too had picked up, as did a light shower of rain that was getting heavier each second. Indicating a storm was brewing overhead. But that didn't bother them, they were used to it.

Hundreds of adult dragons, comprised of many different elements flew straight and true for the Burnt lands. What more many of them had bowman archers riding on the back of them. With the electric dragons, the usually lighter framed but faster carrying one or two moles and the Earth dragons, the bulkiest of them carrying up to eight. Only the guardians and a few selected flew unburdened.

Volteer deliberately distanced himself from Cyril, for he concealed a secret. In his grasp, he held a small golden chest, and although he dodged Cyril he couldn't avoid Zinnia.

"So, what do you happen to have in that chest of yours?" She asked.

Volteer hurried his mind for an answer. "Nothing apprehensive I can tell you. This container withholds a singular exceptional headdress engineered uniquely to me." He lied.

"In that teeny tiny chest? I highly doubt so; your mind is far bigger and more beautiful than that." Zinnia complemented with a naughty ulterior motive. It was an odd comment, but Volteer was an odd dragon so it worked out perfectly for her. He felt a little hot around the horns.

"Err…Precisely as I corresponded precisely a moment ago this is a magical helmet that changes its shape to mould around my cranium and when I have it unequipped it shrinks down to fit inside this box."

This simple lie made Zinnia chuckle to herself. "You know I can tell a white-lie when I see one. So out with it, what's in the box. I won't tell anyone if it's embarrassing." She slyly replied.

Volteer, admitting defeat instead pleaded her. "Please, if I show you contents, you mustn't utter a spelling of this to anyone, specifically Cyril."

"A secret from your best friend? This must be good. Oh, I just love the urge of not being able to tell a secret." Zinnia eagerly spoke.

Volteer quickly placed a tight grip on the lid.

"I didn't say I was going to tell!" She defended.

"Alright." Volteer sighed, he made a quick glance either side of him as Zinnia moved closer. He then tucked the box closer to his chest and slid the lid of the box open.

Inside, a green jade snake with a yellow crystal embedded in its head raised its head and greeted Volteer with a flick of its tongue, more specifically one that Volteer had taken from Malefor's den and adapted to make better.

Zinnia looked at it puzzled. Never before had she seen something like it but at the same time she felt she should recognise it. "That's an…interesting pet?" She simply put it. Volteer closed the lid.

"No, no. This contraption isn't a visceral. This piece of biotechnical hardware is what I termed as the energy suppressor harness." He explained. "I was working on this device a miniscule time before to aid in combating criminals but ever since the turning of our delinquent Spyro I had developed this to subdue the prevailing abilities of him."

The instant Volteer explained Zinnia knew exactly what it is and secretly giggled to herself.

"I had a little trouble, problem, misfortune with the device, that was until my cohort in Warfang suggested an invaluable possibility that turned out to be completely true. Because of that I managed to reverse the polarity of the force expelling the energy to instead draw it in."

"You're welcome." Zinnia merely added.

Though puzzled at first, Volteer quickly worked out what she meant. "Interval, postponement, delay, you're Zinnia?!"

"The one and only…Ancestors you really don't remember me."

"But, indefinitely the last time I glanced you was-"

"Right before you left to become a guardian. A handsome one at that." She added.

Shame leaked into the features of Volteer. "That was an infinite time ago. I had elapsed so much of that time. But how did I forget you?"

"Typical you…" She sighed happily.

For a long time, they had exchanged letters, updating each other of the updates in their lives. However, the letters stopped exchanging ever since the night of the raid. It was only a month ago Zinnia started sending letters but by then, Volteer had been so transfixed on the war he had completely forgotten. So, when the first letter arrived Volteer thought she was an unusual stranger with a passion for science and knowledge like him so he too returned the letters, and become long-distance lab partners of a sort. All the while Zinnia accepting the fact that Volteer didn't recognise her, that was until now as Zinnia made it her mission to find Volteer again. A small silence fell between them. But Volteer was eager to rekindle his friendship with her, she on the other hand was keen to make it more than just that.

"So how did you figure out that by breaking the crystal into two and merging the opposite sides that it would counteract the flux relay?" Volteer asked.

"Simple, I just applied the rules of magnetism into this." Zinnia replied.

"Of course. Not only that but it will also prevent the crystal from interfering with the reception and programming of the chain, thus preventing an output overload and inevitable implosion."

"I honestly did not even think of that." She mused before giggling. "You never have changed." She reminisced about the past. "Not ever since the time you gave those bullies a good beating anyway."

Upon those words Volteer remembered it. Back in his academy he was pure and simply a nerd and thus often alone. But one day He saw three slightly older dragons picking on Zinnia, and his pure heart told him that he could not simply ignore it. However, in knowing he was outmatched by the brutes he used his secret weapon…his vastly superior intelligence.

So, what he did was created an electrical impulse that although undetectable had surprising effects. The three dragon's movements become jittery and sluggish as Volteer quickly beckoned Zinnia to him, and Zinnia being an electric dragon was unfazed by the static in the air swiftly hurried over.

From there on out the two stuck close together, becoming best friends and sharing Volteer's quiet corner in a peaceful garden. Zinnia grew fascinated over time By Volteer's wealth of knowledge and found his normally erratic speech impediment cute. She was sad to say the least when she heard he had been allocated a spot for Guardianship but glad at the same time. She also vowed when she older she would find him again and make him an apart of her life.

"So how is your love life?" Zinnia asked in plain view. She wanted to get right into the details, she needed to know if there was a chance.

Volteer stumbled upon his own words at the randomness of the scenario. "Blah…Eurgh…my love life?" He blurted out.

While he was recovering from his surprise the gears in his head turned, his love life…it had been practically non-existent. He had tried to engage in such things before but many found his unique accent and terminology off-putting, and others had been a bit too 'brutish' for own liking, rather having fun fighting than pondering life's greatest mysteries. On top of that he had spent a large portion of his time alone with the other guardians. He had however wished at one point to meet the one who kept sending him these messages.

"Why in benevolence would you want to intrude on such enclosed matters?!" He asked half nervous, half affronted.

" _Typical male…"_ She mused to herself. "Just out of simple curiosity? Is there any harm in that? Now come on, you trust me with one secret…" She said persuasively.

"Well no-"

"Good. Perhaps after this little mess is sorted out me and you can go out on a romantic date like I dreamed out about ever since we met."

Volteer was bewildered beyond belief. He had just been asked out on a date by someone her hadn't seen for countless years…this was not the kind of get together he was expecting. However, his expression told Zinnia everything.

"What? You knew this was going to be the next step in our relationship if it wasn't for you leaving." Zinnia argued.

Volteer tried to think of a counter argument. But nothing came.

"No disagreement? Great, this means it's a date. Don't worry, I know we got more pressing matters at hand, but we can always discuss it in more detail afterwards. Okay then see you later." Just like that she departed, disappearing into the fray of dragons.

Volteer was left in utter confusing shambles. He had just been outplayed in words. Zinnia was a lot more confident than he remembered, but other than that she was the same. He was still getting his head around the events. It was not how he imagined it to play out, but at the same time it, with some adjustment he guessed it would work out alright. He would finally go on a date with someone he knows very well who also shares a passion of the mind. She was also someone he could trust a secret with. Ancestors help him when Cyril discovers this…

Umbrafor took each slowly down the narrow step stair case that led to the octagonal room. He and his minions had just found Spyro's 'friends' unconscious just like Cynder was. However, since they were under Spyro's influence for longer the toll of suddenly being freed had lasted longer on them. Regardless Umbrafor took full advantage of this situation and captured them, lining them up next together. Malefor then casted a spell that forged a purple slightly opaque glowing manacles to form around the unconscious legs and neck, pinning their bodies to the ground. Not only that but the same spell also supressed their powers.

However, another strange thing to note that upon the connection being temporarily severed, the purple orcs, wyverns and even the golem that helped clear the place out resorted to back-up instructions and buried themselves into the ground into a dormant state. This made their presence unknown to Umbrafor, which will come in useful later...

Umbrafor though had other worries. Despite finding the others Spyro was not among them, so while the others guarded their newly captured prisoners Umbrafor went ahead to check the Dream Caster room just in case. What he found was even better. Spyro lain unconscious on the stairs leading up to the Dream Caster Staff.

Umbrafor felt there was something off though, a strange new energy filtered through the room he had not felt before.

" _This must mean he had powered up the machine_." He thought a little worried. He stepped forward and grasped the purple dragon in his grasp. "We can't have you causing me anymore trouble…not when I am this close."

He checked the crystal deposits around. _"It doesn't look like he had used it…but what caused him to fall unconscious like this?"_

Umbrafor then came to the greedy realisation. " _If the machine is charged up…It means I can use it!"_

Without a moment's hesitation, he clasps the staff in his other talon.

"I wish…to put an end to the world! Not with the destroyer! But a wave of destruction to purge those unworthy enough to be in the new age!" He spoke loudly, with a voice of demanding and authority almost like a god.

The blinking of the rainbow crystal rapidly increased in strength and speed, and a low whistle, sounding almost like it was charging up. However as soon as it started it ended, much to a befuddled Umbrafor.

"This isn't supposed to happen?!" He cried in anguish

He then stared at the sleeping dragon. "What did you do?!"

However as expected there was no reply. " _No…the amount of dark crystals here means the machine couldn't mean he has used it."_ He gazed around once more, and to be honest the amount of dark crystals there were to begin with it would be almost impossible to tell if the machine was used. " _The only plausible means would be that machine simply timed out and requires another beam of convexity. That's it…that's the only possibility!"_

Settled with that being the only solution. He turned and headed for the exit. He needed Spyro awake to restart the process.

Five minutes ago.

Spyro could feel his head pounding on the side of the skull as if someone just clobbered him. He could feel his senses throbbing in disorientation.

When Spyro came to he was baffled. He wasn't where he remembered fainting, in fact he was in the furthest place from it.

A white almost like snow gently fell around him, and a night sky encircled him and the floating platform he was on. Large blue lights, like mini suns glowed in the distant. Spyro then turned to the sight directly in front of him. A strange wall stood tall above him on the circular rock. Strange blue glowing patterns lined the bottom of these walls, almost speaking an ancient language. The thing that caught Spyro's eye though was a ring in the circle of the room, big enough to stand in with a white opaque light emanating into the night sky.

This place felt so distant, but at the same time so familiar. Then it struck him…

" _I must be in one of my dreams. But why now?!"_ This only meant one thing. He took a step forward.

"Hello? Chronicler?!" he called out, deep into the empty vastness.

Nothing…then a voice spoke out.

"It has been some time young dragon…"

It was different from the voice he was accustomed to in this situation.

"You're not the Chronicler." Spyro pointed out.

"Oh, but I am young dragon. Just not the one you remember."

That voice…Spyro recognised it all too well. But that was impossible…

"Ignitus…" Spyro called out unsurely.

"Yes Spyro. It is me." Ignitus happily sighed. His voice rugged, ancient and wise, but still had that underlying care.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled in joy, before returning to the questions. "But how? You…you died…didn't you?" Spyro was caught in both joy and distress. He had hundreds of questions and wanted the answers now.

"I did. But when a new age starts, a new chronicler is chosen to record all events, I was chosen to undertake this task."

"That is great Ignitus! I just can't wait to tell Cyril and Volteer that you're alive!" Spyro could barely contain his excitement.

"Indeed, but what about you? You too have been busy." Ignitus pointed out.

It was then Spyro had remembered the previous month, immediately sadness weighed heavily upon his heart.

"I…I failed Ignitus…I was unable to find a solution to saving the planet…and I was unable to find Cynder." His voice, sounded a little dry when saying the last part.

Ignitus was a little uncertain on how to respond to that comment, but still pursued the conversation.

"But young dragon, at least you have tried, and that is sometimes all we can do."

"I guess…I am just glad that even after all this there are still people willing to be my friend."

Ignitus didn't respond… He didn't know the softest way of telling the dragon…

"Ignitus. Could you make sense of something please? Right before you contacted me I was having the worst of dreams? It felt so strangely surreal… But in a way, I can't explain. Maybe it was another vision?" Spyro's tone notably saddened again. "I remember Losing myself to the darkness…and doing some horrible things…but Cynder was there as well."

Ignitus couldn't hide the truth anymore. "Young dragon…that was no dream, nor was it a vision." Ignitus replied sorrowfully.

"What?!" Spyro cried in utter alarm. "But that would all mean?! I don't understand Ignitus." Spyro didn't want to believe it, even though deep down he held a feeling it was.

"Yes, young dragon…all that was real." Ignitus said, he was saddened himself, even though it wasn't him who had to receive the news.

Spyro looked at the ground, all energy removed from his being like as if someone had just jabbed him in the stomach. "But how…? Why was it didn't feel entirely real?"

"That is because young dragon your alter-self, your darkness as you call it has taken control, and forced the real you aside. You still see and feel everything your body does, and even share the same thoughts."

The images of all those he hurt…all those shocked faces forced their way into his mind…all the dragons he had betrayed stared at him accusingly and shocked. It forced him to huddle into a ball, wishing for the world to swallow him whole.

"I really have failed Ignitus...even as the purple dragon…even with you as my mentor. I failed to restore the realm…and I fell into the darkness, I let it consume me like hatred…I failed you Ignitus…" Tears were now visibly appearing in his eyes.

Ignitus voice took a softer tone. "Young dragon, you haven't failed me young dragon. Even now you inspire me."

Spyro's reply came out a little harsher than he intended as he poked his head out. "How can you say that when not only did I fail my duty as the purple dragon, failed the people who depended on me and in the end, became the one thing they despised. Even with the powers granted to me as the purple dragon I failed."

"Spyro…I think it is time I taught you one more final lesson as your mentor, one more lesson about being a dragon, about being you."

Spyro remained silent, with tears still drowning his eyes.

"Why do you think you managed to get this far young dragon?"

"…Because of my friends…people who used to be my friends…" Spyro admitted.

"Though they now see you in a different light. It doesn't mean they have forgotten what you once were, who you still are. It wasn't the fact you were the purple dragon that they entrusted their faith into you, it was you that they put their trust into."

"Ignitus…I let them all down, I gave into my darkness and let it win…Now the world will be ended."

"No, you haven't young one. You never gave in, that is why you never went full on evil at the start. Even now your being is fighting, with every inch of its being. Remember that moment you finally had with Cynder?"

"I do…that bit did feel real."

"That is because you won that battle. Even though it was but for a moment you took back control. Which shows you are stronger than you believe young one. It shows you are more than capable of winning the battle against darkness. Not because you're the purple dragon, but because your spirit is burning strong."

"Why are you telling me this Ignitus?"

"Because young dragon. I still see greatness, and a chance for a happy life for you Spyro."

"…I'm sorry Ignitus. But you were wrong about me before. There is no happiness. Even if I was to defeat my darkness, even if I was to undo my wrongs. I still have done things to my friends that are unredeemable…"

"And why wouldn't they not forgive you? I'm sure Cynder would understand how you felt."

" _Cynder…"_ Spyro distracted himself for a moment…Cynder did know how he felt…the guilt of harming innocents against his own wishes. But then again…Spyro also knows how Malefor feels, the power and joy from manipulating others to do his bidding… Spyro was in a conflicted state.

"Ignitus…But aren't I closer to being Malefor than to Cynder?"

"Because of your colour? Because of actions that weren't your own?"

Spyro weren't to argue back…but found he didn't have one.

"You should never take responsibility of actions that weren't your fault. And even when you have wronged, you must be willing to put it aside and find a way to correct it. That is the lesson here." Ignitus concluded.

"Correct my mistakes…" Spyro whispered. "Are you sure Ignitus?"

"Have I ever lied to you Spyro?"

Spyro then thought deeply, connecting the dots in his mind to draw a conclusion.

"Everyone falters at some point, and everyone needs that one person to remind them what they are fighting for, isn't that the type of future you want?"

Spyro then looked outwards upon the world, not seeing it for what he sees, but what it could be.

" _Of cause. The reason I came this far was because I wanted to make it better for everyone else regardless of what happened to me. It was because of their kind actions and trust they willingly put to me I was able to fight Malefor."_ For the first time in a long time, even if for the wrong reason, Spyro smirked. " _It was because of their actions now, that allowed me to finally face my own darkness…But still I cannot forget what I have done. I am still responsible for my darker side actions and thus I must find a way to rectify them. So first, stop my darkness from undoing all I have fought for, then face the consequences of my actions. Then maybe…just maybe I can win my friends back, maybe I can win Cynder back."_

"Ignitus? Do you know if I ever manage to get my friends back? Do you know how I can?" Spyro asked hopeful.

"That is something you must work out on your own. It is your life and your choices. All I will say if follow your heart and be yourself. Isn't that how you earnt their friendship in the first place?"

Spyro nodded, then smiled. "Thank you Ignitus."

"Now young dragon, how about we do something about your darkness?"

"What do you mean Ignitus?"

"Look in front of you Spyro."

Spyro turned his head from the skies and looked at the white alter.

"What is it?"

"It is Light. Your fifth element. Do you remember your battle with Cynder in Convexity? At the moment, you unleashed that energy?"

"You mean convexity fury?"

"No Spyro. What you did there was a Light Fury. One of the two true secret power of the purple dragon. It is an element so rare, so powerful yet pure that it can vanquish the very essence of darkness. As you did with Cynder."

"Light element? I've never heard of it. And if I have used it before how come I've never been able to use it again?" Spyro asked.

"Because like your other elements, it was quenched out of you after your fight with Cynder, never reawakened." Ignitus explained.

"You also said it was one of the two? What is the other one?"

"That would be the dark element, Convexity as you would know it. Do not get it confused with Cynder's shadow element, this is an element far stronger, far more destructive, yet can also be used for greater things."

"I still don't get it. If this is also the power of the purple dragon then how does Cynder have it?"

"That is because in order to acquire it, you need to be exposed to great darkness. Cynder acquired hers through her contact with Malefor's influence. While you Spyro, acquired yours when you were struck on the night of eternal darkness. When you were hit your body merged with that a spirit of great evil. Which is how your dark element came into existence, and how your dark side grew as well."

"Now young dragon, a great change will happen when you step on the altar. Your darkness will be gone, erased from existence as the light will purge the evilness away. You will then notice a huge increase in your own capabilities, far beyond any other dragon."

Spyro contemplated his options. On the one hand, if he accepts this power, most of his problems will just vanish, and he can continue with his life and start making amendments. However, there was still something that bugged him.

"Ignitus? Did Malefor undertake the same power?"

"…Yes, Spyro he did."

Spyro's mind was made up. He put on a more serious expression. "Is there another way? I am aware the darkness would be gone should I accept this power. But power also corrupts… I don't think I can handle that amount of power, not yet anyway." Spyro admitted.

"You truly are amongst the wise young dragon. To be able to know how much power you can handle without using it foolishly. But you should never always be afraid of power. For your enemies won't hesitate to claim the power."

"About that Ignitus? Is there a way I could compromise? Is there a way to accept the gift long enough for it to get rid of the evil spirit inside, but then seal it away?"

Ignitus fell silent, almost thinking this proposal through. "I can do that. If that is what you wish. Would you wish for me to also seal up your convexity?" Ignitus asked.

"No thank you. The reason being is that I have control over it. At least I think I do. It is I don't trust myself with the power of the light element, not yet anyway."

"Very well young dragon. If that is what you insist. I shall honour your request. But, I'm afraid sooner or later you may need to call upon the powers of light and dark to help save the ones you love." Ignitus warned.

Spyro didn't like the sound of that one bit. If it meant what he thinks it meant then there would be a lot more fighting. Something Spyro wasn't so keen on anymore after the events of the last three years. But if it means saving his friends Spyro would gladly put his life on the line time and time again.

"Thank you Ignitus."

"Step onto the Platform young dragon. It is finally time to complete your training."

Spyro stepped towards the ring. "Ignitus. If this darkness has overtaken my body? How come I'm not affected here?" Spyro asked, generally curious.

"We are deep in your sub conscious, a sanctum of safety where no evil can invade."

"Oh." Spyro simply replied. "Did Malefor ever get this chance? To get rid of dark side?"

"Spyro, Malefor's corruption was not born from an outside source. He chose the path of darkness. A choice you were never given. A choice I know you would make the right decision regardless. That is why I chose to believe in you."

" _Believe in you."_ Spyro cherished these simple words more than anything else at that moment, because it meant that if Ignitus, the one dragon Spyro was sure he had disappointed, could forgive him. It meant there was a chance the others would as well. But that will need to wait.

Even though he had this moment to respire, along with the great news that not only was Ignitus was alive but together they can get rid of his darkness. There was still a lot to do.

Spyro took one more step forward, placing the talon into the ring, a bright glow emanated at this touch, sending a slow wave of almost heavenly pleasure upwards through his body. Spyro then went fully into the ring as the pleasure simply washed away.

"Now dragon. Let the power of your ancestors course through your veins. Feel their energy and hope light up your tired eyes." Ignitus instructed.

Spyro could feel all his exhaustion and negative feelings simply fade from within. Like he had just taken a long warm bath in pure blissful light.

What Spyro felt the most though was the sense of something leaving him, like a weary burden…his darkness. It was forced from its carrier and ripped apart by the light's benevolent power. Spyro swore he heard another voice, a twisted evil one howl in pain before disappearing from existence. But he didn't care. He felt rejuvenated and refreshed. His long dark month of constant tiredness and fear of losing oneself to darkness were over. He was renewed with new energy, new determination and an old goal resurrected – save the world.

Spyro stepped back out of the light, he knew that he still held its power within, but Ignitus did promise to seal it away until a later date.

"Does this mean my darkness is gone?" Spyro asked.

"The corrupted soul you harboured is gone. But the affects he has left are permanent. While you no longer have evil ideals or will be corrupted, you can still fall victim to your emotions and your darkness will be summoned forth, often to destructive ends. So, you must learn to control your own power."

Spyro did not like the sound of that, for this meant that moments such as where Ignitus died could still happen. However, he was grateful for the fact that he can no longer be influenced to commit intended evil like he was before.

"Now go young dragon, you still have work to do."

Spyro smiled, an empty smile but smile nonetheless. "One last thing Ignitus. Will I ever get to see you again? Can I come back to the White Isle?"

"Young dragon… my new role as Chronicler means I have a great responsibility."

Spyro's face slumped a little.

"But I will always have time for you, young dragon. Now it is time for you to go."

Spyro nodded. "I'm ready."

Spyro felt his vision blur away, as a pure blinding whiteness invaded his mind and blinded him.

Feeling returned to Spyro as he returned to the real world, reinvigorated both physically and mentally as if he just had just enjoyed a nice long rest back when he was a carefree dragonfly and not weary from his previous month of suffering. Despite this though he still held the knowledge he had done wrong and that he still held a duty regardless of what happened to him know.

He immediately felt something tight and firm clutching him around the waist, when he tried to resist this thing merely tightened.

Spyro's vision returned to him, to a sight that horrified. Five dragons captured in ice, two desperately trying to break free. It was Charditus and his friends. Charditus and Saphira though were the only ones who had regained consciousness. Surrounding them though were the six dragons Spyro recognised as Umbrafor's underlings. But that meant…

"It's about time you awoke dragon." Umbrafor spoke.

" _Of course."_ Spyro regretfully thought. The thing the arm was attached to was no one else but Umbrafor. Umbrafor even had two talons on the dragon's maw, preventing him from opening it.

"Your rogue behaviour is causing more problems than solutions. But now we can put an end to this you, your friends and this world. All negative emotions, all evil will be cleansed away as depicted by fate. All I need from you is your convexity…and even if you won't give it willingly I know how to manipulate your emotion in ways."

"Umbrafor you idiot!" Charditus tried to yell, despite being unable to get a clear view of the black dragon. "If you do this you will kill us all." Charditus had only awoken only to find himself already caught in the ice. He had already demanded to know how he even got here but was met with a blankness.

Umbrafor barely gave him the time of day and simply ignored him.

He then turned towards his minions. "I can trust you with the simple task of ridding of these traitors, now can't I? Or are you that incompetent?" He snapped. "I have the right as fate deliverer to renew this world once and for all."

Umbrafor left, entering the room with the white orb.

Infernius looked greedily at the five dragons now in their captive, the five dragons that had caused him so much grief from his master. He could finally be rid of those pesky dragons. He careful examined each one, until his eyes fell upon Saphira. It was then he remembered.

"Alright boys, let's get Saphira and get out of here."

His sudden instruction caught everyone there off guard.

"Something wrong boss?" One of his squad members asked.

"Were ditching that asshole, he doesn't give us the respect we deserve." He argued.

Many of them fidgeted awkwardly on the spot. This was completely unlike Infernius. I mean sure Umbrafor did try and kill him only moments ago but a complete turn?

"What about Umbrafor? And the prophecy?" Another one asked.

"What about them? As far as I'm concerned Umbrafor can go screw himself over, we are the chosen ones after all aren't we? We are destined to survive. Now bust Saphira out and let's get going."

"What are you doing?" Saphira finally spoke up.

"Do I have to explain everything over and over? I'm getting you out of here, don't ask why just go along with it."

"But Boss, won't Umbrafor come for us?!"

"I'm sure he has other things to worry about than a few escapees." Despite this his friends still looked at him unsurely. "Who are you going to trust? The madman, or me? The guy who has been leading you without fear, the guy who actually understands people like you." He said earnestly.

That final comment, about understanding made the three fire dragons get over their indecision, Infernius was the only one who understood their kind of people.

They gave each other looks of confirmation before turning back to Infernius. "We're with you boss."

"Good."

Infernius then approached the frozen Saphira. "Now hold still while I bust you out." He said.

"Well I can't exactly move smart arse…" She replied.

Before Infernius could move any further the twins slowly trotted in between him and Saphira.

"We can't just allow you to do that."

"Master Umbrafor won't be too happy, and we would hate for you to screw up our chance at least of surviving."

"Listen, I personally don't have a problem with you two, in fact I invite you to join us getting out. Either way I'm leaving here and I'm leaving with her." He said defiantly. To emphasise his point the three other dragons, joint his side. "You two together may make a strong combo but we'll overwhelm you with sheer numbers…Now move it or lose it." He ordered.

The twins emitted a low growl between them,

"Why are you doing this? You can't outrun Umbrafor's wrath." One said, not backing down.

"You'll get us killed for your own mistakes! He'll punish us when we didn't do anything." The other added, doing the same.

"So, for that we can't let you do this...for our own safety."

"Umbrafor is a deluded mad man, I doubt he can even pull this off. But unless you move I'll be giving you a hell far worse than anything Umbrafor can do."

Infernius's buddies grinned almost viciously. They had the twins now, there was no way they could win two vs four so the only option was to back down.

The twin's growling escalated in volume, but it was a more frustrated growl.

"Damn you Infernius, why are you doing this to us?"

"Umbrafor is gonna kill us."

Both stepped back, giving Infernius a clear line of sight of Saphira.

He simply shrugged. He then activated his hidden power. His claws caught alight and with the new added heat pressed them gently on the ice while also breathing a small steady stream of flame. He made short work of the ice that encased Saphira.

At this point it became more than clear to Saphira that Infernius was off his trolley but more importantly he wasn't following Umbrafor. She had no idea what caused the sudden change but she was glad.

"Wait Infernius, we can't just leave. We need to stop Umbrafor!" She pleaded.

"The hell we do, what he does is of no concern to us."

"Listen to her Infernius! If Umbrafor and Spyro are allowed to go through with this insanity, then no one will survive." Charditus tried adding.

"Bull crap, were chosen ones, were safe." Infernius argued back.

"No Infernius we aren't, no one will survive. Everything Umbrafor had been feeding us these last fifteen years are lies. How would Umbrafor be able to kill everyone and not us? It's simply not possible." Charditus pleaded.

Infernius tried to ignore him, instead working on melting the rest of the ice.

"I'm not asking to be your friend or anything. But if we do not stop Umbrafor everything we love, your friends, home, literally everything will die!"

Charditus didn't respond, instead staring at one spot on the ground "…Is this true Saphira?"

"Yes! Everything Charditus said is true." Saphira desperately replied. "Nothing will survive." She repeated…a sorrowful and bleak tone overtook her and she shook her head. "The same goes to you two." She said as she turned her head to the twins. "Even if Umbrafor didn't kill you the destruction will. And if you truly cared that deeply for each other which I know you do then you would never allow something like this to happen. mean even if what Umbrafor said was true, that we would be spared…that's just no way to live now is it?"

The twins looked a little surprised by this, that even though moments ago they tried defending Umbrafor that they were given an option.

"Sure, there is a lot of bad things in the world, a lot of things that may make us hate it. But that is why it's important to love the things that make them good and not take them for granted, that is what makes your relationship of even more special. Isn't that not what matters about the world?"

The twins stared for a moment before looking each other in the eyes with uncertainty. just like the trio of fire dragons gave only seconds ago, gave nods of agreement.

" _Sigh…I'm probably going to regret this but to hell with it, you only live once."_ Infernius thought.

"How long do we have?!"

To answer his question a beam of light exited the building their two opponents were in, it reflected off the fire stone and into the main building.

"Not long, minutes even." Charditus replied grimly.

"Alright gang, let's do this!" Infernius roared, if he was going to fight he might as well enjoy it.

"Free Charditus and his friends and prepare for battle, because this will be a battle to rival that of Malefor! We're fighting a Purple dragon and an Ex-guardian."

All seven dragons went into action. The four free fire dragons quickly withered away the ice surrounding Charditus and his friends. With a bit of his own flame Charditus was the first free who immediately went to work getting Volterra free.

Moments later she too was free, though still unconscious.

"Come on, we need you awake." He mumbled. Her frail body was cold to the touch, but she was still breathing and more importantly alive. He rubbed her underbelly, trying to generate more while also giving off his own. He needed to get the blood flowing.

Meanwhile Blizarus was up…

"You?!" He yelled accusingly behind Charditus's back. Charditus quickly turned just in time to see Blizarus tackle Infernius in a flail of claws and teeth.

"Hold it Blizarus!" Charditus hastily yelled.

Infernius gently placed Volterra on the hot ground, letting the seeping gases spread around her before leaping to Blizarus. He and two of Infernius's friends struggled to control the enraged dragon but they managed to subdue him.

"I'll kill you all for what you've done."

"That's enough Blizarus, we're allies now."

Blizarus turned to his leader. "The hell you mean allies?! These guys tried killing us and are going to blow up the planet. How can you say they are allies?" Blizarus yelled back.

"Because now they're gonna help us stop him now. They have seen the truth."

"Bull crap I say, they're trying to trick us."

"I don't trust them fully either but it's better to have them allies for now than enemies, alright. If they do betray us you have my full permission to retaliate alright? You're capable of doing that."

"…Of course I can, I'm the best at killing here, especially against him." He said much calmer now but still spiteful.

" _You couldn't kick my arse if I was blind folded."_ Infernius thought hatefully to himself.

"Alright…how long are we stuck with them for?!"

"Only a few minutes, at least until we stop Umbrafor and Spyro." Charditus replied.

"Fine, can you shift off me now then, cause I'm not much use down here now am I." Blizarus commented.

"Eurgh…why am I cold and warm at the same time?" A voice grumbled a few feet away. It was Earthena and she was coming around.

"Earthena, are you alright?" Charditus asked as he and Blizarus stepped forward.

"Tired of constantly getting knocked off my feet but otherwise fine. Where are we this time?!" She replied.

"Burnt lands still, but outside."

Earthena was about to reply when she spotted Infernius, immediately she tensed up and Charditus sensed it.

"Don't worry, he's on our side." Charditus quickly inputted.

"Ha, I doubt so, he follows Umbrafor like a death hound, once a death hound always a death hound I say." She scoffed.

Infernius too this rather personally. "If I'm a death hound then you're a bulb spider fat arse."

"Enough both of you! We don't have time for this." Charditus snapped. "Umbrafor and Spyro are about to exit that building right there any moment and we need to be ready. It is going to be tough, we've seen what they both are capable of but hopefully when we attack they will be attacking each other as well."

"Straight in for the attack, finally something nice and simple." Blizarus appraised. "I'm gonna enjoy sinking my teeth in Spyro's bones after what he had done to me!"

"Alright, I do not know fully what's going on but one thing I do get is breaking bones." Earthena added.

Then the twins stepped forward.

"We will lend our strength in this fight alone." One said.

"But after that we are going our own way." The other added.

Charditus nodded, "that is all I ask."

"I think that's enough leadership from you, I am of course the one did free you and thus initiated the operation, which means I call the shots." Infernius insisted.

Charditus didn't argue, they didn't have time for it nor was it necessary. Instead he hurried back to where Volterra was, she was a lot warmer now and her heartbeat was more apparent.

" _Please wake up Volterra, we need you."_ He mumbled to himself.

"Alright so the way were gonna have it is in V formation. I'll be at the front with you two (He pointed at two of his team mates) on my left and you and Saphira on my right, make sure to do some pose that shows how awesome we are and that Umbrafor knows we mean business…"

Volterra started coughing as she lurched her body upright, her eyes slipped open. Charditus placed a supporting talon on her back and waited for her to properly clear her airwaves.

"You're alright Volterra, I've got you."

The coughing subsided quickly as Volterra got to grips with her surroundings, panting heavily.

"Slow your breathing, you are safe." Charditus used the softest voice he knew.

"Charditus is that really you?" She asked helplessly, praying to ancestors they were truly free of Spyro's malicious control.

"It is Volterra, the real me."

Volterra immediately went in for the hug, gripping and holding tighter than any time before, she needed this shield to hide her insecurity for the moment.

"I'll be at the front of course. My team and Saphira will be at either side. Twins, you can be either side alright! Everyone in position." Charditus continued to order.

Charditus yearned to hold onto, but he knew there was one final task before the storm can settle. He forced himself away despite her repeated attempts at clinging on.

A beam of light exited the building their two opponents were in, it reflected off the fire stone and into the main building. Indicating Umbrafor had indeed broken Spyro.

"I'm sorry Volterra, but we need to do one more thing before we can be together." Charditus said.

"But…haven't we done enough?" She almost whimpered.

"I'm afraid not." Charditus simply replied.

Volterra sadly sighed, but she lessened her grip.

"Alright…I really hope this is the last thing we got to do. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just want to be safe, the four of us…I want to be with you." She sighed.

Charditus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, leaving her heart aflutter and speechless. Despite it being small she knew he poured a lot of emotion and feeling into it along with a craving for more. But like he said it would have to wait just a little longer…just a little longer.

Even though the circumstances were less than ideal they got their emotions across to each other and that was that. One final battle and those emotions could finally be expanded upon.

"…As for your Charditus, form your own position, we maybe 'allied' but I still don't trust you…" Infernius interrupted, in position ready. At least he was giving leadership of his own team back over.

"Alright." He addressed his best friends, followed by a pause. "Our mission, our final mission not as Sentinels, but as Us. Is to stop Umbrafor and Spyro!" He added.

"Shut up Charditus, I've already done the inspirational speech." Infernius rudely snapped.

Charditus simply ignored him but understood he didn't have time to waste.

"In position. Remember do not recklessly charge, Umbrafor has watched us all our lives so he knows what we are capable of. But most importantly whatever you do stay away from his Spirit slicers, that will kill you instantly."

In a moment the squad fell in line, side by side.

Unknowingly Saphira had snuck away from Infernius and instead joined the ranks of Charditus.

Cold moments pass as the tension that radiated around grew thicker, to the point you could reach out and almost touch it. But eventually a black silhouette slunk out of the shadows. One talon…two talons and wicked pure white fangs sticking out his narrow snout. He still held Spyro firmly in his grip who was still struggling.

"And so, the last of Fate's grandchildren falls…"

 **Hey All, Bluedinosaur here. I know it had been a long time (far too long…) since the last chapter update but I was at a very busy part of my life and simply found little time to write. But I'm back and hopefully for good.**

 **I also realise this chapter has some cringy moments but perhaps this will only get worse but next chapter will be nitty and gritty and deadly. Next chapter will also be the last…of part one. For of you who remember there are still many plot holes, characters unknown and stories unresolved.**

 **But until then Fair well my friends.**

 **Bluedinosaur99**


	20. Death and Destruction

Death and Destruction

Throughout this entire time, Spyro was forced to stare at the gleaming dusky scales of Umbrafor's talon as it kept his snout securely shut, preventing any energy from escaping his maw. He only horizontal slit above the talon that allowed some sight outside of the blackness that was in his face. The rest of Umbrafor's talons also bound Spyro's body, giving his no movement apart from the slow breathing through his nose and the hefty beating of his heart.

From what Spyro could see from his narrow entry point he and Umbrafor were entering a large hallway of a sort, lit only by the gently flickering torches that waved as Umbrafor pushed on deeper. The sounds of yelling from outside grew fainter as Spyro could only transpire as to the fate of those he wanted to call friends, he wished to break free and fight back and undo his wrongs. No…he needed to break free and save them.

He tried squirming, but his resistance was only met by stronger oppression, as pressure forced its way into Spyro's bones.

"It's pointless now, you've done all you can at this point…you should instead be proud of your part of this world's reshaping and embrace it because there is nothing else you can do."

Spyro still tried struggling, but nothing he tried got close to loosening the death grip that incarcerated him.

They came to a stop in a larger room, one Spyro could recognise from the black orb that still hung in the air.

"You want to know why I am doing this? Why I am forcing this world into destruction."

In between struggles Spyro was listening, and a part of brain was of course saying that Umbrafor was just as insane as Malefor, while a more reserved part was thinking that Umbrafor was issuing a new age. Still Umbrafor pursued with his answer. But what stuck with Spyro was how calm he was.

"I have seen the true corruption of this world, the cruelty and evil all harness within themselves and against each other. The apes and their greed, dragons and their arrogance, and the innocent suffer. That was not why we were created, and so we must restart like the many times before."

Spyro was reliving a month ago, when the world hinged on him to stop its destruction, when everything was lost and there was nothing he could do…but he couldn't give up, no, not when things were finally looking up.

"Now if you would be so kind to accomplish your destiny and ignite the orb once more? Then we can end the suffering you have been through."

In one monumental struggle Spyro lifted his snout wide enough to shout one important word. "Never…" He barely breathed it under all the continuous pressure but that was when he was at his peak.

Umbrafor let out a tired sigh. "Why do you continue to resist? What is so great about this world that is worth protecting?! You're continued blindness to the death around you and your ignorance to your own destiny as a purple dragon is only hurting this world! You've lost everything, your friends, your brother, even your parents!"

Spyro's captured body grew tense, not at the mention of his brother but his parents…but did Umbrafor mean his adopted parents…or his biological?

"But I feel like the one who's demise you would feel the most would be Cynder's'."

Somehow Spyro's eyes grew wider than they already were. Before narrowing to dangerous slits… " _What about her…"_

"So, you are listening?"

Spyro almost jumped. " _He can read my thoughts?!"_

"Of course, either those who allow me to or those within proximity like you, but that will be irrelevant to you in a moment, just as it was to Cynder. She tried resisting like you, but I had no intention of keeping her. She is a dangerous threat after all. So, I ended her there and then."

" _No…"_ Spyro breathed, he could almost feel Umbrafor's hand reach around his delicate heart and crush it into dust. Still, Spyro refused to believe this was true. " _You lie!"_

In all truthfulness it was a lie, but that was what Umbrafor specialised in.

"If isn't the truth then, where is she? Besides…it was right here where we are standing is where I did the deed, ridding the world of a monster. Just look, does that not look like blood?" Umbrafor emotionlessly said, emphasising his point by practically shoving Spyro's face into it. Sure enough, a pool of blood laid undisturbed, half liquid and half solid, showing signs of drying up. That was when what little of Spyro's heart withered away, blown into the wind of oblivion.

Instead, the hollow space in Spyro's chest was replaced by an overwhelming desire of directed fury. Hatred and Vengeance was all Spyro knew and he would not spare Umbrafor.

What Spyro was unaware of though was that pool of blood was simply Umbrafor's own blood he spilt earlier to further his ruse. Unfortunately, Spyro was falling into it.

Spyro's maw began filling with a dark purple energy, he didn't care what implications would happen to him so long as Umbrafor dies. A familiar black hue also began leaking from the invisible cracks on Spyro's skin, bringing about a familiar form he despised.

"Die!" Spyro's twisted voice almost echoed around. He realised the vast amount of convexity brewing in his mouth. But with perfect timing and precision Umbrafor released his finger off Spyro's snout and pointed him towards the black sphere in centre of the room.

A white aura quickly enveloped the orb, beating slowly like a heart. A beam of pure white then escaped, launching out of the gaping hole in the roof, striking the fire stone for all the sentinels to see.

"She isn't dead." Umbrafor broadly stated.

"Liar!" Dark Spyro roared. Murder was all was going through Spyro's mind.

"I am not lying, I merely did what was necessary to curve your energy into something needed. That you see below is my own blood I purposefully spilt. Your Cynder is not here, where she is? I do not know, nor do I care as long as she doesn't impend us any longer."

Spyro didn't know what to believe at this point, but still a part of him, albeit small still listened and believed Umbrafor as Spyro restrained his anger. Struggling relentlessly like this would only waste valuable energy and time. Slowly Spyro regained control over his own body, less fuelled by his hatred and more by his desire to stop Umbrafor for what he is about to do, not what he had done.

However, before he could do anything Umbrafor slid his talon back over Spyro's snout, preventing him from doing anything else. If only Spyro thought clearer though, he could've used his teleportation to vanish from the scene…

"I hate what I've become you know, a heartless being. Never did I ever wished to be forced to manipulate other's emotions. But I had to crush out those weaknesses and tear away at other's own to carry out's fate's plan. Emotions make us latch onto things that get taken away from us at a moment's notice, crushing us and making us weak, and when we grow weak we are more likely to give up or make stupid mistakes through anger that only rebound upon us. That was why I was chosen by those above, our ancestor's ancestors and those further beyond to bring about the great cleansing! I gave up my grand old life of being's the queen's advisor and heeded the call. But to create a new world I needed a sustainable population…the Sentinels, and while most have failed me there is still a female among those who remain who can reproduce and create offspring who will not make the same mistakes we and previous generations have made. Now we have dawdled long enough. While I do not have any use of you nor do I even want you alive, Malefor insisted you watched the rebirthing of the world…and so you will."

Umbrafor turned around and headed back up the barren hallway.

Spyro was sickened by these ideas, no one should be forced to have children. This was just another reason he needed to prevent this. No Spyro needs for the world to remain so he can do his part of helping to restore the current world…

Then Spyro had a brilliant idea. However, before he acted on it anymore he had to check one thing.

" _You're a stone-cold bastard…"_

Yet amazingly Spyro didn't notice anything different, which meant Umbrafor was no longer reading his thoughts. The ancestors were really smiling upon him this day.

Spyro wasted in no time brainstorming as he gathered the facts in his head. The machine had been recharged, and thus in a condition to grant a wish once more. If somehow Spyro could break free he could rush towards the staff and grab it before Umbrafor can. Then he could wish for the ravaged lands to be restored. Places like Avalar would become lush, Warfang would be restored and everything would be returned to normal… The only problem of course was the fact Umbrafor had a death grip on Spyro and nothing he has done so far has managed to break it. But then Spyro had another brain wave, it was a long shot, but he was sure it works. Umbrafor insisted he hadn't seen Cynder, which meant she must've awakened and escaped before Umbrafor arrived. But knowing Cynder she would be hiding in wait, prepared to ambush whoever was foolish enough to try and activate the Dream Caster. So, if she attacked Umbrafor, let him go in return they could be team up once more to take on the threat together just as they had always done.

The cogs and gearwork in Spyro's mind turned in unison to put this masterful plan together. However, his quick thinking was disturbed as the ever present outside light shone into his eyes, bringing back to the harsh reality of remembering that Umbrafor had just ordered the deaths of several of the Sentinels.

However what Spyro saw instead amazed him and renewed him with a sense of hope (Umbrafor was carrying Spyro at a slightly lower angle so because of that he could see the ground). The eleven remaining Sentinels stood almost side by side, ready to ace anything that dared oppose them, and their target was Umbrafor and him.

But behind them stood Umbrafor's objective, the Dream caster deep into the maw of the grey beast of a building.

"So, the last of Fate's grand-children fall…" Umbrafor growled.

"You're gonna regret trying to take my life Umbrafor, cause we're gonna make you pay." Infernius yelled in an almost sneery fashion.

"Even with the endless chances I gave you, you still fell into the same trap. The same mind frame as everyone else week-willed. The belief that this world can be saved, and through those believes the world will only suffer even more. You may think that by stopping me that you will have saved the world but, you're only insuring a more painful destruction, an end to which there is no return."

"To hell with your speeches, we don't care about your world-changing crap. What were here for is respect we deserve and to prove why we four are the best, isn't that right guys?" Infernius yelled.

"Yes, sir it is." His three buddies sang in synchronisation.

"And you Umbrafor had failed to provide even that, and now your gonna take away our chances? No sir I do not think that will be happening, what do you think boys, should we put this show on the road?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You hear that guys, let's get him."

"Of all those who failed me…you are the worst Infernius." Umbrafor coldly replied.

Infernius looked taken back for a moment, before shaping his teeth into a snarl and tightening his eyes into a glare.

"And for that, you will be the first to die."

Umbrafor ended his statement opening his maw and beginning charge up an almost transparent sphere of wind energy, swirling around itself growing bigger and wilder with each passing second.

"Alright Ruby squad! Flaming arrow formation, we end this in one single blow. Watch how the real fighters do this."

Infernius instinctively began running, he's practiced this move dozens of times on unsuspected criminals and each time had riveting success. His three team mates ran with him in diamond formation. The idea was as they were running they would fuse their element together into an almost blade like flame with four times the power of a regular dragon's flame, and through using their running momentum, directly strike their target in a fire explosion, the recoil hurt but the target would be hurt more if not dead.

However, Umbrafor was not an unsuspecting criminal.

"Infernius wait!" Charditus cried out in alarm.

But it was too late. Umbrafor released his Spirit shredder. The slashing winds met the searing heat of Infernius's combined attack in a flurry of flaming gales. There was a reason why Charditus feared this attack in particular…it was a death sentence for any foolish enough to get in its way. It was a tornado in a ball, and Ruby squad was in the middle of it.

Red scales were torn from skin and serrations cut deep sliced all over their bodies in a bloody mess, all happening in front of the horrified stares of the other sentinels and Spyro, but there was nothing they could. Trying to intercept would only lead to them getting caught up and any element would get caught in the rushing air and add to the pain. All they could do was wait and pray.

What felt like an eternity, as if time itself slowed to crawl passed the winds ceased and lost shape, scattering and disappearing. All that remained were two motionless bodies and the low cries of agony of Infernius and one of his somehow still alive comrades.

Blood seeped profusely out of their many torn open wounds that without proper care and attention would only lead to their deaths if it wasn't too late already.

This only infuriated Charditus even further, he was never a fan of Infernius, but he didn't deserve this. Umbrafor had committed so much evil in his path for a false belief and now was his final act; Almost killing his friends, trying to destroy the world and robbing the Sentinels of a normal childhood. Fifteen years has been taken from his life and more and Infernius had finally had enough…this ends now.

He stepped forward. The situation looked dire and they all knew it, four of the eleven dragons were either dead or incapacitated, and they needed to take on a fully-grown dragon who has dedicated years into combat and a purple dragon. This required intense team-cooperation and a strong leader.

"Glace, Blaze! Grab Infernius and any others that still have a pulse, get them into cover and burn their wounds closed. You need to stop the blood flow! Saphira cover them. Blizarus, flank to the side, joint freeze style. Earthena go with him as well, shatter style."

While Umbrafor could clearly hear what they were doing, Charditus and co had developed simple phrases to communicate attacks that the enemy would not understand.

"Volterra with me, we need to try and incapacitate Spyro while he is like that."

Spyro could only watch in both awe at Infernius's tactical leadership even though part of it was against him. If only he could convince them he was on their side.

Spyro was shocked out of his thoughts by a blast of ice that struck Umbrafor's hand and splashed him.

" _Bloody hell!"_ Spyro thought as he glared at what hit him, the truth shortly came to him. Umbrafor was using him as a sort of shield to lessen the impact on him. Still Umbrafor's hand was encased in a thin layer of ice, but a quick bend of the fingers broke the pieces off, showing no signs of damage or anything of the sort.

However, Spyro didn't have a chance to recover when an earth missile collided into one of Umbrafor's talons, shattering into fragments and showering the poor dragon. All the added movements of lurching Spyro didn't help either as Spyro found himself becoming slightly disorientated.

" _I can't just remain here doing nothing, I got to get to the Dream Caster…"_

Though bleeding furiously and only able to stare ahead without taking in most of it…Infernius remained conscious. Around him his best friends lain either dead or dying all because his foolish arrogance led him to believe he would be the one to save the world this time.

He was unable to do anything else but gaze at the chaos that surrounded him, unable to think anything else but of his mistakes and its consequences.

Infernius then felt a tugging and his back legs as something or someone began to pull him away, further away from his friends, leaving trails of blood…his blood. It was but another reminder of his stupidity.

He had learnt a terrible life lesson at a terrible cost and it will haunt him forever, to know how easy to lose everything you love.

Eventually he began drifting out of consciousness, everything became a blur, followed by the inevitable blackness.

Blizarus and Earthena were chucked across the ground in a gust of wind. Things weren't looking to good even though they outnumbered the dragon. Attacks done directly against Umbrafor seemed to do nothing, in fact the weaker attacks created with fire or electric were entirely thwarted by Umbrafor's Wind guard he had created around himself. Only solid objects like Earthena's earth missiles or Blizarus's icicle spears found their way through the daunting tornado Umbrafor had created.

Charditus felt something else was incredibly off though, he and the other have squared off against adults before and even they felt some degree of pain. But Umbrafor was not showing any signs of hurt or slowing down.

Charditus then saw Umbrafor charging up another spirit shredder, getting ready to aim it Volterra who was amid using her electricity breath in the vain effort of breaking the barrier. Acting quickly, he yelled out to her. "Move Volterra!"

Unfortunately, the sound of crackling lightning meant the voice was audible and sounded like a faint whisper to her. She did however stop the flow of electricity and looked over to Charditus who was running over. Before she could react any further, Charditus pushed himself and Volterra out of the way, tumbling onto the cracked ground, or so he thought.

Umbrafor though didn't even unleash his attack, instead merely waiting for Charditus to perform his heroic action and for them to be in a position where they could no longer dodge before releasing his spirit shredder.

Charditus's protective instincts kicked in as he shielded Volterra with his body and wings as both closed their eye in anticipation of the fatal attack.

Earthena tried coming to their aid but due her inability to summon earth in the Burnt lands meant she was helpless.

Charditus braced for the impact and held Volterra even closer, it would've been the end if it weren't for the watchful of Saphira spotting the bad situation and abandoned her post.

A two-foot curved wall of ice appeared in front of Charditus, barely tall enough to cover both dragons but still just enough.

A large snap of ice is heard as Umbrafor's heavy attack crashed into the barrier. Cracks appeared as it struggled under the pressure, but it never gave in, eventually subsiding and disappearing into nothing.

Charditus responded quickly, pulling himself and Volterra up and away before Umbrafor unleashed another move.

"We need a new strategy Charditus!" Earthena yelled, getting more desperate with each ticking minute.

But no matter how much Charditus scrambled his brain only one bad idea came to mind. "Conserve your energy, let him runs his down." Although it sounded like a reasonable plan that had worked many time before, Charditus understood Umbrafor had a vast amount of power and even if they did use their energy in small amounts it wouldn't be enough. Thus, Charditus wasn't keen on his own plan. On the other hand, though he also didn't want to demoralise his own troops any further.

Hope was dwindling like a hole in a barrel and the longer they kept this up, the less the felt they could win this, and seeing a third of them drop in the first ten seconds dealt an instant blow to their spirits.

Earthena could see the efforts of her team falter, stress and exhaustion revealed all they needed to in their facial features. _"This has to end now."_ She growled in her mind.

It was times he ended it with a move that even Blizarus would be proud of. Umbrafor was distracted by Blizarus so she had a clear shot, she needed a lot of speed to penetrate through the wind barrier and aim for either Umbrafor's head or chest.

She backed up a few feet, digging her claws into blackened earth and planning her route. An uphill of igneous rock rose on the left which she could use to push off and get even more momentum.

Charditus watched Earthena from the corner of his eye and was about to intervene when he thought. " _No, I need to believe this will work, it maybe our only way."_

Despite all the times Blizarus recklessly pulled off these manoeuvres many of them worked to varying degrees of success, from distracting the opponents all the way to outright knocking them or several out in one fell swoop. Besides this was Earthena, she should would never normally pull off a dangerous attack unless she was certain it would work.

Earthena charged forward, kicking up burnt dust behind and gaining more speed with each push off the ground, she leapt slightly and kicked himself off the fore-mentioned rock, getting the extra velocity, she thought would be needed to break through the barrier. She also used this opportunity to clad herself in her tried and tested rock armour. her bulky body entered the rushing air and immediately Earthena was nearly thrown off balance, but through struggling pains he maintained his course and as soon as he was in he was out like a giant stone missile.

Umbrafor stood merely seconds away from dying. " _Die you son of a bitch…"_

However, almost like Umbrafor could read her thoughts Umbrafor turned his head like clockwork in her direction, and with a swift calculated procedure raised his talon and swiped at Earthena, somehow piercing through the rocky exterior and into her underbelly, cutting clean down like a surgeon's scalpel.

Earthena went limp much to the horror of Charditus and the others. All they could do was watch Earthena crash down onto the crusted ground and tumble into a flaccid pile, the rocks that covered her broke apart from one another and tumbled away.

"Earthena!" Charditus yelled. Almost unable to comprehend what had happened. Even though he had almost lost his friends not too long ago there was something worse about it second time ago, perhaps it was watching his friend's stomach get sliced open.

Umbrafor didn't even blink, instead he turned his back on the bleeding dragoness and turned his attention back to the rest of the dragons.

Volterra's eyes swelled up with heart-broken tears and her body went rigid with shock. Blizarus and Saphira too was left with their mouth hanging open, unable to speak anything.

Spyro too felt their pain, his eyes were wide and full of shock.

"You will die Umbrafor!" Charditus roared, renewed with the energy of adrenaline and motivated once more with vengeance.

Volterra saw what he was trying to do and held onto one of his back legs. "Don't…do this Charditus…" She breathed as she fought to control the enraged dragon.

"Let me go!" Charditus roared. His eyes met with Umbrafor's laughing eyes.

"I warned Charditus…This could've been prevented if you embraced my ways. Your emotions meant you got attached to your 'friends'. Now one is dead and you're angry. Then you will make more mistakes." Umbrafor spoke, with slight arrogance in his dark tone.

Charditus hated even the very voice of Umbrafor, and in a wild frenzy threw a powerful fireball in his direction, it flew straight and true right through the barrier.

Umbrafor snorted, and casually threw up the talon that held Spyro in the way of the Fireball's path.

Spyro tensed his eyes and turned his head away as the searing heat of the inferno collided into him.

"Gah!" Spyro yelled, even though it came out muffled it still vibrated through the area.

Umbrafor only growled as the fire scalded his skin.

A few slow tense moments of utter silence pass. Saphira rushed over to the others and looked to see where she could lend support. Charditus began to calm down and stopped trying to resist. Instead staring Umbrafor down with a glare of wicked fury.

Volterra released Charditus's rigid and shaking body.

Umbrafor observed them, waiting for the next reckless attack.

Seconds of glassy silence pass, only sounds of the rumbling ground echoed around.

However, a terrible roar caught the attention of all, where it emitted though was the real surprise.

Pain raced up Umbrafor's nerves as he felt something dig deep into his back leg as he turned his head in agitated rage towards whatever had dared damage him.

But to his surprise it wasn't that annoying dragoness Earthena…instead it was…

A purple orc?

Umbrafor almost did a double take on this unexpected plot development of an orc digging its axe into his leg.

" _Is this orc really so foolish to attack me?"_

Umbrafor eyed its colour suspiciously, this one was different from those he had seen before, but what did it mean?

" _It doesn't matter what it means…they will all perish none the less."_

In one swift move he crushed the Orc underneath his foot, digging his talons into it to make sure.

Spyro couldn't see what was going on and only had questions going through his mind.

Charditus and the others though, knew exactly what it was…it's motive though remained elusive.

The motive though, soon became apparent as more purple orcs burst forth from the ground and began encircling the baffled Umbrafor.

"What is this?" He growled through seething teeth. He wrapped his whip like tail around one of them and smacked it into an another before piercing the chest of another one with his heavenly white talon. However, for every one of these accursed creations he defeated another two would be born from the ground.

"They're trying to help Spyro!" Charditus yelled out in disbelief, not sure whether this was a curse or a blessing.

Spyro couldn't believe it either, did he still have control over them? He didn't wait for an answer, even though Spyro wasn't fond of orcs, if they were truly here to help they were a welcome if expendable sight.

Spyro could feel Umbrafor growl once more in frustration as another orc dug its axe into the talon that held Spyro. Since Umbrafor's drop in concentration the wind barrier that swirled around him died down.

Charditus too took advantage of the situation, the stakes and the situation just doubled in an instant but through it he was back in it. He was tired, but he needs to do this. "Get Earthena out of there!"

He and the other three bursted into action with explosive energy. "Volterra with me, we need to paralyze both Umbrafor and Spyro at the same time!"

How unfortunate that despite having nearly the same objective Charditus and Spyro were on opposite sides.

Approaching from the north Spyro spied Wyverns approaching, his ones more specifically of which he smiled to, any help was appreciated right now. It was then he saw the three injured dragons, two red and one green still collapsed on the ground around and he remembered unless he did something they would die. He appointed half a dozen of his orcs to get them out of harm's way. The orcs dropped their axes and hobbled over to their intended targets.

Two of the orcs walked over to Earthena and were about to reach out for her outstretched talons when multiple ice spikes pierced both in their backs. They collapsed into a crumpled pile on the ground.

"Ancestors why did it have to come to this…if only I told someone sooner, or done something none of this would've happened." Saphira whimpered in a weak voice.

"Shut up and watch my back. We haven't lost her yet." Blizarus snapped. He was beyond fury, but he remembered what Umbrafor had sneered at them. " _Now one is dead and you're angry. Then you will make more mistakes…"_ Just like Charditus he wished nothing more than to remove skin from bone on Umbrafor but Charditus's lesson echoed through his mind and he remembered larger things were at stake and acting irrationally would not help. He then cautiously lain Earthena on one side of her back and spread her arms out to make it that little bit easier to pick her up.

Saphira was almost surprised by this sudden outburst but Earthena had a point. "Right, get Earthena out of here first…"

Blizarus didn't reply, instead he took off a short distance off the ground and positioned himself over the blood covered Earthena who had lost a lot of blood at this point. He grabbed each of his talons in a gentle but tight grip and with a great huff beat her wings lifted the entire dragon off the ground.

Saphira stood around unable to do anything else but keep watch of the other Orcs. Her tail drooped a little further as a flock of purple wyverns flew into view, their serpentine bodies squirming through the air like crimson snakes.

However, to her relief they paid the two no heed and instead went to join the battle brewing a little further away.

Despite the immense energy required to lift-up a dragoness as bulky as Earthena Blizarus was sure to keep the giant gaping wound facing upwards to prevent any more blood seeping out, but even then, the drops kept on dripping back down to the warm earth below.

With one final huff Blizarus started moving the delicate package away from the site and into cover not far from where the other two dragons were tended.

" _Hold on where did the twins ago?"_ Saphira thought worried. It was then even in the clouds over-looming watch she spotted two small figures heading in the opposite direction.

"Those little bastards ditched us." Saphira growled. She looked down at the two fire dragons still unconscious, it was then she noticed the dried blood faintly staining their crimson scales and blackened marks indicating the wounds had indeed been cauterized.

Blizarus didn't respond, instead his face went bright red with effort as he expended all his effort in gently placing the dragoness back on the ground besides the others.

Though he breathed heavily and wanted nothing more than to either take a long break or to kill a certain dragon, he persisted on with doing all he can for the emerald dragoness whose life depended on him.

"Go help the others." Blizarus ordered. "I've got this."

"O-okay." Saphira unsurely replied, not compelled to whether that was the right decision or not. Regardless she listened and headed towards the ensuing battle raging only dozens of metres away.

Earlier.

"We got them out of there." Glaze spoke aloud.

"And sealed their wounds." Blaze added.

The two twins stood over the unconscious dragons teetering on the verge of life, half hidden behind one of the corners of the ancient structures

"Perhaps we should engage in battle my brother?" Glaze posed the question, looking at him for an answer.

"Perhaps not…" He replied, staring off into the distance at what appeared to many floating specks. "It appears we have a lot of company approaching." He indicated to the cloud of winged creatures swiftly heading in their direction.

"Dragons from Warfang perhaps?" Glaze offered up an explanation, raising her head up to the distant and dark horizon.

"Or a flock of Wyverns more likely…" Blaze replied, narrowing his eyes to see if he could make out any more distinguishing features. However, the combination of distance and the looming shadows meant only silhouettes could be made out.

"No, their wing span is too large, could be Dreadwings." Glaze countered.

"It doesn't matter what they are, they can deal with the situation here and we can leave."

"Then it's time we left."

"Agreed." Blaze responded with a nod. He gave one more glancing look to the bloodshed stirring before following his sister into the clouded skies.

It was becoming apparent night was approaching as shadows formed and visibility was lessened.

"Volteer, a moment of your time, if you will?" an almost familiar yet strangely undesired voice called out. However, Volteer knew at one point he would need to discuss strategies of what to do when they arrived at the Burnt lands and that and he was dreading every second.

What confirmed this worry though was the sternness etched into Cyril's tone. It the deep, formal and non-joking mood that was a part of Cyril's personality.

Eventually Volteer turned his attention to Cyril who was still manoeuvring in between dragons to reach Volteer's side. He hid the box under one talon and lain it flat against his side.

"It wouldn't happen to be the inexplicable possibility of our plan, strategy, proposal of engaging our young accomplice Spyro in the desolate, inhospitable, hazardous regional section of here?" Volteer babbled on.

There was a nervous undertone hidden in Volteer's voice, but his erratic speech concealed it from detection.

"Yes, we need to devise a strategy to do just that." Cyril responded.

Volteer had already thought this part through as part of his excuse. He wished he didn't have to lie to Cyril, but he had to preserve the life of Spyro.

"I have already previously calculated our best plausibility of tracing, tracking, pursuing down Spyro is to disconnect into reduced group sizes and sweep across the entire area." Volteer explained.

Cyril pondered the idea a little before replying. "While I am not entirely keen on splitting up…it may be our only option. We need to stop Spyro before he can accomplish any barbaric plans. Very well, I will take several teams to the east side while you take some west."

Hearing this response was better than anything Volteer hoped for. For he knew one thing that Cyril didn't. The location of the Dream caster. Which means that he will have authority over the other dragons and give the order to capture Spyro and not kill him.

Volteer had a sinking feeling Spyro was there still deciphering the book…

"Sounds perfect." Volteer excitedly spoke in surprisingly simple words.

Cyril nodded sharply. "If by chance you do encounter Spyro, do not engage without alerting us first. We now very little of what he is capable of nor of the army he has amassed…I am now going to debrief my fellow dragons of the plan."

While Cyril departed, that last comment of Spyro amassing an army resurfaced an old fear. The distant reminder of the siege that almost ended it all. He couldn't get it out of his brilliant mind.

He gave fleeting look towards the distant ground, waving red figures of wyverns floated gently in the air. Tiny flecks with flickering wings gathered in groups. Even the battle-ready forms of hero orcs stomped through vast flatlands. However there didn't appear to be any sign of organisation, instead showing behaviour more like docile animals.

However, he managed to push those images out of his mind. He needed to address the situation to many teams and assign them positions to search. When he did he made sure the other teams searched far away from the site, and that the dragons that did accompany him were ones he trusted very well such as Zinnia and a few dragons he knew from even before Malefor's return and from there the dragons made their way to the Dream Caster.

Even after a short time Volteer realised how distant he had managed to get from the others, who were already far away in distance to the west.

Chaos was exploding out all around. Charditus had been in such situations but never one where so much rested on his back. He had just burnt through the circuit like veins of one orc while Volterra shocked one till only a smouldering purple and black mess remained.

Even though Spyro specifically ordered them not to attack Charditus it didn't stop the two dragons from tearing them apart to reach the two real threats.

Spyro too was getting increasingly worried, despite the onslaught of ground and aerials assaults inflicted on him from orc and wyvern alike Umbrafor's grip wasn't weakening, instead all it did was infuriate the black dragon even more and causing him to become more violent.

Spyro's numbers were dwindling and to top it all of he could also see in the distance the arrival of large numbers of dragons. Time was running out.

He almost caved into the pressure when a loud shriek sounded through all their ears.

Spyro smiled in hope even though he never expected to be happy about this. The golem had arrived.

All ceased the fighting to watch as the ground behind Umbrafor opened-up and gave birth to the purple monster who shoved its giant narrow head through surface followed by its spiny back and arms. Lastly it pulled through its needle like legs and towered above them all.

Even Saphira and Blizarus could see the beast stand high above the buildings, staring down at its victims.

"Impossible…" Umbrafor breathed as the Golem stabbed its huge hulking nail of a leg into his chest, barely missing his heart, and just as swiftly as it was inserted it was retracted.

Umbrafor's whole body went rigid, his eyes stared straight, and a gagging sound is heard emanating from his mouth. Bloody seeps slowly out of his maw and chest. Like a great tree cut down he fell backwards, landing with a huge crash flat on his back. The instant Umbrafor's talon prison broke open Spyro burst free and flew directly for the open entrance of the Dream Caster's residual chamber.

Spyro felt so relieved and rejuvenated to be able to have control over his mind and wings, down to the very tips of talons. He would've almost be whooping with joy if his mind wasn't focused on reaching the Staff. He still felt a bit disorientated like someone was pounding his cranium from being swung around so much like a sword.

Spyro then heard voices chase after him.

"He's going down! Let's go Volterra!" It was Charditus. Spyro could almost make out an undertone of desperation edged into his voice as two pairs of flapping made their way after him.

Spyro had already beckoned his construct allies to retreat before those for Warfang arrived. Even though they had served their purpose Spyro couldn't bring to heart to just let them die. No instead he told them to return to their homeland in the underground cave.

However, he had the other issue, if he were to be followed down this stair case by the others it would only make things harder than they are. He needed a way to stop them. Spyro had grown to know Charditus as one who would ignore everything else if there was something at stake. So, summoning his troops wouldn't work.

Spyro looked forward to see what else he could do to stop them, ahead the open entrance heading downwards into the darkness dimly lit by the blue eerie flames. this gave Spyro an idea.

Just as Spyro was about to dive downward he opened his maw and charged up a beam of convexity and unleashed it across the top of the entrance, moving is maw left to right horizontally before shutting it off again.

He dived downwards just as the first bits of debris began collapsing behind him, it was slow to begin but gradually larger pieces started buckling underneath each other, speeding up the process.

Charditus could see what was happening. " _He's trying to collapse the entrance!"_

"Hurry Volterra!" He yelled. Both dragons strained their wings even further in the struggle to beat the collapsing entrance.

Both dragons swoop in just as the main archway collapsed in, sealing in themselves in with a purple dragon and device capable of altering the future of the planet.

A great cloud of dust and ash blew out and engulfed the surrounding area, Saphira turned her eyes away and Blizarus opened his wings to protect Earthena.

The dust shortly settled and parted revealing the destruction Spyro had created.

" _You get that son of a bitch, were counting on your Charditus and Volterra."_ He thought proudly.

Spyro could just make out the blurry blue torches as they raced by his head, shaking violently and threatening to extinguish with the passing wind.

Whooshes of two dragons are heard shortly after as the figures of Charditus and Volterra are painted on the walls.

Spyro had to quickly open his wings when he realised the bottom, or the jagged stairs came to a stop at the floor. Although he succeeded in slowing down he equally prospered in crash landing and skidding across the floor, halfway between the stairs he just arrived from and of those leading up to the wand. The impact was sharp and sudden, leaving the dragon feeling a little limp and unsteady standing up.

He heard the audible clatter of two pairs of talons hitting the surface behind him followed by two pairs of lighter feet. Despite the dimness of the flickering torches the room was remarkably bright with no apparent source or reason. The details on the three dragons could be made out. Scratches in scales, differences in colours. Remarkably alike yet very different.

"Give up Spyro! We won't ever let you near that staff!" Charditus roared.

Volterra could detect there was falter hidden underneath false confidence. She knew Spyro could easily take them on and win. But she remained strong for Charditus's sake.

All they needed to do was hold him off long enough for the wand to depower and let Warfang put an end to Spyro. Even if it meant the end of them at this point as so many before them had already done. Umbrafor was down and so it was between them.

Spyro turned to meet his gaze, not with anger. But with pleading understanding for what he was trying to do. "I'm not evil anymore Charditus! I've been cured. I'm not trying to destroy the planet…I'm trying to restore the old one."

The was something in his voice that was nagging at Charditus, something silent or undetected in the dragon's behaviour only surfacing since he spoke.

"Don't lie to him." Volterra screamed at Spyro. Who in return looked hurt. Volterra then turned back to Charditus. "He is trying to get into your head, please don't let him…not again."

That was all the convincing Charditus needed.

"Enough talking. This ends now!" He thundered. "Volterra keep him busy."

" _No…"_ Spyro thought sadly. He quickly turned back to run up the steps.

"Stop him." Charditus yelled, sprinting after the purple dragon.

Volterra unleashed a maelstrom of electricity that cleanly struck the back the purple dragon.

"Argh!" He screamed a howl of pain that reverberated around the room. Still he struggled up the last remaining steps.

" _No!"_ Charditus repeated those words in his mind when he realised Spyro was going to reach the staff first.

Spyro dragged himself up the final step, stretching his paw out for the staff.

Whack!

Spyro's body tumbled down, step by step back down the bottom.

Charditus too came to a stop, barely metres away from where Spyro was getting up from. All three dragons staring at a Black Quadruped with bands covering her neck, legs and tail that had saved them from utter destruction.

It was Cynder.

"Cynder you're alive!" Spyro cried joyfully. Umbrafor was indeed telling the truth.

Cynder didn't reply, instead she leapt off the top step.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked more unsurely.

She landed back on the ground and shoved her head heavily into Spyro's neck and swinging it sideways, earning her a grunt from him as he skimmed across the smooth dusty ground.

She then glared at the other two. "Are you with him?" She growled.

"No, we're here to prevent him touching the Staff like you." Charditus explained.

"You know about the Staff? What does it do?" Again, she snarled. She was casting her gaze in between the two dragons and Spyro who still recovering his breath.

"A lot, but all you need to know is Spyro plans to destroy the world with it and that we will help you in killing Spyro."

The last two words though made Cynder falter. "Kill Spyro…right."

"Cyn…Cynder I'm not evil…" Spyro tried to reason. All three dragons turned their attention towards Spyro and readied for an attack.

"Liar!" Cynder yelled with sudden rage, disappearing into the ground through her shadows.

" _Oh no…"_ Was all that went through Spyro's panicking mind.

He barely had time to pull back as Cynder exploded from the ground in front of him in a flurry of shadow and sharp talons. Her sleek claws just grazed his chest, any slower and she would've drawn blood.

" _She's trying to kill me?!"_ Spyro was left feeling horrified. "Cyn-Cynder?" He whimpered.

She didn't reply, nor did she have the time to anyway.

A sphere of electricity stuck the surface to Spyro's left. He quickly raised his wings up as it exploded, releasing surges of electricity that sought out his wings.

Spyro then rolled out of the way narrowly missing a score of fireballs.

"I swear I'm telling the truth! I can restore the planet if you just give me the chance!" He desperately yelled out just as finished his roll. "Look at my eyes and tell me I'm lying!"

Charditus almost scoffed. "Don't listen to his crap! Look at his eyes and he'll change you."

" _Dammit…there is only one way I can prove to them I'm not lying."_ He said as he glared at the Staff. It might've seemed like a stupid way to prove his innocence, but it was the only way.

Unfortunately, between him and the Staff three dragons determined to stop him stood in his way.

He loathed it but… " _I have to fight my way through…"_

He narrowed his eyes and crouched low, eyeing the staff.

"Be aware, he is about to make a dash for the staff." Cynder growled.

" _This is it…"_

Spyro leapt and was immediately met with a wall of fire that exploded in front of him, however without losing pace Spyro focused on the centre and raised a pillar of earth in front of him. He hopped onto it and jumped off immediately after, unleashing a torrent of ice to cool the flames enough for him to pass through unhindered.

He landed the other side and continued his sprint. Off to his right Volterra tried unleashing a rush of electricity aimed at the purple dragon but Spyro ducked underneath it and instead retaliated with a small sphere of electricity. It wouldn't have done much if any damage to a dragon but the unexpectedness of it plus the fact it was Volterra meant she panicked and dived downwards.

Charditus was still circling around after completing his fire barrier, meaning only Cynder stood in his way…and to Cynder it meant she was the only thing that could stop him.

Both dragons narrowed their eyes even further. This was a battle not only of motives, but of determination.

Spyro took to the air as Cynder unleashed several Fear missiles.

Spyro dodged to the right but the red glowing missiles continued pursuing the purple dragon relentlessly. He countered by folding his wings in momentarily, letting two of them pass either side before forcing them to detonate with precision lightning right before dropping downwards to avoid a two more. He retaliated by throwing a fire ball in between them just as they circled around, detonating mid-air and taking them out.

Spyro turned his attention to the staff, the was no getting passed her like this, she was just far too capable at close range of dealing with airborne foes. Unless…

Spyro circled once more, looking for an opening, he noticed Charditus and Volterra gaining also so he had to time this right.

He dove for the Staff, igniting himself in a comet dash right over the head of Cynder.

Cynder Panicked and without thinking unleashed a beam of convexity.

It struck Spyro dead on.

"Aaargh!" He yelled as the beam scorched his skin and left his nerves burning. He over shot and crashed down the other side, way back down the stairs, smashing the floor with a heavy thud. He was in agony and moving a muscle was nothing but pain. Still, even when aching, even when his body screamed for the agony to stop Spyro got up.

A great rip appeared in the roof, knocking lose chunks of debris that fell around the four of them.

Cynder sighed a little relief but much to her sad annoyance Spyro wouldn't give up. She launched off the top step and flew at the purple dragon. She shoved her two front talons into Spyro's chest forcing another grunt out of him and pinning him down and forcing her tail blade on his throat.

Blizarus paced back and forth impatiently while Saphira made sure Infernius and the other fire dragon were holding up.

He hated not being able to do anything, especially since Charditus and Volterra were fighting Spyro. But someone needed to look after Earthena. The minutes ticked by and nothing, there was the odd rumble echoing out of the underground building but that only added to Blizarus's suspense.

"Hey tough guy…" a weak voice sounded. It was Earthena, she turned her aching head towards Blizarus.

Blizarus immediately whipped his head around and went to her side. Saphira also joined in.

"What were you thinking?" He spoke in almost outrage like fashion. "You know that is my job."

"Well I thought…a thank you was in order…but I suppose you're right." She tried shrugging, but all she made were feeble movements.

"Just don't do anything the crazy next time."

Earthena then drooped her head.

"Earthena?" Blizarus asked in panic.

"I'm afraid Blizarus…There may not be a next time…"

"What are you talking about? Of course there is. dammit Earthena don't do this to me." Blizarus tone lost all trace of frustration as a sad urge of dreaded realisation crept in.

"I would've loved to have seen the world with you guys…promise me you'll do that for me won't ya Bliz…" Earthena smiled, tears filled her eyes as her time came.

Tears also came in stream from Blizarus and even Saphira let a few slip.

"No Earthena…we're gonna do that together…me, you…Charditus and Volterra…were a team." He wept while holding her talon. Of which she managed to motion to his face and wiped the face.

"And promise me…promise me you'll never let anyone like Spyro do this again…" Earthena's voice grew fainter with each word, her touch getting cold and her talon grew heavy in Blizarus's own.

"Please…don't leave me…"

"Goodbye…Bliz…"

She was gone…

"No…NO!" He yelled, shaking her talon in useless motions, trying to bring her back.

Saphira could only watch as this dragon's anchor broke away, leaving him helplessly reaching out for someone that wasn't there.

"Another move and I'll end your life right here." She hissed.

This brought Spyro back to his senses as he stared at the ferocious anger behind Cynder's eyes. Her fury pierced his own eyes and shallowed his heart.

" _Did…did she threaten to kill me?!"_ Spyro thought wildly, he could feel the blade rest cold and firmly up against his neck. His breaths were short and full of panic.

Cynder then lifted his head and slammed it back on the ground with a forceful shove.

"Why Spyro! Why did you do this? Why did you submit to the darkness!" She screamed. Tears flailed out of her eyes as her cold fury grew into a full blow storm of anger and confusion.

"Cyn-Cynder!" Spyro found his voice weak and insignificant. "Please…I'm not my darker self…I can restore the world if you allow me…just please…" He croaked.

However, Spyro's plea only enraged the dragoness even further.

"Now you're begging?! How desperate and mad are you to even think that would work? You really have fallen from grace." Cynder growled. "First you lie to me! Then forced me into the one thing I hated, the thing I despised most about myself."

Spyro couldn't bear to look at her any longer, shame and guilt flooded his mind.

"All throughout you played with my emotions for your own fun, and made me do things I didn't want to!"

" _What?"_ Spyro suddenly thought…he never did anything of the sort…Had he really hurt Cynder that much that she is forcing herself to lie, to come up with reasons to hate Spyro.

By now Cynder had completely lost herself.

"But no matter how evil you may be…no matter how many times you betray me and others who called you friend…I can't kill nor. But I can still prevent you from causing any more harm." She concluded.

"You two get out of here…I can finish this from here. I can destroy this place." Cynder ordered.

Charditus was a little surprised by this. "But Cynder."

"No… I need to make sure no one can use the machine ever again… I promise I'll meet you on the surface."

"Alright…let's go Volterra." Charditus replied.

"Are you sure Charditus?" Volterra asked.

"Yes, I think I can see why Cynder needs to be the one to do this. Plus, I think Cynder wants to be alone for when she does it."

"Oh…okay." Volterra answered.

"Besides we need to clear a path out of here since Spyro caved it in…We'll see you on the surface Cynder." Charditus called out as he and Volterra headed for the stairs.

Several minutes of strained rubble removing and awkward twisting through narrow gaps and both dragons were free…only to see the sad sight of Blizarus mourning over Earthena's body and Saphira trying to comfort him.

Immediately Charditus's heart slumped…unable to do anything but gape as Volterra buried her head in his neck. It was a sad day for all…

Not even the arrival of several large dragons including Volteer and Zinnia and three others broke them out of this miserable trance.

"Where is the purple dragon!" An Earth dragon clad in the famous Warfang armour spoke.

"Be a petite more tactful, it is palpable that these younglings are troubled and require essential time." Volteer uttered in a discerning voice.

The guard looked back in confusion, aware he had done something bad but not sure what.

"He means be careful what you say, these kids have just lost someone close." Zinnia explained in a soft voice.

The guard realised his horrible mistake and ushered an apology as quickly as he could.

"Down there…" the roughish voice of Charditus intervened and indicated with his head to the buried ruin.

"Commence excavation, we require stopping the purple dragon and beckon and summon the others. We require instantaneous succour in retrieval of the injured and aid in subduing Spyro." Volteer ordered just as the three accompanying dragons begun removing the boulders, clearing a path down and a fourth fire dragon fired a signal flame indicating to the others to come here.. Zinnia decided to soothe the dragons the best she could.

"I promise when this is over…your friend will receive a hero's funeral for standing up for what's right." It wasn't much, but it was the best she could offer. However, her meaningful remarks were only met with cold silence, but she didn't expect any different.

Instead she stood by Volteer and watched the others make short work of the collapsed entrance. In a matter of minutes, they had created a hole of which big enough for the dragons to squeeze through. They didn't know what to expect or what he had done, all the while Volteer remained afraid and unaware of the true power of what he might have to face, unaware Cynder had already stopped him.

The stairs looked gaping, ready to swallow those daring enough to enter. Sounds of intense blasting bellowed from below, making the already unsure dragoHowever, Volteer wasted no time and entered the gaping mouth of the beast ready to face the things that lurk in the dark.

Time ticked by even though they didn't count the seconds. But eventually the echoes died down. Silence was all the two knew.

"No one must ever be able to use this place again!" Cynder spoke to an invisible audience.

She kept Spyro pinned to the floor, still with her tail blade pressed against the soft flesh of his neck.

She looked upwards, observing the key points weak points of the structure and settled her sights on the top of the pillars supporting the ceiling and many tonnes of earth.

"No Cynder…you can't be think-" Before Spyro could finish the sentence Cynder let out a flash of convexity and swept it all over.

The entire room begun shaking as boulders many times the size of the two dragons dislodged themselves and came crashing down, splintering into pieces. Spyro saw a large one about to fall on top of them.

Spyro then saw tears streaming from Cynder's face. "My heart…still belongs to you despite all that has happened…and if I allow it take over…If I allow us to live…then disaster would only happen again, and I would tear myself apart. We both must die here. Goodbye Spyro!"

"Cynder No!" Spyro yelled his final word as a golden energy gathered around him.

The huge sarsen stone fell…

Upon hearing quake reverberate through the earth Volteer immediately forced the team to evacuate back to the surface. Eventually the shaking subsided, and Volteer felt sure enough for the dragons to re-enter into the darkness, down the steep stairs they trudged, many of the torches had fell and extinguished themselves.

The low hanging ceiling eventually gave way to absolute carnage. Debris littered the place, several of the pillars had toppled and now lain on their side. What was once a clean smooth floor looked wild and deserted. It was almost pitch black aside from a few shaken torches barely grasping to the wall and an odd golden glow emanating from behind the rock.

Volteer decided to investigate, raising his magnificent head upwards and peered over.

What he saw absolutely befuddled him.

Two dragons, one purple and one black with wide wings spread out and eyes shut closed. To the outside they looked like they were stuck in the motionless cycle of a synchronised fury.

Volteer had no idea how long they had been like this, nor the tale or epic battles that had occurred. The sacrifices made and betrayals beheld. But something told him to smash the crystal.

 **Heya all, this is the end of part 1…but not the end of the story, there is another story to tell, one that goes beyond the oceans and into the skies that will lead to an epic conclusion.**

 **But before Chapter 21 comes out I will be visiting old routes and cleaning up my work, but I will let you know when that is done.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this climax though and I apologise if some parts looked/feel rushed, feel free to comment, favourite and anything else as it really does help. But whatever you do don't turn away, we still got a long journey ahead of us!**

 **Until then peace out**

 **BlueDinosaur99**


	21. In the Wake of Devastation

In the Wake of Devastation

The thick blanket of the night shielded any light from reaching the closed eyes of Spyro. That was what his conscious mind saw from within his unconscious body. The dulled out sounds of wings and crackling thunder, multiplied by a hundred-fold bounced off his numbed ears.

His senses were slowly returning to his aching body; his eyes reopening in a blurry mess. The purple dragon's head was hanging limply, facing the distant ground below as his awakening eyes tried focusing on the dark moving smudges below. Seconds later, his sight cleared itself enough for him to make out some shadowy trees. Immediately, the sensation and fear of falling overtook his frail mind.

He panicked as the speeding wind rushed around him. He desperately tried forcing his wings out, but something solid held him tight. A bleak death was fast approaching and he was unable to stop this terrible fate. Through his futile struggling, he realised he couldn't move any part of his body, he couldn't even open his maw to scream one last time.

In between outbursts of fright, the back of Spyro's mind swore over and over that this was all just a nightmare. But even though he tried telling himself that this wasn't real, it didn't make it any less terrifying.

He stared downwards once more with wide eyes and noticed that the ground wasn't getting closer…This made him question the situation more. Was he actually falling at all?

He tried hard to compose himself, regain control of his alarming heart beat. This allowed him to better grasp his senses. He soon realised that the extreme wind he was feeling was not from him falling, but instead from travelling through the air at a rapid pace. He could also feel a strange warmness pushed up against most of his body, it felt bony and hard; whatever it was, held him firmly and refused to budge.

Spyro's attention was finally drawn to the irritating noise attacking his ears, the endless flapping sinking into his mind. He raised his head see what was going on.

Hundreds of dragons of all elements and colours flew straight and true in the direction of the city that was once Warfang. Spyro's eyes shrank into his head as he tried to fathom what happened. The last memory he had was him and Cynder underneath the falling debris… What happened? He had far too many questions: how long was he out for, was the realm saved, and how did all these dragons get here?

His mind was swimming in these queries when he noticed the constricting pressure around his chest grow. He turned his head upwards to see a large yellow dragon with a lividus underbelly carrying him. A name immediately sprang to mind, but his bounded mouth prevented him from making a sound, preventing him from being able to communicate with the great electric guardian.

However, the observant guardian was well aware that the purple dragon had stirred. Spyro couldn't see the sad expression the electric dragon wore on his face, for it pained him greatly to do this to Spyro. This is because Volteer didn't want to believe that Spyro was evil, even though the evidence was there; ever since first viewing the rage and power that was Dark Spyro. Volteer had researched tirelessly for a cure to Spyro's condition but to no avail. He, like everyone else, was oblivious to the fact that the darkness that once plagued the purple dragon had been subsided, that the Spyro he and everyone else admired had returned.

Regardless the weary guardian's work was nowhere near done: he still needed to explain and convince Cyril there was a chance to restore Spyro, to actually find a way to be rid the evil incarnation, restore order to the citizens of Warfang.

Spyro fell into a mix of relaxation and worry. He was trapped both in body and mind; his body restrained by claws and his mind chained in questions. However, he didn't use this time to reflect and worry, for the answer he sought was in front of him. Despite not being able to restore the realm, his evil self was stopped as was Umbrafor - that was what mattered right no.

Instead his worry fell to Cynder…the last memory he had was her trying to kill both of them, and what about Charditus and the others? But again, he was left with no answers and no way to ask.

His mind fell silent, his eyes staring ahead at nothing. He felt empty inside: no emotions, no thoughts. Solely the lightness that a great burden had been taken off him - his guilt perhaps? Even the constant rumble of wings and thunder that sounded through his head fell null.

Spyro's unresponsiveness was interrupted when a voice of a certain adult, ice dragon, shattered the silence to speak to his fellow guardian, he did not sound happy.

"What in the bedevilling name is he doing alive, Volteer?" Venom was present in his pompous tone, a poison that corroded Spyro's emotions as he realised Cyril was talking about him.

"I apologise sincerely for my deceit, nonetheless, I didn't embrace your confidence that Spyro was unsalvageable. Nevertheless, I completely, utterly, fully assure you that I have him entirely caught with minimalistic exposure to harm to us."

Volteer shifted the paw holding Spyro into Cyril's view for him to clearly see Spyro was unable to do anything. A thick strip of leather was wrapped multiple times around his maw. Spyro stared back with pleading eyes.

"You incompetent fool, the monster doesn't have an evil condition that can just be…plucked out. He is the monster that nearly destroyed the world like the purple dragon before, and he must be killed off, now!"

Spyro sensed there was a huge disagreement between the two, and he could guess the source of it by their three sentences alone. On the one hand, Cyril believes the longer Spyro lived, the more danger he posed beyond his attempted destruction. In contrast to Volteer, who believed there must be away to bring the old Spyro back. It gave him some slight hope, that if Volteer could convince Cyril to at least allow Volteer to continue his research, that Spyro will be able show him that he was already back to his innocent self.

"There is no requirement of unnecessary force. I have quarantined the dragon," Volteer countered. He is aware of Spyro's attempt on the planet, and that concerned the dragon greatly. But Volteer was a dragon of science and possibilities, and he believed now Spyro was securely contained he could experiment properly to see if he could separate the once benevolent youngling from the entangled darkness.

"With a shoddy leather strap? Have you truly gone on a tangent, Volteer?!"

"You blithering blue serpent! Of course, I wouldn't jeopardise our own protection with only an antediluvian hardware. I have also incorporated an intricate piece of technology that stops any endeavour of elemental discharge."

Those words made Cyril halt his anger, he inspected the purple dragon's neck, and if responding to Volteer's words, the jade serpent made itself visible for a second before becoming ethereal. Now while Cyril still thought Volteer was a disillusioned fool, even he couldn't doubt the yellow's guardian's intelligence and ingenuity. In fact, it was Volteer who helped design the firing and reloading mechanism of the glorious cannon that once protected the city.

He thought about it for a short while. He remembered the time Spyro had saved him from the Atlawa god, the many conversations they had...the time he had saved them all. But then he remembered the dark times...the previous dark master, the fiery bloodshed and death happening around, and when Spyro turned into that thing…

"I'm sorry Volteer. There has been far too much death, we cannot risk any more. We will put Spyro up for execution tomorrow; where he will pay for his crimes against Warfang."

"Won't he at least receive a trial?" Volteer asked in mix worry and surprise.

"No trial...My condolences Volteer...Spyro needs to be put down. Grace told me how merciless he was to his own brother... He will be given an honourable execution though, where his list of deeds will be echoed to the people, something to remember the dragon he once was." Cyril shook his head.

Spyro's blood was simmering. He didn't care if his execution was going to be noble. All he was thinking about was the lies Grace had spewed! " _But I didn't do anything to him, he was my own brother!"_ This moment of fury quickly turned into more tears. " _I didn't do anything…"_

The more Spyro thought about it...the worse it became. Volteer was more than willing to give him a chance. But Cyril...was accepting...No...more than that. He wanted for Spyro to die, and it looked like he had convinced, or at the very least put down Volteer's hopes. Meaning he would indeed be put on for execution, in front of the endless crowd of warfang's judgemental fury. It was too daunting...But what could he do?

"Where does that omit Cynder?" Their gazes turned his gaze towards a bulky earth dragon who firmly clutched onto the unconscious dragoness in his thick talons.

Spyro perked up at the mention of Cynder in a mixture of hope and worry; he twisted his head in the direction that Cyril was glaring at, before him as just described – the former terror of the skies, his best friend…Cynder.

Spyro was panicking and tried to shift around. Despite his earlier self-pity, the sight of Cynder dangling motionlessly brought on a new sense of dread and urge to get too had to know if she was still alive!

Cyril eyed the hanging limp form of the unfortunate dragoness who not only had a thick strap of leather tied around her snout, but also had her dangerous tail blade wrapped up in rags to render the sharp edge harmless.

Cyril took a moment to stare at the dragoness a little longer, then he replied to Volteer.

"As much as it indeed saddens me, Volteer. We can only assume Cynder had played a part in this barbaric act… We need to figure out how much of a role she participated in. Then her judgement can be decided."

Both dragons were surprised and almost glad she did indeed actually survive the cataclysmic events of the past, but this possibility of her involvement also scared them. In all honesty, the events of today had gone entirely different from the way the guardians had feared. They dreaded a blood bath of dead dragons, and the all-too-real possibility of them failing in stopping Spyro. But they had suffered zero casualties and apprehended Spyro without resistance, and found a long lost heroine...

Spyro tried so desperately to shake the muzzle off; to plead her innocence. She didn't deserve this treatment, she didn't do anything wrong! The guilt Spyro had originally thought was gone had resurfaced. It was his fault she was in this mess.

"I think it's time we put him back into slumber, Volteer. We will be in Warfang shortly and we will want to minimise risks when transferring him to a more suitable cell."

Volteer solemnly nodded.

Spyro's eyes grew wider as Volteer's thick, yellow tail swang into his vision, directly for him.

His world darkened in an instant.

There was a thick atmosphere of depression settled about four young dragons, mirrored by the black clouds above.

Charditus and his friends was resting on the back of Zinnia. her wings beaten in a solemn rhythm with their waning hearts.

They had managed to save the day...but at a terrible cost. Earthena had lost her life, as did many others.

Infernius and his entire squad were pronounced dead on the scene. There were simply too many deep wounds for those poor dragons to handle. Not even Blizarus, the one who despised them the most, believed they deserved a fate like this.

Though Charditus couldn't see it, he knew Zinnia was gently cradling Earthena in her talons close to her chest like a sleeping baby. But the grim truth was far from that innocent thought.

Still, even though he felt hollow, he refused to shed a tear, Earthena would have wanted them to stay strong...right?

Volterra didn't know what to do. She was still crying, muffled whimpers escaping her maw. Saphira tried her hardest to comfort her. However, she was inexperienced...she didn't have any idea as what to do either…

Even Blizarus, the noisiest and proudest of them all, was quiet like falling snow; he isolated himself at the far back to allow him to cry and remember; remember the times the two of them defied the world and proved it wrong. Together they were indestructible. Who was he now though without her by his side?

Though Zinnia didn't know the group...she knew they had a sad and true grasping of how death works...something she was very sympathetic for. For death should not be something children their age should suffer.

Charditus though was going to make sure he granted Earthena her final wish, to be a hero. Deep down he knew Earthena didn't care about being famous or respected. In the end it was about doing the right thing. So he'll be damned if Earthena isn't put down in history as one who stopped the combined threat of Umbrafor and Spyro.

While they weren't immediately on his mind, Charditus was aware that both Spyro and Cynder had survived...beyond that, he didn't know what would happen...He presumed Cynder would be made an honorary hero. But as for Spyro? He wasn't sure…

Warfang was now on the horizon. Though no one said it...they all sensed each other's intentions - sleep. It had been a very long, gruelling day for them all, one they all wished never happened. And unfortunately, it wasn't over. Volteer had asked if at some point Charditus could give his side of the story.

Then perhaps some sleep will help clear their minds, remedy their aching bodies and help them through the cold day to come.

Spyro eventually awakened from his unconscious state. He opened his eyes. A gentle changing light hugged his eyes, removing the darkness and enabling to see much more quickly than before.

He also was freely able to move, there was no constrictive pressure binding him, for that he was grateful for. It felt somewhat amazing to simply being able to stretch out, for all the time he was held in place, he could feel a numbing sensation crawl along his legs and body.

However he still couldn't open his maw, forcing him to breathe through his snout. His leather muzzle had been replaced with a sturdier metallic collar that enclosed his mouth and also went around his neck to prevent him from simply removing the contraption. A key had to be utilised in the locking mechanism located on the metal band on the back of his neck. Two short, thick chains linked to the neck piece were connected to either wall, limiting his moment and forcing him to face forward.

He was wondering for just how long he was out for. The guardians had worked quickly to get Spyro into a secure cell and replace the crude strap with something more - appropriate. They were currently being updated with the situations surrounding Warfang.

After a failed attempt at removing the instrument Spyro sighed and gave up. He sat on his haunches and looked around. He had been placed in a cell: three metres by five metres. Three walls: Behind him and to his side were solid stone. Spyro presumed this meant that he was underground due to the type of stone it was.

Thick, metal palisades were fused together under intense heat in a crisscross pattern formed the last of the prison cell. A steel hinged gate locked tight into the frame formed the entry into this encapsulating box.

A smooth granite surface covered the entire floor and ceiling, providing a flat parallel surface above and below Spyro.

Beyond his perpendicular prison, two adult dragons stood opposite, clad in their famous armor and staring at him with their stern, unfazed gazes. Either side of them, the hallway expanded onwards, like a ceaseless corridor. Torches lined the walls, providing some reassuring light in this dark, cold hole.

Distant sounds of other prisoners echoed outwards, incoherent from this distance, suggesting Spyro was kept very far away.

This was a jail designed by the masterminds of the ancestors, the same ones that helped build the first Warfang. It is a prison built to last, planned out to hold every kind of prisoner. Six inches of steel lined the outside walls. Large prison cells, one meant for larger dragons had black crystals placed in the corners to sap away their elemental energy, they were placed in holes too large for dragons to smash them.

This sophisticated and intricate maze had only been built on, with many extensions branching off randomly in many directions, leading deeper into the earth, forming a multi-layered labyrinth. Umbrafor had utilised this dark hell for his prisoners.

Spyro didn't know how deep he was, but could guess he was placed in the darkest and furthest corner, a place where no natural light would ever reach even if the clouds were to part this instant.

He sat on his haunches and sighed. He looked up once more at the two guards, their fierce eyes watching his every tiny movement.

He felt a welling sadness grow inside. He tried placing his head upon the cool ground, but even this micro action strained the chains too much, forcing his head to remain up. They embodied who Spyro was - a trapped spirit. With no one to turn to, no one to give him a second chance. The dragons, moles, no doubt even the cheetahs would shun him now. He was but broken soul without a purpose, and only one fate - death.

One tear worked its way down his cheek, followed by another. Suppressed whimpers escape his maw as the once dauntless dragon, the one who had once risked everything, broke down into tears.

While the two guard's eyes did soften, their hardened hearts did not pity him.

The two Guardians sat in what was once Umbrafor's Sentinel base where Umbrafor's office used to be, the first thing they did was get the room lit up though as the dark wasn't that beneficial to them.

They had just spent the last hour listening to the updates given by the sector leaders: Head doctor, Lead Engineer and the Captain of the Guard, Education Administrator. All gave their progress of their department. While the guardians were relieved their return had been met with mostly positivity, at the back of their minds they knew they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Regardless, despite only a mere few hours ago having given up on surviving the week, they were feeling positive, even confident that they could succeed. Things had swung majorly into their favour. Spyro had been caught within a day of being unleashed, the world had been saved, and Warfang had welcomed them back with open arms.

They had just listened to Charditus's retelling of the events. But while they had been working under Umbrafor's orders. No actual crime was committed. Thus he and the rest of the Sentinels had been pardoned.

"Are you sure Cynder is innocent, as you say?" Cyril questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, Master Cyril. She stayed behind to ensure the structure and the staff were destroyed so that Spyro could not longer use it," Charditus rephrased, craning his head to the ice guardian.

Cyril and Volteer exchanged looks of relief and surprise. They had hoped Cynder would not of fallen in back into the same path of Spyro. While before they had suspected she did, they had no evidence to support their judgement. But now they have had a case from a reliable source it put those doubts to bed.

"Then I suppose it would best that she is released immediately, would it not? Volteer, please go and retrieve Cynder and return her here. We owe her a sincere apology."

"Absolutely! It would be in my ultimate interest, pleasure, delectation to unimpend her!"

Volteer gave a slight nod towards Cyril and Charditus and slowly hustled his way out of the tent towards the prison block.

"As for you, my boy. It gives me great pride to name you a hero of Warfang, for preventing the coming of the next purple dragon and saving the realm as we know. You will be commemorated in Warfang's Hall of Heroes. Statues and tapestries will be erected in your name and you'll be forever remembered.

However, despite being leader to the band of vigilantes and getting the most recognition, this didn't settle right with him. He may of played a part that ultimately lead to Spyro's downfall, but It wasn't him who sacrificed their life for it. That honour belonged to Earthena and the rest of the sentinels. Even someone like Boldor was a victim, and as such deserved to be remembered. Not himself. "I appreciate the offer, Master Cyril. However I do not want that, not unless the rest of the Sentinels and Cynder are commemorated as well."

"Well of course they will be. But now onto the next form of business. It is about time you and your friends were returned into a life of normality, is it not? You will be given a few days rest to recover from your traumatic experience. Then we will place you into our educational system once we have concluded where your skills and intellect lie. Along with that you will continue to be able to use this building as your establishment."

Charditus gave the place a look over. Too many sad memories and experiences befell this place, reminding him of the dark childhood he and his friends shared. It then reminded him of their resolve. To explore the world once they were free...and now they were free.

"Thank you again for the offer. However, it was decided before everything that had happened that after we had completed our last job we would leave Warfang and explore the world.

Again, Cyril was surprised by the response. "Surely someone as noble as you would value education much more than you're displaying?"

"Umbrafor had taught us a lot of what we needed to know, along with our combat skills and about survival. Plus it's its what we had been wanting for a long time."

As much as Cyril despised it. There was no denying Umbrafor's intelligence. So if Charditus had said that, then there was little denying it. As sad as it was to see the heroes delve into wide world. But if it's really what they wanted to do, then who is he to say no?

"I see, very well. You will still be commemorated as heroes regardless. should you ever return you will granted a heroes' return. Do you know when as you will depart?"

"Soon. We haven't decided yet, nor are we in the condition to." Charditus was thinking more of the emotional state of his friends. It would've been wrong so soon after Earthena's passing. To go on a journey without her...it won't be the same. But regardless it's what she would've wanted. Wouldn't it? To be honest, he didn't know what she wanted. He had hoped it never came to this, but it had. And now he had no clue as to how she would want them to go...

Throughout the conversation Cyril had noticed Charditus was shaking, along with the tired sad look in his eyes. He decided it was time for the young hero to get some rest.

"Thank you greatly for your cooperation, I think it's time you got some rest, yes?"

Charditus gave a weary nod and smiled. "Thank you, Master Cyril."

"When you do leave, may I suggest you leave without a trace? Warfang will surely be celebrating your victory and they can be barbaric in that regard. The last thing we will want is for you to pestered by the rabble. Now on you go."

Charditus nodded, turned, and left the room.

While the others: Volterra, Blizarus and Saphira were waiting for him in their old room, he felt like some time alone in his usual spot was necessary.

He walked past the entry way into his old room, were many of the few happy memories he had were made. Inside three sombre dragons stared gravely at the ground. Reminiscing the loss of a dear friend.

He pondered on, out the entry of the cabin where several creatures had gathered, demanding the attention of the guardians.

Once outside he spread his fatigued wings and flew up towards the once grand city's gate. He gently planted his feet on the puddle-ridden floor and sauntered over to a large dry patch hidden underneath the cannon's wing-shaped steps.

Night had fallen from above the clouds, covering it in another layer of darkness. The unwavering purple lightning still streaking across the same black skies, unfazed and unaffected by today's catastrophic events.

He gazed upon the open city, light up by bright torches, flickering like thousands of fireflies dancing in delight. The people were celebrating their turn of fortunes. A once divided city cheering on a united front for their new heroes...for him and the sentinels.

His eyes turned to find Volterra and Blizarus approaching. He didn't reject their companionship, nor did he ask for it. But it was their job to look after him as much as it was his to look after them.

They grouped together under the glistening cannon, all feeling the same emotions, all feeling the same regret. All stared out upon the city they once called home.

Spyro heard heavy footsteps echo down the endless halls. Another dragon was approaching.

He raised his head in time to see the yellow guardian step into view. He thought this was it then. But to his dismay the Guardian continued walking on past, making Spyro question why he was down here.

Volteer could feel a stare following him, as he tried hiding a guilty face. He strolled past, beyond Spyro's cage and onto the next one, where he stopped and turned.

Spyro could only now see the tail of the guardian, as he tried figuring out where what he was up to. Shortly afterwards though that too disappeared as Volteer entered the cell next to his.

In front of Volteer. Cynder stared back with fear and confusion evident in her wide eyes. In her mind questions were swarming: How is she still alive? Is Spyro alive…? What happened?

It simply wasn't Cynder's day. To awake in a dark dystopia, find that even that is at risk of falling apart, to discover Spyro was the one behind it! To top it all of she was constantly being knocked unconscious. Now she had awoke in a cold dungeon with this infernal contraption on her head.

Volteer tried to give an easing smile, however underneath that plastered grin guilt clawed at his head, craving to be released.

"I am most utterly sincerely apologetic to the current events that had befuddled the majority of us. In these thoroughly confusing experiences we have improperly encapsulated you in this cell. But nevertheless, that bewilderment is now non-existent and you are liberated from vindication."

Cynder just stared back, unable to comprehend what emotions was currently surging through her head.

"Please acquire our expression of regret."

A leather clad mole stepped forward, holding out a silver key.

Cynder felt a surge of relief flow through her. Despite her confusion, the fact she was being let out of this restrainment was a positive sign.

The mole plonked the key into the back of the muzzle and with a satisfying click, turned it to the side. The circlet around her neck split open, and instantly she withdrew her neck from the metal torture device. She craned her neck, simply glad to be out of that mechanism.

The mole drew out another key, this one different though as it was simply a silver handle with a white rod protruding from it. The jade serpent around her neck appeared from its ethereal state simply from being in the key's presence, something Cynder hadn't realised she had on. The mole placed the key on the coiled, green serpent. It untwisted itself from Cynder's neck and fell to the floor, remaining motionless like it was under hypnosis. The mole cautiously picked it up wandered back to Volteer's side.

She then remembered her tail was still wrapped up, and using a sharp talon she sliced down the rags, splitting them off from her infamous, gleaming tail blade.

After a moment of stretching out she turned back to the guardian of electricity.

"Is it over?"

Volteer first gave a look of non-compliance, before realising she was referring to Spyro. "Absolutely, the catastrophe has been averted. Spyro has been concluded in his endeavours."

"He's dead?!" Cynder cried in alarm, she placed a claw forward.

Volteer noticeably stiffened. "Well, not quite. But...he will be situated for capital punishment tomorrow."

Cynder gasped, but quickly calmed down when she realised it wasn't that surprising. Though she had many emotions, she couldn't pinpoint any of them. She could only remember her last cry of love and acceptance as she tried bringing the ruins down around them. Then evil memories of Spyro's utter hatred and disregard floated into her head, adding to her swirling cauldron of feelings.

"Let us disembark from this undelighting location and exit."

Cynder nodded. She, Volteer, and the mole departed the cell and turned right.

During this time, Spyro could clearly make out the conversation, the shock in Cynder's voice. It surprised him to know that all this time they had been placed in neighbouring cells. But deep inside, he found solace in knowing Cynder was going to be alright, that she was free from the fate he was destined for. A guilt now removed from his shoulders… If only he was given the same chance...

Spyro saw them wander into view, Volteer tried passing without looking. Cynder though, saw him as well. She slowed down before coming to a stop. For a second both stared into each other's eyes blankly. Neither blinked, as they tried reading each other's thoughts.

Cynder then narrowed her eyes and abruptly flew into a rage. She rapidly hoisted herself up to the bars and unleashed a torrent of hurtful words.

"You monster! How could you undo everything we fought so hard to protect!? What drove to becoming the next Malefor?!" Spyro's eyes only grew wide, in hurt and painful realisation. Her voice of anger turned one of saddening fury. "I...I yelled my love for you...and you took it, twisted and broke it… and laughed at my pathetic attempts to win you back..."

Spyro looked down, unable to meet the ferocity of Cynder's wrath, each stinging word ripped into his shattered heart.

"You manipulated me. I tried reaching out to you like you did to me! But rejected it, toyed with my emotions… I hope Ignitus is looking down at you with shame."

Tears once more filled the purple dragon's eyes, sliding down his cheek and dropping once more to the floor. Choked whimpers are heard escaping his maw.

Cynder's anger disappeared. She has put down the purple dragon, far lower than she had anticipated. She felt a little ashamed of her actions, unleashing her rage of someone unable to respond back. Though at that time she just couldn't control herself.

She thought it was unusual though, that no amount of pleading would work on him, but twenty seconds of concentrated anger crushed his spirit into dust.

She softly put her talons back on the ground and turned. She took two steps before turning her head to look at him one last time. She spoke in a soft voice. "Goodbye...Spyro."

She walked on, disappearing around the corner. Neither she or Volteer spoke of the incident as they turned the many corners out of this maze.

Eventually, after many turns and ascending two ramps, they found the final ramp that lead out, back into the gloomy free world.

Despite seeing it before. Cynder still couldn't believe how much the world had changed. She stared breathlessly at the devastation that had occurred a month ago, thinking only of the lives lost that day…

They headed back to where Cyril was waiting. After an apology, and a sad reminder as to what happened to Master Terrador, they had offered Cynder the same thing as they did to Charditus. However, Cynder was also of the same mind. Too many memories hinged on this place, too many faces that she once struck fear into…But then she remembered what she had said to Spyro when he offered her a new world…

" _What I truly want is to stay in this world, to make it a better place for all those I have wronged. Guilt isn't something meant to vanish, it's meant to be appeased."_

She looked back at the expectant guardians. "Malefor has taught me a lot...during my time as his slave. I do not require an education."

While this could've easily be misinterpreted as boasting, the guardians understood the the true meaning.

"Instead, I want to help where I can around the city, to amend my wrongs in the past."

Both dragons managed to smile, glad to see she was still willing as ever. But despite this, they didn't believe she needed to do such a thing. "Cynder, my dear. You shouldn't feel compelled to help just because of actions that were not your own. Surely on your journey here you had realised the gratitude they must've shown?" Cyril asked. He had a reassuring smile about him.

Cynder then remembered the surprised looks of relief she had received from some people. Some smiled their thanks while others even cheered a little. Though she was certain it was meant for Volteer. She even remembered seeing a battle-scarred electric dragon - one who had fought in the great dragon-ape war give her a heartfelt smile.

"You do not owe your life to anyone, no matter how noble or rich they may appear. You have done your part and more, and thus you are free. In fact, Charditus has suggested a rather lushious idea of exploring the world. Perhaps if your heart calls for it, you might want to see if you could join his companionship?

The more Cynder reflected upon, the more of this huge weight seem to just be picked up by a giant invisible hand and vanish...Maybe she didn't owe anything… She then recalled Charditus mentioning his plans, but didn't consider it at the time due to current events. Besides that, she didn't really know what she would do, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea…

"I'll go talk to him," she replied.

Cyril nodded and smiled. "In which case, I shall enlighten you with the same advice I passed onto them. If you do decide to go, don't make too much of a fuss. We wouldn't want you swarmed by all your new fans now would we? Leave us to the telling of your departure."

For the first time in a month...she smiled. "Thank you."

"prompto, due to the lack of date assigned by youngling, Master Charditus, it may be foremost if you speak to him presently." Volteer added.

Cynder nodded and left. The guardians exchanged reassuring smiles before resuming their business consulting with those of warfang.

Cynder wandered back out into the cold night air, she looked down at her sharp claws sinking down into the sticky mud. " _I really could do with stretching my wings first though…Then I'll go talk to him...They seem like good dragons...Who knows, maybe exploring the world is just what I need..."_

She didn't know what magical force gave her this opportunity, but she'll take it.

She gave a couple of test beats with her wings to ensure they were ready. When she was convinced, she took off.

Meanwhile, abandoned in the darkest corner and alone in his thoughts, Spyro was still mulling over the same questions.

He was questioning why they wouldn't give him a chance to prove he isn't the same demonic dragon they saw that day. Spyro gave Cynder a second chance at life, and the guardians accepted and even welcomed Cynder into their lives...but why won't they do the same now? Had they had shunned him like everyone else, was there not to be the one individual that could show him the way? Maybe the answer simply because there was nothing here worth receiving a second chance for? Was his fate to die?

Cynder's searing remarks were also scorched into his mind. The anger she channelled, the hatred in her voice. It did upset him, but also brought upon another realisation. A phrase Ignitus had spoken to him in their dream: "

... _Even when you have wronged, you must be willing to put it aside to correct your mistakes."_

Spyro had been running away from his guilt and mistakes, trying to force it away by holding onto what he longer had - his friends. By trying that, he had only hurt them more. By staying here, he is only feeding their anger.

But death isn't simply a way out either. You cannot make pain go away by killing off your problems, for there will always be that emptiness forever left unappeased. Nonetheless, he understood their bitterness, and he wants that disappear as much as they do; but he didn't deserve death. He saved the world, like his brother said over and over. Surely that warrants enough of a reason to live? A chance to live a life elsewhere? Cynder was found, the Guardians have had their honour restored and the threat was over. There was no reason for them to detain him anymore - he was free from his darkness!

But still, they won't listen. Fear had isolated them outside of Spyro's communication. If Spyro was going to have a second chance, he will need to take it upon himself to do that, regardless of what thoughts and worries that try dragging him down.

He will start over in a new place and leave the old life behind, so that they can be happy, knowing he has vanished, and he can be free!

But to do that - he will need to break out of here.

 **Hey all, apologies it took so long to get a new chapter out, I've been busy in real life and with updating the previous chapter. I would also like to say sorry for the false chapter, I just didn't know how else to update at the time.**

 **Now as some of you are aware of, there will be slight changes in plot that will somewhat change the contents. In other words I am removing some factors that will only lead to plot holes whilst taking those ideas and adapting them for the direction I have for the story. For example I am dropping the guardian's knowledge of the hidden person from the letter and the idea of the twenty younglings. However there will still be situations involving the same character but under different circumstances.**

 **Now that is out of the way I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. For those fearing the story is nearing an end then do not worry, there is still plenty to come! But questions still linger, where will Charditus and his friends go as their first stop? Will Cynder be joining them? And how will Spyro escape and what will he do?**

 **I would like to say thank you to all who have been reading up to this point. You have been a major factor in all this and I hope you will continue to read!**

 **Also a big shout out to YourCompleteDemise for all his help with the story thus far!**

 **Until next chapter, adios!**


	22. Break Away

Break Away

Spyro had tried using his elements many times during his short stay, but the damnable muzzle meant he couldn't even open his maw, let alone test the collar to see if his powers were restricted. The two thick chains that hung heavily on either side of him further restricted his mobility, adding to the frustration he was already experiencing. Volteer's genius proved for once to be of annoyance to Spyro: for while the collar and muzzle was fairly new, they were doing an outstanding job. The way the jade collar worked was by nullifying the dragon's connection to their energy reserves, thus rendering them incapable of harnessing their own powers.

It had been a few hours since being trapped here and midnight was approaching.

But he had resolved to himself he would be free and start a new life, to break away from this path that leads to his demise, but so far it was proving difficult, the guardians weren't taking any chances.

While he did consider giving up several times, his head always corrected this thought and try again. Many different and unusual ideas came to his mind, but each was met with the same end of disappointing failure.

In blind annoyance he once again tried pulling the chains, which merely fought back with minimal energy, making the helpless dragon seem all the more feeble. He paused for a moment to catch his energy, and as he did, he found an odd feeling sat at the back of his throat. A look of surprise overcame him because it almost felt like elemental energy.

He tried focusing more on it and to his relief and hope there was an anergy there, one faintly familiar to him: yet one he feared - convexity. He had found a loophole in Volteer's scientology. While the collar was programmed to stop those of the five native elements, it wasn't designed to halt convexity.

Spyro was torn about this, while he did certainly have a means to escape - a powerful one at that - he was all too associated of it's capable power, that combined with being underground could lead to devastating results for all. His pure heart would not allow the harming of innocence regardless if it meant he was free.

He debated this with himself for ten minutes, and finally came to a solution. So long as he limited the usage of his power, it should be fine.

The plan was set, he would use his power to break out of this collar and the cell, then evade the guards until he finds a way out of this prison, and then finally escape the city. It was a long shot, but Spyro has beaten impossible odds before.

He looked up towards the guards. They were still glaring at him with their hawk eyes. Spyro had no doubt, as soon as he started his insane plan they would call for reinforcements, so he had to be quick. The longer he took, the more his already steep chances dwindled.

First of all, he had to get the collar off, he had a plan, but it was highly risky. Through wiggling the collar, Spyro had found he could shift it around slightly, he could force the rear part of muzzle upwards and that would bring part of the muzzle in front of his maw through straining and painful effort.

He looked up at the guards, who despite seeing his numerous attempts at escaping, didn't believe that even Spyro could escape.

It was time.

The purple dragon sat on his maw and pushed the muzzle piece on the back of his neck with his forelegs.

He could feel the metal bar pressuring his neck, rendering him almost breathless, and another piece pushing against his horns but he just needed to push a little more. His paws were shaking, but with a little more effort the tip of the muzzle that held the top of his maw closed came directly in front of his maw.

The guards watched on, somewhat interested at what he was attempting.

Spyro could just about open his maw, it was only a tiny crack, but enough for him to do what he needed to.

A thin powerful beam of convexity burst out, striking right through the steel band. Spyro prayed the recoil wouldn't be too bad, but to his luck there was none to be found.

The beam continued on through the collar, right through the prison bars and making the guards take a sudden step back in fear, their eyes growing wide in realisation. The beam exploded on the ground in front of them, tremors shook through the complex as a loud boom echoed down the corridor.

The metal band dissolved into nothingness, allowing Spyro to now fully open and contract his maw at will.

One of the guards finally got over the shock. "Sound the alarm! The purple dragon is escaping," he yelled as he dashed down the hallway, leaving the other one to ready himself to fight despite feeling fearful.

Spyro didn't care, he was prepared. Now that the band was damaged, he was free to lift it from over his head. The collar landed with a clang on the sandstone floor as Spyro leapt over the iron chains.

His piercing gaze met the remaining guard's own cowering eyes.

Spyro reminded himself to minimise his usage of convexity, not only of fear of hurting people, but because this energy had a short time limit and expending it would only make it vanish quicker.

But without hesitation, he let another beam go upon the grated door.

The lock melted into oblivion, leaving the cell door to swing open effortlessly. The violet drake quickly charged through the door.

The guard, though fearful of this unknown power stood ready in the corridor, ready to defend with his life if it meant Spyro would not escape.

Spyro sprinted forward just as the fire dragon exhaled a cloud of fire. Spyro ducked underneath the intense flames and went to the dragon's side, continuing his mad dash.

The fiery guard tried slamming his claw on him. Spyro stopped in time as it crashed down on the ground in front of him before resuming his running to the side.

In a desperate effort the guard sweeped the ground with his tail and despite Spyro's best efforts to jump over it, the thick red tail still managed to clip one of rear legs rather harshly. When Spyro landed he stumbled slightly but still resumed his running.

Spyro didn't actually realise how hard this would all be until he actually started it, and despite getting past one guard, it was no walk in the park. He dreaded to think what several dragons would do.

Still, he had to go on. There was no turning back.

He ran to the end of the first corridor with the other guard in pursuit. To his right another electric dragon along with some moles were approaching, and too his left a ramp leading upwards.

He hoped that was the way out. He pushed on, taking off and flying his way up the ramp. He was led into another sprawling hallway that split off onto many more paths, once more emphasizing the size of this prison.

Spyro decided to fly straight, surely there must be a simple structure plan for the building?

He got halfway through, flying by dozens of cells filled with all manner of prisoners, all pressed up against the bars to see what the commotion was all about.

The purple dragon paid them no heed though, but just as he got three quarters the way through, another fire dragon guard appeared from a corner and spotted him.

"There he is! Do not let him escape, no matter the cost!" he yelled, as half a dozen moles came charging around the corner, equipped in their black armour and armed with their sharp, steel spears, swords and crossbows.

He could hear the clatter of armour and thud of footsteps quickly approaching from behind as well.

Spyro quickly halted and looked to his left down yet another corridor. Thankfully it was empty, encouraging him to promptly fly down there.

He didn't look back, but loud yelling indicated the guards and grouped up and were still pursuing him.

He got to the end of the hallway and turned left, but to his resentment the hall extended towards a dead end. Still he flew until he reached the end, where he turned in time to see the three dragons and the dozen or so moles came into sight.

"We got him cornered, boys!" one of the dragons eagerly called out.

Spyro's heart jumped up yet another notch at the stampeding army, as either side of him several mole prisoners cheered him on.

His only option, as minimal as chances were, was to evade past them. He tried flying to an uppermost corner and slip by, but the lunging mouth of one of the dragons caused Spyro to recoil, he now had his back to the wall.

One part of him, albeit it tiny part was screaming for him to disintegrate them to pieces, but his bigger and more benevolent part quickly shunned that idea as quickly as it came and instead asked Spyro to submit. But Spyro's mind, the most dominant part told him he needed to be free!

Still the mole prisoners in orange were egging him on, and this gave him an idea. He inhaled his breath.

"Look out, he's going to use his breathe!"

The soldiers tried preparing for his breath, but instead of hitting them, Spyro aimed at the lock mechanisms of the two cells either side of him. The purple rays struck the doors, but do to his earlier emphasis on control, the beams had yielded only enough power to decimate the locks. Just like his prison cell the busted doors harmlessly swang open harmlessly.

It took a moment for them all to realise what had just opened before one of the prisoners yelled out, "Freedom!" Instantaneously the multitude of moles charged for the doors.

"Jailbreak! Don't let the prisoners escape!" One of the mole guards beckoned, who was about to be jumped by two of the unarmed prisoners.

"No! Don't let the purple dragon escape!" Another yelled out.

In all the commotion Spyro slipped underneath the dragons before any of them could truly grasp what just happened. The last dragon tried to make an awkward reach around and claw the dragon. But this action caused the dragon to trip himself up and collapse onto his chin.

Spyro was almost celebrating, however he still had a long way to go. Just to be sure he struck a couple more locked doors as more moles came charging out from one of the doors who immediately joined the fray. After that he decided that was enough. He didn't actually want to course a jailbreak, but just enough to distract them.

He continued on, pushing his wings onwards. Behind him he could hear at least one dragon chasing him so he couldn't stop.

He rounded the corner once. He almost fell to the ground, startled as a crossbow bolt narrowly missed his head. Below him were two moles with crossbows. One was lining up his crosshair while the other was in the process of reloading.

Spyro acted quickly, he dived beneath the next arrow and landed firmly on the sandstone ground in front of them. He focused on the one who had just loaded another bolt. He nudged the crossbow upwards just as the mole had fired, causing the arrow to strike the ceiling and bounce off.

He then grabbed the crossbow in his talons and yanked on it, forcing the mole to fall on his stomach and let go of the handle. He fearfully huddled down, fully expecting the dragon to put an end to him.

Spyro swung the crossbow at the other mole's weapon, both weapons collided and Spyro released his grasp. Both crossbows flew out of reach as the mole muttered frightened sounds.

Spyro ran by the moles, leaving the still standing one to watch on in lost hope.

The purple dragon once more charged back into the first hallway. To the right that lead downstairs, more moles were heading down to the third floor, oblivious that Spyro had already moved up. They did however turn when they heard his loud footsteps.

Immediately they charged to confront him.

Spyro ran to his left to where he presumed the exit was, or at least to the next floor.

He got to the end of the hallway, and to his slight relief - another ramp. Spyro prayed he was almost there.

Once more he charged up the ramp and over the heads of unsuspecting moles who ducked in surprise.

Up ahead was a hopeful sign. The hallway lead into a spacious room with a raised roof: he entered directly in.

However, as soon as he did a large ballista like contraption shot a thick net laiden with metal heavy weight over him, ensnaring him in it's woven mess. It was an ambush, and their last line of defence to preventing any prisoners escaping.

More moles surrounded Spyro with swords and other dangerous weapons and prepared to pounce him.

Spyro snarled hatefully and let loose another beam that cut through the net like a knife. The beam traversed the room and caused more shudders to pass through the earth and clouds of dust to fall from the old ceiling.

Two moles tried to force him down, however Spyro pushed them away roughly with his claws as he attempted to untangle himself from the net. Through the checkered mess of rope he spotted the contraption that captured him and prepared another beam. The mole on the ballista panicked and hastily dismounted the machine. Spyro's next attack sliced through the base of the ballista, causing the wooden contraption to collapse in a piled heap on the ground.

The moles had surrounded Spyro at this point, trying to find an opening to strike the purple dragon down.

Spyro still had a leg caught up in the mess of rope, and trying to untangle that while simultaneously holding off several enemies was proving to be a difficult task. One mole sunk his speak into Spyro's flank, earning a grunt of pain to emit from the injured dragon.

He swung his tail and struck two of the moles, hard enough to knock them backwards but not enough to leave a mark.

Another mole tried coming down on his head with his sword, which Spyro responded by shifting his head and knocking the blade away with his horn.

At last, Spyro cut his claw free. Just in time two more moles raised their swords up.

Spyro arched his wings and blocked the incomings strikes, followed by forcing his wings into the moles and sending them stumbling back.

Exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him, but he still had plenty of energy so long as he didn't waste it.

Though Spyro saw it in the corner of his eye, he was too late to react as an arrow dug deeply into his hind. He winced as pain shot up his leg, this was followed by a sword strike that slashed his foreleg, stealing yet another yelp from Spyro.

Spyro spun around and delivered a hefty rear kick to mole, sending the poor mole skidding across the floor, who let out a defeated groan. The drake felt a twinge of guilt doing it, but he had no choice in that matter.

The other moles were now recovering and lifting their swords once more, and so he decided now was a good time to get going. He picked the right time as only second later the snapping jaws of the pursing fire dragon closed down on him, missing his tail by inches.

Blood was now dribbling down his flank and other wounds and his foreleg had become a hindrance from the deep cut he suffered. He found himself unable to shift any weight on it. He opened his wings and took off.

The purple drake soared into the next hallway and his eyes practically grew wide with relief. Natural moonlight faintly casted itself to the bottom of the ramp.

Cyril and Volteer were debating amongst themselves, a common sight for those who had known them long enough.

However, they found themselves interrupted when a panic stricken dragon barged into their room of the cabin. Volteer gave a look of surprise while Cyril had a face of disgruntled annoyance.

"Master Cyril, master Volteer!" the dragon started. "Spyro has escaped!"

Both dragons were in absolute shock. Cyril glared at Volteer, he was filled with the bitter resentment of being proved right. Immediately though Volteer responded. "Does he still have the energy suppressing locking device in present around his nape?"

"I don't know, I...I think so. He's still in the prison."

Cyril turned to the guard. "We cannot allow him to be free again! Alert all the of th guard to make a for the prison. Volteer, I request you go find the children, we may require their help if this catastrophic situation gets anymore out of hand."

"Yes, Master Cyril!" The guard sharply nodded before rushing back out.

Cyril and and Volteer followed on. Upon exited outside, Cyril took charge of a group of dragons and lead them towards the prison, located deeper in the actual city, while Volteer started asking the locals for Cynder or Charditus's whereabouts.

Spyro was almost there! He was almost free!

But almost does not mean he was…

Spyro was smiling on the inside, he had done it. Once he was out it would be far easier to lose the dragons amongst the ruins.

But just as he was about to, shadows of two more dragons appeared at the summit of the ramp; moments later a bulky ice dragoness and an muscular earth male took up the entire hallway, leaving no space for Spyro to pass. He had no option but to turn back.

He twisted his body and maneuvered back towards the room. He cried in alarm when he realised the fire dragon was right there as well, along with the moles. He had to raise his tail to once more avoid the gnashing teeth. Spyro flew over the fire dragon's head and continued on. The purple dragon flew to the centre of the room. eight moles and three dragons entered the room, like the next challenge in an deadly arena.

The earth dragon in the centre forced the ground behind him close up the exit in a barricade of pillars.

For a moment both sides watched, anticipating the first move. Spyro placed a paw forward and narrowed his eyes. He has gotten this far, to fall now...

The ice dragoness moved first, leaping briefly into the air before slamming both claws down upon the escaping convict. Spyro jumped to the side, only to see the male fire dragon trying to slam his tail upon the dragon. Spyro took off and darted to the side once more.

The male followed this up with a fireball aimed upwards, and although Spyro had dodged that, the fireball continued its path and struck the ceiling, exploding and raining fire down on Spyro.

The large embers fell upon his wings and seared them, forcing Spyro to close them up and fall towards the ground.

But as he landed, his injured leg gave way and Spyro fell to the floor.

The female ice dragon then struck her tail into Spyro. Sending him skidding on the floor and smack into the wall.

The two dragons smiled in delight, but to their dismay, Spyro still got up. His legs were shaky and his breath: slow and heavy. But the fiery spirit glistening in his eye would not be put out. He let some of self-restraining go, allowing him to subdue the guards but no more.

He broke into a sprint with his three good legs between the two larger dragons, who instantaneously impacted their claws into the ground. However Spyro performed a uturn upwards, ending up above the fiery male. The female instinctively tried swatting at the dangerous purple dragon with a clenched fist.

Spyro pushed off the talon as it passed him and redirected at the male, who was not expecting the blow to occur. The Ice female's talon scored a direct punch to the male's face, the heavy and powerful hit knocked the dragon on his side, but Spyro wasn't done.

He dodged yet another swing before landing softishly in front of the red male, whom in rage swang out his own talon and struck the legs out from underneath the female. She promptly collapsed onto her stomach.

Spyro had avoided all their swings thus far and managed to get both to incapacitate each other. The fire male tried to raise his head but Spyro leapt onto it before turning and pushing off into a front flip. The push off once more drove the male to the ground, and before he could react Spyro slammed his tail onto the dragon's cranium, knocking him unconscious.

Spyro landed once more, but once more he had forgotten about his leg and momentarily flinched.

The female, who was still struggling to get up saw him directly in front of her and tried releasing a torrent of ice. Spyro tried avoiding, but since he was still wincing, he was slower than he wanted to be. His other foreleg got stuck in the blizzard and his claw was frozen solid.

Spyro retaliated and slammed his frozen paw on the side of the ice dragoness' head. The ice encased strengthened his blow giving extra weight and power to the swing, but still it splintered apart upon contact, knocking her out as well.

The Earth drake roared upon seeing his two comrades defeated. He slammed his talons on the ground; jagged columns of rock formed a horse shoe around him, indicating his show of power.

"You are not escaping here with your life dragon!"

Spyro turned towards him and opened his maw.

The earth dragon tensed up, deciding if getting out of the way was a good idea. The swirling purple energy gathering around his mouth made him doubt even more and the coherent cries of the moles only added to this insecurity.

Spyro made eye contact with the nervous earth dragon, which indicated he was about to fire.

The earth's dragon's courage crumbled, as he leapt out of the way; his earlier bravery quickly disintegrating into cowardice.

Spyro's violet beam surged forward and struck the rocky barrier, demolishing it with a satisfying explosion. Spyro closed his maw and sprinted as fast as his three legs could carry him.

The earth dragon cleared the dust from his eyes just in time to see Spyro limp out of the entrance. Panicking, he chased after him.

Spyro reached exit and practically wept with relief. The natural light, dulled by the thick black clouds above touched his skin reassuringly. Spyro let his wings taste freedom and carry him upwards and above the deep ravine below. He was in the ruins of new warfang. Hundreds of bridges spanned the gaps created from the Great Divide.

He looked to his left, nothing but a path that coiled along the cliff edge, with the ravenous hole to the side. Wide open spaces, were plentiful, big enough for him to soar freely, away from chains, away from burdens.

He was free!

But when he looked right, his hopes plummeted and fear took over. Dozens of dragons, lead by a furious Cyril were descending upon him.

Though Spyro was spent, a new level of urgency had brought upon reserves of energy. He flew in the opposite direction, faster than he ever had before.

His fear increased ever so more as fireballs sung past him and exploded on the ground around him.

towers of earth speared forth from the ground in front, which Spyro barely weaved in between.

Too his right the very deep ravine opened up. Scatters of moles started lining the cliffs, aiming their crossbows upwards. He had no option to head into the ravine. He turned his wings and headed deeper in.

Though Spyro was a capable flyer, the adults were far more exceptional with their more developed wings and experience. Plus his wounds were finally taking their toll on him. The guards were rapidly gaining.

Beyond them a series of rope bridges crossed over them. Several mis-aimed shots had struck and broken through the ropes.

Spyro panicked as one on fire swung in front of him, nearly entangling him in it's burning grip. He kept pushing harder and harder, desperately crying for something, anything to give him hope.

Cyril was right behind him and Spyro knew it. He turned back occasionally to see when Cyril was about to strike with his infamous ice. But Cyril was not wasting his breath.

Spyro sincerely hoped Cyril would not be his end. He turned back once more to see Cyril with his maw open and ready to snap down on his exposed tail.

Spyro drastically flew upwards, once more narrowly avoiding the deadly teeth. However not even his nimble acrobatics could shake Cyril for long as he once more beared down on Spyro, ready to end the purple dragon's endeavours at a moment's notice.

But the ancestors must have been watching over him that day, because as he emerged from the abyss, the gateway for Old Warfang stood only a hundred or so metres away. It was closed, indicating that that opening puzzle had been reset; maybe to keep out the cursed apes. But it wasn't the door he was after, in fact he was beyond relief it was closed, it was the hole beside it he was aiming for.

Cyril realised this and panicked. If Spyro was allowed to get through there, then he would escape. He had to stop him now!

Cyril opened his maw and carefully aimed, he had to make this shot count.

He fired.

The crackle of ice flew straight and true for Spyro, who in his desperation for freedom didn't look back.

The icicle hit Spyro. It sliced his cheek before continuing its path, embedding into wall around the hole. Spyro didn't care though, he streaked through the hole and dove down behind cover.

"Nooooo!" Cyril screamed in his least classiest voice. He stopped by hole and violently clawed away into it, only pulling away chunks of dirt. Even though he knew Spyro wasn't there, it didn't stop him from throwing a tantrum.

Spyro softly landed on the other side and looked towards the door. Just as he hoped, the keys had been removed. He was safe...for now. But that didn't mean he could take it easy, who knew how long it would take them to find him.

He turned towards the vastness that was The Ruins of Warfang, now almost unrecognisable. Plenty of the old structures fallen away into the void below. Many of the torches had died out, leaving a new type of darkness, a combination of the unknown, the known and pure dark without light.

The bridge that spanned the monstrous cavern lain fallen in places, with entire sections missing, swallowed up by the insatiable hunger of the bottomless hole. but brave little torches still clung on, burning just enough for the path to be illuminated. At the far end of the cavern, opposite where the bridge once led, a dim light shone from the outside world.

Spyro was tired and hurt, but he couldn't remain here and rest, but at the same he couldn't push himself anymore.

He limped over to the edge and glided from one platform to another. In a way, it reminded him of his little adventures with Sparx, he missed those days, back when he was but a carefree dragon who only had small, reasonable ambitions in his life.

He leaped onto another precarious ledge, immediately it buckled under his weight and begun crumbling. He quickly hopped to a more stable piece.

Gone are those days as a dragonfly, all changing in the space of a day when he was violently thrown into a life of constant dangers, trying to stop one prophecy while also fulfilling another. He didn't mind that life either has he gotten to meet some amazing people and share wonderful memories.

He walked across the next section of bridge. The alien cry of a cursed ape rung through the cavern, causing him to perk his ears up and around to the swallowing darkness. This shrill call was answered by another that echoed from the opposite end of the cavern. The intrusive shrieking continued, but Spyro padded on.

Even a life, where Spyro was feeling on top of the world, got dragged back down realm and trodden on upon by those who once looked up to him. The world tried to entrap him in a corner, and await for it to crush him into nothing. But still he fought back and almost won. But why did he fight…?

Regardless of the tangents life threw at him, there was always something from the old life that kept him going: two things that remained constant: having Sparx by his side and having a purpose to live for.

But now both were gone…

Spyro exited the ruins through the old archway. The world sprawled out in front of him, from the high dam that once held back so much, to the endless oceans that touch the skies at the horizon. The world was vast, perhaps even infinite. So much to do, so many ways to go back to the start.

He was a free dragon who owed nothing to others and only he can decide where his life takes him...It was lonely, and he had so many good memories in the past, all would be left behind if he flew away now…

He would surely miss it. But like he told himself, there was nothing to go back, the only way for him was forward. The ancestors must be giving him the option if they allowed him to live so long...right?

He looked back one more time, no doubt the city was panicking… But in time they will come to realise he means no harm, that he never intended to destroy the world.

He hoped a lot for them. He hoped Warfang will once more rise from the destruction and prosper, he hoped the guardians will once more reclaim the trust of the people, he hoped Charditus will find peace in his lose, and he hoped Cynder will live the life she wants.

Cynder…

She was certainly high on the list of things he would struggle to fully say goodbye too. A small part of him still wishes they could be together. But his mind is made and he cannot go back.

He gave a weary smile. " _Goodbye Warfang."_

He turned back and wandered to the edge and took a deep breath.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Volteer had been on a wild goose hunt, constantly asking people had they seen Charditus and co and often speaking so fast it was incomprensible, worry was deeply embedded in his mind and he was getting more hysterical the longer it took to find them.

Eventually though he had found them resting up by the cannon.

"Younglings!" He called out as he arrived on the wall. The young dragons and dragonesses quickly twisted their heads towards him. "I apologise utmost sincerely, but we have stumbled upon a undesirable situation that requires your excellent expertise. Spyro has decamped!" he verbalized.

Instantly the four of them got up and processed what he had just revealed. Saphira and Volterra exchanged fearful flances, Charditus just stood there cold and Blizarus hung his mouth.

"Then we gotta go after him now!" Blizarus growled, a scowl overtaking his features.

The other three looked at him as did the electric guardian.

"Earthena asked us that should Spyro ever attempt something like this, that we step up again and take him down. I'll be more damned that Umbrafor in hell should we fail this. It's what Earthena wanted."

Saphira nodded and stepped forward. "It's true, she did ask us for this."

It took a moment, but after getting a reassuring nod from Volterra, Charditus did eventually speak up, "alright then, we are going after Spyro." He looked up at the guardian. "Where is he?"

"At this precise juncture, highly probably at the penalty institute."

"Right let's go!"

The four sentinels and guardian headed off at once for the prison.

Spyro turned to see Cynder standing there in combat stance. While he would've been happy to see her, he knew she was there to bring a stop to him. However, she was still one he would never dare lay a talon on regardless of what happened. Not only this, he knew he couldn't afford another scuffle, not in his condition and especially not against someone like Cynder.

He guessed she must of been nearby in order to have gotten here this quickly.

"I know why you're here Cynder, but you can't stop me."

Cynder was outraged by his response, she raised her voice. "Why Spyro? What did the world do to you that made you hate it so much?!"

The fact that she was jumping to the same conclusion like everyone else enraged the purple dragon as he raised his voice as well, "for the last time, I'm not trying to destroy the world. I just want to be free. Have you ever considered that is what my dark side doing all that?!"

The two dragons begun circling.

"Stop lying to me!"

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth!"

Spyro sighed. Just as he dreaded this conversation was leading nowhere. It was time for him to go.

"What's the point if everything I say you'll believe as lies?" Spyro shook his head.

Cynder looked surprised, and took his comment into consideration. But before she could reply; she saw Spyro skulking towards the edge.

"Wait!" she ordered.

She leapt for him, but Spyro quickly casted himself over the side. She scrambled to the edge and peered downwards. She saw the purple dragon speedily drop downwards with his wings folded inwards.

He plunged into the cold salt water and out of sight.

"Dammit…" she cursed to herself with a clenched claw.

She waited for a few minutes, waiting for the purple dragon to surface.

But the black dragoness was interrupted when four sets of soft talons touched down behind her. She pushed herself back onto her claws and turned to greet them.

Though Charditus wasn't there to witness it, he could only guess that Spyro had gotten away.

"You let the rat get away?!" Blizarus howled at Cynder.

She flinched, but looked down as she scolded herself as well.

"Enough, Blizarus." Charditus spoke before turning to Cynder. "Don't criticize yourself too much, he's gotten away from us the same way before.

"But he was in my grasp, I had him… But then I let him go."

"We can find him again though, can't we?" Volterra perked up.

"How?" Saphira questioned. "In the past we had Umbrafor to rely on for that, but well…"

Charditus thought about this. He then turned to Cynder. "Cynder, Spyro once told me there is a pool of visions at your temple?"

Cynder looked surprised by this sudden question. "Well there is, but the temple was destroyed. Besides, only a few dragons can use it and no one I know apart from Ignitus can use it, and he's...gone."

"The temple was not destroyed, it had survived the war, but more on that later. But is there a way we can find out if we can use it? We may be able to use it to predict where Spyro is going and cut him off."

"I guess so, but we would have to go there ourselves and test it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Blizarus interrupted, pushing past them all and stepping towards the edge.

Charditus reached out and grabbed his tail, causing the white dragon to nearly trip over. "Wait, Blizarus! We can't just leave without telling the guardians our plan!"

"To hell with that," he growled, "the more time we bloody waste the more likely he will get away! Then how we will avenge Earthena?"

While the wording could've been better, the point Blizarus got across was one Charditus couldn't argue with. He let Blizarus's tail go. "Alright, then at least take Saphira and Cynder with you. Cynder can guide you there. Right, Cynder?"

"Of course." She nodded in reply.

"Are you fine with that, Saphira?" She replied.

"If it means helping, then I am."

"Good, we shouldn't be too long. But if you make it to the temple before we do then wait for us."

"Whatever, let's go already," Blizarus replied impatiently. He took of without hesitation.

Saphira groaned, "wait up." She hastily set in pursuit.

Charditus watched them for a second before turning back to Cynder. "Please keep an eye on him."

"I will," Cynder nodded. She turned and took off after the two fleeting dragons.

Charditus then turned around and started walking back towards the Ruins, he turned his head. "Come volterra, we need to tell the guardians, plus we need to ask them for directions now the others have left with our guide."

"Of course," Volterra smiled. While she was unhappy with the events that had transpired, she had a thought that she found comfort in.

"Hey, Charditus. What do you think Spyro will do now? Now that the Dream Caster has been destroyed."

It was certainly an odd thought, but one that provided relief for him aswell. What could he actually do harmful now that he lacked a powerful device and most of his elements? Despite the fact Spyro had escaped….Charditus smiled. "I do not know...but as far as I am aware there aren't any other device capable of destroying the planet."

Silence descended between the two. Charditus tucked her under his wing and despite never doing it before in such a manner, it felt normal. Maybe since Spyro no longer had a way of destroying the world, the matter of capturing him wasn't as urgent. Sure they will have to capture Spyro; but until then why not slow down and actually enjoy the moments like now?

"Volterra, know that regardless of what happens, I will always love you. From now on I won't hide or deny it, and that love will never change."

Volterra smiled and rested her head upon his neck. They walked on, finally as two lovers, back into the ruins.

 **Hey all**

 **Thought I would give you all another chapter in the midst of everything going on with my story, and I hope you all enjoy this. But damn things got intense, all with Spyro's great escape. Next chapter should hopefully see a bit more calmness. And what fate will Spyro follow, now that he has the choice?**

 **Feedback of any kind is appreciated and I will try to respond as soon as possible.**

 **Until then, farewell**

 **White Winged Fox**


	23. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

Spyro dragged himself onto the wet, grassy bank some distance down the flooded valley, his blood floating gently on the rolling waves of the ocean behind him. He crawled upwards, to a point untouched by the briny water before finally giving himself time to catch his breath. He had lost his pursuers, meaning he could now tend to the many new wounds that adorned his purple scales from the violent clash earlier.

The salty waters, though they had cleaned the gashes, they had also left a sharp, stinging sensation that shot up and down his body, making even walking almost unbearable. But...he was alive.

His first instincts was to find somewhere more secluded, even though he was no longer followed, he was still exposed where he was. Ahead of him lain a thicket of dense trees with low drooping canopies, perfect to hide from prying eyes. He marched on, leaving trickles of scarlet blood that stained the shadowed, green grass.

He heaved himself further up the heather, the steep incline mellowing out to a flatter, dryer patch of land. Salty drips trickled down his scales and slipped back onto the grass. For a minute he trekked through the undergrowth, taking unsteady steps on his good three legs, navigating past thick tree roots and the odd stinger nettle growth.

The wild path opened up to small grove. A small rocky water cascade trickled down eroded paths and gently into the gathering pond below. Pretty yellow flowers hugged the edge of the water and gently fluttered in the brisk breeze. A thick tree canopy hung over head, shaking their rustling leaves to the wind. It was dark, but brief moments of faded light, combined with the orange glows of uncaring fireflies shone through, glistening off the silver scales of smooth sinuate fish that shone the shape of the cove.

Though Spyro couldn't explain it, the deep serenity of this hidden location filled his lungs in the form of crisp clean air. A weary smile pasted itself on his face as his limbered over to the pure water and settled softly on his stomach.

He slowly lapped the water, letting the refreshing liquid flow soothingly down his rough throat, washing away the stale ash and old dust that built up. Gulp after gulp he swallowed down, and once he felt his rugged thirst vanish he stopped.

Spyro then noticed he was being watched strangely by the fireflies. he looked up to get a better fixation on them. They looked similar to dragonflies, with a long thorax and two sets of beautiful, clear wings. But they were more forward leaning and held their glow at the tip of their tail, and not the centre of their body.

Their expressions read as both wary and curious of this unusual stranger in their home. While it was apparent they were sentient, they're lack of speech shown they were not as evolved as their dragonfly cousins.

The purple drake's eyes dropped and his smile faded, memories of his brother surfaced. He looked solemnly at his reflection on the water surface. A tear materialized in his dull, amethyst iris. For a moment he just stared, until one of the fluttering, glowing creatures also drifted into the liquid mirror.

He looked up, his features unchanging. The young firefly looked at him puzzled, before giving giving a big grin and zipping around the purple dragon's head. Spyro struggled to keep track of it's erratic movements. It was clear this unusual child took a liking to this strange purple creature. It let off strange whistle like sounds before stopping again in front of Spyro.

Behind him, another firefly snuck up behind and poked his brother, making the first firefly jump. They both then proceeded to chase each other around and around the purple dragon's head, emitting off their mellowing whistles.

Spyro couldn't help but crack a grin, no doubt the first brother was telling off the second firefly. It reminded him so much of his and Sparx's misadventures back in the swamp. Spyro will always treasure those memories.

Eventually though a much deeper whistle, presumably from one of their parents, called over and immediately both mischievous brothers zipped over. Spyro watched as together the family of fireflies vanished into the forest.

It actually made him think of something - how were his parents? It had only really dawned on him that he hadn't seen them in other three years. He wondered they were doing, what they are up to...did they survive the war? Spyro quickly shook his head, of course they did. The mushroom forest was secluded to say the least, and last he saw it was mostly unaffected by the events of the past.

Then he realised and gasped...they don't know what happened to Sparx!

Spyro slumped, dreading what they would think...it was his job to keep Sparx safe...and he failed. If they ever learn of his demise, it would tear them apart… But then Spyro thought. He hadn't seen them for such a long time, what if they think they're both dead?

Spyro sighed between tears, they had to know the truth. They had to tell them what had happened to their son. Sure it would hurt them, and even more so knowing it was their other's son fault... but it would kill them not to know the truth. He owed them that much at least. Then afterwards, he would leave for good.

He didn't look forward to the prospect of reuniting with his parents...but he would hate himself even more for not telling them the truth. He sighed and decided he needed something to occupy his mind until then.

Thankfully, his stomach picked a nice time to growl, indicating to his famished hunger, who knew how long it had been since he last ate. He remembered the the silver fish swimming in the clear pond, they'll provide a decent meal. While he was at it he could also properly wash away his bleeding wounds, that would have to do, considering that spirit crystals no longer existed.

When Spyro pulled the planet back together, a colossal amount of energy was needed, and the large purple crystal where he performed the act provided it. But what no one knew at the time was that the very crystal Spyro harnessed also served as a central focal point to all the crystals on the surface. Spyro's miracle shattered the crystal, and caused a chain reaction that drained every other crystal of their energy, never to be replenished.

At first no dragon thought much of it, not even Spyro. But he and all other dragons quickly learnt the hard way how much of a luxury they were. Many dragons suffered horrific injuries, and learning that healing crystals were a thing petrified them, as they were no longer as invincible as they once thought. Wounds took time to heal - and scars never faded. To their luck though, dragons wounds still healed rapidly, just no longer instant, this included their mana reserves, even they eventually restored naturally.

Spyro stood up and waddled into the shallow water. The scared fish darted off in random directions. Spyro lowered himself, letting the cool refreshing liquid lap away at his scales, peeling off the red stains.

He remained still, and as he did the shining fish begun coming out of hiding from underneath drowned rocks. They unknowingly approached the purple dragon, and when one blundered into reach, he lurched his sharp claw out and pierced the side of the panicking fish. Spyro had done this dozens of times by now and was almost an expert at it.

The fish tried squirming free but the talon was dug in to deep. Spyro placed two more talons around the fish and with his other injected the other claw into the head of the fish. It seemed cruel, but it was a humane way to kill it without letting it suffocate. Spyro then promptly swallowed the thing whole, letting out greedy sounds of gurgling as the fish slid down his gullet.

He repeated this process again: catching a fish, killing it, and swallowing it. After his sushi meal he felt satisfied. His wounds had also stopped leaking, leaving him not having to worry about blood lose any longer. He turned and crawled out the crimson-stained pond.

Even then, Spyro felt weak, he hadn't given himself the time of day to rest. But now that his other needs had been met, he had the massive urge to curl up and fall asleep. This was only confirmed by the gigantic yawn he took.

Though he was technically still very close to Warfang, he felt secluded enough that he shouldn't have to worry about sleeping a few hours; after that then he'll head to the swamps.

He curled up on the soft damp grass and closed his eyes. For a few minutes he struggled. He wasn't used to this silent darkness. He always had Sparx close by, with his fluttering glow serving as a comforting bed light.

Eventually though, he drifted off into a light sleep.

Charditus and Volterra were making quick progress in arriving at the temple. After explaining the situation and what the minimised threat Spyro now posed, the Guardians agreed to entrust Charditus and the others with the elimination of Spyro. They also thought it was sensible to consult the pool of visions on possible leads, even if they weren't sure if they could use it. The Guardians could not offer their help in that regard since neither had that gift, but they told the two where the temple was and the necessary steps needed to use the pool.

They were merrily discussing the different places they could visit along with many undiscovered lands all around the globe, what mysteries they could uncover, the treasures of old only told in rumours.

"I still would not say it was an entirely bad idea going back to Mt Boyzitbig. I've heard there is a type of crystal said to give off a heat so intense it can burn you from the touch alone, it's also stated to be the heart of the volcano itself," Charditus said.

"But what about the imminent eruption? I wouldn't want to be catch in something that nasty. Why don't we start somewhere more peaceful, like Avalar? I had heard the clouds rarely cover over there, wouldn't it be nice to see the sun and the moons again. Plus it's beautiful there anyway."

That was pretty much how their conversation went. Of course, despite the disagreements they weren't getting annoyed, if anything more excited, as the world simply broadens in size. But of course, neither forgot they had a dragon to hunt first.

To Charditus, it felt like Deja vu. It was only this morning Umbrafor was given the task of capturing Spyro...now the guardians had given him the same task.

"Is that it down there, Charditus?" Volterra suddenly perked up.

Charditus broke away from his thoughts and looked down to where Volterra was indicating. Down below, the flickering glow of burning torches marked an entryway of sorts, only made more prominent by the encompassing darkness.

The two descended down, the closer they got, the more certain they were this was the famous temple where many eggs once resided, where they eggs might of been kept had Umbrafor not intervened.

It was an odd thought, that it turned out that Umbrafor had saved their lives, prevented them from falling down the path many other unfortunate eggs had. Umbrafor saved them in this world, so he could turn them into chainless slaves for the next world, only to have them aid in his destruction…

The two wandered in, despite the ancient feeling that befell the place, it was obvious that life did inhabit here only just hours ago. The torches still wavered with their dancing, orange flames. Signs of life became more apparent as the familiar muffled bellowing of of a certain ice male filled the temple with tempered words. "Because you served Umbrafor the longest, that's why."

In response an equally agitated voice of a female responded. "Oh? And what about Cynder? She served Malefor but I don't see you hassling her?"

Both dragons exchanged surprised glances before rushing up to the door. Charditus placed his paw on the door, in response the rose-red door shuddered open, revealing the circular room within.

The bickering voices also became clearer.

"We'll that's because she's pretty, unlike you."

"Hardly. She's barely good enough to be a trophy wife."

Both dragons were squaring off in the centre of the room, practically eyeballing each other.

" _Oh good...just what we need...another Blizarus,"_ Charditus sighed to himself.

To one side, Cynder just looked plain uncomfortable to say the least, with one dragon defending only her looks and another insulting her for her past. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Charditus and Volterra enter though.

Both Blizarus and Saphira also turned.

Charditus sighed once more, of course it wasn't going to be this easy… "What were you two arguing about?"

"This 'lady' here thinks she doesn't have to be the one to go get our dinner, even though she owes us big time."

"Owe you? If it weren't for me, the world would have been destroyed. In fact, if it weren't me Charditus would never have thought of going back to find you." Both dragons clashed once more.

"Ha, you would like glory wouldn't ya? But I knew Charditus would come back for us."

"Enough, both of you. Those events are in the past. If we are travelling together, then we take turns, it doesn't matter who gets dinner first. Eventually it will be your turn anyway."

Both dragons grumbled, but reluctantly separated, they wandered into separate rooms.

Charditus then turned towards Volterra. "I hate to ask this of you, Volterra. But do you mind being the one to get us some dinner? I need to remain here in case those two start arguing," Charditus exhaled.

"Of course not." Volterra nodded, she felt and understood his frustration.

"Again, I'm sorry." Charditus then noticed Cynder approaching. "Perhaps if you don't mind, Cynder. Could you help Volterra?"

"Not at all." Cynder smiled.

"Thank you. In the meantime I'll see what I can find."

Both dragonesses nodded. "The pool of visions should be in that room." Cynder notioned with her wing.

"Right, thanks."

Both dragonesses headed out the front entrance, while Charditus headed for the meetings room.

Now that the drama was over with, Charditus could actually get a proper view of the place. It was well decorated for a place thought to be abandoned. With plenty of clean tables, beds and stools designed for moles circulating the place. He then remembered an off-hand comment by Cyril mentioning that this was where they were hiding so it was no surprise really.

Despite the well-decorated atmosphere, the place was lacking in smaller details: like food, cutlery, weapons and more.

This was because a couple of hours or so before, when the guardians made haste for Warfang, Beartha stayed behind to ensure that the moles and dragons got together their essentials for the long journey back to Warfang.

Charditus entered the meeting room, where the green pool of slow swirling liquid sat in it's sandstone basin. Just in front of it, a disgruntled white dragon moped.

Charditus wandered to his side, neither dragon looked at each other as an uncomfortable silence settled like falling dust. Charditus was just staring at the rotating greeness, while Blizarus had his eyes fixated on the broken doorway, not taking anything in...but deep in thought.

"I know what you're trying to do, Charditus. But it won't happen. I won't allow it," Blizarus bitterly spoke.

Charditus raised his head, his confused eyes trying to read Blizarus's blank expression.

Blizarus also turned his head. "You can't just take Saphira in, treat her like she's been here forever and expect everything to be fine."

Charditus could only question what Blizarus was insinuating.

"Don't play the dumb game with me. I know you only let Saphira join us because you hoped she could fill the void left behind by Earthena."

Again, Charditus was only left with baffled expression on his face. Then out of nowhere, Blizarus raised his voice. "How can you just be that dense and ignorant?! Earthena can never be replaced, and you shouldn't even have tried to, that's just backstabbing your own friend, a friend who died for us."

Blizarus then turned and stormed towards the doorway. "You may have turned your back on her but I haven't and never will. I'll be sure to kill Spyro if it's the last thing I do."

It was then Charditus realised how much Earthena meant to him. While Charditus was a close friend, Earthena was always there for him, encouraging Blizarus to be true to himself. So to suddenly lose her in such as manner...Blizarus was lost without her.

But he missed her so dearly as well, and would never try to replace, to put it bluntly, no one could ever replace that dragoness; she was unique, and more importantly, their friend.

Charditus realised he would need to be there for Blizarus more now than before, and that goes for all of them.

Then he had an idea. One he was sure Earthena would smile upon.

"Blizarus," he called out.

Blizarus stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Charditus smiled. "How about a race?"

Cynder threw yet another slimy frogweed into the air before gracefully slicing it open with her talon. Volterra could only look in awe at such aerial combat.

"How did you get so good at fighting?" Volterra asked.

"Through Malefor...but I rather not talk about that," Cynder replied.

"Oh. That's fine, sorry."

"No need to be."

Silence fell between them. They had been hunting for anything that either wasn't inedible, or trying to eat them. Only moments ago they had been wondered oblivious into a nest of bulb spiders.

The two wondered further down the flooded bog.

"I owe you another apology," Volterra spoke at last.

Cynder stopped and looked back at the lightning dragoness. "Why?"

"Because, I… I was afraid of you, I was scared you still had a bit of evil in you. But I was wrong, you were forced to do those things"

At first, Cynder did feel a shed of irritation that people didn't understand or refused to acknowledge that she was manipulated into what she did, but more so she was upset because deep down she felt that those actions were still her fault. Besides, at least Volterra realised it wasn't Cynder who did the actions, but Malefor controlling her.

"Again, not your fault. I'm sure a lot of people are like that, and I don't blame them...I've done, unredeemable things, which is also partly why I'm here...trying to stop Spyro." Cynder's voice faded, her head slightly dropped.

Volterra picked up on this subtle cue. " _Just like how Spyro cared for her enough to search the realm, she probably feels the same to a degree. I can't imagine how terrible it must be, to have to fight those close to you…"_

"You don't have fight him if you don't want to," Volterra spoke up.

Cynder raised her head and looked back.

"You can leave it to us to stop him-" Volterra realised how tactless she sounded. "-I'm sorry, I didn't mean any rudeness or-" Volterra added in slight hysterics.

"It's fine," Cynder assured, "I want to be here, I want to help."

Volterra could only stare, but after a second she nodded, silencing herself before she made herself look even worse.

Both dragonesses trudged on.

Cynder liked this dragoness. She was polite and well spoken, unlike her two icy friends.

The faint sound of running water filled their ears.

"Do you hear that?" Volterra asked.

"What are we waiting for?"

Both dragons raced closer to the increasingly audible sounds. Moments later the mushroom forest opened up to a dirt bank, stretching on for the entire length of the visible river. Golden opaque waters flowed slowly down, towards the ancient grove.

Neither had seen a river this lush or brightly coloured before. Little, green eel like creatures leaped from the sunset river. While they appeared plentiful, they slipped in and out of the water so quickly that trying to catch them would require either split second reactions or blind luck, neither of which dragonesses felt they had. If they wanted dinner then they would need to strike them in the water.

Easier said than done. The golden waters meant trying to look into it was like looking through pure liquid gold.

However, instead of giving up, Volterra approached the water edge and observed. Cynder curiously followed. "What are you doing?"

Volterra pointed a talon out to a section of river to their left, next to the bank. "Right there, there's a group of fish."

Cynder looked at her strangely as Volterra walked passed. Volterra stopped at the spot and looked at the baffled black female. "Could you help me scoop them onto the land please?"

Cynder approached slowly, she was confused to say the least, but Volterra's confidence told Cynder she knew what she was doing.

"At one, put your claws in and scoop towards us," Volterra instructed as she put her claws out ready."

Cynder nodded and did the same.

"Three, two, one." Both females plunged their talons into the shining liquid and flung the water between them. Water went everywhere, but more astonishingly to Cynder, so did about eight fish.

She looked at the lighting dragoness with amazement. "How did you know?" was all she could say.

Volterra couldn't help but grin back. She had made a legendary hero, one who had accomplished the most impossible feat - breathless. "Well, it's thanks to my ability."

"Your ability?"

"Yep, light goes out of my eyes, bounces of things and comes back." She felt silly explaining it, but still she smiled. "All the sentinels have abilities like that, but mine, well it isn't much use in combat," She admitted.

"Are you kidding me, that's amazing." Cynder had heard of dragons using their abilities in unique or odd ways. But not one where a dragon can use their eyes to summon energy.

"Well…"

Both dragonesses enjoyed their evening, appreciating each other's company as they racked in plenty of fish for all five dragons.

Eventually, when they felt they had caught enough, they inverted a mushroom head and deposited their load into it. Cynder then picked it up and both dragonesses merrily made their way back to the temple.

Both dragons barged down the hallway. A white blur followed by a red one streaked into the room on the very end, only then did they stop.

Blizarus whooped and paraded around the room. A big grin swept over his face. "I told you, I was faster."

Even Charditus, who would only often watch these things happen between Blizarus and Earthena, had to admit that was fun. Even though he didn't win, the thrill of a non-life threatening urge like that was enough to put a smile on him as well. "I suppose you are, for now," Charditus breathed.

Blizarus stopped and exchanged a knowing smile.

"Come on, Volterra and Cynder will be back soon, the sooner we test the pool of visions, the sooner we can eat and be out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

Charditus paused and looked at the leaving Blizarus, he was surprised by his response. Usually Blizarus would be at the very least moaning. But this time there wasn't even a hint of disagreement, in fact, he sounded happy doing a boring task.

" _Perhaps it's because we did something he wanted to do?"_ Once again Charditus smiled. Maybe, instead of getting frustrated when Blizarus disobeys, maybe do something that _he_ wants to do.

"Are you coming, Char?" Blizarus asked.

Charditus broke out of his thoughts. He smiled back at his friend. Both dragons padded back down the hallway into the mole training room.

While they walked, Charditus decided he needed to answer Blizarus's earlier protest. He sighed and readied for the storm. "Listen, Bliz. I never want to replace Earthena, it's impossible. She was dear to us all."

Blizarus grinned back. "Yeah I understand, sorry for my moaning, just needed to get it off my chest, you know."

Charditus nodded back appreciatively. "I may not be as great as Earthena, nor do I plan on it, but I will try my best to recreate the moments that she gave you."

Blizarus smiled back. Both were glad that earlier mis-communication was cleared up and there were no hard feelings.

They entered the training room.

"Oh, hey, Charditus," Saphira called to the side, she was in the middle of performing some stylish aerial maneuvers. "While you're here, could you help me train? There is only so much one can do with a non-existent opponent." She laughed.

"Actually," Blizarus delightfully interrupted, "me and Charditus where going to the green pool thing."

"I would gladly," Charditus replied.

Blizarus quickly reeled back and turned to Charditus. "What?"

"It's fine, Bliz. I do not believe we will be leaving here tonight, we'll most likely be getting some sleep after our meal. We can check the pool of visions later."

"But-" Blizarus cut himself off before coming to a decision. "In which case, I'm joining as well."

"Sorry, bud. Wouldn't work, besides, Charditus has already volunteered."

Blizarus grumbled. "Fine...I'll just got and test the pool myself."

"You could always watch, Bliz," Charditus added.

"No, it's fine. I'll go test the pool myself." Blizarus stomped off out of the room, leaving a wary Charditus and a happy Saphira to watch him.

Charditus turned back, he'll make it up to him later. "What is it you wanted to train then?"

"Close combat," Saphira replied. "I was thinking that due to Spyro's different breathes, it would be useless to try and fight with our own breathes. But get in close enough and he will have to resort to claw swipes and biting, then it would be an even fighting field. While one of us occupies him the rest of us can close in and surround, then go for the kill."

Charditus could only appreciate the genius of that plan as he nodded approvingly.

"Glad to see you like it. Anyway, let's get this underway." Saphira took a few steps back.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Blizarus grumbled towards the pool room. " _Stupid...Saphira...friend stealer."_

In truth he wasn't heading there, he was looking for something to appease his hungry anger. He looked to his left - the kitchen. Maybe there was something half decent he could munch in there.

He explored the kitchen, which looked more like a canteen with the layout of the tables and long serving counter to the side. The white drake snuck behind the counter and started delving into the cupboards.

"Yeesh, when's the last time they cleared this out?" Even though some of the condiments had only been there for a month, the amount of dust on them suggested otherwise. Jar upon jar of different coloured spice he shifted to one side, looking for something that wasn't in anything stupidly hard to open.

Eventually he found a sack containing a couple of brown, flaking, round vegetables. He pulled one out and inspected it. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled disgusting, like 'clog-your-nose' bad, but they at least didn't look off. Plus Earthena was always saying some things taste nicer than they looked, or smelled in this case.

He took a large chunk out of it. Instantly a taste most foul brutally marched upon his tongue, assaulting it with flavours of bitter defeat. Salty tears welled in his eyes, and his face wrinkled up like a old white tomato. He spat the unholy food out of his defiled mouth. there was no redeeming qualities about this monstrosity at all, it was an _evil_ vegetable.

In spiteful hate he lobbed the brown innocent vegetable at the wall, where it broke off into thin layers and cluttered down onto the sandstone floor.

Immediately Blizarus gave up his endeavours as he skulked out the kitchen.

Deciding there was very little else to do or eat until the girls came back, Blizarus headed for the pool of visions.

It was actually only a couple of minutes of later when Volterra and Cynder came back. Cynder was dragging the mushroom of fish with her maw down the rocky tunnel, with Volterra in the back insuring it doesn't tip over and to help guide Cynder.

Together they made it to the centre of the room. To their right, they saw Blizarus angrily dunk his head into the green pool. To their left, Charditus and Saphira sparring in aerial combat.

"I'll get those two?" Cynder asked.

Volterra nodded, "And I will go get Blizarus."

Both dragons parted and headed in opposite directions.

Volterra headed into the pool room, where a frustrated Blizarus huffed and looked dead ahead.

"Dinner's ready, Bliz," Volterra spoke up.

Blizarus turned his head, finally a face he was happy to see. "About time."

Both headed back to the first room.

Charditus saw Cynder from the corner of his eye, and deciding this practice was coming to an end.

He was currently in the air with Saphira on the ground, anticipating his next attack. Charditus didn't care if he won or lose, so he decided to go all in.

He dove for her, but his reckless attack meant Saphira easily dodged it, and slipped over tail underneath his legs when he landed.

Charditus fell to his side. He rolled onto his back, but before he could do anything Saphira pinned him, her hand on his chest. Their faces were only inches apart.

Both dragons knew it was over and such stop resisting, they're looked upon each's eyes. Saphira was enjoying this moment.

"Could you please get off me, Saphira, you won," Charditus said.

Saphira broke from her spell, slightly annoyed that he ruined the moment. "But I thought it was quite romantic."

Charditus just felt awkward. "Please."

Regardless she got off and sighed. He was her only friend, and she didn't want to do anything to lose that, lest she risks falling alone again. Charditus was the only one she could call a friend, Blizarus only tolerates her and would happily see her leave, and who knows what Volterra thought of her… As for Cynder? While the others trust her, there was always something off about her; perhaps it was her lingering past, maybe it was her unique relation with Spyro, but she shouldn't be trusted.

"We've got dinner," Cynder commented.

Saphira waited for Charditus to get up before the trio set off for the centre room, where Volterra and Blizarus were waiting. Saphira and Blizarus gave each other cold looks. Underneath their petty arguments earlier, daggers were glaring at each other, which unfortunately made everyone else too uncomfortable to speak.

It got even worse, especially for Volterra and Charditus, when both ice dragons tried sitting as closely as possible, almost touching scales with Charditus, in order to prove dominance. Charditus remained irritatedly silent as he got up and wandered over in between Volterra and Cynder.

In reply the white drake snarled at the light blue female and put a hefty distance between them.

Eventually, the meal came to an end, everyone had their fill and agreed it would be a good idea to get some sleep. Charditus hoped the bitter events of the day was the cause of all this tension.

The penta of dragons made their way to the dragon sleeping section of the temple and chose their rooms. After another argument (between you know who) about who was sleeping in the same room as Charditus, it was strongly insisted by the fire male himself that he would sharing the room with Volterra.

Of course, Blizarus was outraged about this, he always shared the room with his squad, and so he unspokenly blamed Saphira.

Cynder felt sorry for Charditus and Volterra, and after saying goodnight to them all, disappeared into her own room.

Blizarus and Saphira went into two separate rooms, and would've no doubt slammed the doors behind them if they could. Charditus sighed a fresh air of relief, less than an hour together and the two were already doing his heading.

Volterra had a worried expression about her face and placed a comforting wing over him.

"Thank you." Charditus accepted the kind gesture with a tired smile as the two curled up together onto the pile of hay abandoned neatly in the centre of the room. Their final thoughts of the day going out to Earthena before nodding off.

Charditus hoped tomorrow would be easier…

As Spyro had fallen asleep earlier than Charditus and his friends, it was only naturally that he would also wake up before them.

Over the course of the night, Spyro's wounds had sealed, fading slightly. While he couldn't do much else, he could now at least walk on his front leg.

He remembered his plan, to head to the swamp and tell his parents of what happened to Sparx, then disappear from here forever.

After drinking his fair share of water and catching himself another tasty fish, he exited the serene grove, passing by the tree roots and stinger nettles once more. The overgrown path opened up to the vast flooded canyon. To his right, the once formidable dam, and to his left, the curving land that now serves as the coast to the ocean.

From this information, and from the journey he made yesterday, he made a calculated guess to where home was.

For a couple of hours he flew, eventually reaching the edge of the mushroom forest. Memories of dread filled his mind, fearing that Cyril, Volteer and others still resided in the nearby temple, but then he remembered they were back in Warfang, with hopefully everyone else. Besides he wasn't going into the temple, just near it.

Eventually though, some of the surrounding terrain became familiar, allowing him to begin tracing back to where his very first adventure began…

...And soon he found it. It was all there, the tree he and Sparx played tag around, the natural ramp that took them further into the mushroom forest, all of it if was still here - except his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" he called out loudly. It felt eerie, hearing his voice echo. Like he was simply home from another day of playing, that the past three years had never happened.

Nothing.

He looks around, hoping to find the glimmer of a set of red or blue wings. But nothing. Were they hiding from him?

Spyro shook his head, of course they would never do that...Maybe they didn't make it after all.

Again, spyro scolded himself, of course they're still alive.

Then he heard a dull thud, like something soft yet rigid was tapped. He spun around and once more called out. "Mum?"

Charditus woke up the next morning, later than Spyro by at least an hour.

His eyes crept open, his limbs beginning to fidget, he open and closed his lips to dampen his dry mouth.

He then felt an unusual pressure rubbing against his flank, looking down he found the easing form of Volterra reacting to his motions.

He smiled, this was the first time he had shared a bed with Volterra like this...and it felt good. He cautiously got up while also making sure Volterra was undisturbed from her sleep.

He crept across the room, more silent than a mouse. The door did make a slight ruckus, but not enough to disturb the slumbering, yellow dragoness.

Charditus slipped out and scanned the surroundings. Cynder layed patiently in the training room. There was no sign of either ice dragons yet.

He wandered over to the old training room, where his now unsilenced footsteps alerted Cynder to his presence.

"Good morning," Cynder called out.

Charditus nodded. "Morning."

"Is Volterra not up with you?"

Charditus shook his to the side. "No, she is still asleep."

Cynder nodded in response. Neither said anything else.

"I've tried the pool, unfortunately nothing." Cynder got up, both dragons begun walking towards the pool room.

"That's fine, do you know if anyone has tried?"

"I think your white friend has, but I'm not sure dunking his head forcibly into the pool counts."

Charditus could only laugh innerbly to himself, it was a typical thing for Blizarus to do.

"His name is Blizarus, and I can agree he will need to try again. What is the proper way of doing it then?"

"From what the guardians told me, you have to close your eyes and your mind, then slowly place your head into the pool."

"I'll try that now."

Both dragons entered the portal room and approached the pool. Cynder watched as Charditus closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and lowered his head into the emerald liquid.

His world turned dark, as the gurgling water suffocated sounds attempting to touch is ears. His mind remained black for a few seconds, a few turned into ten.

Eventually, the necessity to breathe overtook his calmness. He removed himself from the water. He gulped in a deep breathe.

Cynder waited for the fire drake to regain control of his heavy breathing before asking the obvious question. "Any luck?"

Charditus shook his head, "nothing."

"That's fine, we've got three more dragons."

Charditus nodded in reply. "We'll wait for them to wake up, then I'll take Blizarus to go get some more food."

"Do you need me to come?"

"No need, thank you. I'm trying to get a structure going so that no one does more than they should do."

"Got it. What should we do in the meantime?"

The topic of the pool, along with his sparring match with Saphira had prompt him to come up with a suitable subject. "I understand this is a touchy subject for you, but perhaps you could enlighten me with Spyro's fighting style? It could help us plan an proper offense designed to expose his weaknesses."

Cynder pondered to herself, secluding to her thoughts as she recounted the times she has seen him fight, from that she found a pattern. "He prefers playing it safe, evading attacks until his opponent reveals a weakness that he can expose with a flurry of heavy strikes. He also tries to force opponents into unfavourable positions, such as forcing wyverns onto the ground or disarming orcs. Alternatively he may keep at a safe distance and strike fires with his elements, differentiating his elements depending on his fore."

Charditus nodded, this knowledge was valuable, it would give them an edge over him and allow them to better prepare. But even then, they cannot claim victory yet. Spyro has once fought four of them and won without worry. He had even survived Charditus's famous Thermoblast at point blank.

Both dragons then heard approaching footsteps.

They turned to see Volterra with Blizarus slightly behind.

"Good morning," Volterra hollored.

Charditus smiled. "Good morning, Volterra, Blizarus. We were just testing the pool and also discussing our plans of taking down Spyro."

"Good, because that asshole needs to be taken down as soon as possible," Blizarus bitterly spoke, it was clear that yesterday had left a sour taste in his mouth (or maybe it was the remnants of the onion).

No one replied to the comment. Instead Charditus took the conversation away. "If we could get you two to briefly try the pool?" he coaxed.

"Tried it, didn't work," Blizarus immediately responded.

"Prope-"

"Yes, yes, I've tried being calm, I've tried thrusting my head into it, ect. It doesn't work."

Charditus sighed. He realised unless he did something this attitude he did not like would only continue. "Right, Volterra?"

"I will try."

The white drake and yellow dragoness joint around the pool, like four guardians holding a meeting. All attention drew to Volterra, she grew apprehensive as if it all relied on her. Regardless, she tried.

She dipped her head in with her eyes closed, and after twenty seconds of patient waiting she withdrew, shaking her head disappointingly. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Charditus assured, draping a wing over her.

"Oh great, so we have to rely on the Saphira to do it…" Blizarus muttered.

"It's honestly fine, Blizarus," Charditus again said.

However, despite the attempts at reassuring, apprehension was mounting and growing, and they were all feeling it. They had hoped that at least one of them would have the gift, considering the importance of their mission.

"Anyway, until Saphira awakes I might as well go get us some breakfast. Bliz, are you in? I would be interested to see who can catch the most between us."

The white dragon was practically over the moon as a huge smile formed on his face. Spending time with Charditus without Saphira interrupting and turning it into a competition, that was a double win for him.

"With pleasure," he eagerly replied, racing over to the front entrance.

Charditus turned to the girls. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Volterra has a large smile about her as well. She was glad Charditus was using this time to understand Blizarus better. Cynder smiled and nodded as well.

"I'm going as well," The familiar voice of Saphira broke through, slicing Blizarus's bubble of happiness in two.

Immediately he frowned at the uninvited dragoness. "Like hell you are."

Charditus knew how this was going to go down, his mind had already worked out a plan. "Actually Saphira, I need you to test the pool, you're the only one who hasn't yet and unfortunately none of us have the gift."

Blizarus evilly smiled in delight while Saphira tried coming up with an excuse. "I can do that afterwards, could I not? Besides, I really need to stretch my wings."

"Sorry," Blizarus happily butted in. "You heard Char, and he's picked me already. It won't work with you aswell."

Saphira growled to herself. She realised she had no argument when Blizarus had used her own logic against her. She sighed, she had lost this battle, but not the war. Maybe there was still a way for her to get around it though… "Fiiine."

"Thank you. Bliz, let's go." Charditus wanted to leave before another argument broke out.

"Later," Blizarus gloated as both males left the temple.

They flew a short distance over the brown mushroom forest and found a piece of undrowned land overlooking a largish swamp with a even more mushrooms sitting wet in the murky sludge. How anything even edible, let alone delicious, could grow here was a miracle. A few springy frog weeds hopped around along with a few buzzing insects but that was it.

Charditus was just trying to find the Silver River, where Volterra and Cynder had found their motherload.

"See anything, Bliz?"

"Apart from lively, pitcher-plant cabbages, not a lot."

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough." Once more it was Saphira, following them around like a shadow. She descended like a thunder cloud above Blizarus, landing the other side of them. "There is always food, you just got to look."

"I thought you were checking the pool, Saphira?"

"I did, but nothing," she replied casually.

Charditus and Blizarus looked at her alarmed while she lazily brushed it off.

"But like I said, I needed to stretch my wings."

Charditus mind was in worry mode. With no one able to use the pool, then how would they find Spyro? He forced himself to calm down, they'll regroup at the temple and come up with a new plan of action. They've run into this situation before, having to hunt down a target in a particular area...a large, continental area… " _One thing at a time, Charditus."_

"Mom? Dad?" a voice rang out. It was faint, but still audible enough to make out the words. But it was the tone that scared Charditus the most. All three dragons turned towards the calling, that was scarily similar to one dragon in particular - Spyro.

Charditus thought he was imagining it, but the baffled expressions on his friends' faces told otherwise, it was something certain to check out. That in the flukiest, unbelievable circumstances, that both parties had blundered into each other.

"Stay low and stay quiet," Charditus ordered, as he made a mental pinpoint of where the echo came from.

The trio quickly took off and dangerous flew between the labyrinth of mushrooms, Charditus just halted them before they broke out into another clearing. They landed softly, only making what would be considered natural sounds before ducking behind some shrubbery. They peaked over, being careful not to expose themselves.

Ahead of them, exposed in the open and oblivious - Spyro.

 **Woot, another chapter done, hope you enjoyed this chapter all! Talk about coincidence, poor Spyro doesn't seem to be able to get a break. But are his parents here, or are they dead?**

 **Plus it looks like introducing Saphira to the group has induced some 'problems'.**

 **What do you all think will happen next?**


End file.
